


Pokémon Tails: A Journey to the East

by DestinedJedi87



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 153,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedJedi87/pseuds/DestinedJedi87
Summary: A story of adventure, love, and conflict begins when Ash and Misty stumble upon a young boy in the forest, but will the journey be more than they can handle?





	1. The Boy From Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GohanLSSJ2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanLSSJ2/gifts), [PrismBunny90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismBunny90/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

A pair of young children could be seen traipsing through the thick woods of the Viridian Forest. One of the kids had blue shorts, yellow shirt, suspenders, red hair, and emerald eyes — the other had blue jeans, black T-shirt, leather vest, red cap, and black hair and brown eyes. Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum and currently they were both embroiled in another argument, as usual.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second, Ash Ketchum!" Misty growled angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ash demanded. "I'm sorry about what happened to your bike, but I had to do it!"

"Just because you had a good excuse doesn't mean it's not an excuse!" Misty snarled. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth until you pay me back for my broken bike!"

"I know, I know!" Ash snapped.

"And don't you forget it!" Misty huffed.

"I won't, you've told me a hundred times!" Ash retorted.

"I have to to penetrate that thick skull of yours!" Misty griped.

"Better a thick skull than a big mouth!" Ash shot back, taking the time to stop and stretch his mouth and stick his tongue out.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were doing this on purpose, but now I know!" Misty fired back. "You're just an idiot!"

"Oh, is that so?" Ash said, folding his arms. "An idiot, huh? Well, who's the bigger idiot, the idiot or the idiot who follows the idiot?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Misty complained furiously.

Ash laughed haughtily. "Only to a stupid girl like you!"

WHACK!

In a flash, Misty had smacked Ash with her hidden mallet, leaving the poor boy lying on the ground with Xs in his eyes, stunned.

"No, Mom, I don't wanna go to school today..." Ash babbled, dazed.

"DUMB BOY!" Misty screamed, stalking off with a disgusted  _harrumph_.

Pikachu just stood there, sighing in exasperation at the antics of his human companions. Suddenly, its delicate little nose pricked up and in an instant the little Electric Rodent was off and running right through the woods, catching the attention of both Ash, who stood up recovered from his beating, and Misty, who turned to see what was happening.

"Huh?" she said.

"Hey, what's wrong with Pikachu?" Ash wondered, blinking.

The two kids shared a look, nodded once, and took off after Pikachu.

"Hey, wait, slow down, Pikachu!" Ash said, huffing and puffing.

"I wonder what has it so worked up!" Misty added.

After several seconds of dashing through the woods, the little Pokémon came up next to a tree, sniffing at something unseen. An instant later, Ash and Misty came running up alongside Pikachu.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked, worried.

"What made you take off like tha —" Misty began, but then she suddenly gasped as she caught sight of something leaned up against the tree trunk that Pikachu was closely examining. "Oh, it's a boy!"

"What?" Ash said, and then he spared a glance at the tree too. "Oh, you're right!"

The boy, who looked to be their age, with spiky, messy black hair, light peach skin, and the oddest clothes was laid out against the trunk with both his arms propped up behind his head, snoozing peacefully.

Misty turned to face the yellow rat. "Is this what got you so worked up?"

Pikachu nodded vigorously. "Pika Pi!"

"Who do you think he is?" Ash asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Aw, who cares?" Misty replied dismissively. "He's probably just some Pokémon Trainer like us."

Suddenly the boy began grunting and turning in his sleep. A second later, his eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed sleepily at them.

"Who are you?" he asked groggily.

"Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" Ash said.

"The name's Misty Waterflower," Misty sniffed.

Sitting upright, the boy yawned widely, and suddenly, a brown furry appendage worked its way up to rub at his forehead.

"Hey, what is that?" Ash asked curiously.

"That..." Misty said, her complexion now totally white. "That looks like a... a tail..."

"It is," the boy said, standing up completely even as he fought the sleep out of his system.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "Wow, that's so cool!"

Misty fell over. "Doesn't anything faze you?!"

Ash scratched his head nervously. "Um... not really."

Misty just sweatdropped angrily but didn't say another word.

"So why do you have a tail?" Ash asked the boy excitedly. "Are you a Pokémon?"

"A Poké-what?" the boy asked as his senses fully returned to him.

"You mean you don't know what Pokémon are?" Misty repeated. "Who are you and where have you been living for the past ten years?"

"Actually, the truth is, I'm not really human," the boy admitted. "My father was an alien."

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu freaked out.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-An alien?" Misty stammered.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pikachu?" Pikachu added.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're not here to harvest our bodies and stick brain-controlling slugs in our ears, are you?" Ash put forth.

"What?" The boy laughed. "Of course not! Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I just needed some time to myself for a while, that's all."

The two human children both breathed a huge heartfelt sigh of relief.

"Whew, that's good to know," Misty muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ash agreed.

The tailed boy suddenly smiled, and inclined his head respectfully. "Hi! I'm Son Gohan! Nice to meet you both!"

Misty seem surprised. "Wow, you're polite, aren't you?" She glanced aside. "Unlike some other people I know!"

Ash just laughed sheepishly.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu muttered with a head shake.

Gohan stared down at the little creature with a confused look.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's that little creature down there?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, gesturing to itself.

"Oh, well, this is Pikachu!" Ash introduced. "It's a Pokémon!"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said proudly, inclining its head.

"Oh wow!" Gohan gushed. "It's so cute! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Pika Pika, Pikachu, Pika Pi!" Pikachu said, sounding very flattered.

"Tell me, Son, what kind of animals do you have back on your planet?" Misty asked Gohan.

Gohan glanced away from Pikachu to focus on the human children again.

"Oh, the name's Gohan, actually. Son is only my family name," Gohan explained. "And we certainly don't have any creatures like this."

"Oh, wait a minute, I've got a great idea!" Ash said, sounding like he had figured out the answer to the million-dollar question, and his eyes sparkled. "Hey Gohan, why don't you come with us and we can show you more of our planet?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu burst out, sounding excited at the idea.

Gohan blinked. "Come with you? You mean it?"

"Now hold on, Ash!" Misty protested. "I'm not so sure about this!"

Gohan turned to face her, and Misty found herself disarmed by those oh so adorable puppy-dog eyes of his.

"What's the matter?" Gohan said sadly. "Don't you like me, Misty?"

_ Why is it so hard looking at him? _  Misty wondered.  _Is he using some kind of weird alien hypnosis on me?_

"Not... not at all!" Misty said weakly. "But we shouldn't be running around with aliens! Who knows the trouble it can cause?

Gohan drooped sadly.

"Aw, come on, Misty, what's the harm?" Ash argued.

"We already have it bad enough roughing it out here in the woods every night without someone else slowing us down!" the fiery redhead retorted, and Gohan perked up upon hearing Misty's last statement.

"Oh, that's all you care about?" Gohan said. "Well, I think I can help you with that!"

The two kids turned to stare at Gohan again.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu said.

Gohan motioned to them with his arm.

"Stand back," he instructed them.

Looking confused, Misty and Ash did as they were told, and Gohan pulled something small and tiny out of his pocket. Clicking a button on the top, he tossed the item as hard as he could, which detonated in a poof of smoke, revealing... a comfortable-looking house!

"OH WOW!" Ash exclaimed. "You can make a house appear out of nowhere!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, sounding just as shocked.

Gohan laughed. "Actually, it's called a capsule. It's used for mass storage where I come from and you can fit anything from a house to a plane to the smallest bookshelf into a capsule, and it will store it for you, no problem!"

"Amazing!" Misty said, inching closer to the capsule house. A few seconds later, she reached forward hesitantly and poked it, as if she were terrified that it would bite her. "It feels real and everything!"

"Well, of course it's real, silly," Gohan said. "It's just technology."

"Wow, Ash, think of how useful this is going to be on our travels," Misty said, and she clapped both hands to her cheeks as she happily fantasized away. "Having a nice little home to go to every night, a nice, warm, relaxing bubble bath before bed..."

"So does this mean I can come?" Gohan asked anxiously.

Misty turned to him with a smile, as if thinking. "Well, the risks are pretty high, but what's life without a little risk?"

And just like that, she winked at him.

Flustered, embarrassed, Gohan could only blush in response.

"All right, this is awesome!" Ash whooped. "You're gonna love it here on Earth, Gohan! It's a nice place to live!"

Gohan frowned.  _Earth, huh? So it has the same name as my home._

He looked up at the gathering stars, and realized for the first time just how late it was.

_ Oh Mother... _  he thought.  _If only you weren't so overprotective. Why, Mom, why can't you just let me live my own life?_

Suddenly, something grabbed at his arm. He turned to find that it was Ash.

"Come on, Gohan, let's go inside!" Ash babbled like an overexcited three-year-old.

Gohan stifled a giggle.  _He's just like Father._

"Pikachu!" the Electric Pokémon piped up as Ash dragged Gohan into the capsule house.

From the bushes, three people emerged from the bushes, looking dumbfounded.

"Did you hear that?" a blue-haired man said. "That little brat is from another planet!"

"Unbelievable!" the red-haired woman said. "This could be the greatest discovery in history!"

"Da Boss is gonna be very pleased when we tell him dis!" the small, catlike Pokémon next to them said gleefully.

"That settles it then," Jessie said with a smirk. "From now on, we only have those twerps in our sights!"

James nodded. "It seems following them was the right move."

"Exactly!" Jessie said.

"We'd better go and dell da Boss about dis right now!" Meowth said.

"Right!" the other two agreed, and they all slipped back into the bushes, leaving just as quietly as they came...


	2. Lost on Another Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Upon entering the house, Ash gasped at how spacious and cozy the seemingly small area appeared to be.

"Oh, wow, look at this place," Ash exclaimed. "It feels just like home!"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu declared, a similarly awed look upon its chubby little face.

Misty emerged from the other room, looking thrilled.

"Oh, this place is so dreamy," she said breathlessly. "Just a little house to call our own during our adventures."

She giggled happily, then turned to Gohan, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, Gohan, you wouldn't happen to have a bathroom here, would you?" she asked him in honeyed tones.

"Um, sure," Gohan said, pointing to a hallway. "Down that hall. It's the second door on the left."

Misty stuck her nose in the air and turned on her heel. "Perfect. I'm gonna take a bubble bath," she said haughtily, but at the entrance to the hall, she turned back and glared at them. "And you two better not try and sneak in, or I'll knock both of your clocks out, I swear I will!"

Gohan held up his hands in placation. "Don't worry, don't worry, I promise I won't."

"Uh, but why would we want to sneak into the bathroom if you're in it, Misty?" Ash asked cluelessly.

Misty flushed a violent shade of red. "Never mind, never mind, just never mind."

And she stomped off into the bathroom.

Once she was gone, Ash turned to Gohan with a rather self-conscious laugh. "Girls, huh? I sure can't figure them out."

"Pika Pika, Pika Pi," Pikachu muttered, hanging its head in complete agreement with a weary sigh of, "Cha..."

Gohan giggled. "Oh, I don't know. She's actually kind of cute."

Ash gaped in horror. "You think Misty is _cute_?! You really _aren't_ from this planet!"

Gohan just giggled some more at Ash's antics. "Well, it's just she reminds me of Bulma."

Ash stared. "Bulma?"

Gohan smiled. "Oh, just someone I knew back home."

Ash merely stared as Gohan continued laughing.

"You're an odd duck, Gohan."

* * *

Outside his house, Team Rocket was on a laptop with a darkly shadowed man on the other end of the line.

"Interesting," the figure said, his voice tinged by dark undertones. "You say he's from another planet?

"Yes, sir!" Jessie piped in. "His exact words were, and I'm quoting, 'My father was an alien.'"

"Hmmm..." the shadowed man said, pondering the situation over.

"Do ya dink it's something worth investigating?" Meowth asked.

After a minute, the shadowed man responded. "Yes. I'm putting you three on this case effective immediately. Find out more about the boy, tail him, and if at all humanly possible, bring him back to me, alive."

"Sir, you can count on us, sir!" Team Rocket chanted in unison.

"You better hope so," the shadowed man growled. "I still haven't forgotten your latest screw-up at the Pokémon Center. Consider this your final chance to redeem yourselves and improve your standing with this team."

Team Rocket gulped. Then, Meowth mustered some courage.

"Hey, don't worry about it dere, Boss," he said with a lazy drawl. "When we're done, dat kid's gonna be putty in our hands."

The shadowed man nodded, and the line went dead as he hung up. Once he was gone, Team Rocket looked ecstatic.

"Oh boy, a new mission!" James squealed excitedly. "And the Boss is putting us in charge of handling it!"

"Yes, but this only means we better not mess up like we did back in Viridian City," Jessie admonished the excitable man.

"Meowth!" Meowth replied, jumping between both and shoving them into the ground. "I'm da real brains of dis here operation, and if dere's any work to be done you just leave it to good old Meowth. Trust me, dat kid's not gonna know what hit 'im."

Jessie glared at him. "Okay, Mr. Brains, what's the idea?"

Meowth thought for a moment, and then the lightbulb dawned.

"Meowth's got da perfect plan!" he said, voice shivering from excitement.

The other two stared at him for a moment.

"Well, spill it," James said.

"Yes, don't leave us hanging in suspense!" Jessie said waspishly.

"Okay, here's da plan!" Meowth said, gesturing for both teammates to come closer.

And they slinked closer to Meowth as hushed discussion took place between them the three of them...

* * *

"Ahh, boy, that sure was relaxing!" Misty sighed contentedly as she slid out of the bathroom, a cyan-colored bathrobe hugging to her body as a white linen towel lay draped across her head. "It's been so long since my last one."

Gohan, in the midst of showing Ash every gizmo and gadget, turned to face her again.

"Yeah, and that's not all," he said. "There's two bedrooms, a training room, a kitchen, a dining room, and even a library."

Misty pressed both hands together into her tilted head, leg upraised as she sighed in pleasure. "I love this house."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said with a sweatdrop on its forehead.

Ash snickered. "Yup, that's a girl for you, falling in love with a house!"

BAM!

Which is how Ash found himself right upside over the coffee table.

"Let's see you rough in the wilderness for four weeks without a shower and see how you like it, Mr. Big Man!" Misty yelled.

Gohan simply sweatdropped. _Wow, she's got a big temper. She's just like Mom._

Misty turned to Gohan, now totally serious. "Hey Gohan, you got anything to eat in here?"

"Oh sure!" Gohan said, moving to the kitchen as the two followed him. "Just sit down and I'll fix us all some dinner!"

Ash wrinkled his nose. "It's not some kind of a weird alien fungus, is it?"

Gohan chuckled. "No, of course not! I do have a huge menu, but I'm afraid my options are limited. I... can't cook very well." Gohan laughed sheepishly. "But I'm sure that I can whip you up something simple."

The humans and Pokémon took their place at the table, waiting expectantly. A few minutes later, Gohan returned with several dozen sandwiches, rice balls, potato chips, various assorted salads, and fruits and vegetables, all stacked in his arms as he balanced them smartly.

"Wow, look at this stuff!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, eyes wide at all the tasty food.

"I don't know if we can eat this much!" Misty said, awed.

"Oh, it's not all for you," Gohan said sheepishly, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "It's for me."

"FOR YOU?!" Ash and Misty repeated in unison.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu added.

"I've... sort of got a big appetite," Gohan said with a rather nervous laugh.

Ash and Misty exchanged a glance clearly saying, "Is he kidding?"

Gohan set all the food down on the table. "Well, dig in!"

And Ash and Misty could only watch in astonishment as Gohan tore into his food with a speed and fervor that defied all logic.

"Wow, he really packs it in, doesn't he?" Ash said.

"I've never seen anyone eat that much!" Misty said, sounding shocked.

"Well, ghom on, guysh, ghaff shome of it!" Gohan urged through a mouthful of chow. "It's good!"

With a sweatdrop, Ash and Misty settled into their dinner, eating at a considerably more leisurely pace.

"Hey Gohan, there's something bothering me," Misty suddenly said.

"Well, what is it?" Gohan asked, gulping down a roast beef sandwich.

"If your father's an alien then how come you have human food with you?" she asked sensibly. "Did you visit Earth in the past?"

"Oh no, no, no, see, I don't come from another planet," Gohan explained. "I come from another Earth."

Ash and Misty stared in total bewilderment at what he said.

"What? Another Earth? But that's impossible!" Ash shared. "How can there be two Earths?"

"Yeah, there's only one Earth," Misty agreed.

"Pika... chu..." the yellow rat said, with swirling Xs of confusion surrounding its head.

"No, no, not _this_ Earth," Gohan explained reasonably. "Another Earth, from a different parallel world."

Ash and Misty looked, if anything, more confused than they were before.

"See, it's like this," Gohan began patiently. "There are perhaps an infinite number of timelines within the universe and in each of these realities are separate Earths, co-existing in the exact same space and time but in different space-times that are proportional to each other in higher dimensional wavelengths we can't see or hear with our limited senses."

"Did you follow any of that?" Misty asked, sounding like her brain had exploded.

"Nuh-uh," Ash said, sounding like the explanation had tired him.

"Pika... Pika..." Pikachu finished, sounding similarly affected.

Gohan scratched his head, trying to think of the best way to explain it to them. "Hm, well, er... um... hm... man, this is complicated."

"Tell me about it," Ash groaned.

"Oh, I know!" Gohan said. "You both know what it's like when you swim underwater, right?"

The two nodded. "Oh, of course, I love the water," Misty said passionately with glowing sparkles of pure adoration shining in her green eyes. "It's my specialty. Oh, I simply adore all Water-type Pokémon."

Ash just favored her with a sour look.

"Well, you ever notice how the world looks a lot different when you go underwater?" Gohan elaborated.

Misty nodded, Ash a bit more slowly.

"Well, that's basically another dimension," Gohan said. "You can't touch or feel the world above it, yet it's still there, it's just invisible to you, separated by a barrier which divides both the land and oceans. When dividing dimensions, replace those with space and time."

"Oh, I think I get it now!" Misty replied, pleased that she could finally understand some of the extremely technical jargon. "You're saying you come from a different Earth that's in the same place, but it's invisible to us, and yet, it's like our own at the same time?"

Gohan nodded, overjoyed to see she had worked it out. "Yes, now you've got it!"

"I couldn't even understand that..." Ash sighed. "Could you, Pikachu?"

"Pika," the little Electric Rat chirped, shaking its head to and fro.

Gohan and Misty shared a glance and sighed.

"So what are things like on your Earth?" Misty asked, now very interested in getting to know more about the mysterious Son Gohan. "Do humans still live there? How is it any different from our Earth?"

"Well, yes, where I come from, there are human beings, but also talking animals, demons, aliens, and all sorts of creatures," Gohan told her. "I'm half-human, half-Saiyan; I inherited this tail from my dad."

"Oh wow, it sounds like a real crazy place to live!" Ash said.

"Yeah, you're not joking!" Misty said, backing him up.

"But wait a minute..." Ash said, his naïve mind working to fill in the gaps between what Gohan had said and piece it all together. "You said that you come from a separate Earth, right? Different from our own?"

"Yup!" Gohan nodded.

"But then... how did you get here?" Ash asked reasonably.

Misty looked shocked at this rare display of logic and common sense.

"Hmph, I hate to say it, but Ash actually has a good point," Misty admitted. "For once."

Ash laughed haughtily. Misty turned to Gohan, still curious.

"How did you get here?" she pressed, hoping for an explanation.

"Pika Pika?" the little Pokémon asked, now eager to know too.

"Oh, well, that's simple," Gohan said, and he held up his arm for them to see.

Misty instantly noticed the watch-like device tied onto his wrist.

"With this!" Gohan announced proudly.

"A watch?" Ash asked, blinking rather stupidly.

Gohan giggled. "No, it's not a watch, silly! It's a machine Bulma built for me! She calls it a Dimensional Hopper."

Gohan held it closer for them to see, and Ash and Misty noted the little connections.

"Wow, I've never seen so much circuits and wires in my life!" Misty marveled. "I'm getting dizzy just looking at it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu breathed.

"It's easy," Gohan stated. "See, you input the specific wavelength for your destination timeline —"

Gohan indicated a few complex-looking panels and gears and wires that looked like nothing more than thousands of tiny parts which made absolutely no sense to Misty, Ash, and Pikachu, all of who seemed to be growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Pika... chuuuuuu..." the tiny Pokémon moaned pathetically.

"— and then you simply press the blue button right here," Gohan instructed, showing them the button in question. "With it, I can travel to any location in the universe, anytime and anyplace I want to."

"Wow, cool!" Ash gushed, now building back up to excitement. "So do you think when you go home, you can take us with you?"

"Oh yes, that sounds like a real neat adventure!" Misty said with a beautiful smile. "I'd love to see what your world looks like!"

Gohan laughed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Sure, why not? I'll ask Bulma to make some for you and come back with them."

"All right, sounds like a plan to me!" Misty answered.

"Count me in too!" Ash replied eagerly, the thought of a new journey instantly catching his interest.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, voicing its consent.

Suddenly, Gohan caught sight of something outside the living room window; a giant, upright vaguely disjointed shape which seemed to be struggling and heaving like mad in strange movements in the pitch-black woods. The half-Saiyan stood up instantly.

"Hey, what is that?" he asked, pointing.

The shape withdrew into the darkness. Gohan's brow furrowed.

"Um, what's what?" Misty asked, turning her head to look.

Ash did the same. "What, what do you see?"

"Pika?" the yellow rodent added.

Moving very slowly, Gohan rounded the table to the other side.

"I swear, for a second there, I saw something out there in the woods," Gohan insisted. "It was big and bulky and was moving strangely."

"There's nothing there, Gohan," Misty pointed out.

Gohan frowned. "I don't know. I can sense something out there."

Ash turned back to face him. "You mean you can sense that?"

Gohan nodded once, his face clenched in concentration. "I just can't figure it out, but something's not... not right about this..."

"Well, if you ask me, I think your imagination is just playing tricks on you," Misty snipped.

"Maybe," Gohan said uncertainly as his brow clenched even more. "But... I'm sure I saw it!"

And as his eyes shot open, Gohan took off running out of the house.

"Whoa, Gohan, what are you doing?" Misty yelled at him.

"Gohan, hey, wait up!" Ash called, getting up and chasing after him.

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, quickly following after its Trainer.

"Don't leave me behind!" Misty complained, taking off after them as well.

Gohan ran out of the front doorway and entered the small clearing their house stood in. For a couple of minutes, Gohan just stood there, shifting his head from side to side in a vain effort to find whatever it was that he had seen inside.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu caught up to him.

"What is it, Gohan?" Ash asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu ventured forth as well.

After a few seconds, Misty folded her arms. "Are you happy? I hate to say I told you so, but there's nothing out here!"

And Ash threw her a sideways glance. "Since when you haven't you enjoyed saying, 'I told you so?'"

"Plenty!" the fiery redhead snorted. "You just haven't seen it because you haven't done one single thing right yet, Mr. Pokémon Master!"

"Apparently so, or you wouldn't be traveling with me!" Ash snapped.

"You take that back or I'm gonna —" Misty began, eyes blazing.

"Gonna what, hit me like you always do?" Ash threw at her.

"Only because you're too thick-headed to understand what I say!" Misty retorted.

"Oh, just like you're so perfect!" Ash then threw up a high-pitched tone of voice in a mocking imitation of Misty's shouts. "'Oh, help, I'm afraid of Bug Pokémon!' 'Oh, my bike got destroyed!' 'I don't know how to find my way out of this forest!"

Misty grabbed Ash by his collar and began shaking him, fist balled back. "Why, I ought to —"

Meanwhile, during all their time spent bickering, Gohan had been intently searching the forest, using his enhanced superhuman senses to search for something out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he heard it!

"Hey, you guys, quiet!" Gohan said urgently. "I think I hear something."

Misty let go of Ash instantly and the two stuck themselves closer to Gohan, peeking out at the forest with hands perched above their eyes as though shielding their vision from the sun's rays — even Pikachu.

"Do you hear anything?" Ash asked.

"Not a thing," Misty answered. "Do you?"

"Uh-uh," Ash said, shaking his head.

"Pika?" Pikachu whispered.

"There!" Gohan said as a light, barely audible snap assaulted their ears. "It's coming from over there!"

In a flash, Gohan was off and running towards the disturbance. He passed through a clump of bushes when all of a sudden, a net hoisted itself up over Gohan, ensnaring him within its tightly coiled bindings.

"Ah!" Misty cried.

"What the...?!" Ash said dumbly.

"Pika?!" Pikachu agreed.

Within seconds, the net had been pulled clear up into the forest's canopy underneath the familiar shape of a hot-air balloon!

And just like that, the sounds of familiar laughter hit Ash and Misty's ears.

"Well, that little ruse worked out better than I expected!" a female voice said, wickedly elegant.

"Hahaha, I'm feeling giddy!" another, high-pitched male voice added.

And right in the same location Gohan had been running towards, Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing suddenly popped up, discarding the hastily assembled blanket thrown over the three Pokémon to disguise them.

"It's like Meowth says!" the pussycat purred. "Da old 'distraction-in-da-woods trick' gets 'em every dime!"

Team Rocket laughed again.

"Not them!" Misty growled angrily. "Not again!"

"Won't you guys ever quit?!" Ash demanded. "And what are you doing with Gohan?"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shot at them rather heatedly.

"You twerps just don't get it," Jessie proclaimed vainly. "We're the ones calling the shots here. It just so happens that our Boss has taken a sudden interest in this boy you're traveling with here, and he wants us to bring him back to our hideout for questioning."

"And whatever Team Rocket wants, Team Rocket gets!" James piped in, sounding like an overexcited six-year-old girl.

Ascending back into their hot-air balloon in a lowered rope, the Rocket Pokémon rejoined their Trainers.

Gohan, for his part, seemed more confused than afraid or angry. "Uh, what's going on here? Did I miss something?"

Team Rocket laughed again.

"Just sit tight and enjoy the ride, little boy," Jessie said in a falsely soothing tone.

"We're taking you with us!" James announced happily, giggling.

"Says Meowth!" the catlike Pokémon finished.

And Team Rocket concluded this speech with still more laughter.

"Gohan, no!" Misty cried, sounding extremely concerned for her new friend. "No, we can't let them do this!"

"We can't just sit here!" Ash growled impotently. "We've gotta do something."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added worriedly.

"Oh, you guys don't have to worry about me," the tailed boy told them, his voice still remaining calm despite the dire situation he was in. "I can take care of myself. Wait a moment... just you watch..."

And with a smirk, the confused expressions of all present heralding what was soon to come, the boy reached out and instantly, a wave of explosive blue light engulfed the net... and the balloon... and Team Rocket themselves... went crashing down like a flaming meteor.

For a few seconds, Gohan just floated there, unmoving, as he gazed down at the fallen Rocket members with a goofy grin.

"A-A-A-Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Misty gulped.

"G-G-Gohan!" Ash called out. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're flying!"

Gohan flashed them the peace sign, then shot down to the ground, right in front of the dazed Team Rocket struggling to their feet.

"Impossible..." James grunted. "How in the world did that twerp overpower us so skillfully?"

"No matter!" Jessie said determinedly. "It's time to resort to Plan B!"

Whipping out a burlap sack and rope, Team Rocket approached Gohan with sinister leers stretching across their faces.

"Oh no!" Misty said. She glanced aside. "Ash, I think it's time we stepped in to help!"

Ash nodded. "Gotcha! Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika!" the little rodent avowed, thumping its chest with its fist.

Gohan turned his head back to them, a grin plastered on his lips.

"Don't worry," he said confidently. "I can handle these guys."

He turned back to face the encroaching Team Rocket, now inches away from him.

"So, you want to catch me, do you?" Gohan said teasingly.

"Game's up, kid!" James said. "Like it or not, we're taking you with us!"

"Now get in the sack and cooperate with us like a good little boy!" Jessie said sweetly.

Gohan stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why, of all the nerve!" she growled. "You little brat!"

Gohan chuckled, finding these three to be very amusing.

"Dodge this!" James yelled, swinging the sack down.

However, before it could hit, Gohan ducked to the side, and James's swipe went wild — he almost lost his balance and fell over.

Gohan just laughed. "So, you ready to give up?"

"Oh, you troublemaking little mutant freak!" Jessie seethed. "Take this!"

Jessie lunged at Gohan with the coiled rope, but Gohan dodged backwards. Taking the imitative, James made to try and bag Gohan, but Gohan simply jumped up, followed by a side leap to evade Jessie's rope, and an arched backflip to dodge the sack finished with a sidestep to avoid both of them coming at him at the same with sack and rope.

Misty and Ash both watched in total amazement as Gohan parried, blocked, defended, ducked, dodged, leaped, and avoided every single move that Team Rocket made to try to get him into the burlap sack, much to their mounting frustration.

"Wow, Ash, this is unbelievable!" Misty said. "Look how fast he's moving!"

"It's just like watching a Pokémon battle!" Ash marveled.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

Sensing their Trainers now in trouble, Meowth turned to the other two Pokémon.

"Well, what are you two numbskulls waiting for?" he cried. "Charge! Charge! Charge!"

And like a flash, the three Pokémon were off and racing at Gohan. Within an instant, they had thrown themselves into the fray, trying to get at any inch of Gohan they could reach at, but the small Saiyan boy was just too fast for them to even touch, let alone get into their sack.

"Would — you — hold — still — darn — you!" Jessie screamed.

"How are we supposed to bag you if we can't even see you?" the blue-haired man whined petulantly, sounding like a toddler.

"Haha, you missed me!" Gohan cried happily. "Over here! No, here! Haha, too slow! You're gonna have to do better than that!"

By now, Ash and Misty's eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Oh man, this is too much!" Ash said. "I just can't believe all this!"

"Hey Gohan, are you sure you don't want us to help you?" Misty suggested.

Gohan glanced back at them. "Nah, I'm fine!"

However, that would prove to be a fatal mistake, for at the last possible second, he saw the Snake Pokémon lunging for him, mouth outstretched as if to eat him, and he slid to the side with effortless ease, but through either skill or luck the Ekans nicked his wrist...

Like a stone, the Dimensional Hopper fell off his wrist to the pine needles and the soil beneath him but before Gohan could even think about retrieving it again, the Ekans fell to the forest floor with a great thud of impact... _in the spot the Dimensional Hopper currently was!_

CRUNCH!

Gohan could only watch in complete horror, his heart plummeting and his body trembling, as the Serpent Pokémon crushed his device.

"That didn't sound good..." Misty said, sweatdropping.

"Oh no!" Ash cried out. "That dimensiona-whatever! It's gone!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu gasped out, sounding just as horrified.

James toed the debris of the Dimensional Hopper still clustered on the dirt floor. "Hey, what's this?"

"Looks pretty valuable," the red-haired vixen observed as she leaned in for a closer look.

"Well, it _was_ ," Meowth replied, sounding unconcerned.

Gohan fell to his knees, his lip trembling as he held out tentative hands towards the ruined device. "N-N-No... Bulma's Dimensional Hopper. I-I-It's wrecked... n-no. I-I-I can't get back to my home dimension... that means... I'm stuck here!"

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu watched the extradimensional hybrid with pity in their hearts.

"Oh, Gohan..." Misty whispered sadly, her eyes glimmering.

"Pika Pika," the Electric Pokémon muttered.

And just like that, Gohan's whole demeanor changed. It was like a light switch had been flipped — from kind and carefree, the boy now seemed to transform into cold, hard, and ruthless before their very eyes.

Slowly, with a deliberate looseness, Gohan now rose up to his full height, which, while not impressive, was amplified by the raw fury on his face that promised severe consequences for the three buffoons.

"You..." he growled, and even to Ash and Misty, seeing this sudden side of Gohan was quite shocking and jarring.

"G-Gohan?" Misty stammered.

"YOU!" Gohan averred, making the word a malediction.

Team Rocket flinched at how cruel the voice now sounded; it felt as hot and intense as star flames, yet as icy and cold as the infinite void between galaxies; merely hearing it sent shivers down their spines.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" James said innocently.

"Is there some kind of a problem?" Jessie asked, trying and failing not to look scared.

"You destroyed my gadget!" he snarled. "Do you know what you've done?! _I can never go home again!_ "

"Well, trouble is as trouble does," James said in a singsong.

"You know how these little accidents happen," Jessie added with a fake smile.

Gohan's face tensed up. "All right, that's it. Now you've done it. I swear... I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

And instantaneously, without any warning, a golden explosion surrounded Gohan's body, blowing back everyone who was too close and throwing out fierce winds into the clearing as the half-Saiyan's hair turned blonde and his eyes changed green.

"Ahh, Ash, what on Earth is going on?!" Misty wondered.

"I don't know!" Ash cried back. "But hold on!"

"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAA!" Pikachu wailed.

WHAM! WHAM!

Now finding themselves smashed up against a tree, Misty and Ash rubbed the backs of their head as they struggled against the ferocious whirlwind of power being emitted by Gohan, who just stood there, in the center of the tiny clearing, bathed in a golden aura and the steady hum of some otherworldly energy, golden flames now licking across his body as if like the fire from some demonic being.

"Ash, am I dreaming, or does Gohan have gold hair?" Misty demanded.

"No, you're not!" Ash answered. "I see it too!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu put forth.

Entirely focused now on his prey, Gohan ignored all outside distractions. He took a step forward; instantly, Team Rocket took a step back, huddling together and seeking protection from one another as they stared down the wrathful Gohan, whose face appeared to be set in stone.

"I _can't_ forgive you for this," Gohan vowed. "I promise I _won't_ forgive you for this."

"W-W-W-W-We're really sorry, kid," Jessie stammered awkwardly.

James clasped both hands together. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, we're sorry, we're so very, very, very, very, very sorry! Please don't hurt us!"

With a savage growl, Gohan thrust his hand up, palm upward, as some unknown energy formed within it.

"What's he doing?" Ash wondered. "Some kind of Pokémon attack?"

"But he's not a Pokémon, remember?" Misty reminded him.

And with a loud, nearly deafening _kiai_ , Gohan shot a violet-hued ki blast at Team Rocket. At the last second, the three villains jumped to avoid getting hit, which caught beneath them and blew up in a huge explosion!

BOOM!

Like the force of a contained nuclear bomb going off, Team Rocket was sent shooting off into the skies at hypersonic speeds.

"Drat, I didn't expect this to happen so early in the fanfic!" James sighed.

"You call dis early?" Meowth demanded. "It's almost to da end!"

"Well, it's not making us look good to the audience, now is it?" James pointed out.

"I dink they're used to dat kind of ding by now, you dingbat!" the talking Pokémon retorted.

"Oh zip it already and just say the line!" Jessie snapped.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried.

They disappeared into the dark sky with a point of light trailing in their wake.

Once he was sure they were gone, Gohan couldn't contain it any longer and fell to the dirty forest floor, his hair slowing morphing back into black as he dropped to his knees in pure despair, huddled over pathetically on the ground.

"I just don't believe it," Ash muttered. "I don't know if I ever would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"I know, Ash," Misty sighed.

Ash's eyes shined over brightly. "Gohan must be stronger than every Pokémon in the world!"

Misty fell over. A second later, she was back up and bopped a good one to Ash's head.

"Hey, would you stop doing that?!" Ash demanded.

"You idiot!" Misty screamed. "That isn't important now!"

And she turned to face the now quietly weeping boy.

Misty's features softened drastically, more than Ash had ever seen from her. "Look at him, Ash. He has no home anymore. His only way back is gone. He's stuck here, in our world, and he has no one else besides us," she said gently.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," Ash said softly. "What do we do?"

Wordlessly, Misty headed over to the huddled mass on the forest floor and a few inches she knelt down beside him.

"Gohan, it's okay," she said tenderly, and Ash was shocked to hear how... feminine and sweet Misty sounded, a stark contrast to the tomboy's otherwise dominating personality. "Gohan, don't worry."

"H-H-How can y-y-you s-say th-that?" Gohan sobbed. "If only I h-hadn't t-t-tried to m-m-mess around and h-h-have a l-l-little f-fun, I-I wouldn't b-b-be in th-this situation, st-stuck here all b-by myself..."

"You're not alone, Gohan," Misty said comfortingly. "You have us. We're your friends, remember?"

Gohan's sobs slowly died down, and he glanced up at Misty, to which the beautiful redhead just flashed him a rather cute smile. "Hey, if you managed to come here once then there absolutely has to be a way to get you back home again."

Gohan hung on to her every word, and slowly, oh so slowly, he felt himself calming down.

"You just got to get out there and find it!" Misty said, suddenly all aggressive. "The answer is right out just waiting for you to come and grab it by the neck until you own it! But, you're never going to find the answer by just sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself. Stand up tall and you can conquer any problem, no matter how big or small!"

And then, for the first time since the Dimensional Hopper was broken, Gohan cracked a smile. Wiping his tears away, he rose to his feet.

"Yes, you're right," he said. "You're right. I know. I know it!"

And suddenly passionate, he turned to look up at the distant stars.

 _There is a way home, and I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to do to discover it, it's out there, and so long as I draw breath in this body, I won't rest until I am back with my family where I belong,_ Gohan vowed privately to himself.

Feeling much better than he did before, Gohan glanced back to Misty.

"You know... you're a pretty nice girl, Misty," Gohan said, and he flashed her a genuinely happy "Son Grin" which was designed to make even the most iron-willed of tough, strong girls go weak in the knees, and even Misty was no exception. "Thank you."

Misty blushed furiously as a look of anger crossed her face. "Well, I suppose you're nice too... for a dumb boy, that is!"

Gohan just grinned cheerfully, oblivious to Misty's temper. _Aww, she's kinda cute when she's angry and blushing,_ he thought. _Very cute._

"Um, I don't understand what just happened here," Ash confessed. Then he shook it off, building up into determination. "But Misty's right. We're both your friends and we're going to help you go home again!"

Misty stifled a giggle. _Go home,_ she thought. _That sounds like_ ET _._

Gohan sniffled. "Thanks, Ash. Thanks Misty. I know with your help, I can do it."

Suddenly, Misty yawned. Ash followed, and then quickly Pikachu as well.

"Oh wow, it's been a long day," Misty intoned sleepily. She turned to Gohan. "Do you have any beds for us to sleep in?"

"Sure," Gohan said. "Two of them. And I have a few bunk bed capsules laying around someplace."

"Perfect!" Misty declared energetically, running off into the house. "I get top bunk!"

"No fair!" Ash exclaimed. "Why do you get to be on top?"

"Because I'm the girl!" Misty teased as she stuck her tongue out at the clueless boy.

"I swear, I am never going to understand girls," Ash sighed. Then he looked over at Gohan. "Are you coming?"

Gohan glanced over at him. "Eventually; there's... there's something I gotta do first. You go without me. I won't take long, promise."

"Okay!" Ash said and he took off running into the house after Misty. "You're not getting the top bunk, Misty!"

"I am if I say I am!" Misty called back from inside the house.

As they bickered, Gohan knelt down to scoop up all the fragments and pieces of the dysfunctional Dimensional Hopper.

 _I don't know if this will ever work again, but I'll never know unless I try,_ Gohan thought. _And if not it might come in handy someday._

Unbeknownst to him, however, a bright light glowed from somewhere nearby, monitoring his every move...

* * *

"So, you see, Boss, that's how it turned out," James said, looking disappointed as all of Team Rocket slumped dejectedly.

"Hmm," the shadowed man spoke. "Well, you three may have failed to capture the kid, but your efforts weren't a total waste."

"Really?!" Team Rocket chimed forth excitedly, like little children.

"Yes, already we have learned that this boy is a formidable opponent indeed, not one to be underestimated and taken lightly," the shadowed man said menacingly. Silence for a few moments, and then he spoke, his voice crisp and neat and to the point. "You three, stay on him. Give me regular status reports, but, proceed with caution from here on. As much as it pains me to admit this you three are still my top operatives best suited to carry out this task I have laid before you."

"Sir, you can depend on us!" Jessie vowed, raising her arm. "I promise, in a year or two at the most, you'll know everything you want to know about this _Gohan_ boy; who he is, where he comes from, and what kind of powers he has —"

"His favorite color, what he likes to eat, what type of Pokémon he likes..." James interjected.

WHACK!

Meowth smacked James hard over the head. "Can it with your stupidity, lamebrain!"

"Ouch, that hurt," James groaned dazedly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the shadowed man sighed.

"Hey, Boss..." Meowth inquired, somewhat timidly.

"Yes, what is it, Meowth?" he demanded.

"Well... is Meowth still your top cat?" the Coin Pokémon asked nervously.

"Just do this simple task for me, and you'll be rewarded beyond your richest dreams," the shadowed man said, a smirk in his voice.

"Meowth!" Meowth cried. "You got it, Boss!"

And with that, their Boss hung up. Team Rocket huddled together excitedly.

"Oh, do you know what this means?" James sighed contentedly.

"Yes, I certainly do, James," Jessie said, her eyes glowing with dollar signs. "Team Rocket is on the fast road to success, and we're the ones who will help it to get there. All the money in the world will be at our fingertips, we'll have servants at every beck and call..."

"Meowth, you can take your cash!" Meowth said as visions of their boss softly stroking his and neck and scratching behind his ears filled his mind. "All Meowth wants is a comfy seat on da Boss's chair and Meowth is da happiest cat in da whole world!"

"No, no, no, not that!" James said grandly.

The other Rocket members stared at him blankly.

"Well, then, what, James?" Jessie demanded.

James squealed like a little girl and did a happy dance. "We're back in the show, and it only took us fifteen years to do it!"

Meowth and Jessie sighed.

"He's a bit loony in da head," Meowth muttered embarrassedly.

"It's not a few screws loose!" Jessie said angrily. "It's an empty lottery machine, and he's stuck on spare change right now!"

James stuck his face in the screen. "So, if all you readers out there were happy with this chapter, you know what to do! Now bye!"


	3. The Call of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Team Rocket was sitting around their laptop.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie began.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" both declared. "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth!" Meowth snapped angrily. "Put a sock in it, yous two! Da Boss'll be calling any minute now!"

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" James gushed. "We finally have a chance to make up for all our past mistakes!"

"Yeah, but don't forget how easy that twerp defeated us last time," Jessie reminded him.

Memories of their encounter with Gohan flashed through their heads.

"Meowth! Dat boy's a lot stronger dan we first thought!" the talking Pokémon said. "But he must have some weakness."

"If there is then you'd better believe Team Rocket will find it!" Jessie promised with a pumped fist. "No one stops Team Rocket for long. We will discover that twerp's secrets, and when we do, we'll be one step closer to making all our dreams come true."

"And Meowth gets to be da top cat again!" Meowth said dreamily.

They laughed madly just as a blue light began blinking incessantly on their laptop while a steady beep accompanied it.

"Right on time, too," Jessie said as she pressed the "RECEIVE" button, and Team Rocket huddled closer to the computer screen.

The shadowed man appeared on the monitor.

"I have a new assignment for you," he wasted no time telling them.

"Ooooh, is it stealing a vault full of rare and expensive stones?" James inquired.

"No, I bet it's capturing a hundred rare Pokémon!" Jessie chimed in.

"Meowth says it's gotta do with overseas expansion!" Meowth finished.

"Will you idiots shut up for just one second?!" the shadowed man demanded, causing Jessie and James to cower.

"Yes, Boss!" Jessie assured him, whimpering pathetically.

"We promise to listen very, very, very closely!" James added.

"That's better," Team Rocket's boss said, clearing his throat. "Now then... I am ordering you three to obtain a genetic sample from your target. Anything will suffice; a skin follicle, a strand of his hair, even a fingernail clipping — we have to analyze the true depths of the boy's power if we're going to find out how to fight it."

"If that's what you want, then consider it done!" Jessie vowed.

"We'll get you that hair or skin sample!" James added, sounding much more excited than he really should.

"Even if we have to rip out his entire hair to do it!" Jessie agreed.

"Or our name's not Team Rocket!" Meowth finished in a grand voice.

"Yes, do this and you'll be greatly rewarded," the Rocket Boss said.

And the line screen went black, leaving Team Rocket to ponder their new assignment and how to complete it...

* * *

"I see," Misty said as they walked through the forest. "So the golden-haired transformation is really known as a Super Saiyan."

"Hm-hmm," Gohan nodded. "It boosts your power level times fifty and makes you practically invincible."

"So how strong are you?" Ash wondered while Pikachu trotted by his side. "All those attacks looked like Pokémon moves."

"But he's _not_ a Pokémon, Ash," Misty said through gritted teeth. "We've been over this before."

Ash just rubbed his head and laughed.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu muttered, embarrassed.

"Well... it's really hard to say," Gohan said, tapping his chin. "All my power is amplified through my use of ki, and with the right amount of training, your ki can reach endless levels. In my Super Saiyan form, well, I can destroy the entire planet at least."

"No kidding?!" Ash exclaimed. "You're really that powerful?"

Misty gulped. "Well, then, it's a good thing you're on our side."

Gohan nodded. _Oh you have no idea..._ he thought privately.

Suddenly, Misty gasped delightedly, and Ash glanced in the direction she was looking towards as a happy smile lit up his face. He ran up on top of a nearby boulder to get a better view as, sure enough, he now caught sight of a city sprawled out before them.

"Yay, Pewter City!" Misty cried, sounding very relieved.

Ash sat down on the rock. "Phew. For a while there, I thought I was gonna be in this forest for the rest of my life!"

"Chu," the Electric Rodent agreed.

"So, Ash, why are we here?" Gohan asked. "What's so important about Pewter City?"

"Well, you see —" Ash began, but before he could elaborate on that...

"Pewter City is gray," someone said. "The color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone."

Suddenly, Ash, Gohan, Misty, and Pikachu noticed an old man sitting down below them.

"Huh? What the..." Ash wondered. "Who's this old guy?"

"Never met him," Misty answered with a shrug.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you resident of Pewter City?" Gohan inquired.

"In a manner of speaking, young man," the older man answered. "I travel far and wide, climb the highest mountains, but always my heart remains in Pewter City, longing always, and out of reach. How sad."

"That sounds like a poem," Misty noted.

"Name's Flint," the man grunted. "And your friend is sitting on my merchandise."

It was true; Ash was sitting on top of a large rock.

"Oh sorry!" Ash apologized hastily, scrambling off the boulder.

"You mean you sell rocks, Mr. Flint?" Gohan asked him.

"They're Pewter City souvenirs," Flint replied. "All handpicked here in Pewter City. Wanna buy some?"

"Actually, sir..." Gohan began, and then he gasped. "Of course!"

Ash, Misty and Pikachu glanced over at the half-Saiyan boy.

"What's up?" Ash asked, looking concerned for his new friend.

"Is there something on your mind, Gohan?" Misty added.

"Chu?"

"What kind of rocks do you have here, Mr. Flint?" Gohan inquired politely.

"I have many kinds, young man," Flint said mysteriously.

And like he had been possessed, Gohan began picking out all of the different rocks Flint had in his possession.

"I'll take this one over here, and that one there," Gohan said. "Give me two of those please. I'll also take that big one there. And give me six of those ones. Oh, and four of those little ones. Oh, hey, do you have any coal?"

"What's Gohan doing?" Misty asked with a big sweatdrop.

"Buying some for later, maybe?" Ash guessed, looking nervous.

"Pikachu," the yellow rat said, seemingly just as bewildered.

"Thanks!" Gohan said once he was done and paid for them all. "These are going to come in very handy!"

"It's not every day that you find a young man who appreciates the quality of stones," Flint said.

"Um, Gohan, why did you buy all those stones?" Ash asked.

"You'll see," Gohan responded, stuffing them all in his backpack.

"Well, if you're done squandering our money," Misty said hotly. "We really need to be getting to the Pokémon Center."

"Pokémon Center?" Flint perked up. "I know where that is. I'll take you there. Follow me."

"See, looks can be deceiving," Ash admonished Misty. "He's really a nice guy."

"Are you sure?" the redhead ventured doubtfully.

"By the way, that will be a two-dollar charge for resting on my rocks," Flint added, causing everyone to fall over.

But true to his word, Flint led the four kids to a structure with a "P" stamped above it and tiny Poké Ball statues scattered across it. They all entered and Ash put Pikachu and his two Poké Balls onto a tray.

"Please revitalize my Pokémon," Ash requested, thrusting the tray at Nurse Joy.

"Sure!" the pink-haired woman replied. "Right away, Ash!"

"Do you two know each other?" Gohan wondered.

"No..." Ash said. "At least, I don't think we do. You're Nurse Joy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Nurse Joy," she informed the Pokémon Trainer cheerfully.

"But this is Pewter City, not Viridian City," Ash said.

"The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister," Pewter Joy explained. "I'm the older Joy. I've heard nice things about you. Very nice."

"Thank you," Ash thanked her.

"Aww, well, wasn't that sweet of her?" Gohan pointed out.

Nurse Joy giggled. "Well, thank you, young man. And you are...?"

"Gohan," Gohan said with a bow. "Son Gohan. It's very nice to meet you!"

"If you're traveling with Ash you're going with a trouble magnet," Nurse Joy said.

"Why do you say that?" Gohan inquired, tilting his head.

"When Ash and his friend left Viridian City, the Pokémon Center was completely destroyed," she said.

Ash and Misty fell over from sheer exasperation.

"By the way, have you checked out that poster yet?" Nurse Joy asked Gohan.

Gohan turned to discover a poster over on a corner advertising the Pokémon League Championships for the Indigo League.

"The Pokémon League!" Ash declared, pumping his fist. "All right! I've been waiting for this!"

"What's the Pokémon League?" Gohan wondered.

"You mean you don't know what the Pokémon League is?" Nurse Joy said. "My goodness, you're not from around here, are you?"

Gohan laughed sheepishly. "Not really. In fact... I don't even have any Pokémon."

"No Pokémon?" Joy gasped. "Did you fail your Pokémon Application Test?"

"No," Gohan said awkwardly. "Let's... let's just say I come from a place where we don't have any Pokémon."

"Wow, I never heard of a place that didn't have any Pokémon," Nurse Joy said. "It must be really far away."

"Farther than you can ever imagine," Gohan said truthfully.

"You might want to consider taking the Pokémon Application Test, young man," Joy said. "Not everyone who takes it earns the right to become Trainers, but for those who do, it's extremely rewarding."

And with that, she carried the tray with Pikachu and Ash's Poké Balls away, leaving Gohan to his thoughts.

 _I never even thought about owning Pokémon,_ Gohan thought. _But would I even make it pass the exams? And what about getting home? I'll never make it back if I'm distracted with training my Pokémon!_

"I'm gonna enter the Pokémon League!" Ash shared. "And one day I will be a Pokémon Master!"

"Ha!" Misty scoffed.

"What's the matter?" Ash wondered.

"Do you even know what you have to do to compete in the Indigo League, Mr. Big-Shot Pokémon Master?" she asked him.

"Of course I do!" Ash retorted. "I'm not an amateur!"

"What do you have to do?" Gohan inquired.

"It's the goal of every Pokémon Trainer to travel to Pokémon Gyms to collect Gym badges," Ash explained. "When you have eight badges you can compete in the Pokémon League of each region. The one who can beat all of the other Trainers is offered the chance to battle against the Elite Four, and if you manage to beat them you become the Pokémon Champion!"

"Wow, that sounds great!" Gohan said.

"Well, it seems you're not completely dense after all," Misty mused. "But Gym Leaders are not your average Pokémon Trainers, Ash — it's going to take more than blind luck and reckless courage if you're really serious about challenging their Pokémon. So... think you're up to it?"

"Of course I am!" Ash asserted confidently.

Flint, who had been listening in, came up to them. "Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader?"

"Of course I do!" Ash responded with even more confidence than he had shown before, placing his hands on his hips. "As soon as Pikachu and my other Pokémon are better, I'll have no problem. Take me to this Brock's Gym. I'll beat him."

Flint laughed. "You'll beat him." And still laughing, he turned and left. "Good luck."

Ash just growled angrily.

"So, since we have some spare time, why don't we spend it grabbing a bite to eat?" Misty suggested.

"Sure, whatever you say," Ash muttered, still preoccupied with Flint.

Gohan, however, appeared to decide internal decision on his own, and he walked off.

"You go ahead," Gohan said. "I'll catch up with you later."

That got Ash and Misty's attention.

"Is something the matter with Gohan?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he's feeling ill," Misty speculated.

Meanwhile, Gohan caught up with Flint. "What is it, young man?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Flint, but I was wondering if you knew where I can buy some books about Pokémon?" Gohan asked politely.

"Hmm..." Flint pondered. "That would be in the bookstore. If you want, I can take you there."

"Thanks," Gohan said, bowing. "I'd really appreciate that, Mr. Flint."

Unknown to the both of them, however, the pink light that had been following Gohan last night now shone brightly behind them as the two departed the Pokémon Center and headed for the bookstore, always taking great pains to ensure that it was never seen...

* * *

"There you go," Flint said, stopping in front of a simple blocky building with a giant Clefairy sign on the front. "The Pokémon bookstore."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Flint," Gohan said as he headed inside.

 _Even if I can repair Bulma's Dimensional Hopper,_ Gohan realized to himself, _or if I do buy enough new parts to get it in functioning shape again, it's still going to take a while, so I may as well just relax and try my hand at Pokémon training. Maybe, when I return home, I'll get to keep some of them too! Won't Mom be surprised? After she faints._

The messy-haired boy chuckled at the thought.

Walking around the small shop, Gohan was amazed at all he saw — there seemed to be books on every single Pokémon subject known to humans. As he walked, he hardly noticed all the people around him, who were staring at his tail with shocked looks on their faces.

"Do you see that?"

"Impossible! That boy has a tail!"

"I can't be real! It's gotta be glued on or something."

"Maybe he has a Mankey tucked down beneath his shorts!"

"Yeah, everyone knows humans don't have any tails."

Walking up to one of the shelves, Gohan perused the covers on the books in front of him. Spotting one which looked interesting, _Theories on Pokémon Origins_ , Gohan pulled it out and smiled rather happily.

Suddenly...

"You're standing in my space."

A female's voice caught him off-guard, and Gohan turned to find a girl standing next to him — or rather, he was standing next to her.

"Oh, oops!" Gohan apologized, stepping away from her. "I'm sorry!"

The girl tossed her head back lazily. "Well, I guess mistakes do happen."

Now that he was standing away from the girl, Gohan took a second look at her. She had brown hair tied in pigtails, sharp blue eyes, and a light apricot skin, and she was wearing a long-sleeved black T-shirt, gray pants, and brown boots.

"There's quite a stir over the shop about you, you know," the girl said.

"Oh?" Gohan said, blinking rather rapidly. "And why is that?"

"Because most people believe that tail is real," she said in a simple, bored voice.

Horrified, Gohan looked down to notice his tail hanging loosely down by his head, and quickly, he wrapped it around his waist.

"However, I know it's gotta be some kind of a trick," she stated. "I mean, people don't have tails. Pokémon have tails, right?"

"Right," Gohan agreed, laughing weakly.

Tossing her head again, the girl picked out one of the books from the shelves. "This is the perfect book for beginning Trainers."

Gohan caught a glimpse of the title, _All You Need To Know About Pokémon_ , before he smiled and looked back up.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully.

The girl flashed him a light smile. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe," Gohan agreed as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Outside the bookstore, Team Rocket watched the events unfolding.

"Okay, he's in the bookstore," Jessie said. "All we gotta do now is go in there and get that sample!"

"Wait, have you really thought this through, Jessie?" James asked.

"Of course I have, dimwit!" she snapped. "We go in there, yank one of the twerp's hairs out, and run. It's as simple as that."

"Meowth, and what happens when da brat gets mad again?" Meowth asked.

Jessie's face turned white as she remembered the way he'd effortlessly sent them all blasting off.

"To get dat sample we gotta use strategy," Meowth said in a superior tone. "And Meowth knows just da way to do dat!"

"Okay then, if you're so smart, tell us!" Jessie demanded.

Inviting them to come closer, he whispered a few words to them both.

"It's fantastic!" Jessie cried excitedly, her hesitance now forgotten.

"The perfect ploy to get us in there, get his hair sample, and out again in one piece!" James cried.

"What are we waiting for?" Jessie said, smirking. "Let's get going!"

With two nods, they both took off behind her, barely missing the pink ball of light that floated up next to the window...

* * *

After an eventful afternoon spent deciding which books he wanted to buy, Gohan walked up to the cashier's counter with dozens and dozens of them perched in his arms, supporting the combined weight easily.

"Um, excuse me?" Gohan called, unable to see in front of him. "I'd like to buy some books, please."

A long-haired woman turned to him, wearing glasses and a cap.

"Yes, I vill be vith you right now!" she said in a bad foreign accent.

Gohan just stared at her, blinking in confusion. "Um, pardon me, ma'am, but have we met?"

The woman instantly tensed up as tight as possible.

"You look familiar to me..." he added, struggling to remember where exactly he'd seen this woman.

"Vell, Viva Vandergarden vould haff no idea vhy that vould be so," she said, sweating bullets.

"Well, Miss Vandergarden, can you please ring these up for me?" the half-Saiyan said, laying all the books on the counter.

"Sure, Viva Vandergarden vill do that before you can say 'Polish sausage!'" she said, checking all the books.

 _What a strange woman,_ Gohan thought to himself. _I wonder where she comes from. And why can't I shake this feeling I should know her?_

After a couple minutes spent sliding the books through the scanner, "Viva Vandergarden" calculated those figures together.

"The price for these books vill be..." she began, and then the number appeared on the screen. "Eleven thousand, fifty-nine dollars!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Gohan shouted. "Are you nuts? Why do your books cost so darn much?"

"Vell, ve've fallen on some hard times, and this is the only vay to pay back the taxes ve owe to the government," "Viva" explained.

Gohan drooped sadly. "I'm sorry, Miss Vandergarden, but... I don't have that kind of money."

"Oh, really?" she said. "That's a shame, but there is a different vay to pay us, young man."

"What is it? Please tell me," Gohan said. "I'd rather do anything than pay that much."

"You see, our owner is a brilliant but eccentric man whose head has gone around the bend," Viva said with a mischievous grin. "He enjoys to collect hairs from everyone who steps foot inside his book shop."

"He collects hairs?" Gohan asked dubiously.

"Yes, alas, he's quite the oddball, but if you give us some of your hair, then Viva Vandergarden vill forego the charge," Viva said.

"Well, okay, if you say so," Gohan said, reaching up and plucking a hair away from his head.

With trembling fingers, "Viva Vandergarden" accepted the hair rather simply.

"Thank you for the souvenir!" Viva said. "And now you are free to leave vith your books!"

Gohan picked them all up again. "Thanks!"

As he headed out the door, "Viva" suddenly smirked. "That was too easy!"

Very pleased with herself, she turned and left the cashier's counter, passing by the tiny alcove where the bound and gagged clerk could be seen wriggling through the ropes and desperately calling for help...

* * *

With all his books now stuffed safely inside a wood drawer, Gohan pressed a button on the side, and, with a poof of smoke, the drawer turned into a capsule once again. Reaching down and picking it up, Gohan smiled.

"Well, now that that's over, I really should be getting back to Misty and Ash," he said.

Stretching out with his ki sense, he found a surprise.

"Huh, that's strange," he said. "Misty and Ash must have separated."

He shrugged, not bothering to find out why they'd separated.

"I'll just go find Misty. Maybe she can tell me what's going on," he decided.

And he took off into the sky, unaware of the bright pink light which was hovering near the corner of the bookstore. A second later, it took off into the sky as well, clearly in pursuit of the unknowing Gohan...

* * *

Misty stormed into the forest, practically shaking in anger.

"Oh that no-good stupid idiot!" she growled furiously. "He thinks he can do everything by himself! Well, if he believes he can defeat Brock so easily, let him try it! He'll eventually come crawling back to me!"

Just then, Misty tripped over something. Rubbing her butt, the redhead groaned.

"Owww," she said. "What on Earth was that?"

Annoyed, she glanced back to see what the offending object was...

"Huh, what's this?" she wondered as she discovered the cause.

It was a device resembling glasses, with a single red lens attached to the cup-shaped pad behind it.

"What a strange device," she mused. "I wonder what it's used for?"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something. Standing up, Misty walked over to the other object, passing by a couple bushes, until the green-eyed girl caught sight of what the object was. Round, with a broken glass front, there was no denying what it was.

"N-N-No way," she breathed. "It... it... it... it's an alien space pod!"

"Hey, Misty!" Gohan announced.

Distracted from her examination of the space pod, Misty turned to see Gohan dropping down to the ground next to her.

"What's up?" he asked the red-haired girl.

"G-G-G-G-Gohan..." she stammered. "L-L-L-L-L-Look at this."

Following her advice, Gohan swiveled his head to look, and when he did, he gasped in shock.

"Impossible!" he cried. "No, it's not real! How can this be here?"

"You know what it is?" Misty wondered, sounding completely stunned.

"Yes." Gohan rapped on the surface. "Unless I'm mistaken, this is a Saiyan space pod!"

"A Saiyan space pod?" Misty repeated. "You mean... a _Saiyan_ spaceship?"

"Yes," Gohan muttered. "But I don't get it. This just doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe..." Misty suggested, now wide-eyed at the possibility. "Maybe... there's another Saiyan here on Earth!"

"That might be true," Gohan said, but then he noticed something strange about the space pod. "But look at the front door to the space pod. All the glass is shattered. And that moss growing all over it... whenever this thing got here, it wasn't anytime recently."

"Maybe the Saiyan decided to just lay low and lead a normal life?" Misty speculated hopefully.

"Yes, maybe, but... somehow... I don't think so," Gohan said.

"But then, where could the Saiyan be?" Misty inquired.

And just then, a loud chirp came from the woods. Misty jumped, worried something was gonna attack them. Gohan turned around, instantly assuming a defensive posture, until he saw the source.

"Huh?" he said.

It was a small, catlike Pokémon with a sleek, slender body, a long tail, and a cheerful, happy expression on its face.

"Mew!" it called to them. "Mew! Mew!"

"Hey, Misty, you don't have to worry!" Gohan told her. "It's just a Pokémon."

Still trembling in fear, Misty turned, slowly opening her eyes.

"You're right!" she said. "OH WOW! IT'S SO CUTE!"

The Pokémon flew circles around the two kids, twisting and turning and wheeling about and soaring high in the air for their benefit like a Blue Angels demonstration with energetic squeaks of, "Mew! Mew!"

"I've never seen a Pokémon so cute in my whole life!" Misty gushed, her eyes sparkling. Then suddenly a determined expression appeared on her face, replacing that adoration before it. "I'm gonna catch it!"

However, before she could reach for her Poké Balls, the little creature flew up to Gohan and began nuzzling against his cheek.

"Mew! Mew!" it chirped innocently. "Mew!"

"What, do you like me or something?" he asked it.

Misty's eyes bulged, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Oh, I should have known," she sighed, slumping in sadness. "It likes you best! Figures."

Reaching forward, Gohan patted the tiny Pokémon on its little head.

"Well, you're a friendly little creature, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Mew! Mew!" it confirmed, wrapping its tail around him.

"Well, I like you too!" Gohan said happily. "You're really cute!"

The Pokémon reacted wildly at this news, soaring as high as it could go with delighted cries of, "Mew!" Once it was finished, it shot back at Gohan, sending him flying into the grass floor as it collided with him, but Gohan didn't appear like he even cared about that and he hugged the Pokémon while petting its back, which really seemed to please it.

"Look at it," Misty said, and now a genuine smile lit up her face. "It really likes you! You should catch it, Gohan!"

"Do you think I can?" Gohan asked, glancing over at her.

"Sure, it's easy!" Misty said, grabbing a Poké Ball.

Clicking a button on the front, she enlarged it, then tossed it to Gohan.

"Go ahead," she said, though her smile seemed tinged with sorrow. "You two are made for each other."

Gohan looked back at the Mew. "Well, what do you say? Do you wanna come with me?"

"MEW!" it squealed excitedly, and Gohan laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

The Mew moved forward, inching closer until it was face-to-face with the Poké Ball, and then, it tapped its nose against the small button on the front; a red beam shot out of the ball, transforming the Pokémon into particles of pure energy, then withdrew into the ball, which shook for a couple seconds in Gohan's hand before it registered the capture, and just like that, Mew was now Gohan's Pokémon.

"My first Pokémon in this reality," Gohan said with a bright smile.

"Let's just hope you don't end up like Ash," Misty taunted.

Gohan chuckled awkwardly. Just then, they both heard something nearby.

"Hey, what's that?" Gohan wondered.

"... river is dry right now," somebody was saying a short distance away.

"Then what did we come here for?" another voice demanded.

"They sound like voices," Misty pointed out.

"It's Ash!" Gohan said, and he took off towards the sound of his voice.

"Wait, Gohan! What are we gonna do with this ship?" Misty yelled towards him. "Gohan, are you listening to me?! Gohan!"

But Gohan didn't appear to be paying any attention to her, and Misty sighed as he ran off after him.

* * *

Flint finished connecting two wires to Pikachu's electric sacs.

"Pikachu's all hooked up," he informed Ash.

However, before they could do anything more, Gohan burst out of the bushes nearby.

"Hey, Ash!" he called, waving to the both of them. "Hey, Flint!"

"Well, I'll be, it's that kid from earlier," Flint noticed.

"Hey Gohan, where were you?" Ash demanded, sounding slightly hurt. "You missed my Gym battle!"

Gohan suddenly felt very foolish, and very small. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Ash. I completely forgot about that."

"It's just as well, little dude," Flint said. "Your friend never even stood a chance."

Ash fell over with a big sweatdrop on his head.

"So what are you two doing out here, then?" Gohan inquired.

"Trying to power up Pikachu so I'll stand a chance against Brock!" he replied, pumping a fist.

"That's super!" Gohan said. "I hope you manage to succeed!"

And with that, Ash began walking up and down on the windmill he was standing on, generating electricity for Pikachu.

"Cha!" the tiny Pikachu protested as electricity arced around its sacs. "Cha!"

"Take it easy, Pikachu," Flint advised the little rodent while Pikachu struggled under the intensity of the generator. "All this power may be shocking at first, but sooner or later, your body will get used to the high voltage."

Just then, Misty walked up.

"Hey Ash, you know, you don't have to do this," Misty said casually, placing a hand on her hip as she gazed up at the revolving boy. "Don't you think you stand a better chance against Brock with some of my Pokémon too?"

"Forget it!" Ash snorted. "I'll win without your help."

Misty blinked in shock as her faced morphed into a disgusted look. "Well! If that's the way you wanna be, fine!"

And with a loud _harrumph_ , she turned and stalked off.

For a couple seconds, Gohan was completely torn, looking between Misty and Ash, before he finally made his choice and took off after the steadily retreating red-haired female. "Wait, Misty, hold on! Misty!"

Now furious, Misty stomped a dozen feet into the forest before she finally came to complete stop in front of a large tree, sitting down at the base of the trunk as she laid her back against the cool surface.

"Misty!" Gohan called, catching up to her. "Misty!"

"Why are you following me?" the fiery girl demanded. "Why don't you just leave me alone like Ash is doing?"

Gohan knelt down beside her, a genuinely sincere expression on his face that caught the Water Trainer off-guard.

"Aw, come on, Misty, I could never do that," he promised.

Misty just stared at him for a second before blushing. "Well, then what do you want from me, huh?!

"I don't see what's so wrong with letting Ash try to win his Gym fight on his own merits," Gohan said, sounding confused.

Misty sighed. "You're really just like Ash, aren't you? You just don't get it!"

"What don't I get?" Gohan wondered. "What do you mean, Misty?"

"I'm just trying to look out for him is all!" Misty shouted, now totally red in the face but sounding even angrier. "Ever since I started on this journey, all he's ever done is complain, but now that I finally have a chance to help him, he doesn't want it!"

"Don't say that," Gohan pressed, laying a warm hand on her knee, something that startled her. "You know that's not true. I've seen it in the way you two interact. You're friends, I can tell. You just have a hard time admitting it to one another."

Her stared at her with those oh so delightfully adorable puppy dog eyes that practically had Misty in her power.

"I like you," he said earnestly. "You're my friend too. And I don't have a hard time admitting it, either."

"Oh, Gohan," Misty sighed, placing both hands on her cheeks as a goofy expression appeared on her face. "Do you mean it?"

Gohan nodded, now smiling cheerfully. "Hm-hmm!"

And with that, the fiery tomboy sighed. "Well, maybe he can win it on his own. Who knows?"

"That's the spirit!" Gohan commented happily. "Let him stand on his own two feet and he may surprise you."

And with that, Misty stood back up, rubbing the dust off her butt. She glanced off into the forest.

"Hey, Gohan, what are we going to do with the Saiyan space pod?" Misty wondered.

"We can store it in a capsule, then take it along with us," Gohan said. "It would be really bad if the wrong people found it."

"Yes, you're right," Misty said. "Let's go, then we can meet up with Ash again."

And Gohan stood up two as the pair headed off into the forest under the baleful gaze of stars above...

* * *

The screen flashed as the Rocket Boss appeared on it.

"Well, have you three done as I asked you?" he demanded curtly.

"Success, Giovanni!" Jessie announced, sticking the hair in front of the monitor. "We got the hair just as you asked."

"Excellent," the man called Giovanni purred smoothly. "Send it to me at once."

James took the hair sample and stuck it in a slot near the side of their laptop. The computer processed the hair, and a couple seconds later, a bunch of data appeared on a side screen next to the Boss's image; by pressing a few buttons on the keyboard the Rocket Trio was able to transmit the information right to Giovanni's personal computer. After receiving the data, the Team Rocket Boss analyzed it for a few seconds before finally smirking in the shadows which concealed his whole face.

"You have done well," he said. "Far better than I'd anticipated. This information will come in very handy for our plans. For now, just watch the boy, but also seize him if the opportunity presents itself to you."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Team Rocket said with a salute.

And the screen went blank, leaving the Rocket Trio behind, looking very happy.


	4. The True Heart of a Trainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Ash Ketchum walked through the forest, glancing from time to time at the Pokémon walking alongside him.

"This is so cool!" he said happily. "With your new powers, Pikachu, I just know we can win!"

"Pika!" Pikachu avowed, nodding confidently.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caused both Ash and Pikachu to turn their heads.

"Hey, how's it going, Ash?" Gohan asked the brown-eyed boy.

Ash raised his fist. "It's going great! Pikachu's been supercharged! There's no way we can lose now!"

"Good," Gohan said. "I faith have faith in you. I know you can do it."

Misty and Gohan easily fell into step alongside Ash and Pikachu.

"So where have you two been?" Ash inquired.

"Just walking," Misty sniffed.

"Oh, well, first I asked Mr. Flint to show me to the bookstore," Gohan said. "I've decided to apply to be a Pokémon Trainer!"

"Awesome!" Ash said enthusiastically. "So we're gonna be rivals."

"Yes, but unlike you, Gohan knows what he's doing," Misty said, then she smirked. "In fact, he's even caught a Pokémon!"

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed, coming to a halt. "You caught your first Pokémon?"

"Yup," Gohan affirmed.

"Well, can you show us?" Ash asked. "Please, Gohan?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu put in eagerly.

"Well, sure!" Gohan said, and he pulled the ball out. Fumbling with it for a minute, he found the button that released the Pokémon.

The pinkish-white cat materialized in a haze of red energy and a cheerful squeal of, "MEW!"

"Oh wow, look at it!" Ash gushed, looking impressed. "It's so cool!"

"Pika Pika!" the Electric Rat agreed. "Pika Pi, Pikachu! Pika Pika!"

Seeing all the attention it was receiving, the Legendary Pokémon performed an aerial twirl. "Mew! Mew!"

"The day I left home to become a Pokémon Trainer, I saw a really rare Pokémon," Ash told Gohan. "And I think you just caught one!"

"Really?" Gohan said, sounding interested. "Well, do you know any way we can find out?"

"I know!" Ash burst excitedly. "We could call Professor Oak! I bet he'll know all about it!"

"Who's Professor Oak?" Gohan wondered.

"Professor Oak is the Kanto Region's most widely known Pokémon expert," Misty responded before Ash could say anything. "He lives in Ash's home town and he's considered to be the authority on every Pokémon type."

"I was just gonna say that," Ash grumbled.

"Cool!" Gohan said. "And we can call him right now!"

Gohan pulled out a capsule and threw it, and just like before, when it exploded, out popped the house Ash and Misty knew so well.

"Come on, let's find out if Mew is really rare!" Gohan said, rushing inside the house.

"Mew!" Mew chirped as it followed him through the entrance.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu declared, going after them.

Ash and Misty shared a glance and shrugged, entering the house too. Gohan sat by what looked like a computer monitor.

"Do you know Professor Oak's number, Ash?" Gohan asked.

"Sure," Ash said, and then he recited a number.

Inputting the number in the TV phone's database, Gohan and the others waited while the phone ringed. Finally, after several seconds, the picture of a middle-aged man with white hair, jovial features, and a long, white lab coat over comfortable-looking clothes appeared on the screen.

"Hello there, young man," the Professor said. "Um, do I know you?"

Suddenly, Ash nudged his way into the camera frame. "Hello, Professor Oak! It's me, Ash!"

"Oh, Ash, hello!" Professor Oak said. "I was wondering how you're during on your journeys! Catch a lot of Pokémon?"

Ash nodded cheerfully. "Yes, I already have three Pokémon!"

"Only three?" Professor Oak repeated, looking very dumbfounded. "Ash, my boy, I hate to disappoint you, but Gary and the others have already caught fifteen Pokémon, at the very least, and earned two badges."

"Fifteen Pokémon?!" And then it was as though Gohan could see the gloom hanging over Ash. "It's not fair..."

With Ash off to the side, Gohan figured this was the time to ask Professor Oak about his new Pokémon.

"Excuse me, Professor Oak, but there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Gohan interrupted.

"Yes, and what would that be, son?" Professor Oak asked kindly.

"You see, sir, I really want to apply to become a Pokémon Trainer," Gohan explained. "I've already caught my first Pokémon. We think it's rare, but we couldn't tell — could you tell us something about this?"

"A rare Pokémon, you say?" Professor Oak said, intrigued. "Well, enough suspense, show it to me already!"

Grabbing hold of the little feline, Gohan pulled it closer and held it up for Oak to see. "Here it is."

"Mew," the little being giggled happily. "Mew! Mew!"

Professor Oak instantly began freaking out. "No way, this can't be real! It's impossible!"

Now recovered, Ash forced his way back into the picture frame. "So, can you tell us about it, Professor Oak?"

"Tell you about it? _Tell you about it?_ " Professor Oak babbled, still in disbelief over what he was seeing. "Ash, that's no ordinary Pokémon your friend's holding. It's a _Mew_ , the rarest Pokémon in the world!"

The three gasped as the now stared at the Pokémon in renewed interest.

"Mew!" the creature chirped, pleased to be the center of attention. "Mew, Mew!"

"No way!" Misty said, gaping. "That's unbelievable."

"How on Earth did you ever find one, young man?" Professor Oak demanded of Gohan.

"I didn't," Gohan answered. "It came to me."

"Astounding!" Professor Oak responded. "Then the legends really _are_ true. It's said that Mew will only appear before those with the purest of hearts, but... no one's ever actually been able to prove that before!"

"Wow," Misty breathed, now staring at Gohan with newfound respect.

Gohan glanced down at the Mew with something akin to wonder written on his face.

"I had no idea," he said. "I feel so lucky. I can't believe something this could ever really happen to _me_."

He rubbed the little Legendary on its head, causing it to purr happily. "Mew..."

"Young man," Professor Oak said, now entering "lecture mode." "If a Mew chose you, then destiny has sought you out, and you can't refuse such an offer. You must be an exceptionally gifted boy, and I want to see just how far you can go."

"Really?" Gohan repeated, sounding awed.

"Yes. I don't see any other option," Oak replied. "And, as an official licensed member of the International Pokémon Organization, I hereby present you with your own Pokémon Trainer's License; a Pokédex."

And he held up a simple red device in the shape of a thin rectangle.

"Wow, Gohan, this is so cool!" Ash said. "You're gonna be a Pokémon Trainer, just like me!"

"Yes," Professor Oak said. "Now, young man, I'll need a few details. What's your name?"

"Um, Son Gohan," Gohan replied.

"And what's your birthday?" the Professor asked.

"May 19," Gohan answered rather dutifully.

"And your hometown?" Oak pressed.

"A place very far away you haven't even heard of called Mt. Paozu," Gohan said, deciding just to be as honest as possible.

After a few minutes of entering the information into the Pokédex, Professor Oak turned to regard them all again.

"Okay, if you'll just give me a moment, I'll send it to you in a jiffy," Oak said.

The Pokémon Professor worked on his computer controls for several minutes as an increasingly puzzled/frustrated expression appeared on his face as something seemed to be bothering the renowned expert.

"Huh, this is odd..." Professor Oak muttered. "For some reason, I can't send this Pokédex to you through the Pokémon Transport System."

"Well, that's because, uheheh..." Gohan laughed sheepishly. "I'm not connected to it."

"Not connected?" Professor Oak repeated. "Aren't you at the Pokémon Center in Pewter City?"

"Not really, Professor," Ash answered. "It's a long story."

"Then how on Earth am I supposed to send this Pokédex to you?" Professor Oak wondered. "Without it, you won't be licensed to catch Pokémon or to participate in the Pokémon League competitions!"

"Well, I know a solution to that," Gohan said. "Just sit tight for a few minutes, okay?"

Gohan stood up and headed towards the door of the small house.

"Gohan, how on Earth are you going to get the Pokédex from Professor Oak?" Misty asked. "Pallet Town is miles away."

Gohan winked at her, something that had the red-haired tomboy flustered.

"Something I learned from my dad," he said mysteriously.

With that, Gohan exited the house.

"Tell me the truth, Ash — do you really believe your friend knows what he's doing?" Professor Oak inquired.

"Oh well, trust me, Professor Oak, if Gohan says he's going to do it, then he's gonna do, it" Ash replied.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu shared.

And then, not a second later, Gohan walked into the screen.

"Hello, Professor Oak," Gohan said with a respectful bow.

Everyone freaked out.

"What? Gohan? But... you... how...?!" Professor Oak spluttered.

"How in the world did you do that?" Misty demanded, looking shocked.

Gohan laughed like a little kid. "Instant Transmission. My father taught it to me during our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Shaking his head, Professor Oak seemed to get his bearings. "I swear, I'll never understand you kids today."

"That's so cool, Gohan!" Ash babbled. "Can you teach me that?"

"Maybe," Gohan said, turning to face them on the computer screen.

"In any case, now that you're here, you can claim your Pokédex," Professor Oak said, handing the device to Gohan.

Gohan accepted it with a smile. "Thank you, Professor Oak!"

And with that, he turned and headed out the door. The Professor turned back to face Misty and Ash.

"As for you, Ash, I wish you well in your Gym battle," the Pokémon expert said.

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said sincerely, pumping a fist. "With Pikachu's help, I know we can do it."

Oak nodded, then hung up. A second later, Gohan entered the house, smiling from head to toe.

"Well, here it is!" Gohan beamed, holding out the Pokédex for his friends to see. "My very own Trainer's License."

"Congratulations, Gohan," Misty said with a rare smile.

"So, do you think you'll be competing against Brock tomorrow with me?" Ash wondered.

"I don't know," Gohan admitted. "I never really gave it much thought. I'll have to think about it."

"Don't worry about it," Misty said. "Whatever you decide, I know you'll do well."

Gohan blushed. "Aw, thank you, Misty! That's very nice of you to say so!"

"Now see, why can't you say nice things like that to me?" Ash demanded angrily.

"Why?" Misty rounded on him, hands on her hips. "I'll tell you why, Ash Ketchum! Because he didn't blow up my bike!"

"And here we go again," Gohan sighed with a big sweatdrop.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Mew!" the little kitty added, shooting through the air to rest back in Gohan's arms. "Mew!"

While Misty and Ash argued, Gohan grinned down at the Legendary Pokémon. "So, how about it? Do you want to compete in the Pokémon League Challenge and start collecting Gym badges along with Ash?"

Mew giggled, wrapping both arms around itself. "Mew! Mew!"

"So is that a yes?" Gohan pressed. "I won't battle at all unless you feel absolutely comfortable with it, Mew."

Mew glanced up and Gohan, dazzling sapphire eyes sparkling, and nodded once. "Mew!"

"Okay then, now it's settled," Gohan declared. "We take the Pokémon League Challenge together!"

And Gohan pumped his arm in the air, followed by a cheer from the Pokémon around him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a time and place far removed from the world our hero has found himself thrust into..._

Bulma was tinkering in her workshop, taking apart various gadgets and pieces of machinery and seeing how they all fit together; currently on her mind was the use of Scouter technology to build a long-range deep-space global monitoring network to warn the Z Warriors whether any enemy threats with high power levels were approaching Earth.

It was the middle of the night, so she was quite surprised when suddenly, out of the blue, her phone began ringing.

RING. RING. RING.

"Huh?" Bulma said, glancing at the offending object. "I wonder who that could be?"

Reaching out, she picked up the receiver and brought it to her mouth.

"Yeah, who's calling?" the blue-haired genius demanded very rudely.

"Bulma, I know it's late, but I was just hoping you could help me," the voice on the other end said.

Recognizing it instantly, Bulma sobered up. "Oh, hey, Chi-Chi. Sure, you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering if you'd seen Gohan at all lately?" the Son matron inquired, sounding worried. "The other day, he didn't come home, and I haven't seen him for nearly two full days; he said he'd be spending time with you, but he knows better than to stay out like this."

"No, I haven't seen him here, Chi-Chi," Bulma answered, carefully choosing her replies so that she didn't have to lie. "Don't worry. He's probably out having fun somewhere and he lost track of the time."

"Well, I hope he's having as much fun as he can, because when he gets back, he's going to be grounded for at least one year!" the fierce woman snarled. "Staying out this late and making me worry... why does this kind of thing have to happen to me?"

Bulma sighed. "Well, you know the old expression, boys will always be boys."

"Not my Gohan!" Chi-Chi snapped. "He's risking falling behind in his studies, and then he won't be able to enter a really good school, then he'll have to scrounge for some part-time job in a burger restaurant, and no one will ever hire him for any of the really good jobs!"

And Chi-Chi began weeping incoherently.

"Calm down, Chi-Chi," Bulma said. "I'm sure it's not like that. Tell you what: If I see him, I'll let him know you called, okay?"

"Please do that, Bulma," Chi-Chi sniffled, and she hung up.

Bulma sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. _Well, Gohan, you got what you wanted; some time alone. I can't blame you for wanting to be alone for a few days, but shouldn't you have been back now?_

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Very convincing," it said. "You almost had me fooled."

Shooting upward in fear, Bulma turned to find a tall, green-skinned man standing there, wearing cape, a purple gi, and turban.

"Piccolo, it's you," Bulma said, relieved, then she built up to anger. "How dare you?! You nearly scared the life out of me!"

Moving closer, Piccolo folded his arms over his chest. "You may have been able to fool her, but not me. Now out with it."

Sighing, Bulma ran a hand through her long blue hair. "Well, okay, but only as long as you promise not to tell Chi-Chi."

"Oh please, like she would even invite me to that house of hers," the Namekian scoffed. "Now spill."

"Well... a couple of weeks ago, after the Cell Games, Gohan said he needed some time by himself," Bulma explained. "I told him to come back later, and that's when I created my new invention. I called it 'the Dimensional Hopper.' It instantly teleports you to any dimension you wanna go to, regardless of time or distance. Just push and click, it's that simple!"

"So that explains why Gohan's ki just vanished from the face of the Earth," Piccolo noted. "So where is he? Why isn't he back yet?"

Bulma sighed. "Honestly, he could be anywhere in the universe. The device has no limitations, and it's really up to him when he decides to return. I hoped he would be back by now, but I suppose he's having fun somewhere out there in some strange dimension."

Piccolo observed Bulma closely. "But that's not everything, is it?"

Bulma squirmed in her seat. "Well, no, not really. You see... it hasn't been fully tested yet."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo roared, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"This was the trial run," Bulma elaborated, looking worried. "I wanted to try it out a few times before giving it to Gohan, but he was insistent about it; he needed to be alone to think, he said... I didn't even get a chance to see the spatial/temporal coordinates to the dimension he was heading to."

"So Gohan may be lost in some alien reality?" Piccolo demanded, sounding absolutely livid.

"Yes," Bulma replied simply. "I could build another one, but without knowing which timeline or reality he even went to, it could take years to find him. I'm just hoping he comes back on his own because if he doesn't, I quite frankly wouldn't know what to do."

"Well, for your sake," Piccolo threatened, showing her his back, "I hope so too."

And with that, the Namekian warrior lifted off the ground and took off out the window, leaving Bulma to her very pensive thoughts.

* * *

The doors to the Pewter City Gym burst open as three kids stood there.

"I'm back!" Ash declared eagerly.

"I don't know you," Brock said, examining Gohan with a critical eye, from everything to his hair to fashion sense to the furry belt wrapped around his waist, "but you're the one who lost yesterday. Why have you come back? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"We're ready for you this time, Brock!" Ash said.

"Ha!" Brock laughed. "Well, we'll see about. Prepare yourself."

They all came to the arena, where Brock positioned himself on the opposite side.

"So who goes first?" the Pewter Pokémon Gym Leader asked.

Ash looked towards Gohan. "Hey, you're the only one who hasn't battled yet, so how about you go first?"

"Are you sure, Ash?" Gohan asked the Pallet Trainer.

"Hm-hmm! Sure I'm sure!" Ash said. "This is a good chance to see what you're made of!"

"All right then!" Gohan said cheerfully. "It's my turn!"

He stepped forward confidently, and Brock analyzed him closely.

"There's no use pretending, you know," he pointed out. "I know that fuzzy belt around your waist is actually a tail."

Surprised, Gohan let the tail hang loosely. "Okay, but how did you know that?"

"One of my little brothers had to go the bookstore," Brock answered succinctly. "He heard all about it from the patrons... but that's enough of that — this is not the time to talk; it's time to battle! Choose your Pokémon, boy!"

Reaching down towards his Poké Ball, Gohan enlarged it as Misty and Ash had instructed him and tossed it towards the arena.

"Come out, Mew!" he called.

And the happy little pink-and-white Legendary materialized there, grinning excitedly as it twirled about in the air.

"What?!" Brock exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yes, way!" Misty said with a smirk. "Believe it! That's a Mew you're looking at!"

"How long have you been training Pokémon, boy?" Brock asked.

"Um..." Gohan muttered. "Only a day."

"Only one day and you've already caught a Legendary Pokémon?" Brock said skeptically. "You're either extremely foolish or extremely clever. But, whatever. Now it's my turn. Go, Onix! I choose you!"

And a giant rock snake emerged from the Poké Ball.

"Mew!" the little creature gasped, now looking very frightened.

"Mew!" Gohan called. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Turning back to face its Trainer, Mew suddenly adopted a serious, determined expression, and it nodded. "Mew!"

"Then do your best!" Gohan shouted. "That's all I care about!"

"Gohan, do you even know what you're doing to do?" Misty asked.

"Sure," Gohan said, looking back. "Whoever tries the hardest will win."

Misty flushed angrily. "You dumb boy! Don't you even know how to battle?"

"No," Gohan said simply, causing Misty to fall over from surprise.

"And you say _I'm_ dense!" Ash laughed.

"Gohan, you should check to see what moves your Pokémon knows!" Misty reprimanded. "Then you'll have a better chance at winning."

"But how do I do that?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Use your Pokédex, idiot!" Misty yelled, sounding annoyed.

"My Pokédex?" Gohan repeated, taking out the small device and aiming it at Mew.

A second later, the Pokédex chimed to life with a mechanical voice.

"The moves Pokémon Mew knows are: Transform, Psychic, Confusion, and Mega Punch," it intoned.

"But... but... I-I don't know any of those moves!" the half-Saiyan complained. "What do I do?"

The referee held up his flag. "Pokémon battle, begin!"

"Onix, go! Rock Smash!" Brock ordered.

And the Rock Pokémon flew at the little kitty, preparing to smash it.

"Quick, Gohan, call out your commands!" Misty urged Gohan.

"Uh... I... uh... Mew, dodge!" Gohan ordered.

With smooth, practiced grace, Mew slid to the side as Onix slammed down into the dirt floor, creating dust.

"Onix, Headbutt, go!" Brock said, wasting no time in going on the offensive.

"Mew, um... um... Mega Punch!" Gohan called out.

With complete confidence in its Trainer, Mew swung its little dukes right towards Onix, but the rock snake simply batted the attack aside and brought its giant head down on it, sending it shooting into the arena floor.

"Oh no, Mew!" Gohan cried, concerned.

"Gohan, using a move like Mega Punch against a giant Pokémon like Onix isn't going to work!" Misty admonished him.

"Mew, are you okay?" Gohan said frantically. "Mew! Mew!"

When the smoke cleared, there stood Mew, looking considerably more determined than it had a minute ago.

"You're all right!" Gohan cried happily. "Mew, do you want to quit?"

"Mew!" the little feline objected, shaking its head. "Mew, Mew!"

"Then let's go!" Gohan said, now regaining his full confidence. "Mew, Transform now!"

And in an instant, with a glowing light surrounding it, Mew turned itself into Onix.

"Now it's time to get serious!" Brock said. "Onix, Dig underground!"

The Pokémon obeyed its Trainer's command, burrowing deep into the ground below it.

"Mew, you use Dig too!" Gohan commanded.

And Mew followed suit, burrowing into the ground after the Rock Snake Pokémon.

"Hey, Gohan, what are you planning to —" Ash began, but Gohan shushed him with a fierce hand gesture.

"Quiet!" he said vehemently, and then he closed his eyes.

For a few seconds there was silence as Ash and Misty both watched Gohan with growing confusion. Even Brock seemed to be surprised by Gohan's change until, a few minutes later, his eyes shot back open!

"Mew, it's coming from the left!" Gohan shouted.

A second later, the entire arena's floor shook from the force of an earthquake. Only Gohan remained upright. For several seconds, the sounds of battle could be felt throughout the ring before finally, in an explosion of rock, one of the two Onix were sent flying into the sky.

"Onix!" Brock cried, concerned.

"Great job!" Gohan praised as Mew resumed its original form. "Now use Psychic!"

The tiny Pokémon's eyes glowed a vivid blue, and using only its mind, it lifted Onix from the ground and tossed it against the wall.

"That's the way!" Gohan said. "Now, Mew, let's show them what we can do!"

Suddenly, before Gohan was able to say anything more, he felt tiny arms being wrapped around his body from multiple angles, and to his surprise he now saw several dozen kids inexplicably clinging to him.

"Hey, what... huh?" Gohan said, blinking. "Hey, who are all of you?"

"Gohan, those are Brock's sisters and brothers!" Ash explained.

"You just leave our brother's Onix alone, you big meanie!" one of the little kids snapped.

"Our brother worked real hard raising it, and we're not going to let you hurt it!" another one said.

"But... I... what?" Gohan stammered. "Isn't this what happens during a Pokémon match?"

"All of you, get off now!" Brock demanded. "This is an official Pokémon League battle! You can't interfere!"

 _I don't get it,_ Gohan thought. _If this is an official battle, why are they getting so worked up? Did we really hurt Onix that badly?_

Gohan felt a twinge of conscience at the thought.

 _Dad wouldn't hurt someone needlessly,_ he said. _Is that what I've been doing? And have I just been too stupid to see it?_

"Mew, come back!" Gohan ordered the Legendary Pokémon.

Looking very shocked at its Trainer's sudden decision, Mew glanced between the fallen Onix and Gohan for a couple minutes before finally making its choice, and it flew through the air, back towards Gohan.

"He's... quitting?" Ash muttered, blinking in confusion.

"Pika, Pika Pika?" Pikachu added, scratching its head. "Pikachu?"

"No, Gohan, you've got Onix right where you want it!" Misty objected. "You can win this battle right now!"

Gohan began removing the little Brocklings from across his body.

"No," he said simply, shaking his head. "These kids don't want their older brother and his Pokémon getting hurt, and truthfully, I can see why. I won't be responsible for causing that. Onix has already been defeated; there's no need for me to keep going. If we do that, I'll be sacrificing everything I've ever been taught. I'm really sorry, Misty, but I won't do that. I won't abandon my father's ideals."

He glanced over at Brock, who seemed totally stunned at these new developments. "I guess this means I don't have what it takes to enter the Pokémon League, but that's all right. It never really mattered to me anyway."

And recalling Mew into his Poké Ball, Gohan turned and walked out of the Gym.

"And what about you, Ash?" Brock asked. "Are we gonna have our rematch?"

For a few seconds, Ash just stood there thinking about it and then he shook his head too.

"No, Gohan is right," Ash said, turning away. "There are some things even more important than Pokémon battles and I could never live with myself if my actions broke up your family; you just take care of your family and Onix and someday, we can have our rematch."

And Ash turned and left the Gym alongside Gohan.

"Just when they finally catch a break, they decide to be a bunch of nice guys," Misty sighed.

Brock just stood there, looking pensively after Gohan and Ash.

* * *

"Sorry, Mew," Gohan said. "I hope you're not too disappointed in me."

"Mew! Mew!" the Pokémon chirped, now nuzzling up against him.

"Will you stay with me even if it means that we won't be entering the Pokémon League?" Gohan wondered.

"Mew!" Mew said happily. "Mew! Mew, Mew!"

Gohan grinned. "Awesome. I'm glad you're my Pokémon, Mew."

And just then, Ash walked up next to Gohan, arms crossed behind his neck.

"So how was your battle?" Gohan asked the Pallet Trainer.

"I didn't battle Brock," Ash admitted. "You were right; we should take greater care to be nicer to our Pokémon."

Gohan nodded. "Believe me, I know what you mean, Ash. Maybe someday we'll be ready for the Pokémon League."

"Chu," Pikachu shared, hanging its head.

"That's how I feel," Ash confessed, also hanging his head.

"Aww come on, cheer up, Ash!" Gohan said, trying to lift his friend's fallen spirits. "There's a lot of other things you can do that are just as worthwhile." Then his face brightened as he suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Hey, I know! If you want, I can train you in martial arts?"

"Train me?" Ash said, pointing at himself. "You mean become a fighter like you?"

"Well, sure!" Gohan said. "I can sense you have a lot of potential. It would be a shame to let that go to waste."

"Well, all right," Ash said, and then he seemed to catch on to the idea. "Yeah. That sounds like it could be a lot of fun!"

"Pi Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Hey! Hey!" a voice suddenly called behind them. "Wait up! Wait up, you two!"

The two turned to find Brock rushing up to them both, looking very out of breath.

"Hey, Brock, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked. "Shouldn't you be running the Pewter City Gym?"

"You forgot something," Brock said, holding out his hand, and in it were two bright, shiny Boulder Badges.

"A badge?" Ash said, sounding shocked. "Brock, we can't accept that."

"Yeah, we didn't really beat you," Gohan said simply. "I can't bring myself to hurt any living creature... and Ash gave up before he could even fight. Face it, Brock, we're just not Pokémon League material."

"No, I think you both embody the true spirit of Pokémon Trainers everywhere," Brock explained matter-of-factly. "Gohan, you called an end to the battle before the damage got too bad, because you were concerned about my Onix, which proves that you actually do care for Pokémon even if you do have a lot to learn, the same as you, Ash."

"You really mean it?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," the Pewter City Gym Leader said, facing away from them both. "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure out of raising Pokémon than making them fight. I don't care about being a great Pokémon Trainer. I wanna be the world's best Pokémon Breeder." And he turned back to face the two of them. "But I can't leave here because I have to watch after my brothers and sisters. Ash, Gohan... please, take these badges and go out and fulfill my dream for me — would you do that for me?"

"Sure!" Ash said without hesitation. "And I'll do my best to deserve it, too!"

"Me too," Gohan said. "I promise we won't let you down, Brock."

However, before they could accept the two badges...

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams," a male's voice said nearby.

And the three of them turned to the side to discover —

"Flint?" Ash said, surprised.

"My father," Brock growled, sounding very angry.

"Your father?!" Gohan burst out, and then he turned to observe Flint more closely. "Yes, yes, I can see the resemblance! You're right. He is your father. But, if you're his father... then what are you doing here, sir?"

"After abandoning my family to become a great Pokémon Trainer, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back and just admit I was a worthless failure," Flint explained. "I've spent too long feeling sorry for myself. It's time I started taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and mine, son. Make me proud."

"First, there are some things I have to tell you," Brock said seriously, reaching into his shirt pocket.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get everything off your chest," Flint said, sounding as if he was ready for the confrontation of an entire lifetime but Brock merely shoved a pen and paper in his hand, causing Flint to sweatdrop.

"Suzie always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner..." Brock began, speaking at a speed that defied reason.

"Slow down, slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint protested as Ash and Gohan stood off to the side, sweatdropping.

* * *

"Hey Ash, Gohan, are you sure it's okay if I go with you on your Pokémon journey?" Brock wondered.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Gohan said with a smile.

"And it'll be great to have another boy around to help us when Misty starts acting up!" Ash added, turning to face her.

"Don't forget my bike, Ash Ketchum!" she snarled. "I'm going to follow you until you pay me back!"

"I know, I know," Ash sighed, then he perked up. "Pikachu, let's lose her!"

And he took off running, his Pokémon running after with an energetic cry of, "Chu!"

"Wait up, Ash!" Brock called, following after them in their wake.

"You won't get away!" Misty yelled as she stormed after them both.

With a smile, Gohan lifted off the ground. "Come on, Mew! Let's follow them!"

"Mew!" it squealed as it shot into the air alongside Gohan after the other three humans and Pikachu.

Off to the side, however, out of a pair of bushes, Team Rocket emerged.

"Did you see da Pokémon dat kid had?" Meowth said, looking stunned.

"It's unlike any Pokémon we've ever seen before!" Jessie extolled.

"A Pokémon like that would certainly be worth a lot of money," James agreed.

"Den you know what dis means!" Meowth said with a feline smirk.

Team Rocket all raised up their arms. "TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAIN!"

And the trio took off after the unknowing children running headlong into the night...


	5. Revelations of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

On the screen, Giovanni reacted with shock at what he'd been told.

"You're kidding!" he barked. "You mean to tell me the Legendary Mew has found its way to that boy?"

"Yes, sir, Giovanni," Jessie confirmed. "We saw it with our own eyes."

"Do you think this means something, sir?" James wondered.

"Perhaps," Giovanni allowed, and in the shadows of his office, they could see him stroking his chin. "For now, keep tailing the target, but remember, I want both the boy and his Mew brought in together."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Team Rocket promised.

"I promise you... when the day comes that Team Rocket has spread across the globe and taken control of all Pokémon, your efforts will be rewarded," Giovanni told them. "Fail... and you're out. There are no compromises."

Team Rocket swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry, Boss," Meowth assured him. "Dat boy is as good as ours!"

"What Team Rocket sets out to do, Team Rocket does!" Jessie chimed in.

"You just leave it in our hands, Boss!" James added. "We'll get him!"

"I hope so," Giovanni said. "Rocket Bass out."

As he hung up, Team Rocket snuck out of the bushes they were hiding in towards the small house across the clearing...

* * *

"Incredible!" Brock said as he stepped inside the capsule house. "I had no idea technology like this existed."

"Well, you'd better get used to it," Misty said. "Gohan has a way of surprising you like that."

"Chu Pika, Pikachu!" the little rodent agreed.

"Mew!" the Legendary Cat giggled, looking very cheerful. "Mew!"

Brock glanced towards Gohan. "So... you said you come from another Planet Earth in a different dimension?"

Gohan nodded. "Uh-huh! To be honest, it's not much different from your Earth, except we don't have Pokémon."

"Neat," Brock said. "I hope you're having a good time so far."

"Well, I was," Gohan muttered uncomfortably, "until my gadget was destroyed."

"Well, don't worry," Brock reassured him. "There's just gotta be a way to get you back home. Just you wait."

Gohan smiled and sent the red-haired tomboy a grateful expression. "That's what Misty said."

Misty grinned haughtily. "It's like I said. You can't give up hope!"

Suddenly, Ash's stomach growled. "Oh man, I'm really hungry. Gohan, do you think we could have some dinner?"

"Sure, but as you know I can't cook well," Gohan said sheepishly.

"Really?" Brock said, sounding shocked. "Gohan, show me the way to the kitchen, and I'll whip you guys up a feast!"

"You mean it?!" the three of them asked, sounding happy.

"Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu added, looking hopeful.

"Mew, Mew!" the Legendary chirped.

"Well, of course!" Brock said. "I've been looking after my ten brothers and sisters for as long as I can remember!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Misty said, clapping her hands to her cheeks. "Now we can actually have a nice home-cooked meal!"

"Thank you, Brock!" Gohan said. "We really appreciate it. The kitchen is over there."

"Awesome!" Brock said, a look of pure determination now crossing over his face as he headed off towards the kitchen. "Just give me an hour and we'll have the most delicious dinner you've ever tasted."

"But don't forget, Gohan eats at least twice as much as we do!" Misty cheerfully called after him.

Gohan blushed in embarrassment and chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Ash sidled up next to Gohan. "So, Gohan, you said you were going to teach me martial arts like you."

"Oh, yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Gohan admitted, then he perked up. "Tell you what, Ash: I'll teach you martial arts, and then you teach me how to be a Pokémon Trainer like you." He looked in Ash's eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Ash agreed brightly.

"I don't know about that, Ash," Misty piped up. "You'll be the only one getting your money's worth."

Ash hung his head out of sheer exasperation.

"Hey Misty, do you wanna train alongside us?" Gohan asked her.

Misty seemed a bit surprised that Gohan was even asking her. "You mean it? You'll train me too?"

"Well, sure!" Gohan said cheerfully. "I need to get back to my training anyway, so you might as well join us."

After a moment, Misty flashed him a sincere smile. "Well, okay. That sounds like fun."

Heading outside, Gohan had Misty and Ash standing side-by-side.

"First, I feel I should tell you what exactly you're asking for," Gohan said. "Learning my style of martial arts requires passing normal human limitations. It will be brutal, unpleasant, and, at times, very painful."

"That sounds harsh," Misty commented, looking nervous.

"Yeah," Ash agreed with a big sweatdrop.

"If you want to back out now, I wouldn't blame you in the slightest," Gohan said sympathetically. "The training is sometimes too hard even for trained men and women to handle, much less average children."

Twin looks of determination appeared on their faces.

"I'm not giving up!" Ash protested hotly. "I've never given up in my entire life and I'm not about to start now!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added.

"Whatever you throw at us, we can handle it, I promise you!" Misty agreed.

"Very well, then," Gohan said. "Tonight, we'll start off with a few light exercises."

And he tossed a capsule to the ground, revealing a bunch of padded weights.

Walking over to the weights, Gohan handed them to Ash and Misty.

"Um... what are we supposed to do with these?" Ash asked cluelessly.

"They're training weights," the half-Saiyan explained. "You put them on under your clothes and work out with them."

"Oh, I see!" Misty chimed in. "That sounds simple enough."

"You can go inside and change," Gohan said. "I'll be out here setting up your first training exercise."

"Okay!" Ash and Misty said, running back into the capsule house.

Gohan sighed and turned to the Legendary Pokémon floating next to him.

"Later tonight, you and me can get some Pokémon training in," he said. "And then we can play together! How does that sound?"

"Mew!" Mew squealed, dancing around in the air. "Mew, Mew! Mew!"

Gohan recalled it into its Poké Ball and took off into the night sky.

* * *

Five minutes later, Misty and Ash staggered outside, looking immensely uncomfortable.

"What... kind... of... training... weights... are... these?" the redhead demanded of Gohan.

"They... feel... like... they... weigh... a ton!" Ash agreed as he strained to put one foot in front of the other.

"That's the whole point," Gohan said patiently. "You're not gonna get stronger unless you push yourself beyond your limits."

"If... you... say... so!" Misty panted as she struggled closer to the half-Saiyan.

"Boy... this... is... tough!" Ash wheezed as he followed in her wake.

Pretty soon, they were standing before Gohan again.

"Okay, for the first leg of your training, I want you to run one hundred laps around that lake over there," Gohan said.

He pointed to a nearby lake that looked to be a hundred meters in length.

"You're kidding, right?" Ash said, wide-eyed.

"How can in the world are we supposed to run around that lake with these training weights on?" Misty demanded angrily.

"You'll get used to it," Gohan said. "I said this was gonna be hard. The question is, how badly do you want this?"

Exchanging a weary look, Misty and Ash finally nodded in reluctant agreement.

Gohan turned to face the tiny Pokémon standing next to them.

"I've got an idea," Gohan said. "Pikachu, can you follow them and hit them with your Electric attacks to keep them going fast?"

"Pikachu!" the little rat said, raising its arm as it nodded once.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed, sounding completely appalled.

"Haven't we already got enough to do?" Ash whined.

Gohan laughed. "Trust me, once you see the results of your training, that won't matter. Now hop to it!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried as it zapped them with a Thunderbolt attack.

Ash and Misty both screamed in pain before the attack abated.

Twitching from Pikachu's assault and determined not to repeat the experience, Ash and Misty went running towards the lake with Pikachu following after them, unleashing Electric waves every few minutes.

Gohan sighed. "I hope they do okay out there."

 _I guess it's time to get back to my own training,_ Gohan thought.

And in a flash, Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

 _And now..._ he thought.

Crossing both his arms together by his side, Gohan cried loudly as he reached deep down inside his body and drew out the power he knew to be lying in wait down there; the planet itself seemed to be shaking as the demi-Saiyan powered up to his strongest, bypassing the first stage of Super Saiyan and ascending to a much higher level far beyond it.

Misty and Ash, already encumbered by all the additional weights, now stumbled under the furious onslaught of Gohan's power-up.

"What's... going on?!" Misty demanded as she tried to maintain her balance and run forward at the same time.

"It feels like an earthquake!" Ash replied, tipping over from side to the side.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it tried to shock the two but missed due to erratic aim.

In the kitchen, Brock's dishes and bowls flew everywhere, spilling food all over the place.

"Eh, what's happening?!" the dark-skinned boy wondered. "What's causing this?!"

Outside, things finally settled down when, in a sudden burst of gold light, Gohan's body transformed. His hair stood up and went rigid with a single lock dangling over his face, his muscles bulged out, his eyes morphed into a hardened teal, and wild electrical arcs started dancing across his skin, like thousands of contained thunderstorms surrounding a supernova of immense power — Gohan had become a Super Saiyan 2.

Once he had changed, Gohan let out a deep breath.

 _This shouldn't be any different than trying to master the first Super Saiyan transformation,_ he thought, standing there basking in the glow of his own power. _The trick is in the ki output; this state generates a lot more ki than the typical Super Saiyan form. It's going to take a lot of time before I learn how to regulate the ki until it feels completely normal to me._

Nearby, Team Rocket stuck their heads out of the bushes.

"Whoa! How does that brat do it?!" Jessie demanded, sounding extremely jealous.

"He certainly goes through hairstyles pretty fast, doesn't he?" James commented.

Suddenly, their laptop computer began beeping incessantly, a sign that someone was calling them.

"Oh, the hotline!" James remarked.

"Dat's gotta be da Boss!" Meowth pointed out.

"Well, let's see what he wants!" Jessie said.

The three instantly accepted the call. Giovanni appeared on the monitor.

"Did you three feel that?" he asked them without preamble.

"Yes, it was that little brat!" Jessie snarled.

"He did something!" James added.

"Yes, I suspected as much," Giovanni confessed darkly. "You may be aware of its power, but not its scope. Whatever the boy did, it affected the whole planet — there was little damage beyond a few temporary blackouts, but what concerns me is how widespread it was."

"He made the whole planet shake?" James wondered, awestruck.

"Yes," Giovanni said, his flesh tightening over his bones. "I feel that I must stress this point to you three; do NOT underestimate this boy. He is clearly stronger than we first believed, and for all we know he may be holding back the lion's share of his power."

"Right-o!" Jessie said. "We'll keep that in mind, Boss!"

"Just give us enough time, and you'll find out everything there is to know about that twerp!" James added.

"You just wait and see, we'll make you proud yet, Boss!" Meowth finished.

Giovanni nodded as the screen went blank, leaving Team Rocket to their thoughts.

* * *

Exhausted, worn out, and physically drained, Misty and Ash wearily dragged themselves back to the capsule house. Once they were a few feet away from it, they collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, and never wanting to move again.

"Oh boy, that was a real workout!" Ash panted.

"I've never had to work that hard in my entire life!" Misty groaned.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Slowly, looking as though they'd rather do anything than move, Ash and Misty struggled back to their feet.

"What do you think?!" Misty demanded furiously. "Do we look okay, you creep?!"

But then, Misty noticed Gohan's radical change in hairstyle, and she gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said in a deep voice with dark tones — it were as though he were speaking in a permanently serious pitch. "But this is a necessary step if you're ever gonna improve and become stronger."

"Um, hey, Gohan, what happened to your hair?" Ash asked, unnerved by the coldness emanating from the boy before him.

"Chu, Pika!" Pikachu added. "Pikachu!"

"You know of my Super Saiyan transformation," Gohan informed the two stoically. "This is the level far beyond that — what we call a Super Saiyan that has ascended past the normal limits of a Super Saiyan... or alternatively, you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2."

"Amazing!" Misty said. "Your hair, your body... you look totally different!"

"It's like you've changed into another person!" Ash added.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu put forth.

"Well, I haven't perfected this like I have with the first Super Saiyan transformation," Gohan admitted. "The whole key to gaining complete mastery over the Super Saiyan forms is holding that state for a long time, until your body becomes accustomed to it."

"How strong are you now?" Misty asked him curiously.

Gohan turned a gimlet eye on her, causing her to nearly freak out at the sight. "At my maximum power I am fully capable of destroying this entire solar system, along with everybody and everything else in it."

"You can really do all that?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Gohan said with a single nod of his head.

"Remind us never to get on your bad side, Gohan," Misty gulped.

Now Gohan smiled, a strained smile which seemed more like a smirk, but a smile nonetheless.

"Don't worry," he assured them. "I fight to protect, not to destroy."

"That's good to know," Misty said, sighing with relief.

"Now, for the rest of your exercises..." Gohan began, catching Misty and Ash's total attention. "I want you both to do a hundred sit-ups, a hundred push-ups, and a hundred crunches — then you can relax."

Misty and Ash sighed, but reluctantly went about their training. Gohan, meanwhile, sat with his arms crossed a short distance away.

 _Who could that Saiyan space pod have belonged to?_ he wondered. _There aren't that many Saiyans left since Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta. Maybe it was one of Frieza's soldiers, but then why would they even come to this reality in the first place? I doubt they were merely harmless experiments. Maybe they wanted to conquer this world._

It was a disturbing thought to the young half-Saiyan. _But whoever it was they can't be any stronger than Cell was. Frieza was the strongest member among the Planet Trade Federation and all the Saiyans were weaker than he was. I'm certain it's nothing I can't handle._ And Gohan nodded, convincing himself. _I_ did _destroy Cell, after all, and Cell was way stronger than Frieza. It's nothing you have to worry about._

His thoughts then went in a different direction, recalling recent events.

 _I wonder how Mom is doing,_ he mused. _I just wanted a few days alone, and now it looks like I might never see her again... no, don't think that way! Misty and Brock are right — you just gotta keep trying until you eventually find your way back home. Don't give up hope._

Gohan stared up at the night sky. _Maybe if I can repair that space pod, I can show Ash, Misty, and Brock what it's like to travel in space._

Another smile appeared across his face, one less hardened than the one which had adorned it before. _I think they'd like that._

Suddenly, two voices interrupted his musings.

"Gohan, we're... done," Ash said, sounding close to falling over.

"Yeah, next time, you can do it yourself," Misty added with a pathetic whimper.

Gohan opened his eyes to see Misty and Ash standing there, arms hanging limply by their sides as their whole bodies appeared close to literally collapsing to the ground with them never getting back up.

"Good, very good," Gohan praised. "You've taken the first steps into a larger world, but it's only gonna get harder from here on."

Ash groaned. "Are we gonna have to do this every single day?"

"Pi, Pika," Pikachu ventured wearily. "Pikachu."

Gohan smiled tightly.

"No, of course not," he said. "We'll just alternate between days; Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be used to train Pokémon. Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday we train our bodies."

Misty and Ash didn't look too happy about that, but they seemed way too tired to even argue with him.

"Hey, everybody!" Brock called from the door. "Dinner's ready!"

They didn't need a second invitation, and all of them raced into the house, with Gohan taking great care not to crush the entire house with his Super Saiyan 2 powers. Laid out there on the kitchen table was a simply scrumptious-looking assortment of various kinds of foods.

Upon catching sight of Gohan, however, he frowned.

"Hey Gohan, your hair looks different," Brock observed. "You using some kind of dye?"

Gohan turned to face him and Brock looked a bit shocked at the sheer intensity he felt coming off such a young boy.

"No," he said plainly. "I told you I was half-Saiyan. Well, this is a transformation inherent only to those with Saiyan blood known as a Super Saiyan. Right now, I'm in the second transformed stage, which is also known as a Super Saiyan 2 — while I'm in this form I have to be very careful with my actions because even the tiniest bit of power escaping from my control could lead to truly severe repercussions."

Brock swallowed. "Sounds pretty dangerous, if you ask me."

"It is, but this is the only way I can learn to control it, by remaining in this state until it becomes second nature," Gohan said.

Brock just sweated nervously.

"This looks delicious, Brock!" Misty said, hoping for a change in the subject.

The subject of food seemed to bring the Gym Leader around as Brock sent her a thankful expression.

"Thanks, Misty!" the teenage boy said. "Well, dig in!"

And the three children dived right into their food, moving at a pace that frankly shocked the dark-skinned teen.

"Wow, looks like someone was hungry, huh?" Brock said with a sweatdrop.

"Hm-hmm! Gohan really put us through our paces!" Misty explained as she tore the skin right off a large piece of ham.

"He says if we train hard enough, we can become as strong as him!" Ash added, chowing down on some pasta.

"Really?" Brock said interestedly. "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Gohan replied, engrossed in his dinner. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Brock laughed. "Nah, I wouldn't want that. Just teach me whatever you're teaching Ash and Misty."

"Sure thing," Gohan said, returning to his food.

As the meal progressed, Brock noticed one thing as time went on...

CRACK!

"Again?" he said, exasperated. "That's the eighth glass you've broken already!"

"Sorry," Gohan said, turning his fierce Super Saiyan 2 gaze on him, causing Brock to shiver uncomfortably. "I'm still not used to my power yet in the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Just give me time, okay?"

Brock nodded, still a bit unnerved. "Sure, take all the time you need."

And several moments later, Ash, Brock, and Misty all put down their utensils as they finished their meal, turning their heads to the side as Gohan kept shoveling down bite after bite of delicious-looking food.

"I swear, I won't get used to this no matter how many times I see it," Misty sighed.

"Yeah, you said it," Brock agreed, looking a bit wary.

"Pika Pika," the yellow rat said. "Pi Pikachu."

Finally, a couple minutes later, Gohan finished off the last morsel of food.

"That was some great food," he said, his tone never changing pitch as he rubbed his belly. "Almost as good as Mom's cooking."

Seemingly disturbed at how emotionless the boy before him seemed, Brock just decided to accept the compliment.

"Thanks," he said. "When you've been cooking for over ten years, you tend to pick up a thing or two, you know?"

"Well, it was worth it," Gohan said.

"Hey, um... Gohan?" Ash inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah, what is it, Ash?" Gohan responded.

"Well, I was just wondering... you said your father was an alien, right?" Ash elaborated.

"Yes," Gohan answered, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I wonder if you could tell me more about what your father's people are like?" Ash said inquisitively.

Gohan almost froze on the spot at Ash's innocent question.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Misty stated enthusiastically. "I mean, since you're coming with us, I think we should know more about you!"

"Oh, I don't know..." Gohan said, now sounding extremely nervous.

 _How can I tell them that the Saiyans were just a bunch of cold-blooded murderers?_ Gohan grumbled inside his head.

"Aw, come on, Gohan!" Brock prompted encouragingly. "How bad can it be?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew..." Gohan muttered.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Gohan," Misty promised. "Whatever you tell us, we'll do our best to understand."

"Sure thing!" Ash said. "We're just curious, that's all."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu pressed, leaning forward with a bright gleam in its eyes. "Pika Pikachu!"

Gohan sighed. "I guess there's no avoiding it. Okay, I'll tell you everything."

Over near the window, Team Rocket peeked their eyes over the ledge.

"The Saiyans were the ultimate warrior race in my home reality," Gohan explained. "From the day that they were born, they were bred to be incredibly powerful warriors. The one element which tied them all together was their desire to fight — it was like another sense to them. Because their home planet was ten times the size of Earth, their planet had ten times gravity, which was one of the secrets to their powers."

"Sounds intense," Brock noted.

"No wonder you're so strong!" Misty added.

"Pika Pika," the little Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah, the Saiyans thrived in combat against stronger adversaries," Gohan went on. "The first species they conquered were the Tuffles, a neighboring species on the Planet Vegeta. But with the Tuffles gone, the Saiyans no longer had enemies to fight, so they struck a deal with the Arcosians on a nearby world; Arcosian engineers would provide the Saiyans with all their technological needs, in exchange for services as hired thugs to conquer worlds the Arcosians had set their eyes on."

"They sound like a bunch of space pirates," Ash noted.

Gohan nodded simply. "Yes... they were; the Saiyans were one of the most feared races in the entire universe because of that and whenever the Saiyans found a planet worth conquering they would send a team of warriors there to conquer it, but for planets with little resistance, they'd send one of their babies instead, believing even the weaklings among their race could handle whatever dangers they would face."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all gasped at this revelation.

"No way!" Brock objected angrily. "That can't be true!"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, I know exactly how you feel, but I'm afraid it's really true, Brock; at the height of their reign of conquest, the Saiyans were responsible for sending thousands of infants into space alone."

"That's awful!" Misty cried indignantly. "How could they do something so... so... so _heartless_?"

"The Saiyans weren't concerned with the welfare of their own kind, only profit," Gohan clarified. "But, if it's any consolation, the Saiyans were also wiped out soon after starting their genocidal campaigns."

And now Misty, Ash, and Brock leaned forward in their seats, looking highly interested in Gohan's tale.

"What happened to them?" Brock wondered.

"Please tell us," Misty asked Gohan with a pleading expression.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu added, also wanting to hear more.

"At the time that the Saiyans were destroyed, they were serving an intergalactic warlord by the name of Frieza," Gohan said. "He was the strongest being from my home reality. Even now the memory of him haunts me. He feared the Saiyans because of what they could do. With every planet they conquered they were getting stronger and stronger, and united, they could have presented a challenge to Frieza's authority as the supreme ruler of the galaxy, and he couldn't let that happen."

"So what did he do with them?" Ash pressed, now captivated by Gohan's story, like the others.

"Frieza hadn't earned his reputation by being kind," Gohan said. "He was the most ruthless, evil being in the universe, and any dissent was met with harsh retribution; the Saiyans were no exception and when they looked like they were becoming stronger than him, he wiped out the Planet Vegeta with just a flick of his finger. One flick, and the most feared warrior race in the entire universe was reduced to a memory."

"How terrible!" Brock protested hotly. "He destroyed the entire planet? Men, women, and children? Even the animals? _Everything_?"

"Yes," Gohan said. "Frieza had been growing more worried about the legend of the Super Saiyan, and he was afraid of what would happen if a new Super Saiyan were to arise. It was a threat to Frieza's powers, and just like that, the threat was eliminated."

"Man, what a total jerk!" Misty stated disgustedly. "I never knew such evil even existed. It makes me sick to my stomach."

Gohan nodded once in Misty's direction and then resumed his story.

"My father had been among the last infants that had been sent on a purging mission to the Earth in my dimension," Gohan continued. "My great-grandpa came across Dad alone in the woods and took him in, but due to the advancing brainwashing techniques, he was a wild and uncontrollable baby. One day, when Grandpa Gohan was traveling in the woods, Dad fell in a deep canyon and hit himself pretty badly."

The others gasped.

"Was he okay?" Brock asked, sounding worried.

Gohan nodded. "For a while, it looked like he wasn't even going to recover, but he did, and from that point on, Father completely forgot the brainwashing the Saiyans had programmed in his head and he became a happy, peaceful man."

"Well, then, it sounds like a good thing your father hit his head!" Ash commented.

Misty whacked him hard across the back of Ash's own head.

"That's not very sensitive, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Actually, it's true," Gohan confirmed. "Without that brainwashing, my father, Son Goku, became the Earth's greatest hero and defender."

"See? I'm right!" Ash mocked Misty, sticking out his tongue. "Admit it!"

"Only when you admit you were wrong in stealing my bike!" the fiery redhead threw back at him.

And Ash froze, looking like he didn't know how to answer that one.

Misty crossed her arms with a smirk. "Thought so!"

Gohan smiled nostalgically. "My father was the kindest, most decent man you could meet, you know? Strong... sweet... loyal..."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were surprised at how teary-eyed Gohan now seemed to be.

"Um, Gohan, is something wrong?" Misty asked, sounding worried.

"You look kinda stressed out," Brock noticed.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu added.

Gohan suddenly remembered where he was and he stiffened, a hard look now sliding across his face that wasn't helped at all by the already cold, angry demeanor of the hybrid's Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"No, I'm fine," he said, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go train some more."

And with that, he stood and left the capsule house. When he reached the door, however, he slammed it shut behind. The force of this simple action shook the house ferociously as furniture broke in half. Glasses and dishes shattered and dust fell from the ceiling.

Several seconds later, the humans and one Pokémon could be found digging themselves out of the rubble from the kitchen table, blinking in total confusion after the spot where Gohan had walked out the door.

"Wow, weird, what was that about?" Ash wondered.

"He was doing fine until he brought up his father," Misty said softly, thinking about the expression on Gohan's face.

Brock tapped a finger to his chin, puzzled. "Something must be bothering him."

"Well, what do we do, Brock?" Ash inquired.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu agreed.

"Hmm, for now, let him have his space," Brock said. "He'll tell us when he's ready. Until then, don't push him."

"Okay, whatever you say," Misty said, sounding disappointed as she stared after Gohan.

* * *

Outside, Team Rocket slinked into the bushes again.

"Did you hear dat?" Meowth said. "Da pest practically spilled his entire backstory for us to hear!"

"Ooh, Giovanni is going to be very pleased to hear this," Jessie squealed.

"He may even reward with our own branch in Team Rocket!" James fantasized happily.

"And Meowth will soon be living in da lap of luxury!" Meowth said with a feline grin. "With balls of yarn as far as the eye can see!"

Jessie whacked Meowth hard across the back of the Cat Pokémon's head.

"Quit your daydreaming!" the red-haired woman snapped. "We gotta tell the Boss about this now!"

"Yes, let's!" James agreed enthusiastically.

And the three hightailed it into the night, eagerly looking forward to what the future would bring.


	6. Training 101 – Gohan Style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

The next morning, it was back to work with training.

"Okay," Gohan informed Brock as they all stood there at attention. "Like I told both Ash and Misty yesterday, four days a week, we'll be working on training our bodies. Today's Tuesday, so we will have a brief break tomorrow, and then it's back to training."

"I have a question," Ash answered, raising his hand like he was in school.

"What is it, Ash?" Gohan said, turning his Super Saiyan 2 gaze on him.

"How long will it be until we learn Pokémon attacks like you?" Ash asked eagerly.

Misty faceplanted. "How many times do we have to tell you, he's not a Pokémon!"

"Oops!" Ash said, embarrassed. "Sorry, Gohan! I keep forgetting."

Gohan sighed, sounding more amused than annoyed. _Yes, he definitely reminds me of Father._

"No, that's all right, Ash," Gohan said. "And to answer your question, well... it could be a while to tell you the truth. You're still months away from learning ki attacks. See, there are still certain basics in learning to control your ki properly and quite frankly, you're not there yet."

"Aw, man!" Ash complained.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu sighed, shaking its head.

"Look at it this way, Ash," Brock said. "You're getting a nice healthy workout."

"Yes, and you get to train with someone who actually knows what he's doing," Misty added.

Ash fell over. "Hey, what in the world is that supposed to mean?!"

"It's like the Samurai said, Ash," Misty replied, placing both hands on her hips. "You're still just a novice."

Ash sighed and hung his head, looking exasperated.

Gohan ignored the byplay and pressed onward, as if he'd never been interrupted. "To start with, there are some basic exercises you need to become familiar with in order to advance towards ki manipulation — building your muscles, learning to dodge, that sort of thing."

Gohan glanced thoughtfully off to the side for a few seconds, then he turned back to face his students.

"I know!" he said, sounding as if he'd had a revelation. "Why don't you call out your Pokémon and they can help you train?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock shared a look.

"Sounds all right to me," Brock said, shrugging.

"It's something we can all do together!" Misty agreed.

"Then let's do it, guys!" Ash cried enthusiastically.

And all three of them tossed their Poké Balls up into their sky, where they released a variety of different Pokémon; Butterfree and Pidgeotto for Ash, Goldeen (which materialized in a lake), Starmie, and Staryu for Misty, and Onix and Geodude for Brock.

"Good, very good," Gohan said, eyeing their Pokémon critically. "I've been reading a little about Pokémon, but I'm not totally familiar with it yet, so forgive me if I'm a bit out of the loop, but for starters, I think you should divide into teams."

He turned his gaze to each of them in turn.

"Brock, you can practice dodging Onix's strikes," Gohan instructed. "And it would help if you tried some good old-fashioned grappling with your Geodude; that will improve your reflexes and build strength in your arms."

"Do I still have to train with my weights?" Brock wondered.

"Yes, the whole point of this training regimen is to push you beyond your limits, and you can't exactly surpass normal human limitations in a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere, can you?" Gohan pointed out simply, eliciting a groan from the ex-Gym Leader. "Now move! Hop to it, Brock!"

Looking as though he'd rather do anything than perform the exercises Gohan had laid out for him, Brock moved to the side.

"Misty, you can practice swimming from one side of the lake to the other," Gohan said. "Your Pokémon know Water Gun, right?"

"Yes, they do," Misty responded. "All except Goldeen."

"Then your task is to perform a complete lap while dodging your Pokémon's Water Gun attacks, and Goldeen's Horn Attack," Gohan ordered. "If you get hit by one, you have to start all over again."

"Sure!" Misty replied with a cute wink that somehow pierced through Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 intensity, making him blush. "You got it!"

And she walked off towards the lake, still struggling under the tons and tons of weights she wore under her normal clothes.

"Ash, what moves do your Pokémon know?" Gohan asked him.

"Oh, well, er, Pikachu knows Thundershock and Thunderbolt," Ash explained. "Pidgeotto knows Gust and Wing Attack, and I think Quick Attack too... oh and Sand-Attack and Whirlwind. Butterfree knows Sleep Powder and Stun Spore."

"Then I want you to try to outrace Pidgeotto's Quick Attack in the hundred-yard dash," Gohan said. "While you're doing that, you can practice dodging Pikachu's Electric attacks and Butterfree's Sleep Powder, and Pidgeotto's Sand-Attack too."

"Geez, that sounds severe!" Ash complained. "Why did you give Misty all the easy work and dump all the hard stuff on me?"

"I did _not_ dump all of the hard stuff on you," Gohan retorted with a rather ferocious scowl while the sparks around his body snapped and crackled threateningly, causing Ash to jump in fright. "I _told_ you — you're _gonna_ have to do some pretty heavy training to get anywhere near as powerful as I am, and if you keep questioning my methods, then I won't train you anymore, is _that_ understood?"

Ash nodded weakly, looking intimidated.

Gohan took a couple trembling breaths, calming the inherent hyper-tightened emotional strain of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation down to more bearable levels and then he nodded once in Ash's direction.

"Well, you know what to do," Gohan said. "Now go do it."

Grumbling darkly under his breath, Ash dragged himself over to the side to commence his training. Once they were all gone, Gohan looked back at the cowed Pokémon keeping its distance a few meters away, and he felt his heart splinter in two.

"Mew, are you ever going to come near me again?" he asked it.

"Mew," the Legendary Cat whimpered, looking very uncertain. "Mew..."

Gohan sighed. _I should have expected this. I have to do something about it._

"Mew, please," Gohan said softly. "Please, come here."

"Mew?" the little creature said warily, looking terrified of its Trainer.

"Please," Gohan implored it. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

Hesitantly, the Legendary Pokémon floated closer to Gohan, worried that he was going to unleash all that raw, dark, and wild power it could feel emanating from his soul onto it, but to its total surprise, when it came close enough to him, it saw faint tears shining in his eyes.

"Mew?" it inquired, inching closer out of sheer curiosity.

"Mew, please, I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Gohan promised. "All that darkness you feel coming from me... well, it's not me, it's this transformation. I... I need to stay in this form to master it — can you understand that?"

"Mew?" Mew chirped, tilting its head.

"Please, Mew... please trust me when I say I don't enjoy feeling this way, but I have to bear through it so all the darkness won't overpower me when I really need to use it in order to protect you and all of my friends," Gohan said. "Please... will you trust me on that, Mew?"

Mew just stared at Gohan for a moment, sensing the emotions coming from its heart, and after a moment, it smiled.

"Mew!" it squealed, nuzzling closer to the hybrid Trainer.

And for the very first time since transforming, a genuine smile lit up Gohan's face, only partially tinged by the inherent super-aggression of the Super Saiyan 2 form. "Oh, Mew, thank you!" Gohan said, feeling very touched.

Mew smiled, and there weren't any need for words between them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the very same time only a few dozen yards away..._

"Man... you're... strong... Geodude," Brock grunted, sweat dropping down his brow as he locked fists with the Mineral Pokémon and shoved and pushed and strained with all his might to try and overpower the Rock-type.

"Dude! Geodude!" Geodude confirmed.

"Grrawrgh!" Onix roared as suddenly, it whipped its tail down towards Brock.

Sensing the blow coming at the very last minute, Brock slowly jerked like a drunk Slowpoke to the side in an attempt to avoid the strike, but even with senses augmented by adrenaline, the weights dragged him down and pretty soon, Onix's tail slammed across his stomach.

"Ooof!" Brock grunted as the Rock Snake Pokémon sent him flying across the tufted grass meadow, where he landed unceremoniously in a heap of tangled limbs several dozen meters away from his Onix.

"I guess it's like they say," Brock muttered with little Xs swirling in his eyes. "No pain... no gain..."

Slowly regaining his wits, Brock noticed a dark shape blotting out the sun, and instantly connecting the pieces, he deftly rolled aside as over 400 pounds of granite and cobbled-together boulders smashed down into the spot he had been, narrowly missing Onix's Slam.

"Whoa! That was definitely a close shave!" Brock panted, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Okay, no more slacking off! Time to get serious!"

Working his way up to his feet, Brock prepared to go at it again.

* * *

Out in the sunlit waters Misty desperately paddled with all her might across the sparkling waves in a mad zeal to get to the other side while jets of water streams shot towards her from all angles, getting closer and closer to her as the red-headed tomboy pushed her faltering body for all that it was worth despite the extra tons strapped to her limbs.

"Must... not... give up..." she groaned as her muscles twitched and jerked violently in protest of her actions. "No, Gohan is... counting on me to be as good as him... and I want to get as powerful as he is!"

Suddenly aware of a water jet heading at her from the right, Misty dove underwater to avoid the Water Gun, but a second later she was jumping out of the lake screaming and clutching her behind with a gaping fish Pokémon surfacing underneath Misty in her wake.

"Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen," the Goldfish Pokémon chanted nonchalantly.

"GOLDEEN!" Misty shouted, now thoroughly fed up with it. "DO YOU HAVE TO STING SO HARD?!"

"Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen," Goldeen said in response.

"At this rate, I'm gonna be stuck out here in this lake all day," she whimpered as she swam back to shore to try again.

* * *

Ash wheezed and gasped for breath, tongue lolling out of his parched mouth, as he struggled in vain to catch up with his Pidgeotto, who was currently beating him by leaps and bounds in the hundred-yard dash.

"Wait... up... Pidgeotto..." Ash rasped.

"CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed, and a second later, a wave of coruscating electrical tendrils surged over Ash's body.

Determined not to get defeated again, Ash limped forward on weak, shaking knees, moving at a Slowpoke's pace while the world spun and twisted around him as he tried to regain control of his senses, when suddenly, a furious wind blew out towards him!

"Whoa!" Ash cried as the wind caught beneath him and soon he was lifted off the ground and thrown a dozen feet back.

Flailing helplessly in the air, Ash was violently reacquainted with the ground a second later, the added weight sending him crashing down to the solid earth below with an extremely agonizing, facefirst collision.

Ash rose into a sitting position, a big, red welt visible on his face.

"Oh, Pikachu, tell me the truth..." Ash said dazedly. "Am I hurt bad?"

Pikachu nodded truthfully. "Pika Pika, Pikachu, Pi Pika Pikachu."

"Oh, that's it, I give up!" Ash complained. "This kind of training's for the Pokémon, not the Trainers!"

An angry frown crossed Pikachu's visage and not a second later it was hurling a Thunderbolt attack at its Trainer.

"Pikachu!" Ash complained, and the attack cut off as Ash dropped to his knees, panting tiredly. "Why did you do that?"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said quickly and passionately, waving its arms wildly about in the air to emphasize its words. "Pika Pika, Pikachu, Pi Pika, Pika Pika, Pika! Chu! Pika Pi Pikachu Chu, Pikachu, Pika Pika!"

Ash had watched the entire thing with rapt attention, and now his eyes began shimmering.

"Oh, Pikachu," Ash said, his voice now heavy with emotion, and he nodded, a determined gleam rising in his eyes. "I understand. I can't just give up every time the going gets rough; I've gotta stick with it, keep going no matter what, and meet all the challenges in my way! A true Pokémon Master wouldn't quit because things were getting a little bit tough for him, and I, Ash from Pallet Town, won't do that either!"

Now reinvigorated with willpower, Ash pumped a fist in the air.

"Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, let's do it!" he shouted passionately.

And his Pokémon cried out with them as they set about to resume their training schedule...

* * *

Gohan stood just outside the capsule house, eyes shut as he bathed in the fiery aura of his Super Saiyan 2 powers.

 _The trick isn't in my ki flow — it's in the rate of ki consumption,_ the half-Saiyan thought as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his muscles shivered slightly under the enormous burden of holding the transformation for more than twenty-four hours.

 _I need to learn to conserve the rate of ki I'm using up in this form,_ Gohan thought. _To do that, I need better emotional control. But this state is so taxing on mind and body... I-I don't know if I can do it._

Gohan shook his head stubbornly. _No, stop thinking that, Gohan — if you could master the first Super Saiyan transformation... then you can certainly master the second. You're a descendant of the Saiyans just like Vegeta and Father. You can do it._

Gohan took in several deep, calming breaths, slowing his breathing in tune with the ki radiating off his body.

 _Focus your mind..._ he instructed himself. _Clear away all unnecessary thoughts. Make your mind a complete blank, a still crystal underwater. Empty out all the worries and the shame and the petty attachments. Concentrate... be still... calm... controlled... relax... relax..._

For a very brief second, Gohan's aura seemed to tighten around him, as though it were flowing more easily around his body than it normally did, a sign that with enough training, he could learn to master Super Saiyan 2...

And then without warning, a sharp pain shot through his tail.

Gohan's whole body jerked upright, as though he had stuck his finger in an electric socket, and he glanced back behind him.

There was Misty, sopping wet and looking utterly exhausted but with a light smirk on her face as she held his tail.

"Surprise!" she said. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?"

Then Misty laughed, sounding immensely pleased with herself.

"I completed the lap," she helpfully told the young hybrid.

"But... Misty... you... my..." Gohan groaned as he felt strength rapidly leave his arms and legs.

A second later, he was collapsing facefirst to the grass as his Super Saiyan aura vanished and he reverted to his normal state.

"Hey, Gohan, what's wrong?" Misty wondered, noticing the change in his hairstyle.

"Mew?" the little kitty squeaked, moving closer to him. "Mew?"

"T-Tail..." Gohan whimpered. "Tail!"

"Hm?" Misty repeated, blinking her eyes rather quickly.

"Tail..." Gohan moaned. "Please... let go... it hurts whenever someone grabs my tail..."

And instantly Misty let go, hands flying to her cheeks in total shock.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" Misty muttered guiltily. "I didn't know!"

"No, of course not, how could you?" Gohan said as he made his way upright, rubbing the back of his head. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise," Misty said.

"Mew?" the Legendary Cat chirped, rubbing its head against Gohan's torso. "Mew, Mew!"

Gohan glanced at the little Pokémon and smiled. "I'm okay, Mew. Really. Just a little stunned is all."

"MEW!" Mew squealed, now looking considerably happier. "MEW!"

Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Mew, hugging his Pokémon.

"Aww, I like you too, Mew!" he said, pressing his head into its soft body.

"Mew..." it purred contentedly. "Mew... Mew..."

Misty just watched with a tender expression written on her face.

Nearby, Team Rocket slinked back into the woods, all of them wearing identical evil grins.

"So the little brat does have a weakness, after all!" James declared.

"And here I was beginning to think he was invincible!" Jessie smirked.

"Meowth! Now is da perfect opportunity for Team Rocket to strike!" Meowth said grandly.

"With that brat incapacitated, he won't even know what hit him," the red-haired women grinned.

"And with him out of the action, Team Rocket can do what Team Rocket does best," James ended with a big smile. "Pilfer the twerp's Mew and that rare one-of-a-kind Pikachu along for the ride too!"

"Don't forget," Meowth said. "Da Boss also wants dat boy brought in for research."

Jessie and James nodded. "And now, it's time to set the plan into motion. Come with me, boys."

And the two followed Jessie into the underbrush of the dimly shaded forest...

* * *

Misty, Brock, and Ash were gathered around Gohan, all of them looking supremely exhausted. Their limbs hung loosely by their sides like limp rags while their bodies appeared to be trembling from head to foot with weary fatigue from all the dodging, swimming, and running they had been doing.

"Gohan, please tell us we can take a break now," Ash pleaded, covered in various bruises and tiny cuts.

"Nope, sorry, Ash," Gohan replied, now back in his Super Saiyan 2 state. "There isn't any point in doing this if you keep taking breaks in between training. But believe me, it will get easier. Your body just isn't used to putting in so much effort now — give yourselves some time."

"Okay," Misty sighed, rubbing her sore butt from all the hits Goldeen had inflicted on her. "Ouch, it stings."

"Now what do we do?" Brock said inquisitively.

"Now it's time for you to move on to your afternoon training," Gohan informed them all. He glanced at their Pokémon, thinking hard on their next exercise. "Hm... hm... what to do now... oh, I know! Ash, Misty, Brock, please stand several feet apart."

Sharing exasperated glances, the three sighed and moved to do as they had been ordered.

"Excellent," Gohan said. "Now, this next exercise will be designed to improve your coordination and your reflexes."

He glanced at the assembled Pokémon.

"Geodude, Onix, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Starmie, Staryu, I want you to start throwing rocks at your Trainers," he told them and turned back to face the three humans. "Your job will be to catch every rock that's thrown at you and we're not gonna quit until you learn to catch every single one."

Exchanging looks, the Pokémon all nodded their consent.

"Thank heavens," Ash sighed, sounding relieved. "Something easy to do now."

"Yeah, that sounds simple enough," Brock agreed, gasping for air.

"You think so?" Gohan smirked. "Well, you'll soon see."

The Pokémon all took their places.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Gohan hollered.

And like that, the Pokémon picked up rocks off the ground and started throwing them at their Pokémon Trainers as fast as they could.

"Chu!" Pikachu cried.

"Dude, Dude!" Geodude shared. "Geodude!"

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree said.

"Whoa, this seems — whoa! — easy enough!" Ash said, catching one rock after the other, although only barely.

"Hiyah!" Staryu intoned as it kept chucking rocks.

"Grawwrgh!" Onix bellowed in agreement.

"Yeah, what's so — whoa! — hard about — whoa! — this?" the dark-skinned teen added, and then, a rock managed to bypass his defenses and slam into him, directly in his forehead. "Ow! Man, that smarts!"

And then a bunch of rocks started getting past him.

"I can't catch that fast!" he said, trying in vain to catch all the flying rocks. "Stop, wait, whoa! Ow!"

"Dude, Geodude!" the Mineral Pokémon said.

"Oh!" Misty said, snatching one out of the air. "Wait! Oh! Whoa! There's one! Stop! Hold on! Ow!"

Now encumbered by their added weight and already worn out from their previous workout session, Ash, Misty, and Brock began fumbling, losing their balance, and staggering around like drunken Miltank as more and more rocks started smashing into them.

"Wait! Ow! Stop! Ow! Ow! Whoa! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ash cried, shielding his body from all the incoming projectiles.

Misty screamed, covering her head like a scared little girl.

"Don't just stand there!" Gohan said. "Catch them! You're letting too many of them get past you!"

"Is he for real?!" Brock demanded as the rocks continued pelting against his body.

And so they could be found an hour later, standing there with many big bumps and black and blue marks dotted across their skin.

"Okay, so that didn't work so well," Gohan stated with sweatdrop.

"Didn't work so well?" Misty repeated, sounding furious. " _Didn't work so well?!_ It was a total disaster!"

And she stomped forward angrily, coming face-to-face with Gohan, and despite the awesome power granted to him by his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, he still cowered under the might of the Loud Angry Girl.

"How is this supposed to make us any stronger, Mr. Big-Shot Super Saiyan?" she yelled. "All we're doing is getting creamed out there and you tell us to keep going! Are you trying to kill us because it seems like that's what you're doing!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Misty," Gohan said, feeling slightly guilty that he might have been neglecting his friends' welfare. "I told you this was going to be very hard. I know it's tough, but it really will make you stronger, I promise it will. It's just gonna take a little time, that's all. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do this. If you don't think you're up to it then you can stop now."

Misty sighed and folded her arms. _Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?_ she mused. _Curse your boyish good looks._

"Well, I suppose you've got a point," the tomboy grumbled.

"What... do we do... next?" Ash asked, sounding like he was literally seconds away from keeling over.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu added.

Gohan appraised the three Trainers carefully. _I don't want to push them too hard; they are normal kids, after all._

"I think we'll do just one more exercise today," Gohan said.

"And what is it now?" Brock wheezed, looking completely terrified at the thought of whatever their half-Saiyan friend had in store for them now. "Sitting on top of a bed of spikes? Learning how to catch fire in our hands? Jumping off a cliff?"

"No, no," Gohan said, shaking his head. "I think we'll finish with a simple game of tag. You're all wearing weights; try and tag each one of your Pokémon a hundred times and we'll call it quits for today."

"Oh finally," Misty said happily. "Something easy to do."

"Easy? Maybe," Brock allowed, and then he sighed wearily. "But we haven't had a single easy thing to do yet."

"Aw, come on, Brock, cheer up!" Ash answered. "What's so hard about playing tag? Just try and think of it as a game!"

Gohan nodded, and then his conscience wouldn't leave him alone.

"Also... I'm sorry that I've been pushing you all so hard. I know it's brutal, but it's the only way you'll get stronger," Gohan said with faint tears shining in his eyes. "Like I said, you don't _have_ to do it; I only went along with it because you said you wanted to be trained..."

His shoulders shook with suppressed emotion.

"I can't imagine what you must think of me," Gohan said. "That I'm some cold, heartless monster. Please, if any of you have reservations about my type of training, just say so, and you can stop any time."

His voice grew hoarse.

"You're my friends and I don't want to hurt you," he concluded.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made him up into Misty's smiling face.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm sure it's all in a good cause, right, guys?"

Brock nodded earnestly. "Yes, I know you wouldn't be pushing us so hard if we couldn't handle it."

"Speak for yourself," Ash mumbled. "I think I'm about to drop dead."

"Just ignore him," Misty said. "He could use a nice hard workout."

Gohan nodded, feeling much happier than he had a moment again, despite the emotional strain of the Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Thanks, guys," he said, with a fairly discernible level of cheer making its way past his cool Super Saiyan 2 tone. "You're the best!"

With their differences now patched up, Ash, Brock, and Misty went about their new training exercise.

Over in the bushes, Team Rocket emerged.

"Is now da time, Jessie?" Meowth asked as they all set their eyes on Gohan.

"Yes," the redhead smirked with a cool confident gaze. "While the others are worn out and tired, we'll nab the brat and their Pokémon too!" She cackled happily. "They'll be much too weak to stop us!"

"Jessie, you're a genius!" James praised. "This plan is foolproof! By the end of the day, we'll have the twerp and that rare Mew too!"

"Meowth could have thought of that," Meowth muttered under his breath.

BAM!

Which was how Jessie ended up whacking him over the head.

"Oh, just stop your complaining," she snarled. "We got a plan to carry out! Team Rocket, let's go!"

"Team Rocket, you rule!" they all cheered in unison. "Team Rocket, you're the best!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan watched while his friends all participated in a game of Pokémon Tag.

"For the first time today, I'm actually having fun!" Misty cried. "Well, almost."

And she jumped forward, pressing her hand against Starmie.

"That's one hundred!" she said with a haughty smirk. "You're done."

"Hrrooom," Starmie agreed as it headed over to the sidelines.

At the same time, Brock was weaving in between both his Geodude and Onix in his effort to tag both of them — whenever he thought he'd cornered one, that Pokémon in question would duck to the side and evade his clumsy attempts to make contact.

"Wait, hold on, stop!" he yelled. "Slow down! Hang on! Stop! Stop!"

"Dude, Geodude," Geodude said as it floated away from his very weak grab, causing Brock to tip over and fall flat on his face.

"Ouch... you guys are much faster than you look!" Brock groaned.

"Grrooarwghh!" Onix roared, favoring Brock with a wilting look.

Off to the side, Ash finally got his hands around Pidgeotto as the Pallet Trainer lightly grazed the feathers on its pelt.

"Finally!" he complained. "Ten down... ninety more to go. Oh, and I haven't caught Pikachu and Butterfree yet, not even once!"

And he hung his head sadly, throwing a massive pity party for himself.

"Chu, Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu sighed, looking embarrassed at its Trainer's antics.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree said.

Several meters away, Brock triumphantly slammed his hand against Geodude.

"I got you!" he said, sounding tired but determined. "That's fifty down!"

"Dude, Dude, Geodude!" Geodude responded impassively. "Dude!"

From his position near the capsule house, Gohan had crossed his arms as he observed his friends' progress.

 _They're all doing very well,_ he thought. _Another couple minutes, and they'll be done — I haven't told them yet, but they're showing definite signs of improvement. If they can stick with the training program, in only a few months they'll be ready to learn basic ki techniques._

He sighed suddenly. _I never wanted to be the kind of a mentor Mr. Piccolo was for me, but I guess it's inevitable when you're training to push yourself beyond your limit. I hope they're not too mad at me when they finish. I couldn't bear it if they hated me..._

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he never saw the attack coming... not until it was too late.

In a flash, something had latched onto his tail from behind the demi-Saiyan.

Immediately, Gohan tensed up, his whole body going completely ramrod rigid.

"What is... what is... that...?" he wondered, and not a moment later, Gohan felt himself falling over on his face as he dropped Super Saiyan 2 yet again. "Oh dear... it feels like... like... my whole body is numb. What on Earth is going on...?"

Suddenly, the sound of cackling reached Misty, Brock, and Ash's ears, causing them to cease their game of Pokémon Tag.

"What's that noise?" Ash inquired.

"It sounds familiar..." Misty added suspiciously.

A cursory glance above revealed Team Rocket, standing in their balloon with what looked like a massive mechanical arm reaching down and grabbing onto Gohan's tail as it pulled him in the air.

"I knew it!" Misty groaned. "It's them again!"

"Them who?" Brock asked her with a confused expression.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie recited.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie added.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie continued dramatically.

"Surrender, twerps, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" James ended.

"Meowth, dat's right!" the Cat Pokémon concluded, springing onto the scene.

"You three again?" Ash demanded. "What are you doing here? Why can't you stop following us?"

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto shared as they faced down the three villains.

"Pi Pika Pikachu!" the Electric Rodent agreed furiously.

"Silly boy," Jessie admonished. "Whatever Team Rocket wants, Team Rocket always gets! Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"Oh... I feel dizzy..." Gohan moaned. "Why is the world spinning...? Please someone make the world stop spinning..."

"Who are they?" Brock asked.

"Team Rocket," Misty growled, as fire appeared within her eyes. "They're a gang of Pokémon thieves who prey on rare and unusual Pokémon. And now, for some reason, they want Gohan as well!"

"So... tired..." Gohan whimpered. "I can't... can't... can't focus..."

"Mew!" Mew burst out, worried for its Trainer. "Mew, Mew!"

"Gohan, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled. "Take them down! You're stronger than both of them combined!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu put in.

"It's no good, Ash!" Misty said, gritting her teeth. "Gohan told me that he loses all his power whenever someone grabs his tail!"

Brock gasped. "Then how in the world are we going to defeat them?"

"You, defeat us?" James repeated, laughing. "You can't, young man! We're Team Rocket and this time we're gonna come out on top!"

"Now then..." Jessie said, and she whipped out two more mechanical arms that reached down and grabbed both Mew and Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu protested as it struggled in vain.

"Mew!" Mew cried, frightened. "Mew! Mew, Mew!"

Pulling the two Pokémon back in their balloon, they stuck them inside two clear-looking boxes.

"Pika... CHU!" the little rat shouted, shocking the cage. "Chu! Chu!"

Team Rocket laughed at the yellow rodent's futile efforts.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come prepared this time?" the red-haired vixen said with a superior grin.

"That cage is electric-proof!" James said, poking it with his finger.

"Shock it all you want, it won't make no difference!" Meowth laughed. "You belong to Team Rocket now, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, flopping down hopelessly within its prison.

"We can't let this happen!" Brock declared. "Geodude, Onix, use Rock Throw!"

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" Ash ordered, pointing his finger at them.

"Starmie, Staryu, Water Gun now!" Misty added. "Don't let them get away with Gohan and our Pokémon!"

"Dude, Geodude!" Geodude called, ripping out boulders from the ground and tossing them high above.

"Grrooaarwwghh!" Onix roared, doing the same thing.

In tandem, Misty's Water Pokémon shot off streams of high-powered water jets straight towards the balloon.

"Pijojojojojojo!" Pidgeotto whopped, generating a huge windstorm with nothing but its large wings.

Team Rocket found themselves being assaulted by flying rocks, water jets, and fierce winds.

"Don't these twerps know when to give up?" James inquired, rocking in their balloon.

"They're like a bad case of cramps!" Jessie agreed. "They're annoying and persistent and just won't go away!"

"Meowth, dis will solve dat problem!" Meowth said as it pulled out a remote controller and pressed the big red button.

And suddenly, Misty, Ash, Brock, and all their Pokémon now found themselves being bombarded by dozens and dozens of high-explosive bombs dropping out of the bottom of that Meowth-shaped balloon.

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto whooped, diving from side to side to avoid the incoming blasts.

"Ahhh!" Misty screamed with explosions going off every few feet away. "Run! Run!"

"Dude, Geodude!" Geodude replied, seemingly indifferent to the dire situation it now found itself in.

"We're too heavy!" Brock shouted to her. "We gotta ditch the weights!"

"If we stop to take them off, then we're dead!" Misty reminded him.

"We can't let them do this!" Ash yelled. "We can't let them all escape!"

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree squealed while it desperately swung between the falling bombs.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out, pounding its little fists against the glass cage which held it.

Suddenly, through the debilitating weakness, Gohan feebly lifted his head, aware enough to know that he just had to something.

"M-M-Mew..." he said. "Use... use... use Psychic..."

With a mischievous grin, Mew nodded, acknowledging its Pokémon Trainer's command.

"MEW!" the Legendary Pokémon cried out, and instantly, a hellish blue lit up its eyes, which narrowed into slits.

"Eh, what's dis Mew here doing?" Meowth wondered, looking very concerned.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too happy!" James replied, unnerved.

"What do you two wanna bet that it won't mean well for us?" Jessie pointed out.

And then they found themselves engulfed in a blue-purple aura as, beneath them, all the falling bombs were captured in the same wave of bluish-purple energy, hanging suspended in the air above them.

"Hey, all right!" Ash said, noticing the sudden decrease in explosions.

"Fweeweewee!" Butterfree said as it came to a total halt.

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto agreed, ruffling its wings.

"Incredible!" Brock said. "Mew's powering up now! I had no idea it was this powerful!"

"Go, Mew!" Misty cheered. "Give it to them good! Do it to save your Pokémon Trainer! Gohan and Pikachu are counting on you!"

"Hiyah!" Staryu added as it came up alongside her.

"Hrooom!" Starmie finished.

Up above, the balloon itself seemed to be shaking under the force from Mew's building Psychic assault as faint blue-purple energy lines surrounded the mechanical grab-arms and the glass cages; Team Rocket themselves were lifted up into the air.

"Holy bells!" James said. "We're floating in the air!"

"Dat Mew sure knows how to make a statement!" Meowth said.

"Oh, I just _know_ this isn't gonna end well for us," Jessie said, now absolutely certain.

"Mew..." the tiny Pokémon growled angrily, a reverberating noise that echoed over the clearing like the judgment of an angry deity.

"It sounds like it's mad at us," James gulped.

"Yeah, and you wanna bet five cents on why dat is?" Meowth retorted.

"I feel a familiar running gag coming on," Jessie said nervously.

With the grab-arms and all the glass cages now shaking wildly like leaves in a violent hurricane, Mew threw out its arms, tossed back its head, and let out a furious bellowing telepathic scream of, "MEW!"

BOOM!

A bright light of blue energy exploded around them all, completely enveloping the balloon, Pikachu, and Team Rocket! A second later, the terrible trio were off shooting through the skies with burnt clothes.

"You idiots!" Jessie screamed. "Couldn't you two have come up with a more foolproof plan than this?"

"Oh, really? And just who was it that wasted two hundred dollars on hot packs and facial compresses?" James scolded.

"Are you blaming this on me?" Jessie demanded, shaking a fist at him.

"Well, I'm sure not blaming this on the Ghost of Christmas Present!" James shot back.

"Anyone else get da feeling we're not as threatening as we were made out to be?" Meowth sighed.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they rocketed into the evening air, leaving a trailing star-point in their wake.

With their balloon now completely destroyed, Gohan and Pikachu both fell towards the distant ground below.

The kids below gasped.

"They're falling way too fast!" Misty said worriedly.

"They're not gonna make it if they don't slow down!" Brock confirmed.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Gohan, do something! Gohan!"

But then, before they could slam into the ground, a bright blue aura surrounded their bodies, slowing their descent, and the half-Saiyan as well as the little Pikachu were softly deposited back onto solid earth.

"Mew..." the little Legendary said as it came hovering down next to them, and the blue energy slowly faded from its eyes. "Mew!"

Without hesitation, Ash raced forward and grabbed hold of the Electric Rat. "Pikachu, are you okay? Pikachu!"

With a smile, Pikachu reached forward and hugged its Trainer.

"Pikachu, you're all right!" Ash stated cheerfully, returning the hug.

And like that, Pikachu began sending waves of electric jolts into Ash's body, which twitched under the violent onslaught.

"Yup, you're definitely all right," Ash moaned through the pain.

Misty came up beside Gohan and knelt down besides the tailed boy.

"Hey, wake up, Gohan!" she said. "Wake up! Please, Gohan, wake up! You gotta be okay, you just gotta be!"

Slowly, Gohan's eyes fluttered open, and slowly, ever so slowly, he rose up into a sitting position, rubbing at his head.

"Ugh, wow, why the heck do I feel so tired?" he wondered.

WHAM!

Just like that, Misty whacked her fist across his head, hard. Not that it hurt him, but it was quite surprising.

"Ow!" Gohan said, more in reflex, as he turned to the offending girl. "What on Earth did you do that for, Misty?"

"You idiot!" she berated him. "Don't you know you could have been hurt? You gotta start taking better care of yourself!"

Reading between the lines, Gohan flashed her a cute smile.

"Thank you, Misty!" he said jovially. "I care a lot about you too."

Misty furiously opened her mouth to protest, but then he opened his eyes again, and those adorable charcoal eyes pinned her soul.

"Well, hm, er... yes, well, just don't do it again!" she _harrumphed_.

 _This boy has me completely in his power,_ she fumed inside her head. _I better not let him find that out!_

"Anyway, if we're done now, I think we could all use some dinner!" Brock suggested.

"Food!" Gohan exclaimed happily, warming up to his appetite.

Misty chuckled. "I guess some things never change."

"I think a nice long dinner is just what we need to put this day behind us!" Brock announced.

"What do you say, Pikachu?" Ash inquired.

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu declared eagerly, pumping up its little arm.

"Mew!" Mew squealed excitedly. "Mew, Mew! Mew!"

"Well, come on!" Brock said, waving toward the house just a few feet away. "I know just the thing! Follow me!"

And he headed towards the house.

"Hey, Brock, wait for me!" Ash insisted, taking off after his friend.

"Pi Pika, Pikachu Chu, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, dashing after them.

Standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes, Gohan turned to Misty with a smile.

"Come on, Misty, let's go eat!" he said cheerfully, taking hold of her hand and running towards the house with her.

 _He's just like Ash, and yet so completely different at the same time,_ Misty noted.

As she watched him reacting to life with pure, carefree innocence and joy, a smile lit her face, and she giggled.

 _Aw, who cares?_ she thought. _He's kinda cute, and it's a lot of fun being around him._

She stared up at the steadily darkening skies as the first of the night stars appeared in the endless expanse of purple indigo.

_Maybe this journey won't be so bad after all._


	7. The Tunnels of Mt. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Gohan, Misty, Ash, and Brock were walking along the path which would lead them to Mt. Moon, though their progress was slowed by how sluggish the three humans were walking due to all the extra weight.

"It's been a week, Gohan," Ash whined while he struggled in vain to quicken the pace. "How long do we have to wear these?"

"Until your bodies become used to it all," Gohan informed them in a calm but hard tone. "It's similar to what I'm doing now with my Super Saiyan 2 transformation. You can't get any stronger without testing your own limits."

"If... you... say... so," Misty grunted through the exertion of moving her own legs.

"Even on days we're not training, you should wear those weights, and I need to stay powered up," Gohan explained coolly.

"You know, I think I _am_ getting kinda used to it," Brock said. "Well, sorta."

"Good, that's good!" Gohan said with a very steely smile. "Like I said, it gets easier. You just gotta keep with it."

"Speak for yourself!" Ash complained. "This is the hardest I've ever had to work in my entire life!"

"Well, coming from you, somehow that doesn't surprise me," the red-haired girl said lewdly.

Ash just sighed as he worked even harder to keep on moving. As they walked, Misty glanced at Gohan's aura, tilting her head.

"Is it just my imagination or does that aura seem a little... smoother than it usually does?" she asked.

Gohan held up his hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"Yeah, it's weird, but just by practicing my meditation exercises and slowing my breathing down, I've learned I can temper my emotions in my Super Saiyan 2 form," Gohan admitted. "I'm still a long way from being calm and at peace, but now, it feels like that edge is gone. I can think more clearly, and it helps me maintain Super Saiyan 2 longer."

"Oh Gohan, I'm proud of you," Misty said with a flattering smile.

"That's awesome!" Brock said. "Now you won't be any different than normal."

"Yes, but I think I better power down for now," Gohan said simply. "I've been transformed for two days and it's wearing on me."

And just like that, the aura dissipated and faded away into nothing while his hair turned back to its ordinary black and fell down into the typical messy style which Gohan usually preferred his hair to be in, modeled, of course, after his father's.

"I swear, I'm never gonna get used to that," Ash sighed.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu ventured feelingly. "Pika Pikachu?"

"I gotta say, I like you better this way," Misty commented. "You look so hard and intense when you're a Super Saiyan 2."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu put forth, nodding its head in agreement.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew added with an adorable head shake.

Gohan sighed as the last few elements of Saiyan intensity drained away from him, then he cracked a sincere smile.

"Thanks!" he said. "It's a full-body experience, physical and emotional, when you're training to master the Super Saiyan 2 form."

"Well, I'm glad I'll never have to go through that," Ash shared. "No offense, but it sounds really painful."

"You have no idea, Ash," Gohan said wryly. "Be thankful you're not a Saiyan."

And just like that, Mew flew over and jumped in his arms with excited squeaks. "Mew! Mew, Mew! Mew! Mew!"

Gohan laughed in response. "Aw, thanks, Mew! I always like it much better when I feel like I'm the one who's in control."

"Mew!" Mew giggled happily. "Mew, Mew!"

The others just watched the emotional display with smiles.

"It still must sense the good heart you have buried inside you," Misty remarked.

"That proves it," Brock said. "You're still a good person, Gohan."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Remember that when you're like that and you'll be okay."

Gohan nodded once and the three resumed their trek up the path. Finally, they arrived at the entrance to a giant mountain.

"Hey, we finally reached the entrance to Mt. Moon," Brock said.

"Mt. Moon," Misty sighed. "Doesn't the name sound so romantic?"

"Not really," Gohan said, thinking of his experiences with the moon.

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times," Brock explained.

"Wow, a meteor?" Gohan said.

"Is it really true?" Misty asked the older boy.

"The meteor's called the Moon Stone," Brock elaborated.

"Now that's romantic!" the green-eyed girl giggled.

Gohan shrugged. "Sure, if you say so."

Misty sent him a smile, and they walked inside the cavern beneath the baleful gaze of the slowly emerging full moon above...

* * *

Not ten minutes after entering the dimly lit tunnels of Mt. Moon, a series of high-pitched squeals assaulted their eardrums.

"Ahh, what is that?" Brock demanded.

"I don't know!" Ash complained in response.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added, just as irritated.

"Mew!" Mew agreed. "Mew, Mew!"

Gohan, however, had clamped both hands over his ears, his hyper-sensitive Saiyan hearing affecting him more than them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Misty asked, noticing Gohan's discomfort.

"I have better hearing than you!" Gohan moaned. "That noise... it penetrates my brain!"

And a bunch of winged Pokémon rounded the corner, wings flapping as they changed course directly for our heroes.

"It's a whole flock of Zubat!" Brock observed knowledgeably.

"Mew?" the little being asked, tilting its head to the side, confused.

In a flash, Ash whipped out his Pokédex and aimed it at them.

"Zubat," Dexter said. "Flying Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."

"Wow, I've never seen Pokémon like that before," Ash remarked.

"I guess they're the kind of Pokémon you'd expect to see in a cave," Brock pointed out.

"Who cares what they are?!" Misty said. "They're heading right for us!"

"I know what to do!" Ash said with a determined grin. "Let's catch them!"

"Right!" Brock replied with a nod.

The two whipped out their Poké Balls and threw them with loud cries of:

"Go, Butterfree!"

From Ash, and from Brock:

"Come out, Geodude!"

Their Pokémon materialized before the incoming swarm.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree sang joyfully.

"Dude, Geodude!" Geodude added.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

"Butterfree, use Tackle!" Ash ventured.

With furious cries of, "Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree dove headlong into the flock of Zubat and smashed into three of them.

At the same time, Geodude began ripping rocks from the cave floor and tossing them at the Zubat.

With half the swarm now completely knocked out by Rock Throw and Tackle, the remaining Zubat opened their mouths and started emitting a horrible ear-piercing Screech which sent Brock, Misty, Ash, Gohan, Mew, and Pikachu falling to the ground in agony.

"Ahhh!" Brock said. "It's Zubat's Screech!"

"MEW!" Mew squealed very loudly at the offending noise.

"It sounds like a Banshee screaming for its mother!" Misty noted.

"Make it stop!" Ash yelled. "Please, someone make it stop!"

"I think my eardrums are going to explode!" Gohan whimpered as red blood trickled through his fingers.

"Pi... Pika... PIKACHU!" the yellow rat cried, unable to cope with the sound any longer.

And just like that, Pikachu unleashed a massive Thundershock on the Zubat flock... and Ash, Gohan, Mew, Misty, and Brock too!

"Pikachu, cut it out!" Ash gritted through the arcs now soaring over his body.

"What a shocking experience!" Brock moaned as his body jerked and twitched.

"Is it normal to be seeing stars?" Misty wondered.

After nearly a solid minute of frying everything within ten meters, Pikachu finally ceased its Electric attack, and the Zubat swarm, now deciding it had had enough, flew off in search of prey somewhere other than near Pikachu.

Pikachu just stood there, looking surprised to see its friends now laid out on the floor, and it grinned sheepishly. "Pika... cha..."

Mew shook its body a few times, then glanced around the tunnel as though it had not been affected in the slightest by the powerful Electric attack which had given a whole swarm of bloodthirsty Zubat pause.

"Mew?" it chirped, flying above the others as it checked them all out. "Mew? Mew! Mew, Mew!"

Gohan was the first to recover, and like his Pokémon, the attack didn't seem to have fazed him in the slightest.

"Wow, what an awful noise," he commented, blinking the lingering pain out of his system.

"Mew!" Mew declared, floating closer as it flew into Gohan's arms, and then it gazed up at him those huge, inquisitive eyes. "Mew?"

"Hey... it's okay, Mew," he told the Legendary Pokémon, cuddling it closer as he patted its head. "I'm just disoriented."

"MEW!" Mew squeaked cheerfully as it snuggled tightly against Gohan. "Mew, Mew! MEW!"

For a few seconds Gohan just smiled at his partner, then he looked over at Brock, Misty, and Ash.

"Hey, guys, are you okay?" he asked, now worried about them.

"Remind me never to get on Pikachu's bad side," Misty groaned as she sat upright rubbing at her backside.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Brock added, also sitting up alongside Misty.

"Ugh, my ears won't stop tingling," Ash whined like a little kid while he followed his friends into an upright position.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu muttered, embarrassed over its loss of control.

"Oh, that's all right, buddy," Ash said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

"Cha!" Pikachu cried, now looking considerably more cheerful than it had a moment ago.

And then Misty noticed something strange about Gohan...

"Oh... oh, my goodness!" she cried. "Gohan... your ears are bleeding!"

Ash and Brock seemed to catch sight of it too, and they gasped in concern.

"Oh no, that doesn't look good," Brock said.

"Do you think we need to call Nurse Joy?" Ash inquired.

And then Misty whacked him over the head again.

"Will you cut that out?!" Ash demanded.

"Ash, Nurse Joy takes care of Pokémon!" she shouted at him. "What's she gonna do for Gohan?"

"Oh, true, heh heh heh," Ash laughed awkwardly, causing Misty to shake her head.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu groaned with an exasperated sigh. "Cha..."

"It's okay, guys," Gohan said. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

He glanced over to the side, where two Zubat still lay prone on the ground.

"Um, I know I'm still knew to this whole training thing, but shouldn't you guys be trying to catch them now?" he nodded to them.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Ash said. "I completely forgot!"

Misty tossed him a shrewd look and shrugged. "Well, what else is new?"

Ignoring her completely, Ash turned his hat to the side and whipped out a Poké Ball for capture.

"Poké Ball, go!" he shouted as he threw it at one of the Zubat.

"Go!" Brock said in agreement as he threw another Poké Ball at the second unconscious Zubat.

The two balls smacked into those fainted Pokémon and sucked both inside the spheres with two red beams of light. The balls just lay there for a few moments, shaking as the Pokémon within struggled to get out until, finally, with a soft "Ding!" sound, the shaking ceased.

"Oh yeah!" Brock said happily. "I got Zubat!"

"We did it," Ash said, looking stunned. "We did it! YAY! My fourth Pokémon!"

"Pikachu!" the Electric Rodent agreed, flashing a peace sign.

Ash moved up into Misty's face, twirling the Poké Ball around his finger.

"See?" he said with a smirk. "Who's the novice now, Misty?"

Without hesitation, Misty _harrumphed_ and placed both hands on her hips. "You're still the reigning champ, Ash!"

And Ash hung his head, now very exasperated at how things were turning out.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" the Electric-type Pokémon piped up.

Rubbing his ears to confirm he was okay, the half-Saiyan sighed. "I hope we don't run into any more of those Zubat in here..."

* * *

Hours later, as Ash, Misty, Gohan, and Brock traversed the depths of Mt. Moon, one thing immediately became apparent.

There were a lot more Zubat. Lots and lots.

"I can't believe it!" Misty moaned after the group took down yet another swarm of the stubborn Pokémon. "That makes the twelfth flock we've run into today. When are they gonna stop coming?"

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu panted wearily.

Ash leaned forward and patted it on the head. "Hey, you did great, Pikachu. Just rest for now, okay?"

"Cha..." Pikachu said as it jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

Brock looked over at Gohan. "If it wasn't for that Mew of yours, I think we'd have a harder time getting through Mt. Moon."

"Mew!" Mew chirped, and it was true; despite numerous battles with swarms of Zubat, Mew still looked to be in top form as it danced circles around the group with every bit of energy it had demonstrated since first showing itself to Gohan.

"I think it's hard already," Misty whimpered, sounding wiped out.

"Hmm... why are there so many Zubat here anyway?" Ash pondered philosophically.

"I know, you'd think their ecosystem wouldn't support that many of them in just one location," Gohan remarked. "Then again, there could be supporting factors we aren't aware of — maybe they don't eat as much as other Pokémon or perhaps they're like normal bats and they fly outside to hunt. Or maybe this is their seasonal nesting grounds and they don't really live here, or maybe..."

"NEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRD!" Misty interrupted loudly.

"Wait, what?" Gohan asked, blinking rapidly as he stared at Misty.

"Gohan, are you training to become a scientist or what?" Brock inquired incredulously.

"Well, back home, Mom wanted me to become a scholar when I grew up," the Saiyan hybrid explained. "That's why I needed to get away for a few days; she was getting much too overprotective and smothering towards me."

"Sounds like you were pretty sheltered," Misty pointed out.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu put in, nodding its head.

"You have no idea..." Gohan said wryly. "Everything I knew of the outside world I learned from books Mom or my grandpa bought me; I never saw any of the big cities till just a couple years ago, and besides flying to nearby villages once and while while running errands for my mother, I never really left my house at the top peak of Mt. Paozu."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me!" Ash chimed in, who had grown up in a small, rural town himself.

"Well, you'd think that," Misty said, throwing a sideways look at him.

Ash settled for laughing awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So... you didn't grow up training to be a great warrior?" Brock asked, now more curious about Gohan's past.

Gohan shook his head. "No. In fact, I never even knew about my powers until Garlic Jr. kidnapped me for the Dragon Balls, though I didn't really find out about that till much later on during my life."

"Garlic Jr.?" Brock said, sweatdropping. "Wow, that's a lousy name."

"Wait a minute, the dragon what?" Ash repeated, now blinking.

"Hey, are you trying to be a pervert or something?!" the fiery tomboy demanded. "That's disgusting, Gohan!"

Gohan shook his head, knowing where Misty's speculation had gone wrong.

"No, no, not... _those_ kind of balls!" Gohan said hastily.

"Um... what do you mean, Gohan?" Ash asked him instantly.

Gohan fell over. "Never mind, just never mind, Ash."

"Pika Pika, Pikachu..." Pikachu said. "Cha..."

Gohan turned back to Misty.

"By _Dragon Balls_ , I mean seven legendary balls with extraordinary powers," Gohan continued. "See, each one of the Dragon Balls has a specific number of stars on it. When you gather all seven together, Shenlong, the guardian who watches over the Dragon Balls, appears and grants you any one wish that that single person might desire."

The others gasped in complete and total awe.

"Wow, I had no idea something like that existed!" Misty breathed.

"How incredible!" Brock agreed, impressed by this revelation.

"So have you ever used the Dragon Balls?" Ash inquired eagerly.

"Only a few times, and even then, just to revive the people killed by our enemies," Gohan said.

"Oh, but if you collected all the Dragon Balls, you could wish for anything you wanted!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'd wish to be the best Pokémon Master who's ever lived!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"I'd wish for the cutest, strongest, most elegant Water-type Pokémon in the world!" Misty gushed.

"I'd wish for the most gorgeous girlfriend in all of history!" the dark-skinned teen burst out.

Ash and Misty both fell over as Gohan stifled a giggle. _That's the same thing Bulma wanted to wish for when she met Daddy!_

"Well, the Dragon Balls are not all-powerful," Gohan continued. "For example, you can't revive people who have died once before, and you can only wish back large groups that have died within a year's time. On Namek, their Dragon Balls can't even revive multiple people."

"Oh, darn it!" Misty sighed. "I thought if you had those Dragon Balls, you could wish for anything!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, well, for as much good as we do with them, there's a lot of people who use them for evil purposes. Garlic Jr. used the Dragon Balls to grant him immortality and it's what Vegeta and Frieza wanted them to wish for as well."

"Vegeta?" Ash said, blinking.

"And Frieza?" Misty added, also blinking too.

"Wait... you told us about them the other night!" Brock responded as the light bulb finally dawned on him. "Frieza was the overlord who took over the Saiyans and used them to conquer other worlds, wasn't he?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, and he was a tough opponent, let me tell you."

"Well, can you tell us more about that?" Brock asked the hybrid.

"Maybe another time," Gohan answered, shying away from the rather uncomfortable subject. "It's a long story."

And then he tensed up, as though he were noticing something from very far away.

"Hey, what's that?!" he wondered, and then he took off running.

"Oh no, not this again!" Misty grumbled.

"Hey, Gohan, wait up!" Ash cried as he ran after him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said as it did the same thing.

"Ash, wait, you know we can't run very fast with these weights on!" Brock called as he followed the Pallet Trainer.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Misty objected as she gave chase.

"Mew!" Mew squeaked as it joined them. "Mew, Mew!"

Up ahead, Gohan ducked down tunnels and into side passages until finally, he reached his destination in a small grotto, where he caught sight of something sprawled out in the chamber and he gasped in a combination of shock and horror.

Ash, Misty, and Brock came barreling into the room a moment later, trailed closely by their two Pokémon.

"Gohan, will you stop taking off like that?!" Misty said angrily.

"Why did you run off so suddenly anyway?" Brock asked.

"Look, guys," Gohan said, pointing to the side. "Over there."

Following the half-Saiyan's gaze, Ash, Brock, and Misty turned their heads and, to their great surprise, they saw a Pokémon, whimpering in pain as it huddled there in the corner, beneath a rocky outcropping.

"Oh, what is it?" Brock asked.

"It's a Pokémon!" Misty burst out worriedly.

As Gohan walked towards it, Ash aimed his Pokédex at it.

"Clefairy," Dexter intoned mechanically as it told them all about the Pokémon. "This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live in Mt. Moon, and very few have ever been seen by humans."

"Oh, it's so cute!" Misty squealed in girlish delight.

As Gohan stepped closer to the Clefairy, the injured Fairy Pokémon looked up in alarm.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Gohan told it. He stooped down closer to it. "I promise, Clefairy."

"Mew!" Mew chirped as it sped over to them, twirling in the air above. "Mew! Mew!"

The Clefairy just blinked at Gohan for a couple of minutes, glancing between the tailed boy and the Legendary Mew pirouetting gracefully over their heads, as though trying to confirm that, yes, there _was_ a Mew with this boy.

Slowly, trying not to scare the tiny Moon Pokémon, Gohan extended his hand toward it in a gesture of goodwill.

"Don't you trust me?" he said with a big, carefree, happy grin.

"Mew!" Mew added with an elegant spin. "Mew, Mew?"

And that seemed to clinch it for the Normal-type Pokémon as it now leaped forward and clutched at his leg.

"Fairy, Fairy," it whimpered. "Clefairy, Fairy..."

"Hey, it's okay," Gohan soothed it. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Fairy, Fairy," Clefairy said.

"Mew!" Mew giggled with a happy loop. "Mew!"

The others watched this with amazement.

"Unbelievable," Brock mused. "I've never known anyone who could befriend Pokémon so easily as Gohan does."

"Is it because he's part Saiyan?" Misty wondered curiously.

"Who cares?" Ash grumbled, now green with envy. "It's not like he's actually working to earn their trust."

Misty threw Ash a questioning look, but said nothing further.

Now that the emotional confrontation appeared to be over, Gohan leaned over to examine the injured Pokémon more thoroughly as he suddenly spotted a very nasty bloodied scrape across its right leg.

"Oh wow, you're hurt bad, aren't you?" Gohan mumbled. "And I don't even have any Senzu beans with me."

"Fairy, Fairy, Clefairy!" it shared, trembling within Gohan's grasp.

"Mew." Mew drooped, looking very down. "Mew, Mew..."

The Saiyan hybrid turned back to the group.

"Hey, guys, you don't know if there's any Pokémon Centers nearby, do you?" he asked them.

"Not for miles and miles," Brock informed him.

"Oh, if we had a Super Potion then this problem could be solved real easy!" Misty complained.

"Super Potion?" Gohan repeated. "Is that like a Senzu bean?"

"Um... what's a Senzu bean?" Ash inquired.

"Pika Pika?" the yellow rat added.

"A Super Potion heals any injuries," Brock explained. "It's very useful for Trainers on long journeys."

"Great!" Gohan replied, standing back up. "Where can I find one?"

"You can buy some at your local Poké Mart," Brock went on. "But the closest one is also miles and miles away!"

"Oh, wanna bet?" Gohan said with a wink. He looked at the Psychic Pokémon above him. "Hey, Mew, buddy?"

"Mew?" it said, snapping to complete attention.

"Can you look after Clefairy while I'm gone?" he asked it.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew averred with a big grin and a spinning midair dance. "Mew! MEW!"

Gohan laughed. "Good, thank you, Mew. You're a great friend."

"Mew!" Mew squeaked. "Mew, Mew!"

And now, adopting a determined frown, Gohan placed two fingers to his forehead as he looked to be focusing intently.

"Wait a moment," Brock said, now looking highly confused. "What are you going to...?"

And before their very eyes Gohan disappeared in a surge of energy.

"AHHHH!" Brock cried. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What was that?!"

"Pika Pika Pi, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu sighed.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when Gohan first used it, were you?" Ash observed.

"Well, what did he do?" Brock wondered, scratching his own head.

"Instant Transmission," Misty answered cheerfully. "He said his father taught him. He can teleport anywhere with it."

"Really?!" Brock exclaimed, sounding totally flabbergasted. "That's amazing!"

Misty laughed. "That's Gohan!"

Down on the floor, the yellow rat sped over to the Mew nestled close to the Clefairy.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu inquired.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy said, sounding surprised at their actions.

"MEW!" Mew twittered as it grabbed its mouth and started giggling, kicking its legs back and forth. "Mew!"

"Pika Pika, Pika Pi, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, nodding its head.

"Clefairy, Fairy Fairy," Clefairy said, pointing to itself. "Fairy?"

"Pika Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu declared as it began dancing in place.

In response, Mew soared above and circled high above in a weaving dance of energy. "Mew, Mew! Mew! MEW!"

"Clefairy!" the Fairy Pokémon said, looking a bit happier. "Fairy, Fairy!"

"Mew! Mew!" Mew replied as it continued its cute sky dance.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said, as it ceased dancing and nodded again with a happy look.

"What do you think they're saying?" Misty asked.

"I doubt we'll ever know," Brock chuckled.

"I know!" Ash announced, suddenly crossing his arms and nodding with the air of a confident, completely self-assured boy. "Pikachu was saying Mew wanted a mushroom and Pikachu said it prefers tacos!"

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu faceplanted as Mew went soaring through the air.

"I wish I could be that confident," Misty remarked with a big sweatdrop as she got back up.

"At least he doesn't sound that dumb to himself," Brock pointed out.

And just then, Gohan reappeared within the cave, now carrying a bunch of items in his arms.

"Gohan, you're back!" Brock said.

"Did you get the Super Potion?" Ash inquired.

Gohan laughed jovially. "You bet I did!"

And with the Super Potion in hand, he knelt down next to Clefairy.

"Fairy?" it responded, now looking up at the hybrid Trainer.

"Clefairy, I won't lie, this is probably going to sting a little bit," the half-Saiyan told it bluntly. "But it's meant to make you feel better and we gotta get that wound treated. Please... will you trust me now?"

After staring into Gohan's earnest face for a few minutes, Clefairy nodded its head once.

"Clefairy!" it chirped as it braced itself for the pain.

Gohan grinned. "Thank you, Clefairy!"

And pointing the nozzle on the Super Potion directly at the bloodied area, Gohan lightly spritzed the healing mist onto it. Clefairy moaned a bit as it shook slightly from the effort of keeping itself totally still, but, as Gohan sprayed, the bloody wound seemed to be knitting and fading back into the Fairy Pokémon's skin, and within seconds the gash was completely gone.

"Fairy?" Clefairy said, blinking twice as it stood up. And now sensing the wound was gone, it jumped up and down.

"Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy," it sang happily.

"Aw, look at it!" Misty said with a smile.

"Guess that Super Potion did the trick," Brock noted.

"Clefairy looks like a million bucks!" Ash added.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried excitedly while it hopped back and forth along with the Clefairy.

"Mew!" Mew agreed, adding a bunch of twirls and spins in the air above them. "Mew, Mew! Mew!"

And suddenly a determined smirk appeared on Ash's face.

"Now that Clefairy's all better, I'm going to catch it!" he proclaimed, taking out one of his Poké Balls.

And Clefairy moved up to Gohan and wrapped its tiny arms around his left leg in a gentle hug, causing Ash to jerk in shock.

"Hey, what gives?" he demanded, now looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Clefairy..." Clefairy grinned as it hugged Gohan's leg. "Fairy, Fairy..."

Gohan smiled down at the innocuous-looking Pokémon. "Aw, well, I like you too, Clefairy!"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy squeaked. "Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy Fairy!"

"Mew!" Mew agreed. "Mew, Mew! Mew! MEW!"

Gohan reached down and tenderly picked up the Moon Pokémon.

"You're a good Pokémon, aren't you?" he said. "You didn't even flinch once when I was spraying that on you."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy giggled, twiddling both fingers around. "Fairy!"

"Hey, I got a great idea!" Gohan exclaimed. "Why don't you come with me on my travels?"

Without any hesitation, Clefairy leaped forward and glomped Gohan again, who chuckled at the Pokémon's antics.

"Then it's settled!" Gohan said, pumping a fist. "We both travel together!"

"MEW!" Mew squealed, flying down to nestle in between Gohan's arms, right next to the tiny Clefairy. "Mew, Mew!"

"Clefairy, Clefairy," it told the Legendary Cat, which nodded and giggled all the more.

"Aww, man, why does he catch Pokémon so much easier than I do?!" Ash whined.

"There's just something... special about him," Misty replied wistfully, with a faraway look on her face. "It's just something inside, something good and strong and noble. He's like a fairy tale prince come to life."

Brock spared her a surprised glance.

"You seem pretty taken with him yourself," he said.

"What?" Misty said, as an embarrassed blush now crept up her cheeks. "I am not!"

"But you're blushing!" Ash teased her, getting up close to her, with a big, taunting grin now written on his face as he stuck his tongue out at her. "We can all see it! What do you know? I never thought I'd really see _you_ acting like a girl!"

WHAM!

Which was how Ash ended up getting very close and intimate with the hard rock floor.

"No, Daddy, I don't want to be a vegetable," Ash said dazedly.

"Wow, Ash, you should really know better by now!" Brock said as he learned over the semiconscious Trainer.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika, Pi Pika, Pikachu," the Electric Rat said.

With its decision now made, Gohan rummaged around in his pack for one of the Poké Balls Professor Oak had given him.

"Where did I put those...?" he wondered. "Ahh, here it is!"

He pulled out the brightly colored red-and-white ball and held it out for Clefairy to touch. It wriggled its nose up at him.

"Go ahead, don't be shy," Gohan said encouragingly. "If you want, I can let you out immediately so you won't be uncomfortable."

Still unsure, the Moon Pokémon spared a glance at Mew, which nodded its head up and down in the affirmative.

"Mew!" it prompted eagerly, its tail twitched enthusiastically. "Mew!"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy said, its mind now set, as it inched closer and closer to the Poké Ball in Gohan's hands...

However, a sudden, loud voice interrupted what they were doing.

"STOP!"

Surprised, Ash, Misty, Gohan, Brock, and their Pokémon looked off to the side...


	8. A Fossil of a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Running up to them all was a nerdy-looking brown-haired man with oversized glasses that made his eyes look larger than they really were as well as a white lab coat slapped over his admittedly casual attire.

"Who's he?" Ash wondered.

"I don't know," Misty answered with a shrug.

Coming to a halt in front of Gohan, the nerd fell to his knees gasping and panting, seemingly exhausted.

"Um, excuse me, mister, but are you okay?" Gohan asked, now worried for the strange man.

The young man glanced upward and fixed Gohan with a determined gaze, much to the half-Saiyan's confusion.

"Never call me mister!" he declared passionately, throwing his arms wide as if to embrace Mother Nature. "My name's Seymour! Seymour the scientist! Knowledge! Research!" He laughed. "I'm Seymour the scientist!"

And he laughed some more.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu replied. "Pi Pikachu?"

"He's odd," Brock commented with a bewildered look.

"He's not odd," Misty corrected. "He's nuts!"

"You!" Seymour proclaimed grandly, thrusting his arm forward as he pointed a stern finger several inches away from Gohan's face, much to the hybrid's surprise. "Are you here as a troublemaker, young man?"

"What?" Gohan said, sounding shocked. "No, no, of course not!"

The man known as Seymour straightened his glasses.

"Then you can't capture that Clefairy," Seymour went on. "It's best to just let it go."

"Wh-What?" Gohan said, now utterly perplexed. "But why?"

"Clefairy?" the Fairy Pokémon agreed with an oh so adorably confused expression.

"Because the Clefairy here have a special job looking after the Moon Stone," Seymour explained.

"The Moon Stone?" Ash, Misty, and Brock repeated.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu added, now tilting its head sideways.

"Oh yeah, Brock told us about that earlier!" Gohan said.

"Exactly," Seymour said, raising his arms. "The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or maybe even older. Deep in these caves, the meteor hides; although no explorer has found the place of the legendary rock from space, we studied its fragments for many an hour, and discovered that it increases Pokémon's power."

"He didn't strike me as the poetic type," Misty stated, blinking at all the various rhymes the man before them was using.

With that said, Seymour whipped out a black, glowing rock from in his lab coat. Ash and the others gasped in awe.

"Oh, so that's a Moon Stone!" Gohan exclaimed, amazed.

"Mew, Mew!" the little feline agreed with its customary midair twirl.

"Yes, and without the Clefairy here, the system will collapse in less than a year," Seymour continued. "The Moon Stone is an ancient relic that needs protecting, from the Pokémon that do all the respecting. Well, do you understand now, young man?"

"Sure I do!" Gohan said. He glanced down at the Moon Pokémon, which was still nestled in his arms. "But, honestly, Clefairy _wants_ to come with us... don't you, Clefairy?" he added as he scratched its head.

"Clefairy," Clefairy giggled, wriggling within Gohan's grip. "Fairy, Fairy."

Seymour leaned in closer, now looking quite put out.

"Hm?" he said. "That's strange. The Clefairy normally don't want to leave Mt. Moon, but this one seems quite taken with you."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy confirmed, raising its arm.

"Mew!" Mew continued, cutting ribbons in the air. "Mew, Mew!"

And then he finally caught sight of the Mew now dancing above them.

"Ahhh!" he burst, pointing at the sight. "You have a Mew with you."

"Mew!" Mew giggled as it soared even higher, pink sparkles of energy trailing in its wake. "Mew, Mew!"

"Gohan isn't your average Trainer, Seymour," Misty said haughtily, placing both hands on her hips.

"Yes, that's for sure," Brock ventured forth.

"Pika Pika," the Electric Rat added.

"Hmmm..." Seymour said, now rubbing his chin, very thoughtfully. "Mew and Clefairy both like you... and you're the most polite boy I've met before... I got it!" He slapped his fist into the palm of his other hand.

The others learned forward, wondering what he was going to say next. And without warning, he grabbed Gohan's hands in his own.

"Huh?" Gohan said, looking down.

"Ohh, this is so inspiring!" he exclaimed. "Like a thousand hearts desiring! I've never met someone like you, I'm so excited my dreams have finally come true! I'll always remember you as long as I live and I hope you can forgive how wrong I was earlier, friend, and now I'll try to make amends!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Seymour, but what are you talking about?" Gohan asked, taken aback.

"You!" Seymour said. "You must have a very pure heart, young man, to be able attract these two Pokémon!"

Gohan blushed, rubbing his head as he chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, well, thank you for saying so, Mr. Seymour."

"Mew!" Mew confirmed, just as cheerful as always. "Mew, Mew!"

"Oh, this is just super fantabulistic!" the weird man said giddily. "I'm talking two thumbs up! I mean way, way up!"

Misty, Ash, and Brock all exchanged glances and shrugged hopelessly at Seymour's eccentric antics.

"They say man's best friend is a Pokémon and with you I believe it," Seymour went on. "I'm moved to tears, you've helped me to face my fears — such friendship I was beginning to think I would never see; I'm so glad you met me." And he threw both arms out. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You've restored my faith in human nature, and from a complete stranger!"

"Um, it was no big trouble, Mr. Seymour!" Gohan insisted. "Really!"

But Seymour, surrounded by clouds of rapture, didn't appear to have heard him.

"Oh, you must come with me on my quest to find the Moon Stone!" Seymour offered.

"Mew?" Mew said with an adorably inquisitive gaze.

"Come with you? To look for the Moon Stone?" the black-haired boy repeated. "You really mean it?"

"Well, of course I do, young man!" Seymour answered. "With you and your friends at my side, I just know we can do it."

Gohan turned to face his three friends with a pleading expression.

"Hey, guys, do you think it's okay?" he begged.

"Are you kidding?!" Ash said, eyes gleaming. "Of course we'll go! It sounds like a fantastic adventure!"

"Count me in!" Misty added, nodding her head.

"You'll need a guide to go with you, so I might as well come too!" Brock agreed.

"Pika, Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said, throwing its arm up.

"Mew!" Mew said, dancing ever more furiously in the air above them.

Gohan smiled at it, then looked back to Seymour.

"It looks like we'll be coming with you, Mr. Seymour," Gohan said.

"Total awesomonium, dudes!" the scientist declared, now with tears shining within his eyes. "This will be a trek for the ages, and they'll be trying to take a leaf from our pages! So, without time to waste, let's go!"

He stuck his arm up in the air and headed off down the tunnels as, with a careless shrug, the group followed after him.

Behind them, sniggers could be heard as three shadowy figures chased after them kids heading deeper into Mt. Moon...

* * *

Bulma was in the lab when a voice suddenly spoke behind her. "So, hard at work, I see."

Shocked, Bulma turned to find a tall Namekian warrior standing behind her.

"Would you stop doing that?!" she demanded of him furiously.

"This wouldn't by any chance be another Dimensional Hopper, would it?" Piccolo pressed. "To try and track down Gohan?"

The blue-haired beauty sighed and turned back to work, swiping away a loose strand of hair from her forehead.

"Yes, it is," she said. "He hasn't been back for a whole week and I'm getting worried. Something must have happened to him."

"I know, it's not like him," Piccolo growled. "But how are you going to find him? He could be anywhere in the universe."

"Well, obviously, someone's gotta go to all these separate timelines and search for him," Bulma stated intelligently. "Meanwhile, I'll remain here and keep trying to track down the reality he might have traveled to. If I can get a signal lock on his Dimensional Hopper, we can isolate his location and getting there won't be nearly as hard as finding him."

Piccolo grunted, seemingly unimpressed. "And who do you intend to go to all these realities and look for him?"

"I was hoping you would, Piccolo, as well as some of the others," the blue-eyed woman said. "Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu..."

"They'll jump at the chance, I'm sure," Piccolo commented wryly.

He turned his back on Bulma as he made to head for the window, but before he reached it, he paused in his tracks.

"Oh, and since we'll going out and searching for him, it's your job to tell Gohan's mother what happened to him," he intoned.

And with that, the green-skinned man lifted up and took out the window, leaving a horrified Bulma behind...

* * *

Hours had passed since the group started their quest, and there was not a sign of the Moon Stone or other Pokémon besides, of course, the annoyingly persistent Zubat flocks, and they were beginning to grow tired, especially with the weights all three humans were wearing.

"This is nuts!" Misty complained. "Where could the Moon Stone be?"

"It's been two hours," Brock pointed out. "You'd think we would have found it by now."

"Could you be wrong?" Gohan inquired, turning to look at Seymour. "Maybe the Moon Stone isn't here at all."

"Mew!" Mew agreed, shooting through the air like a pink comet.

Seymour shook his head. "No, it has to be here. The presence of the Clefairy is proof of that!"

"What do Clefairy have to do with anything?" Ash moaned pitifully.

"Pika, Pika Pika," the Electric Pokémon added, sounding just as tired as its Trainer was.

"You see, ever since I was a little boy, I believed the Pokémon came to Earth from outer space," Seymour explained.

"From outer space?!" the group demanded in unison as the Pokémon also exclaimed in shock.

Misty, Brock, and Ash threw sidelong glances toward Gohan, but didn't say anything, and Gohan knew what was on their minds.

 _They must be thinking of my origins,_ he mused. _But is it really true? Are Pokémon in this realm just aliens? Like me?_

"Yes," Seymour, straightening up proudly. "And where, you may ask, is the spaceship which brought them to this world? The answer to that, my friends, is simple. Right here in this cavern. It's the Moon Stone."

"Wow!" Gohan burst out. "So you think the Moon Stone is really just a Pokémon mother ship?"

"Sure do!" Seymour proclaimed. "And just you wait, someday, I'm going to prove it!"

"Well, it's sure an _original_ theory, I'll give you that," Misty said as she stifled an inappropriate giggle.

"Do you guys think Pokémon really came to Earth from space?" Ash asked them.

"Pika Pika?" the yellow rat added.

"Mew?" Mew said with a spiral. "Mew, Mew!"

"It's fun to think so," Misty answered, politely evading the issue.

"Well, knowing what I do now," Brock said, with a side glance towards Gohan, "it's not so farfetched as you may think."

"I guess that's true..." Misty allowed, also glancing at the hybrid.

"Mew!" Mew squealed, suddenly diving behind Gohan.

Just then, the group heard some shuffling nearby, and as one, they turned their heads to face it.

Emerging from one of the side tunnels was a young kid about their age, with long, straggly black hair, sunglasses, a gray jumpsuit, and a cap, hauling a burlap sack behind him as he walked towards them.

"Who's that?" Ash wondered, blinking.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu inquired, tilting its head to the side.

"Beats me," Misty replied with a helpless shrug.

Just then, the kid caught sight of them and reacted instantly.

"Hey, who goes there?" he shouted, sounding enraged... and without warning, he raced up in front of Gohan, getting in his face. "You trying to cut in on my action? 'Cause no one's getting hold of my stash, you hear me?! NO ONE!"

Gohan sweatdropped. "Hey, whoa, calm down. That's not what I'm trying to do, honest!"

"Mew!" Mew chirped, popping up from behind its Trainer. "Mew, Mew!"

"Holy Miltanks!" the kid yelled. "You... you have a Mew with you!"

Gohan grinned as Mew snuggled up to his cheek. "That's right, Mew is my partner — and my first Pokémon ever in the world."

"Mew," Mew giggled. "Mew, Mew! Mew."

"Well, that settles it, then!" the other kid announced as a smirk now crossed his face. "We gotta battle for it right now!"

The others reacted with shock.

"But you can't do that!" Ash protested rather hotly.

"Mew is Gohan's Pokémon!" Brock agreed, sounding angry.

"Yeah!" Misty added. "You can't take it away from him!"

"Pika Pi!" the yellow rat piped in.

"BUTT OUT!" the guy yelled, causing Ash, Misty, and Brock to flinch. "This is between me and this other kid!"

He turned to face Gohan, licking his lips eagerly.

"What say you, kid?" he demanded coolly.

Seymour sidled up between the two, looking timid, but determined. "Um, excuse me, but... you can't have a battle here — this is a sacred spot for the Clefairy and we have to show the appropriate respect."

"Oh, put a sock in it!" the other kid screamed. "Josh Dylan has set his tights on that Mew, and what Josh Dylan wants, Josh Dylan gets!"

Seymour covered up his ears, wincing from both fear/irritation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dylan, but we can't battle!" Gohan said. "Mew is my Pokémon; unless it _wants_ to go with you, I'm _not_ giving it up."

"Oh, unfair, lame-o, totally uncoolio, dude!" Josh wept dramatically, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Is this karma? Is this fate? Is this my destiny, to long so near to close but reaching forward nevermore as always?"

"He's... he's whacked!" Brock chimed in.

"This guy makes Seymour look normal," Misty said.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu added, looking nervous.

"Hey, you!" Josh screamed. "Battle with me now and I'll give you something special!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dylan," Gohan insisted, now with a frown on his face, "but I already said —"

"MEW!" Mew suddenly burst in, flying around them in a gentle arc. "Mew, Mew! MEW! Mew, Mew, Mew... MEW! Mew! Mew!"

"What are you saying?" Gohan said, blinking. "You... you wanna battle Mr. Dylan?"

"Mew!" Mew squeaked, now with a determined expression. "Mew!"

"But... what if we lose?" Gohan pressed, sounding worried.

Mew pumped its small fist. "MEW! Mew, Mew! Mew! Mew, Mew, Mew! MEW!"

And Gohan could instantly see exactly what Mew was saying as he nodded, now determined himself.

"I get it!" he said. "We just won't lose, that's all!"

"Mew!" Mew cried giddily, twirling around him. "Mew! Mew!"

Gohan looked back at Josh Dylan. "Okay, Mr. Dylan, you got yourself a deal!"

"Perfect sound and perfect noise!" Josh exclaimed. "I'll stomp you, I'll crush you, and I'll leave out to dry with egg on your chest!"

And with that, he burst out into raucous laughter.

"Gohan, are you sure about this?" Misty wondered, concerned for him. "This kid doesn't seem... quite all there."

"There's no need to worry!" Gohan insisted, raising one of his arms. "Me and Mew can do anything we set our minds to!"

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, looking back at him.

"Well, if you say so..." the redhead muttered uncertainly.

A short time later, they had set up an impromptu arena in a small cave with Brock refereeing.

"The battle will be two-on-two!" he said. "We'll keep going until the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. No substitutions."

"Do it, Gohan!" Misty cheered on the sidelines. "Crush him! I know you can do it!"

"Go, Gohan!" Ash also said. "Don't let your Pokémon down! They're counting on you!"

"Pika Pi, Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Pikachu!"

"Beat him that disrespectful brat!" Seymour agreed. "Send him running back home to his mommy!"

"Don't worry, guys," Gohan said with a steely glint in his eyes. "I have no intention of blowing this."

And with that, Brock raised his arms. "Trainers, call your Pokémon!"

And Josh Dylan threw his arm back, tossing out a Poké Ball in the air.

"Go, Ekans!" he shouted dramatically. "Don't let me down now!"

And the Snake Pokémon materialized with a cry of, "Ekans, Ekans!"

"Whoa, it's an Ekans!" Ash observed, leaning forward in interest.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu put forth, blinking its eyes. "Pi Pikachu!"

"Just like the kind Team Rocket's got!" Misty agreed.

Now very curious, Gohan aimed his Pokédex at Ekans, and it instantly registered the Pokémon's presence.

"Ekans, the Snake Pokémon," Gohan's Dexter drawled. "In the wild, Ekans curls itself up in a spiral as it sleeps — this position allows it to quickly respond to enemies from all directions with a threat from its upraised head."

"A snake Pokémon, huh?" Gohan said. "Well, I know just the Pokémon to use!"

Pulling his own Poké Ball, Gohan tossed it down with a cry of, "Come out, Clefairy!"

The Fairy Pokémon appeared on the opposite end of their battlefield as it waved its little fingers.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy," it sang contentedly.

"So, rare Pokémon flock to you like honey on an Ursaring, huh?" Josh Dylan mused.

"What's an Ursaring?" Ash wondered, blinking his eyes quickly.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu breathed, sounding just as confused as Ash was.

"Mew!" Mew chirped, flying about the cave in a simple arc. "Mew!"

"Pokémon battle, ready, set, begin!" Brock declared.

"Go now, Ekans, Bite!" Josh ordered instantly.

"Clefairy, dodge it!" Gohan responded.

The Ekans lunged for Clefairy, narrowly evading the huge fangs that had been barreling down on it.

"Now, Clefairy, use Thunderpunch!" Gohan commanded.

Clefairy just stood there gazing at the half-Saiyan in confusion.

"Clefairy?" it asked as a question mark surrounded its head.

Everyone fell over at the display.

"Gohan, Clefairy can't use Thunderpunch!" Misty called to him.

Gohan turned to face Misty. "But it said in _All You Need To Know About Pokémon_ that Normal types know different moves!"

Misty facepalmed with a big sweatdrop.

"Gohan doesn't know much about Pokémon, does he?" Seymour pointed out.

"We know, we know," Misty sighed. "It's embarrassing."

"But you can't really blame him!" Ash chimed in.

"Well, that's true," Misty said grudgingly.

"Ekans, use Wrap!" Josh said.

"Ekans, Ekans!" Ekans said as it closed in around the Moon Pokémon and grabbed its tail around it, getting it in a choke hold.

"Oh no, Clefairy!" Gohan said worriedly.

"Mew!" Mew cried, looking scared for its partner. "Mew!"

"Now, Ekans, Bind!" Josh said with a huge smirk.

"Ekans!" Ekans commented as it started squeezing the living daylights out of Clefairy.

"Clefairy..." Clefairy moaned. "Clefairy, Fairy... Clefairy..."

"I gotta think of something fast!" Gohan said, pointing the Pokédex towards Clefairy.

Dexter beeped. "The moves Clefairy knows are — Light Screen, Metronome, Sing, Growl, and Double Slap."

"Clefairy, use Metronome, now!" Gohan said immediately.

"Cle... fairy," Clefairy whimpered as it began twiddling its fingers back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Fairy... Cle... FAIRY!" Clefairy roared as suddenly, a massive fiery burst erupted from it.

The fire wrapped itself around Ekans as the Snake Pokémon dropped Clefairy like a hot potato. "Ekans! Ekans!"

"Wow, that's Fire Spin!" Misty noted, sounding impressed.

"Metronome is the move that randomly chooses which attack the Pokémon uses," Seymour informed them, adjusting his glasses. "It's Clefairy's speciality and one of the reasons it's so highly sought."

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Gohan, you're the man!" Misty chanted. "Now go out there and show that kid who's boss!"

"Mew!" Mew squeaked, waving both arms around. "Mew! Mew!"

Gohan felt that familiar spirit of determination welling up inside him, not for bloodlust and to conquer and destroy his enemy, but for fun, to compete, and learn who was the more skilled opponent between the two. _Is this what it's like to be a Pokémon Trainer?_ he thought.

"Clefairy, use Double Slap!" Gohan said.

"CLEFAIRY!" the pink fairy screamed as it ran up to Ekans and began furiously slapping it.

"Ekans, that's so not cool!" Josh yelled while sweat formed on the sides of his head.

"Now, Clefairy, use Metronome again!" Gohan shouted.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy sang as it twiddled both its fingers, and a bright light started glowing around it.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy..." it hummed.

The light seemed to be building from within, growing more and more intense all the time, as Gohan frowned.

"What's happening to Clefairy?" he said out loud. "Its ki is building higher and higher!"

"Mew?" Mew inquired. "Mew, Mew? Mew!"

"What kind of Pokémon attack is that?" Misty wondered.

"I... I don't know," Seymour admitted, shrugging in defeat.

"Pika, Pika Pika," the Electric Rodent said, mouth agape.

Suddenly, Clefairy stopped twiddling its fingers, spun once, and roared, "CLEFAIRY!"

BOOM!

A huge explosion of light and energy engulfed the cavern, sending those closest to it flying back. Only Gohan remained unaffected as his Pokémon, his Clefairy, blew up in a fiery blast of pure destruction.

"Clefairy!" he cried. "Clefairy, where are you? Clefairy!"

Coughing on the dust that had formed within the cavern, Misty and Ash made their way back to their feet.

"Ugh, what kind of move was that?" Ash said inquisitively

"I think it was Explosion!" Seymour explained.

"Wow, what an attack!" Misty said, rubbing her neck.

"Pika... Pikachu..." Pikachu coughed. "Pi Pikachu. Pika... Cha..."

Finally, the smoke cleared, revealing both Clefairy and Ekans... several feet apart with both of them unconscious!

Brock held up both arms. "Clefairy and Ekans are unable to battle, so this battle ends in a draw."

"Oh!" Gohan exclaimed, rushing to its side. "Clefairy, no! Clefairy!"

Reaching it immediately, Gohan scooped the beaten Pokémon into his arms as he cradled it tenderly.

"Clefairy, I'm sorry," he whispered, holding the Moon Pokémon close to his body. "I was such an idiot... I should have known better than to use an untested move like Metronome in battle... oh, poor Clefairy... can you ever forgive me?"

"Clefairy..." the weak Pokémon said, Xs swirling in its eyes.

"Mew!" Mew declared, soaring over closer. "Mew, Mew?"

"Mew, I'm so stupid..." Gohan said bitterly. "And now Clefairy is hurt because of me. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"MEW!" Mew squealed as it flew into his arms next to Clefairy and wrapped its tail around him. "Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"You mean... you mean... you can forgive me?" Gohan said, sounding hopeful.

"Mew!" Mew burst excitedly, stroking its tail along its Trainer's face. "Mew, Mew. MEW!"

Gohan chuckled happily. "Thanks, Mew. I'm glad I met you. You're my best friend."

"Mew," Mew giggled, wriggling within his grip. "Mew!"

Josh, still coughing, finally caught sight of all of the damage from Clefairy's Explosion.

"No! Ekans!" Josh cried out. "What have you done?!"

Ignoring him, Gohan reached for his Poké Ball and called Clefairy back inside it.

"Just rest for now," he cooed. "I'll get you help later, I promise."

Standing up, he turned to find Josh Dylan now withdrawing Ekans into its own Poké Ball.

"Let's get this over with," Gohan said, now sounding very resigned. "Clefairy's hurt. I'm not gonna fool around anymore."

"Then let's see you handle my next Pokémon, Brains Boy!" Josh said, smirking again. "Go, Seviper!"

A black serpent-like Pokémon formed from the beam of light in the center of the cavern.

"SEVIPER!" it declared once it appeared.

The entire group gasped in complete shock at the sight.

"For as long as I've been researching Pokémon, I've never seen one like that!" Seymour told them.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Ash said, pointing Dexter at it.

"No data," Dexter intoned mechanically as a bright red question mark popped up on screen, signifying the Pokédex's inability to answer.

The group, which had been expecting Dexter to surely know what it was, now gasped again.

"No way!" Misty burst out.

"I thought for sure Dexter would have the answer," Ash said.

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu piped up, looking awed.

"Heh heh," Josh chuckled, and then he erupted into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Of course it doesn't! You wanna know about Seviper? I'll tell you about it!" His sunglasses glinted menacingly. "Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon, is from the Hoenn Region!"

"Hoenn Region?" Ash repeated.

"I've never heard of a place like that!" Misty noted.

"I've only heard of it once, many years ago," Seymour said.

"Seviper is well-known for its ongoing feud with Zangoose — the Cat Ferret Pokémon," Josh continued. "Its sword-like tail has two purposes — slashing foes and dousing them with poison, and in the wild it can be found sharpening its tail on blade rocks, preparing for battle."

"Amazing," Ash breathed, impressed.

"Amazing?" Misty yelled. "You call that amazing? It sounds like a horrible Pokémon, Ash!"

"Whatever it is, I'm ending this battle quickly," Gohan put forth, and he glanced into his arms. "Mew, you're up now."

"MEW!" Mew chirped as it jumped out of his arms to hover on the opposite side of the cave, facing Seviper.

"Both sides are tied," Brock announced. "This is for the win. Gohan's Mew versus Josh's Seviper... GO!"

"Mew, use Mega Punch!" Gohan ordered quickly.

Josh was prepared for him, though. "Seviper, Poison Fang!"

"What kind of attack is that?" Ash said, blinking twice.

"I've never heard of Poison Fang before!" Misty agreed while the two exchanged looks.

"Seviper!" the Fang Snake Pokémon hissed as it flew at Mew with obvious intent to bite it.

Mew was ready for it, though, and dodged to the side, giggling like the innocent little creature it was.

"Now, Mew, hit it, LET'S GO!" Gohan commanded his partner.

With a loud battle cry, Mew gathered blue-white energy in its palm, then slammed it into Seviper, knocking it back.

"You're doing great, Mew!" Gohan cried. "Now let's show them how we win! Confusion!"

Writhing in place, Mew suddenly threw both its arms up with a loud scream of, "MEW!"

Just like that, a blue-purple energy wave flew through the air towards Seviper.

"Oh no, Seviper, MOVE!" Josh yelled.

Too late, as the energy wave hit Seviper head-on and little swirls appeared within its eyes.

"Viper... Viper... Seviper..." it moaned, staggering around the tunnels.

"I've never seen a Pokémon act that way before!" Ash remarked.

"It's confused, Ash!" Misty scolded him sternly.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Come on, Seviper, snap out of it!" Josh pleaded.

"Seviper..." the Snake Pokémon hissed. And without warning, it reared up and slammed itself into the wall!

"No, not the wall, you dummy!" Josh said harshly. "You gotta hit the other Pokémon!"

"Okay, Mew, that's enough toying around," Gohan said. "Psychic now!"

"Mew!" Mew chirped as a hellish blue lit up its pupils, and instantly Seviper was caught in a purple-bluish aura of light.

"Seviper, do... do something!" Josh cried out desperately.

"Mew..." Mew growled, which could be heard to the far corners of the cavern. "Mew... Mew... MEW!"

As though it had been jerked off the ground, Seviper was thrown through the air... heading right for Josh!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Josh screamed as he tried to dodge, but proved too slow for the hurtling incoming meteorite and his own Seviper smashed into him, sending them both crashing into the cave wall, as the now beaten Seviper lay there, clearly unconscious from the blow.

"Seviper has been knocked out!" Brock declared. "That makes Son Gohan from Mt. Paozu the winner!"

"You did it!" Ash cried, running up to his friend. "You did it, you really did it! You won your first Pokémon battle!"

"Yes!" Misty agreed as she run up to cheer for her friend too. "You proved you aren't a complete rookie like Ash here is!"

Ash jerked to the side in total exasperation.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu sighed. "Cha..."

"Congratulations, Gohan!" Seymour stated.

Mew, meanwhile, was soaring around the cavern, squeaking its name every so often, until it finally leaped into Gohan's arms.

"Mew, Mew!" it giggled. "Mew, Mew! Mew! MEW!"

Gohan patted its head. "I'm glad I get to keep you too, Mew! I just knew we could do it!"

"Mew," it replied, waving its arms rather wildly. "Mew, Mew..."

Suddenly, Josh burst into the center of the room, looking mad, as he suddenly fell to his knees in front of Gohan.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" he chanted as he bowed low before the half-Saiyan." I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

With that, he whipped out his burlap sack, laying it on the ground in front of them.

"Here, take it!" he insisted. "I promise I'll be good from now on! Choose which one you want!"

"Choose which one what?" Gohan repeated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mew?" Mew inquired, looking just as confused. "Mew?"

"Yeah, what have you got in that bag, mister?" Ash wondered.

"Fossils old, fossils new, fossils of all kinds!" Josh explained. "And you can all have one you want!"

"One for us each?!" Misty exclaimed, pointing at herself. "Really?!"

"Yes, what Josh says, Josh does, and your friend beat Josh Dylan, fair and square," the kooky Trainer said.

And he tipped up the sack and let the contents within fall to the dirt floor as Brock made his way back over to his friends.

"Wow, look at all the fossils!" Ash said eagerly.

"Pi Pika Pi Pikachu, Pi Pika!" Pikachu declared excitedly.

"Oh, look at them, they're so pretty!" Misty sighed happily.

"And you're really letting us choose?" Brock asked him.

Josh Dylan nodded a few times. "Yes, now pick!"

"Do I get to choose too?" Seymour asked.

"JUST PICK!" Josh roared, terrifying the Pokémon scientist.

Glancing back and forth between the fossils laid out on the floor, Seymour finally poked his finger at one.

"What's this?" he asked Josh.

"Old Amber," Josh informed him. "I found it in Pewter City."

"Hmm, this one looks like it contains deep, dark secrets hidden beneath the surface," Seymour said.

And then he grinned happily as he reached out and took it.

"I choose the Old Amber!" he said, holding it up.

"Then it looks like that one is mine!" Brock said as he grabbed a fossil with a cylindrical shape ending in three digits.

"I'm choosing this one!" Ash said as he reached out and picked up a fossil with spiky segmented joints etch into the surface.

"Well, it looks like it's this one for me," Gohan said, choosing a dome-shaped fossil with something under its shell.

"Mew!" Mew declared as it spun upside down in joy. "Mew... Mew!"

"Misty, have you decided yet?" Ash asked the fiery tomboy.

"Pika Pika, Chu Pika Pikachu," Pikachu added with an inquiring look.

"Yes!" the Water Trainer announced as she picked up the fossil with a spiral pattern written onto it.

"Excellent, you've all chosen!" Josh said as he shoveled handfuls of fossils back into his sack. "Now it's time for Josh to leave!"

And with that, he hoisted the sack across his back and took off down one of the side tunnels.

"Josh hopes never to see you five again!" he shouted back to them.

The others just blinked after him for a couple of seconds.

"Man, he's really strange," Gohan murmured embarrassedly.

"I know," Misty agreed. "What's his problem, I wonder?"

"Mew!" Mew giggled, twirling around. "Mew, Mew!"

Over in a side passage, a familiar trio stuck their heads out.

"Did you see that?" James inquired. "That kooky kid just gave those three twerps fossils!"

"Ooh, they look pretty rare," Jessie squealed. "I bet they're worth a lot of money!"

"Meowth says Team Rocket grab dose fossils and give 'em to da Boss along with Pikachu and Mew," Meowth said, grinning evilly.

"The second they drop their guard, we'll be there!" James vowed.

"Ready to steal everything they have, then claim it for Team Rocket!" Jessie finished.

And giggling like mad, Team Rocket ran off down the passage...

* * *

The group was pretty tired by the time it came to the surface again.

"Hey, look, we made it!" Brock said cheerfully. "We're out of Mt. Moon!"

"Yes, but we didn't find the Moon Stone," Seymour groaned, as he drooped dejectedly.

"Aw, come on, cheer up!" Misty piped in. "You still got a rare, one-of-a-kind fossil no one else in the world has."

"Pi Pika, Chu Pika Pikachu," the Electric-type added as it nodded its head.

"Mew!" Mew agreed, dancing in the air in a pink-and-white streak of energy and light.

"Well, I suppose you're right about that," Seymour allowed.

"Oh wow!" Ash said, placing his hand over his eyes. "Look at the moon! Is it ever bright tonight!"

As one everyone turned to face the object in the night skies.

"Yeah, it is kinda pretty, but I don't..." Gohan began, then he froze completely.

"Uh, Gohan, is something wrong?" Ash asked.

Gohan merely continued gazing blankly at the full moon above.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Gohan!" Brock prodded. "You awake?"

And then, with a primal-sounding snarl, Gohan began changing. His body started twisting and distorting and taking on new dimensions as his muscles bulked outward to insane levels, tearing his clothes like they were flimsy rags.

The others reacted with shock.

"G-G-G-G-Gohan?!" Ash demanded timidly.

"Oh my goodness!" Misty cried. "What's happening?!"

"CHU?!" Pikachu agreed, looking flabbergasted.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew squealed urgently, flying around frantically.

"Oh my heavens above, he's changing!" Seymour gasped.

Gohan's nose sprouted outward into a monkey's snout as he began growing, and growing, and growing, becoming larger and larger! And one issue immediately became obvious to the Pokémon Trainers — with Gohan's increasing bulk he was going to crush them all!

"Quick, run!" Brock instructed them.

The five Pokémon Trainers quickly backed away from the rapidly expanding Gohan with horrified shouts, as he towered upward like a gigantic skyscraper. His now exposed body rippled as a pelt of brown fur appeared all across his flesh. And finally, it was all over — within seconds, Gohan had transformed into a giant ape!

And with that, he opened his mouth and let his feelings be known.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


	9. Full Moon Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

"GRRRAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRGGGHHHH!" Gohan announced with a bloodcurdling roar that could be heard for miles.

Meanwhile, the others cowered from dozens of meters away.

"Holy Toledo!" Brock cried. "I... I can't believe what is happening!"

"I know what you mean, Brock!" Misty agreed. "It's just unreal!"

"I... I've never seen anything like this before in my entire life!" their friend, Seymour exclaimed. "Never before, not once!"

"Gohan changed into an giant Ape Pokémon!" Ash gasped.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu fell over at Ash's stupidity.

"How many times do we have to tell you?!" Misty yelled. "He's _not_ a Pokémon! Get it through your thick skull, Ash!"

"Eh-heh, oops, I guess you're right," Ash admitted sheepishly.

"Chu," the yellow rodent remarked reprovingly.

However, their attention was diverted when Gohan began stomping around all over the place, roaring loudly as the normally kind-hearted boy they knew him to be started smashing things around. As they all watched, he ripped a huge chunk of ground right out of the Earth and tossed it several hundred meters, where it landed with a resounding crash!

"Grrraaaooooggghhhh! Grrraaaooogghhhh! Grraaoooggghhhhh!" Gohan growled over and over.

And it was then he began firing mouth blasts at everything around him! A mouth laser hit a mountain and it exploded.

BOOM!

A mouth laser slammed into a patch of forests, blasting it into pieces.

BOOM!

A mouth laser collided with a nearby lake, blasting it into steam!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

On and on it went as the region crumbled under the force of Oozaru Gohan's barrage.

"What unbelievable power!" Misty commented. "It feels like the whole planet is shaking apart!"

Seymour whimpered and cowered away from all the explosions.

"Look what he's doing," Ash whispered, staring at all the devastation with outrage. "We gotta stop this! We can't let him do it!"

And he took off running after the Oozaru Gohan.

"No, Ash, don't do it!" Misty screamed.

"That's a bad idea!" Brock called in vain after him. "He might not even be himself anymore!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed worriedly.

With a shared look, Misty and Brock ran after the hapless idiot, with Pikachu following in their wake.

"W-Wait, I'm not sure that's a good idea!" Seymour said as he gulped, clearly afraid. "Shouldn't we stay here where it's safe?"

But the two Trainers ignored him, however, and with a resigned sigh, the timid scientist reluctantly gave chase.

As he was leaving, a fish line and hook descended from the sky and latched onto Gohan's discarded items he had lost with his clothes, the Dome Fossil and his Poké Ball that contained Clefairy while it jerked back upward into the night...

* * *

Meanwhile... Oozaru Gohan was still stomping forward, mercilessly pounding at everything within a thousand-meter radius near him with waves of unrelenting force and power, setting off what seemed like hundreds of nuclear explosions every couple seconds!

"Grrraaaoooggghhhh! Grrraaaaaooogghhh! Grraaaoooogghhh!" Gohan bellowed.

Ash struggled in vain to keep up with the lumbering behemoth.

"Gohan, you gotta stop this!" he called after him. "You can't destroy everything!"

Growling questioningly, Oozaru Gohan turned to face Ash as he raised his arms threateningly and opened his mouth.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Ash asked, blinking confusedly.

"Grrraaooowwwrrggghhh!" Gohan said with a vicious snarl of pure, unadulterated rage.

And without warning, a ki blast shot from his mouth, heading straight for Ash!

Terrified, Ash covered his head, prepared to die...

"MEW!" the Legendary Cat cried as it Teleported him away to safety.

BOOM! The spot he had been standing in erupted in a fiery detonation of dome-shaped energy, leaving no trace of the Pallet Trainer.

"Grrooaaarrgghhh!" Gohan roared as he turned around and marched off, no longer concerned about Ash.

* * *

Ash reappeared next to his friends and Gohan disappeared into the distance, with the Earth still trembling from the force of his relentless barrage of attacks. Ash, Misty, Seymour, and Brock rushed over to him.

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock said, concerned.

"Yes, speak up there, young man!" Seymour prompted, worried too.

"Of course I'm fine!" Ash said, smirking as he laughed confidently. "Did you think something like that could take me out? No sir!"

And he kept laughing as suddenly, Misty whacked him hard over the head.

"Hey, cut it out!" he said, irritated, while he rubbed the offending spot.

"Maybe that will get you to think next time!" Misty told him harshly. "You can't just confront a problem head-on without taking the time to think about it! You could have been killed if it hadn't been for Mew!"

"Mew!" Mew declared, as it looked from one human to the other.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me, you know," Ash objected hotly. "You could've just told me."

But just then, the group was distracted as still more explosions lit up the night sky as bright as day, and the ground itself jerked and heaved under their feet as though they were surfing in a very choppy ocean.

"We've gotta do something!" Brock commented. "We can't let this go on!"

"He's right!" Seymour agreed. "If we don't stop this somehow then the whole planet could be affected!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added, wobbling and vibrating where it now stood.

However, they didn't have time to focus on that, as, all of a sudden, mechanical hands reached down towards them and grabbed both Mew and Pikachu as well as the fossils the team had been given merely a few hours ago.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called frantically as it was hauled up and away.

"Mew, Mew, Mew!" Mew squealed, terrified, as it found itself now being dragged up into the sky along with Pikachu.

"Ahhh! What's that?" Ash wondered as they turned to face whatever had stolen their Pokémon.

"To protect the world from devastation," a sinister voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," a similar menacing voice added.

"Not this again," Misty groaned. "When will they just give up?"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie declared.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James agreed.

"Jessie!" the red-haired woman announced.

"James!" the blue-haired man followed.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" they both said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James promised.

"Meowth, dat's right!" the Pokémon finished, sliding into frame.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Go find someone else to bother!" Misty hollered up at the trio.

"That's right!" Brock agreed. "We're kinda busy right now!"

"Pika Pi! Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, shocking the cage it had been crammed into, to no avail.

Jessie laughed. "You're our business, and you always will be!"

"The second we stopped following you, the fanfic would end!" James said, laughing in a superior tone.

"Hey, no more fourth-wall jokes!" Meowth snapped, rapping their heads. "The audience can't stand it anymore!"

"True, but you didn't have to say it so loudly!" James whined.

"But he's got a point!" Jessie said. "So let's just take the goods and scram!"

"The Boss will be more than happy with these two rare Pokémon and a bunch of rare fossils!" James added.

"We can nab dat monkey twerp another dime!" Meowth agreed, and with that, the three took off in their hot-air balloon.

Just then, a purple energy beam shot past above, cutting right through the Meowth-shaped balloon!

BOOM!

The balloon exploded in a titanic display of fireworks as Team Rocket was sent flying through the air.

"Again? So early in the fanfic?" Jessie complained.

"I thought I told you twos no more fourth-wall jokes!" Meowth griped.

"Oh well, it's what they pay for, isn't it?" James quipped with a very large grin.

"They don't pay any money at all!" Jessie barked.

"No fair!" James retorted. "We have to pay money every time that we appear on screen!"

"Well, that's our job, isn't it?" Jessie sighed.

"And don't you two ugly mugs forget it!" Meowth shot back.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled as they soared into the night sky.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Mew along with all their fossils, fell down back into the waiting hands of their Trainers.

"Pikachu, are you all right?" Ash replied, patting its head consolingly.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" the Electric Rodent piped in, raising an arm.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, shaking itself a few times. "Mew!"

And right then the entire area appeared to crumble from the sheer force of the ongoing assault it was sustaining, with landslides falling down mountains and cracks forming underneath the heels of their shoes and rocks flying up into the nighttime air.

"There's no more time left," Misty said. "We've got to plan something now, you guys."

A large boulder a couple yards away shattered and split in two.

"But what?" Ash replied, blinking rapidly. "What on Earth can we do against a monster like that?"

Yet more explosions sounded a few kilometers away from them.

"Well, we should review what we do know," Brock pointed out. "Gohan isn't totally invincible. He does have some weaknesses."

"I got it!" Misty exclaimed, sounding like she'd won the answer to a million-dollar question. "His tail!"

"His tail?" Seymour repeated, sounding stunned.

"That's right!" Ash said, now catching on too. "His tail's his weakness! If you grab that, you can immobilize him!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The ground trembled ever more ferociously underneath them as the group struggled to remain upright, and then went on planning like they hadn't even been interrupted just then.

"And, hey... how about Zubat's Screech?" Brock went on. "They were more effective on him because of his Saiyan hearing!"

"Saiyan?" Seymour repeated, pressing a finger into the side of his head.

And the gang continued as though he weren't present.

"But even those are only temporary measures," Misty said as reality now came crashing down over their plans. "Even if we manage to stop him how in the world are we going to turn Gohan back to normal? I mean, what's causing this?"

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said suddenly, trying to get their attention as it zoomed anxiously in the air. "Mew! MEW! Mew, Mew! MEW!"

Everyone turned to look at the Legendary Pokémon.

"Hey, what's up, Mew?" Ash inquired. "Is something bothering you?"

"Mew!" Mew said, ever more quickly. "Mew, Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"What is it?" Brock wondered. "Are you trying to tell us something?"

"MEW!" Mew squealed, as it cut trailing arcs over the moon.

"Wait a second..." Misty said. "Moon... _Gohan_... Mew... _the moon_... Gohan... Mew... of course!" She smacked her fist into her palm as the lightbulb had finally dawned on her. "The moon; that's what's doing this! Gohan changed when he looked at the full moon!"

"Grrooawwrgghh!" Oozaru Gohan bellowed, far off in the distance. "Grrooawrrghh! Groooaawrrrgghh!"

"So hold on a minute," Ash began, tilting his head to the side. "You're saying Gohan's some kind of werewolf?"

"It's the only explanation that fits the facts," Misty said reasonably.

"Great, then what are we gonna do?" Seymour moped pessimistically. "The moon's gonna be out all night!"

Suddenly, a burst of energy shot out of the Poké Ball Ash had been holding as a pink Fairy Pokémon appeared before them.

"Clefairy, Clefairy!" Clefairy announced, looking weary but otherwise recovered from its earlier ordeal.

"Hey, you guys, what's the matter with Clefairy?" Misty wondered.

"We don't have time to take you to a Pokémon Center, Clefairy!" Ash told it.

"Clefairy!" the Normal Pokémon objected, shaking its head. Then it started dancing in place. "Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy..."

The others learned in closer, eyes searching it.

"Hey, do you think it's trying to speak to us?" Seymour ventured.

"Just like Mew," Brock pointed out as he, too, watched it.

"Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy," the tiny Moon Pokémon chirped.

"Oh, of course!" Seymour burst out wildly as he stuck his finger up. "Clefairy's a Moon Pokémon! The moon made Gohan change! There's evidently a connection between the two — I betcha it knows how to handle this!"

"Really?" Brock said, sounding impressed.

"Sure, that makes sense to me," Ash said, nodding.

"Well, tell us, Clefairy!" Misty said encouragingly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding like Ash.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew agreed.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy..." the innocent cherub sang, and slowly, it began twirling away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash demanded, holding out his hand. "Come back! I thought you were going to help us!"

Misty glanced to the others. "Okay, you two, go deal with the Gohan problem. Me and Seymour will follow Clefairy!"

Ash drooped dejectedly. "Hey, why are you the one calling all the shots?"

"JUST DO IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Misty shouted.

Ash and Brock both tensed up as now they sped away at a limited speed due to the weights.

"Sure thing!" Brock said obediently as he tore out of there.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash added, setting records for weighted running.

"Mew!" Mew cried as it took off after them. "Mew, Mew!"

Misty turned to Seymour. "Okay, let's go!"

And with a nod, the two followed Clefairy back into the darkly lit tunnels of Mt. Moon...

* * *

Like being on a constant rollercoaster, the Earth around the young Trainers shook and bounced beneath their heels under the ceaseless force of the giant monkey's continuous destruction as the genuine, nice boy now lost himself to Saiyan instincts.

"This is incredible!" Brock commented. "I don't think there's any place that's not being affected by this!"

Fissures ran along through the ground and formed underneath them.

"I can't believe Gohan's so powerful!" Ash said. "Next time we train, I gotta do some serious bulking up!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, running along the ground next to them.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew cried as it flew alongside them.

Just then, despite their limited speed, they came to the spot Oozaru Gohan was now rampaging in.

Brock whipped out a Poké Ball. "You ready, Ash?"

"Let's do it," Ash agreed as he brought out his own Poké Balls.

"Go, Onix!" Brock shouted. "Go, Geodude, Zubat!"

"Come on out, Pidgeotto!" Ash said. "You too, Butterfree and Zubat!"

And like that, a veritable army of Pokémon appeared before them.

"Pijojojojojo!" Pidgeotto announced, spreading its wings.

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree squealed, dancing around in the skies.

"Chachichi!" both Zubat declared, now free from their Poké Balls.

"Dude, Geodude!" the Mineral Pokémon said, nonchalant as always.

"Grraaowwrgghh!" Onix agreed as it completed the group.

With a snarl, Oozaru Gohan turned to face them as Ash and Brock knew they were in for the fight of their lives...

* * *

More dust dislodged itself from the ceiling as, with another faraway roar, the tunnel Misty and Seymour were running through shook and heaved, nearly sending the two determined Trainers flying off their feet!

"Boy, I don't know how much longer this area can hold out under all these earthquakes," Misty whimpered.

"So, you said before Gohan was something called a 'Saiyan,'" Seymour pointed out. "What's a Saiyan?"

Misty almost tripped over her own shoes. "Oh, a Saiyan? Well, just ignore that we said that! It's nothing, really!"

And she laughed awkwardly as Clefairy led them down another tunnel.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy..." Clefairy chanted, oblivious to all the damage being caused around them.

"Come on, young lady, I may be many things, but I'm not gullible!" Seymour pressed. "Does this have something to do with what's going on right now, and why Gohan has transformed into a giant ape-like creature?"

Ducking down another side passage, Misty sighed.

 _I guess some things_ are _inevitable,_ she thought ruefully.

"Well, try not to freak out, but... Gohan's father was from outer space," the redhead explained.

"From outer space?!" Seymour exclaimed as his eyes widened. "So I _was_ right!"

"Well, only partially..." Misty insisted. "Gohan's dad came from another planet, but we don't know if the Pokémon did!"

"Oh, but don't you see, Misty?" Seymour said joyfully. "If aliens do exist, then it's practically proof positive that the Pokémon came from outer space, too! Oh, how wondrous and delightful, I must say, this revelation is simply insightful! How to see the kid from another world, my shouts of joy just need to be heard, from the farther corners of the globe, I believe my feelings must be put to an ode! I shall call it, _Ode to the Boy With a Tail_!"

And a piece of rock fell from the ceiling and slammed into Seymour's head, sending him colliding brutally with the ground.

"Ugh, like all artists throughout time, my dream was crushed, before it even began..." he groaned.

"COMPLAIN ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Misty screamed inside his ear, causing the Pokémon scientist to jerk up in surprise and pain. "Right now, we've gotta de-ape Gohan, and get things back to normal!"

"You're right!" Seymour declared, leaping back up. "My concerns are nothing next to the burden of humanity right now! Let's go!"

And with a nod, Misty and him dove down another tunnel after the happily singing Clefairy...

* * *

"Zubat, go!" Brock commanded. "Screech!"

"Zubat, you use Screech too!" Ash also ordered his Pokémon.

Opening their mouths, the two Bat Pokémon unleashed a furious display of high-pitched shrieks; luckily, Brock and Ash were prepared this time for it and had closed both of their hands over their ears.

"GRRRAAAAOOOWWWRRGGHHHH!" Gohan roared as the sound drove his sensitive Saiyan hearing wild with pain.

"Watch out, he's stomping everywhere!" Brock cried out as Gohan danced around like a titan at a tap dancing convention.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it dove to avoid the huge feet coming down everywhere.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree squealed, diving to the side.

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto agreed as it took flight away from the always fatal crushing blow.

"Grrooaargghh!" Onix complained as Oozaru Gohan lightly nicked the Rock Snake Pokémon, sending it shooting across the clearing.

"ONIX!" Brock screamed, hoping Onix was okay.

Onix skidded over the ground and came to a complete stop several meters away.

"Okay, let's see you handle this!" Ash cried, both hands still clamped over his hears. "Pidgeotto, Gust! Butterfree, Stun Spore!"

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto announced as it soared in and, in a blaze, began furiously flapping its wings.

A vicious gale storm blew out around them all, threatening to lift the two Trainers off the ground, but it didn't even faze Gohan!

"I think we just made him angrier!" Brock noted.

"GRRRRAAOOOWWRGGHHHHH!" Gohan growled angrily, swiping his hands everywhere in all the confusion.

Pidgeotto and Butterfree dodged to the side around his incoming hands, but eventually, one of them smacked right into the Butterfly Pokémon head-on, sending it flying off as it slammed into a tree!

"Butterfree, no!" Ash cried.

Gohan kept stomping around as he pounded his chest with his fists.

"Grrooaagghh! Grrroowwaaghhh! Grrooaawwggh! Grroaawghh!"

"Gohan, you have to stop this!" Brock yelled up at him. "We're your friends! Don't you remember?"

Gohan continued howling as Brock's protests went unheeded...

* * *

Suddenly, Misty and Seymour entered a brightly lit chamber around which a bunch of Clefairy were clustered around a large, black boulder huddled close to it, as though they were seeking protection from it.

"Ahh, what is that?" Misty gasped.

"The Moon Stone!" Seymour burst out, sounding very excited.

"Clefairy..." the Moon Pokémon grouped near the rock whimpered. "Clefairy... Fairy... Clefairy, Clefairy..."

"The Clefairy must form their own society here!" Seymour theorized. "What an incredible sight!"

And then a purple beam shot by them overhead as it cut a path right through the topmost portion of Mt. Moon, blowing it to bits as rock and shards of mountain flew in all directions, causing Misty and Seymour to cradle their heads protectively!

"Clefairy, Clefairy... Clefairy..." the Fairy Pokémon all moaned in fear. "Clefairy... Fairy... Clefairy, Clefairy... Fairy... Clefairy..."

"Be impressed some other time!" Misty yelled. "Right now, we have something else to worry about!"

"Yes, you're right!" Seymour proclaimed grandly. "But what do we do here?"

"Good point," the green-eyed girl acknowledged. "Why did Gohan's Clefairy bring us here?"

They turned to find said Pokémon conversing frantically with others of its kind and type.

"Clefairy, Fairy Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy Fairy, Clefairy!" it said urgently.

"Clefairy? Clefairy? Fairy? Clefairy?" the Clefairy murmured.

"Fairy, Fairy, FAIRY! Clefairy, Fairy! Clefairy, Clef, Clefairy!" Gohan's Clefairy said hurriedly.

And suddenly, the Clefairy all adopted a determined look as they moved up to the Moon Stone above them.

"Hey, what do you think they're doing?" Misty wondered.

"I don't have the foggiest idea," Seymour said, shrugging cluelessly.

Then Gohan's Clefairy returned to them and started anxiously gesticulating with its arms.

"Clefairy, Fairy, Fairy, Clefairy Fairy, CLEFAIRY!" it said passionately.

"Do you have any idea what it's saying?" Seymour inquired.

"Not a clue," the red-haired girl sighed.

Suddenly, Gohan's Clefairy began making wild pantomimes with its arms and body, mimicking stomping around.

"Wait, I think it's trying to say something!" Seymour pointed out.

"I think it's saying..." Misty began. "Walk?"

"Path?" Seymour ventured.

Clefairy shook its head as it now mimed an uneven gait.

"Slow?" Misty asked, to which Clefairy shook no.

"Lumbering?" Seymour said, which had Clefairy nod and then wave its arms dramatically outward.

"Large, big?" Seymour said, to which Clefairy nodded again.

"Oh I get it now!" Misty suddenly exclaimed. "Clefairy is talking about Gohan!"

"Clefairy Fairy!" Clefairy squealed, sounding very pleased with the humans.

And then Clefairy pointed to the Moon Stone, which the other Clefairy now seemed to be sectioning off, as it waved its arms.

"Clefairy, Fairy, Clef, Clef, CLEFAIRY!" it squeaked. "Clefairy Fairy!"

"Oh, I think I understand now!" Seymour remarked. "The full moon caused Gohan to transform, and the Clefairy believe that by using the power of the Moon Stone they can turn Gohan back to normal in no time flat!"

"But can the Clefairy get to him in time before he hurts Ash and Brock?" Misty said worriedly.

"We're just going to have to trust in their judgment, Misty," Seymour told her. "They're not reckless Pokémon. The Clefairy are very cautious by nature and... as much as I hate to admit it... this is our last hope."

And the two turned back to work the Fairy Pokémon work...

* * *

As Ash and Brock watched, helpless, Gohan kept on shooting mouth beams at everything around him.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The entire region now looked like something directly from a war movie, like someone had dropped a thousand tons of firepower onto everything around them as the whole countryside now resembled a smoking crater.

"Gohan, Gohan, you just gotta remember us!" Ash pleaded. "If you keep this up, you're going to destroy the entire planet!"

"Grrooaawwgghh, Grrooaawwghh, Grrrooawwwgghh!" Gohan said in response.

"Ash, it's just no good!" Brock insisted. "We got to get to that tail somehow!"

"But how?" Ash wondered.

Just then, Mew moved forward, looking determined.

"Mew?" Ash said, blinking his eyes rather swiftly.

"What do you plan to do?" Brock asked the little kitty.

"Mew..." Mew growled in a low tone as the same hellish blue energy now entered its pupils. "Mew... Mew..."

The humans and Pokémon surrounding it could practically feel the raw power emanating off Mew's body.

"Wow... it must be using Psychic!" Brock observed knowledgeably.

"Mew..." it snarled as its building power could now literally be heard in the very far reaches of the meadow. "MEW..."

And suddenly, a faint purple-blue aura of purest energy surrounded Gohan now, though the connection appeared to be quite flimsy as the aura fluctuated wildly around Oozaru Gohan as though his Mew was having a hard time maintaining it.

"MEW..." it growled, and its voice trembled from sheer exertion of keeping Psychic locked onto Gohan. "MEW... MEW... MEW!"

And then with that, Oozaru Gohan jerked back as though thrown out of a cannon as their Saiyan friend soared through the air, colliding with a very large chunk of land a few hundred meters away from them all.

"Wow, unreal..." Brock breathed.

"Mew... Mew actually managed to stop Gohan!" Ash remarked.

"Mew..." Mew gasped, panting tiredly as it dropped to the dirt floor. "Mew... Mew..."

The gang just stood there for a few minutes, waiting, hoping...

"Please, please, please be sleeping," Ash begged.

"I don't know if we can fight you anymore!" Brock agreed.

Silence reigned for a few more minutes, giving them the faint, brief hope that perhaps Gohan had finally been defeated...

And then instantly, the rubble surrounding Gohan exploded outward in a blast of shrapnel and debris.

"GRRROOOOAAWWWWRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Gohan shared, sounding none too happy.

"Oh great," Brock commented with a big sweatdrop.

"Now what do we do?" Ash wondered.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu added.

"Grroooaawwrrghhhh, Grroooawwwghhh, Groooaaaawwghhh!" Gohan growled as he took off running towards them again.

"Oh no, here he comes again!" Brock groaned.

"Isn't there any way to stop him?" Ash complained wearily.

"Mew..." Mew put forth, now gasping for air. "Mew..."

But just then, the two of them heard someone shouting behind them. "Hey, Ash, Brock!"

The two turned to find Misty standing there, surrounded by a literal army of Clefairy.

"Hey, it's Misty," Ash noted.

"Did you find out what Clefairy wanted?" Brock demanded.

Misty nodded despite the rumbling quakes as Gohan proceeded ever close towards them all.

"They think if we use the Moon Stone, then we should be able to turn Gohan back to his normal form!" she advised them.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Brock whined. "He's not gonna let you get close enough to use them!"

"Oh, where there's a will there's always a way, Brock," Ash said with a cool, confident smirk shining through his features.

"What are you planning to do?" Brock asked the stubborn boy.

Ignoring him, Ash turned to the side. "Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Zubat, LET'S GO!"

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto said.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree agreed.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Chachichicha!" Zubat added.

"Pikachu, strongest Thunderbolt attack you have — right now!" Ash ordered, now pumped with energy and a fiery, burning determination. "Pidgeotto, use Sand-Attack! Blind him from above! And Zubat, use Screech!"

His Pokémon did as they had been commanded and flew out to confront the battle of their lifetimes.

"PIKA... PIKACHU!" Pikachu growled as it threw waves of coruscating electrical tendrils shooting out at Oozaru Gohan.

"Grrroooawwwgghhh... Grrroooawwgghhh!" Gohan groaned as he stopped in his tracks.

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto declared, grabbing some sand off of the dirt floor below them and rising high above as it deposited the grains of sand directly over Gohan's crimson pupils, causing the Oozaru to growl savagely in protest as it rubbed at the now itching spots.

And Zubat flew right up in front of Gohan and let loose its most furious Screech yet.

"GRRROOOOAWWGGHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he covered his ears and shut his eyes.

"Onix, now's the time!" Brock announced passionately. "Wrap yourself around his tail, GO!"

"Grrawwwrrgghhh!" Onix roared as it slid over to the now-crippled Oozaru and slowly, like enfolding a rope around a snake, wrapped its strong, rocky body around Gohan's tail, and instantly, all struggles ceased as Gohan went totally, completely still.

"Grrroooowwghhh..." Gohan groaned. "Grrrooawwwghhhh..."

"All right! You did it!" Misty replied cheerfully; she looked back at the Clefairy now holding a bunch of black-colored Moon Stone rocks within their arms. "You guys know what to do now; let's bring Gohan back!"

"Clefairy... Clefairy... Clefairy... Clefairy... Clefairy..." all the Moon Pokémon chanted as, in unison, they brought the Moon Stones around the transformed Gohan, laying them around his paralyzed body for those otherworldly effects to take place on him.

And lo and behold, all the Moon Stones appeared to be working, for grunting and groaning with effort, Gohan seemed to be changing now, growing, distorting, shrinking, smaller and smaller, as he lost all his fur, replaced instead with smooth, peach creamy skin.

Onix removed itself gently from Gohan's tail as he grew smaller and smaller, adopting the normal features the humans knew their friend to have, as finally, with a last, normal, Gohan-sounding snarl, the now exposed boy collapsed, snoring loudly.

Misty sighed deeply, and fell to her knees as she glanced at the completely naked teen, and then blushed furiously and looked away, now enraged at herself at herself for such an emotional display.

 _Don't get distracted by how cute he is!_ Misty seethed internally. _Try not to focus on him at all... no, no, stop thinking that way! Just... look at anything but him, look at anything but him..._ anything but him _..._

As Seymour the scientist took off his white lab coat and headed over to cover up Gohan with it, Misty spared a glance in Ash's direction and slowly, gradually, almost reluctantly, she felt a genuine smile spread across her face.

"He really has come a long way," she mused to herself. "And he was so brave taking on Gohan like that."

"Yay, we did it, we did it, we really did it, guys!" Ash celebrated as he and his Pokémon danced around.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said, grinning infectiously.

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto whooped as it soared above them all.

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree chirped happily as it flew from side to side.

"Chachachichichi!" Zubat clicked as it fluttered along with the other Pokémon.

"All right!" Brock cried joyfully. "You guys did great too!"

"Dude, Geodude," Geodude said, looking unaffected, the same way it always did.

"Grroawrghh!" Onix growled in a soft baritone as it nuzzled its head closer to Brock.

Just then, Seymour moved into frame, holding Gohan, now bundled up in a white lab coat, in his arms.

"Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but do you think we could take this someplace more private?" Seymour pressed.

"Oh yes, that's right," Brock said, looking like he had now realized the same thing. "This area is demolished."

"Well, where do we go now?" Misty wondered as she walked over to them.

"Oh wait, I know!" Ash said eagerly. "Brock, do you think you can find Gohan's capsule house?"

"Sure," Brock said confidently. "It shouldn't be a problem now that Gohan's sleeping like a baby."

"Um, excuse me, but what do you mean by 'capsule house?'" Seymour inquired.

Misty laughed in a light manner. "We'll wait and let you see it. You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Locating the capsule within Gohan's belongings, Brock pulled the Dyno Cap out, clicked the top, and tossed it away.

BOOM!

In a massive explosion of smoke, the trusty capsule house appeared right there in front of them.

Seymour instantly began freaking out. "What? B-But how? I mean, there wasn't a house there a couple of seconds ago, but now there is and I don't know if... I mean, this shouldn't really... what... what in the world just happened?" he moaned plaintively.

Brock laughed too. "We'll explain it all inside. In fact, I'll whip us up some dinner. My treat."

"All right!" Ash exclaimed. "Did you hear that, guys? Dinner for everyone!"

And Ash's Pokémon burst out excitedly.

"Come on, let's go," Brock said, indicating the direction which they all should take, in the direction of the capsule house, as he moved toward it. "In fifteen minutes I'll have the most spectacular feast you've ever eaten!"

And the group walked into the capsule house, chatting easily and comfortably among themselves, as Misty still stared a hole at Gohan, now sleeping indeed, as Brock had said, like a baby in their friend Seymour's arms.

"He's really a mystery, isn't he?" she said softly to herself. "We know so little about him, and yet..."

And then she smiled.

"And yet, he's just so special anyway."

And Misty stifled a giggle as she followed the others into the house.

* * *

"We're really sorry, Boss," Meowth said pitifully as he groveled low in front of the image of Giovanni before them.

"We failed to capture that ultra one-in-a-lifetime super-rare Pikachu and the even rarer Mew again," James added.

Giovanni sighed, exhausted, as he rubbed at his temples.

"Well, that's unfortunate," he said slowly, "but, luckily, it still fits our plans."

Team Rocket leaned forward, sounding much more interested.

"Really?" Meowth said. "You got some sort of evil plan in da works, Boss?"

"Yeah, come on, spill it," James whined petulantly.

Giovanni chuckled in a dark tone. "Now, now... that would be telling. All in good time, my friends. Pretty soon we'll have the rest of the DNA test back from the lab, and then, we'll really get a clue of what we're up against — for now, your information... as much as it pains me to admit it... is still useful. Keep tailing Son Gohan, and send me regular status reports and perhaps we can figure out some way to deal with this little brat."

"Giovanni, we're your top men!" James said with a crisp salute.

"And women!" Jessie said, poking her head into the frame.

"And Meowth too!" Meowth added.

"If we can't do this, then we'll resign from Team Rocket!" Jessie vowed.

"I hope so, because it spares me the alternative of what I'd have to do to you if you fools didn't take that path," Giovanni growled.

Team Rocket now began cowering before their leader.

"You know how loathe I am to failure, so you'd better not screw this up," he continued menacingly, the dark shadows that he was shrouded in making him appear to look even more sinister than he really was.

"No, no, of course," James said weakly.

"Your concern is noted, but honest, Team Rocket has the situation well in hand," Jessie agreed.

"Like we always do, Meowth!" Meowth said as he nodded furiously.

"Good," Giovanni said as he reached for something out of sight. "And until then, headquarters out."

Team Rocket sighed as Giovanni signed out, leaving them to ponder their options under the baleful light of the full moon above...


	10. Dawn of the Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Bulma approached the small capsule house with a palpable sensation of dread.

 _Oh God, there it is,_ she thought as she brought the car in to a stop. _Gohan's house. I... I don't know if I can go through with this._

Then she shook her head, now firmly resolute. _No, Gohan is Chi-Chi's son. She... she has a_ right _to know._

The blue-haired woman stepped out of the car, closing the passenger door behind her. _Oh, please, let her be in a good mood today. Oh, who am I trying to fool? This is_ Chi-Chi _, and when it comes to Gohan-kun, she's_ never _in a good mood._

She swallowed deeply as she walked towards the house, feeling her nerves fail her.

 _No, no, just gotta stick with it,_ Bulma told herself. _You... you owe this to her; whatever her faults, Gohan is still_ her son _._

Feeling her whole body trembling, Bulma came up to the door and knocked on it three times.

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi screamed, throwing the door open with a hopeful, eager expression now written on her face...

Which immediately morphed into a miserable, sad expression the second she saw who it was.

"Oh, Bulma... it's you," Chi-Chi sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Bulma felt guilty upon seeing the obvious mourning Chi-Chi was going through. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Well, I thought you might like to know..." Bulma began hesitantly, "I... I have some news about G-G-Gohan..."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "What is it?! Do you know where he is?! TELL ME!"

Bulma reached out, shivering as she did so, took hold of Chi-Chi around the shoulder, and guided her into the house.

"Let's talk inside, Chi-Chi..."

* * *

Gohan's eyelids twitched a few times, and then, slowly, oh so slowly, they fluttered open as he found himself staring at the concerned faces of his friends, Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Mew, and Seymour the scientist.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Ash inquired.

"Pika Pika, Chu Pikachu," the Electric Rat agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Brock ventured forth.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew chirped, its large, glimmering blue eyes seemingly penetrating his very soul.

"Ugh, where am I...?" Gohan wondered as he sat up, placing a hand to his aching forehead.

"You're in the capsule house," Misty said, and then she fixed him with a hard stare. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, glancing up at the redheaded tomboy.

"Not really," Gohan muttered distractedly. "What happened to me?"

Then suddenly, he sat bolt upright as he recalled a distant fragment of memory... _the full moon above... a giant ape's roar..._

"Oh no!" he said, sounding horrified. "I didn't look at the full moon... did I?"

"I'm afraid so," Seymour responded. "We all saw you transform."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as its ears drooped.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew chirped, waving its arms frantically.

"Oh no," Gohan said as his eyes slowly filled up with tears. "I should have told you guys... _how could I have been so stupid?_ I'm... I-I'm so sorry. I almost killed all of you. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you..."

And just then, Misty spoke up.

"Hey, it's okay, Gohan," she said softly, warmly, reassuringly. "We know you wouldn't have been doing that if you were actually thinking clearly. It wasn't your fault... you don't need to tell us you're sorry, because we know you are."

Gohan glanced up. He hadn't heard Misty speak this way since he had been trapped in this strange universe.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, blinking rapidly to process all that he was hearing.

Misty nodded, and then she suddenly grew stern. "But if you withhold something from us like that next time, I'll punch your lights out!"

Gohan felt a little better upon learning his friends didn't directly hold him accountable for what he did as the Oozaru, and he stifled a giggle at Misty's antics. _She's still the same as ever,_ he mused, now feeling way more cheerful than he had a moment ago.

Gohan nodded. "I promise I won't."

"She's telling the truth," Brock added. "You don't have to feel so bad because there wasn't any lasting harm done. No one was killed, and all of the damage you did to the countryside will someday repair itself."

"Pika Pika," the Electric-type Pokémon agreed.

"Yes, don't punish yourself so hard, Gohan," Seymour replied. "If it's anything like a werewolf transformation, then we're fortunate we made it out alive, and that we still number in the five. Really, it could have been much worse, so says the man from Earth!"

"Yeah, whatever he said," Ash mumbled with a sweatdrop.

Gohan nodded his head, now looking very touched by all he'd heard.

"Thank you, guys," Gohan said, eyes now glowing from happiness. "You're all such good friends. I'm lucky I met you."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew squeaked, jumping into Gohan's arms like it always did. "Mew, Mew! Mew! Mew! MEW!"

Gohan chuckled, ruffling its head. "Yes, and I'm glad to be with you, too, Mew. You're a real pal."

"Mew," Mew giggled nuzzling up to its Trainer. "Mew... Mew..."

"Now, we have some dinner ready, if you're hungry," Brock informed Gohan.

"All right!" Gohan whooped, feeling better already. "Thank you, Brock."

"So come on, let's eat!" Ash said as Gohan stood up, now realizing he was dressed in normal clothes instead of his usual gi.

 _Oh well,_ he sighed inwardly. _They're not perfect, but they'll fit until I get a chance to find a tailor._

And they headed to the dinner table as one thought crossed Gohan's mind.

_If I have to be stuck here, at least I'm glad to have such good friends._

* * *

In an ornately decorated throne room, a tailed man strode into the colossal chamber, marching up the long, red carpet while other tailed males and females decked out in ceremonial armor stood at the ready on either side of him, many of them bearing various bladed weapons as the distinctive monkey-shape tails identified them all as Saiyans, although these Saiyan warriors had a completely different posture to them, an inherent moral core, almost as though they were... _noble_.

Like Son Gohan.

After passing the length of the hall, the first Saiyan came to a stop before the throne on which sat a smaller, blue-skinned alien adorned in similar battle armor with a sleek design, and the Saiyan dropped to his knees, placing an arm over his chest as he dipped his head low in reverence to the alien lord before him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" the Saiyan warrior intoned.

"Ah, greetings, my good general!" the tiny being beamed brightly, looking genuinely pleased to be in the presence of the Saiyan warrior kneeling before him. "It's so great to see you. I hope I find you well on this wonderful day! Do you need anything... something interesting to read? A comfy pillow? Perhaps a delicious meal?"

The Saiyan warrior stiffened, the tension obvious to all within eyesight.

"I am able to serve," the General demurred. "If we enter into battle I am ready to fight and die alongside you."

"Oh General, I have no doubts about that," the small alien laughed. "But really, you must learn to enjoy your life more. What's the use in fighting to save the children if we forget why we're fighting in the first place? Relax! Take a moment to stop and smell the flowers. Try it! It reduces stress, I promise."

Despite no visible indications, inside his heart and mind, the General growled. _I really hate this comedy routine! It's always so fake! At least your counterpart over in the other universe was more direct with his vile intentions._

"Was there a reason you called me, my lord?" the Saiyan wondered.

"Oh yes, of course," the blue being, snapping out of his reverie to return to the topic at hand. "I'm very curious, General, would you be so kind as to inform me on whether or not you're familiar with a planet named Earth in Galactic System 182,298 of the Northern Quadrant?"

The Saiyan jerked up, looking shocked to hear _those_ words coming from his master.

 _Earth?_ he flinched back reflexively in his head. _He... he doesn't know... could he?_

"I... I don't know what you mean, my lord," the General declared. "I have never even heard of a planet called Earth."

The tiny alien smiled widely, with no outward hint of malice — it was what it appeared to be; a simple expression of goodwill.

"Oh no?" he said. "I guess I was mistaken then. I thought you lived there before entering my service."

The Saiyan started, looking panicked at this new revelation.

"My lord, I..." He bowed his head low. "I apologize for my deception. Rest assured, it will not happen again."

The other being held up a hand to his mouth, stifling his laughter. "Nonsense! Don't worry yourself over it, General. I'm sure you had a good reason for keeping this information from me. We all have secrets we're not proud of, or sad stories we would rather leave behind us in the past. Just forget it. I won't hold it against you!"

That apparently caught the Saiyan warrior off-guard, for he appeared momentarily speechless.

"I hope I've proven to you time and time again, General, that you have nothing to fear from me," the blue overlord stated with a warm smile, spreading his arms out wide, as though to embrace the Saiyan. "Let yourself out. Feel free to share your problems with me, or don't, but whatever your doubts, I want you to trust in me! To believe in me like I believe in you! You are, after all, the Commander of the Saiyan Army and my most prized officer in the Galactic Peace Forces!"

 _Oh, you played your part well,_ the General thought with an internal smirk. _You may even have fooled a lesser observer, but you have not fooled me. I know about your projects, your secret "experiments," and the wars you start to line your pockets. You may be more subtle than your counterpart is, but you are both cut from the same cloth._

"Why have you called me, my lord?" the Saiyan asked inquisitively.

"A very good question!" the Saiyan's master said with a soft chuckle. "Not to mince words, my dear general, but, it seems a Saiyan boy was spotted there and I assure you, he was acting outside my authority."

The tailed warrior glanced up, barely concealing his own nervousness.

 _Another Saiyan?_ he thought. _And on_ Earth _...? Has he found out about my..._ Here, the General shook himself mentally. _No, no way... he can't have learned about him. I left no traces behind when I left it... surely this_ _isn't about_ him _... is it?_

"Are you certain, Master?" the Saiyan warrior asked the slender being.

"Oh, I'm quite positive, General," the small alien said. "Long-range recon reports that an Oozaru was seen there."

"How do you wish to proceed, Master?" the General asked after a long moment of seemingly contemplative silence and introspection.

"Oh, General, always to the point!" the alien chortled. "Still, it does help to be so dedicated to the cause! For now, though, my orders are very simple — I want you to dispatch a deep-space probe to Earth and observe this Saiyan's movements; track him until you learn the truth. If he is one of your wayward children, then we simply _must_ return him to the Planet Salad and find out who his parents are at all costs! They must be worried sick about him!"

Internally, the General rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Could you lay it on any more thick?_ And deep down at the core of his being he realized he had made his decision. _It's time to expose you for what you are — before the entire galaxy pays the price for it._ Out loud the dark-haired Saiyan bowed low with a declaration of, "As you command, my lord."

And he turned and hastened out of the chamber, leaving behind the sleek alien, the other Saiyan warriors, and the life he'd led for the last ten years with the very enemy he now had to destroy at all costs...

* * *

"I see," Seymour said as the gang chowed down. "So the giant ape form is really known as an 'Oozaru.'"

"Hm-hmm!" Gohan confirmed through a mouthful of wonderful-tasting food.

"Do you remember anything when you're transformed?" Seymour asked, now curious.

"Not a thing," Gohan said. "I lose all sense of myself and go wild, like you've seen."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as all of the Pokémon chowed down too.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew agreed from its spot close to Clefairy. "Mew! Mew!"

"Clefairy, Fairy," it said, turning to face its partner with a grin.

"Dude, Geodude," Geodude replied, nonchalant like before. "Dude, Dude."

"Fweeweeweewee!" the Butterfly Pokémon threw in, nibbling like the others on its food.

"Is there any way you can learn to control it like you do with your Super Saiyan forms?" Misty inquired.

"Super Saiyan?" Seymour repeated, now confused again.

"Well, that's kind of a long story," Brock laughed.

"Mew!" Mew said, playing with a large food pellet. "Mew, Mew!"

"Chachichicha!" Brock's Zubat burst out then, eyes closed in pure joy.

"Chachachachi!" the other Zubat added, inhaling its food at hyper speed.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu grinned widely as it tore into its food.

"Vegeta learned to control it," Gohan said. "So it can be done, but I'm afraid I don't know how."

"Well, that's a bummer," Ash said.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika," the yellow rat said, nodding its head.

"So what are we going to do during the next full moon?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, you almost got us!" Ash complained. "I know it wasn't your fault, but it was pretty close there for a while."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew added, waving its tail about. "Mew! Mew!"

"I guess I'll just have stay indoors during a full moon," Gohan stated simply.

"No, it doesn't have to be that way, Gohan!" Seymour burst out.

The others turned to look at the eccentric scientist.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu said, turning to him too.

"Mew, Mew?" Mew wondered through a mouthful of pellets.

"Pijojojojo?" Pidgeotto agreed as it turned its head too.

"Chachichi!" the Zubat said, still happily engrossed in their food.

"Geodude," Geodude said, tossing food pellets in its mouth.

The brown-haired man reached inside his pocket and then pulled out a black, glowing Moon Stone attached to a necklace.

"Here," he said, handing it to the young Saiyan. "For you, Gohan. A Moon Stone necklace to help you with your monthly problem."

"You really mean it?" Gohan said, overjoyed, as he received the Moon Stone necklace from him.

Seymour nodded. "Yes. I put this together while you were sleeping and Brock here was cooking. All you have to do is place this over your neck and come full moon, you won't change into the Oozaru at all!"

"Aw man, thank you!" Gohan exclaimed. "This means I get to keep my tail!"

The Pokémon responded to this enthusiastically, seeing as they were the ones to do most of the work — all but the Zubat, who kept greedily gobbling down on the delicious Pokémon food Brock had made them.

"Wow, Brock, those Pokémon sure like those little pellets you gave them," Ash pointed out, blinking rapidly.

"Well, that's no surprise," Brock laughed casually as he gestured to them all with his arm. "It's Pokémon food. Made from my own secret recipe — the ingredients are specially blended for every Pokémon."

"Clefairy, Fairy," Clefairy said, picking at its food with small, delicate bites. "Clefairy..."

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree, turning a smile on it.

"Mew!" Mew said, wriggling around. "Mew!"

"How's it taste?" Ash asked.

"I've been developing it for years and years," Brock stated. "I keep improving on the recipe. I'll make a batch for Pikachu, Clefairy, Zubat, and all of our other Pokémon... when I get the chance, of course."

With this, he threw a side glance at Gohan, obviously thinking about the recent battle with him.

"Ahhh, good stuff!" he said as he finished his meal, placing both hands over his belly.

As the Pokémon kept nibbling at their food, one of their stray pellets rolled off to the side, and Ash picked it up, stared at it for a couple of minutes, sniffed it, and then promptly popped it in his mouth; a few seconds later, he started coughing and choking on it.

"Well, you may not like it, but the Pokémon do," Brock noticed.

"Oh, Ash, how stupid can you get?" Misty seethed, burning with shame where she sat.

"Well, we should get some sleep," Seymour said as he stood up from the head of the table. "I've got a big day tomorrow."

"Where will you go when you leave?" Gohan asked, now very attached to the admittedly strange scientist.

"Oh well, I was thinking of going to live with the Clefairy," the weird man said as his eyes began glowing, causing Misty, Ash, and Brock to sweatdrop. "It's been my dream to find the Moon Stone and I swear, someday, I will travel into outer space along with the Clefairy!"

"That would be so cool!" Ash said dreamily.

"When you finally do make it into space, just be sure to send us a postcard, all right?" Brock added.

"Certainly!" Seymour answered jovially. "Seymour the scientist never forgets his friends!"

"I know!" Gohan suddenly burst out excitedly. "Hey, Mr. Seymour, maybe I can add you to my phone list!"

The others turned to stare at the Saiyan hybrid.

"Your phone list?" they inquired.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, you see, since this is a capsule, I have a video phone in here. I also have a list of numbers of all the people I can call — well, of course I can't call anyone from home, but I can call those who I register in this world!"

"Wow, that's neat!" Ash responded. "Hey, maybe you can add my number too?"

"And mine too!" Brock agreed. "It would be nice to call home every so often, you know?"

"Well... all right, super!" Seymour agreed. "What a delightful thing to do, it's simply riveting! The opportunity is gripping! What kind of friend would I be to refuse? Yes, yes, it's fantastic news! Thank you ever so much, young man; I agree to this plan!"

The others laughed, but Ash had noticed something strange.

"Hey, Misty, what about your family?" he asked her.

Misty instantly tensed up. "Them? Oh, well... you don't have to worry about them. Really. Just forget it for now."

Ash just stared at her, confused, as Gohan went on.

"And maybe someday, I can take you into space in the space pod Misty and me found in Pewter City!" he said.

"Ecstatic! Fabulouso! Stupendous! I can't wait to see outer space," Seymour went on. "How would it feel to ascend beyond this race; to go up into the universe high above us, no one to bother you, no one to mistrust — and to see yourself reflected in the grand stars out there, no need to worry, not even a prayer!"

"Sure, sure," Brock said, waving his hand. "Whatever you say."

Just then, the Pokémon finished their meals, calling out contentedly from their delicious supper.

"So, how was it, guys?" Ash asked as he leaned low over his party.

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto whooped, looking happy as it ruffled its wings.

"Chachichachi!" Zubat said, with no change at all in its expression.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree said, squeezing its eyes shut in delight.

"Pika Pika, Chu Pika, Pikachu, Pika Pika!" the Electric Rodent said.

Brock's Zubat and his Geodude came over to them, where he picked them both up.

"So, you guys are all full, huh?" Brock said with a soft chuckle.

"Dude, Geodude," Geodude answered in its as ever indifferent way.

"Chachichichachi!" Zubat clicked, clearly in thanks for the meal.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying my Pokémon food, Zubat," Brock happily told it.

"Chachachi!" Zubat clicked some more, flapping its wings.

Still smiling, Brock now turned back to face the rest of his friends.

"Well, if everyone's done, I think we should make an early night of it," Brock said. "And then we tomorrow, we continue our journey."

Gohan walked over to Mew and Clefairy, who both hopped onto him and traveled up into his arms.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew giggled, seemingly snug in his arms.

"Clefairy, Clefairy Fairy, Clef, Clef, Clefairy..." the Fairy Pokémon said in agreement.

"Hey, so do you guys wanna sleep with me?" Gohan said with a big grin.

Both Pokémon stuck their hands outward. "Fairy!"

"Mew!" the little feline said. "Mew, Mew!"

Gohan chuckled. "Well, all right, then it's a deal."

And the gang headed down the hallway, ready for a decent night's sleep...

* * *

_Elsewhere, in a time and place far removed from the plane our heroes occupied..._

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed upon all she was hearing. "WHAT?!"

"N-N-Now, Chi-Chi..." Bulma stammered. "I-I-I-I-It's not as bad as it really sounds..."

"My son is trapped some alternate universe, with no way to get back or come home ever again," Chi-Chi began furiously, as she stood up to her full, commanding height, " _and now you're telling me that it's not as bad as it really sounds?!_ "

"I know I made a mistake, but I was only trying to help Gohan!" Bulma protested. "Really, that's all!"

"How? HOW?!" Chi-Chi shouted, building herself up into a huge head of steam. "By letting my little boy go out into the world on his own? By taking him away from his mother?! You have a son — HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME?!"

"Because he was suffocating under you!" Bulma yelled, standing as she started getting mad. "You were smothering him and he wanted a few days away to himself; what was I supposed to do, tell him no?"

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A START!" Chi-Chi babbled incoherently. "Oh my poor son, trapped out there, with no one to look after him, no one to love him... what's gonna happen to my poor little baby?! He'll probably end up being left to sleep out in the gutter of some cold alien city, where he'll get murdered in his sleep, or worse what if my poor Gohan gets molested by some sick pervert —!"

"Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi!" Bulma said as she grabbed her by the shoulders and slapped Chi-Chi hard. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"Oh, oh, oh..." the black-haired matron said as suddenly she could sense all the tension and anxiety leaving her body; then, it was filled with ice and cold, uncertain despair as slowly, Chi-Chi gave in, and burst out sobbing right then and there.

Bulma enveloped her longtime friend in a gentle hug, and after a moment, Chi-Chi reluctantly accepted the hug.

"Chi-Chi, I'm so sorry," Bulma told her tenderly. "I really am. I never expected anything like this to happen, and I didn't plan for it... if I had known this would happen... I never would have given Gohan-kun that watch in the first place. Surely you must know I was trying to help him out, and not to betray you in any way... y-you do know that... right?"

"Know?" Chi-Chi wept hopelessly. "Oh, of course I know, Bulma. And the truth is... you're right. I should have given Gohan more space, but he's my baby. He's my first son, and I would have done anything for him. I just... I just... I wish I could take it all back now..."

"Um, Chi-Chi, you mean your _only_ son, right?" Bulma said, seeking clarification.

And then, slowly, she felt Chi-Chi's body shuddering within her grasp.

"No, I mean," she began, gazing up at the blue-haired beauty, " _my first child_."

"You mean..." Bulma gasped, as the implications fully hit her. "You... _you're pregnant?_ "

Chi-Chi nodded, and then she broke down sobbing again. "Oh, but what kind of mother am I going to be for my second child? What kind of love and happiness am I gonna give it if I've driven my first son away from me and out of my life?"

Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi by her shoulders again as she forced her to stare directly into Bulma's blue eyes.

"You're going to learn from your mistakes and do better," she stated. "You'll learn to be a better mother, and someday, I just know we'll find Gohan again. I don't think that he ran away from you, Chi-Chi — he's not that kind of boy; something's gotta be wrong with his Dimensional Hopper. We'll find him, and all this mess will be sorted out, you see."

"Do..." Chi-Chi began wiping away at her excess tears, "do... d-d-do you really mean that?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I do. Just be patient, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi took a few shaky breaths as she nodded herself, and she stared out the window at the brilliant black sky outside, dotted with a thousand stars and the silvery-gray colors of the midnight clouds.

 _Gohan, I promise, if it takes me a hundred years, I WILL find you again,_ she thought.

And then he made herself another vow.

_I'll find you and make up for all the mistakes I made..._

* * *

The laptop flashed on in front of Team Rocket, who were huddled in a forest to talk to Giovanni, the Rocket Boss.

"What's up, Boss?" Meowth asked him.

"I have some news..." the slick-haired man told them.

Team Rocket leaned in closer, now interested.

"What is it, Boss?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, do go on," Meowth agreed, scrunching his face closer.

"Do you have some sort of super-special ultra-classified secret to share with us?" James added.

The Rocket Boss chuckled darkly in the shadows of his office.

"In a manner of speaking," Giovanni said. "During my research, I discovered that, many years ago, there was another giant, ape-like creature spotted that may be the same one you reported seeing."

"Wow, no fooling, Boss?" Meowth said.

"How can you be sure it's the same one, though?" James added.

"Yes, for all we know, it could be Pokémon!" Jessie piped up.

"Idiots!" Giovanni screamed, and Team Rocket winced as they covered their ears. "I was hoping you could identify it."

"S-S-Sure thing, Boss," Jessie said. "You know how we live to serve Team Rocket."

"All for one, and one for all!" James said, nodding his head. "That's the Team Rocket way!"

"Very well then." And an image of a giant monkey ape appeared on the screen accompanied by a picture of destruction around all it. "This is the image I found in the old Team Rocket archives. Is it the same one as that brat?"

Team Rocket gaped in complete awe.

"Yes, yes, that's the one!" Jessie breathed excitedly.

"I'd recognize that beast anywhere!" James said.

"Who wouldn't recognize its ugly mug?" Meowth finished.

"I suspected as much..." Giovanni said as his image returned to the screen. "This is getting interesting... it appears there is another of his kind on Earth — or perhaps there was, and he left, long ago. Either way, this bears further investigating."

"Do you want us to keep following da boy, Boss?" Meowth said.

"Yes," Giovanni said instantly, without hesitation. "Follow him, and maybe in time this second Saiyan will be revealed; perhaps our friend knows something about him, but even if he doesn't, it shouldn't be very hard to track him down."

Team Rocket straightened up and saluted. "Yes, sir, Boss!"

Giovanni smirked darkly. "Good. Base out."

And the screen went blank as Giovanni signed off, leaving Team Rocket to their penitent thoughts...

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Brock, Misty, Gohan, and Seymour all parted ways.

"Goodbye, Gohan! Goodbye, Mew, and Pikachu!" Seymour said to his friends while he waved from his position near the Clefairy at the mouth of Mt. Moon's caverns. "Goodbye, Ash, Misty, and Brock! I hope I see you again!"

"Keep in touch!" Misty replied as they all walked away.

"Pika, Pika!" the Electric Rat said. "Chu, Pika Pikachu! Pi Pika!"

"Don't forget to phone us whenever you can!" Gohan agreed, as he waved goodbye too.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew declared as it danced around above them in the air.

And with that, they turned and walked off down the dirt-lined path. Pretty soon, they had left Mt. Moon far behind them.

"Do you guys really think he'll be able to prove the Clefairy came from outer space?" Ash asked.

Brock laughed. "Well, Gohan is half-alien, so if he came from space, maybe the Pokémon did too."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, nodding its head in a very wise manner.

"Maybe, but one thing's for sure, he certainly isn't dull," Misty giggled.

"I'm gonna miss him," Gohan sighed, feeling down all of a sudden.

"Come on, you just gotta be positive!" Brock told the half-Saiyan boy. "You'll hear from him soon, I bet you anything!"

And Gohan nodded, now feeling a little bit more cheerful in spite of himself.

"Yes, you're right," Gohan said.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew chirped, trailing pink arcs in the sky. "Mew!"

And with that, the trio of three soon came to a sign in the dirt path.

"This road leads right to Cerulean City," Brock informed them all.

"Cerulean City?!" Misty exclaimed worriedly. "Oh, we don't really have to go there, do we?"

"Well, if you want to get your next badge, you do," Brock explained.

"All right!" Ash declared, now pumped up. "Onto Cerulean City!"

"Hold on..." Gohan chimed in, his hyper-vision now enabling him to pick up some other words on the sign. "There's something else written here." He glanced closer. "It looks like, 'Gary was here and Ash is a loser'?"

"What's that?!" Ash demanded furiously while he shoved his nose closer to confirm, indeed, that that was what had been written there. "LOSER?! How dare him! Oh, that Gary! Grrrrr, I'll show him! I'm gonna be the next one to get my badge!"

And with that, he took off down the path, moving at a remarkable speed despite the weights still strapped to him.

"But Ash, who's this Gary?" Gohan called after him. "Hold on! Is that someone you know?"

The young Pallet Town Trainer, however, continued down the path as though he hadn't even heard him, setting still newer records for people moving with weights underneath their clothes in his insane zeal to be better than Gary.

"Wait, Ash, don't take off so fast!" Misty scolded. "Wait!"

"He'll never learn," Brock sighed as he ran off the thick-headed boy, with Misty and Pikachu following suit.

With a grin, Gohan lifted off into the air, and with a burst of golden light, transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 again as he sped to catch up with his new friends while his trusty Psychic Pokémon Mew traveled alongside him.

"Looks like we're back to training, Mew!" he said as he pumped out his arm.

"Mew!" Mew grinned as it soared near the blazing gold comet.

And with that, the two flew off into the distance.


	11. Cerulean City Showdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

In the same darkly lit throne room in a galaxy far, far away, the grand, majestic doors burst open as a Saiyan warrior now rushed in with an unmistakable air of urgency. Passing between rows and rows of Saiyans standing at attention before the princely being, he finally came to stop before the throne itself and dropped low to one knee, only hastily remembering to cross his arm across his chest.

"Yes, what is it, my good friend?" The blue alien said with his ever-present cheer. "My, you seem to be in an awful hurry this time. May I suggest slowing down your pace to relax a bit? I only want the best for my subjects after all, to be as happy and content as they possibly can be!"

"Lord Frost, I... I'm terribly sorry..." The Saiyan warrior stammered, no more than a mere boy, truly, perhaps ten to 12 years of age. "The General... he's gone. After you gave him his orders, he took his ship, his crew, and he just... vanished. I am afraid we..." And here the boy bowed his head down low, sweat running down the sides of his face. "We don't know where he is. I'm sorry, my lord. We failed you..."

A wince passed through the rows of Saiyan warriors, as though his words had pierced deeply into their hearts, for it was obvious they all loved their master and appeared to consider it a personal failure every time they let him down. They waited for several moments with bated breath, wondering what the alien known as Frost would do, if some kind of punishment was forthcoming.

But then Frost rose to his feet, all smiles as he slowly made his way down the throne platform to stand directly before the Saiyan child. "My close friend, why do you look so glum? You haven't failed me at all!"

The boy looked up, eyes wide with shock.

"I... I haven't?" He gaped, sounding very, very surprised.

Frost knelt down in front of the raven-haired boy so that he was eye level with him, as if they were equals, partners in their endeavors.

"Private Cabba, we have fought together in many campaigns, and I know you've proven your dedication, your courage, and loyalty more than once," Frost said, reaching out to place a comradely hand on the youth's shoulder. "There is no way you might have foreseen this, my friend, but at the end of the day, I will look on you no differently than I did before — as my most cherished lieutenant, and a faithful ally to bring peace and order to the universe!"

By now, Cabba's eyes were shining with tears, and he nodded gratefully, as the nearby Saiyan warriors appeared to stand up even straighter, seemingly more inspired than they had been a minute ago, and it was clear that if given the choice each and every one of them would have laid down their lives for the commander they loved so dearly.

"Thank... th-thank you, Lord Frost..." Cabba whispered, as though it brought him no greater joy than to simply kneel within the presence of this magnificent person he had pledged himself to. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Your expression alone is worth more than a thousand planets filled with all the riches of the universe!" Frost exclaimed, patting the boy's shoulder, and now the tears fell freely from Cabba's face as he nodded in assent. "And as for our missing general, let's give him time, Private Cabba, and perhaps he'll return, but if not then we will organize search parties for him with the intent to make sure he is a part of our family again!"

"And if he refuses to come back?" Cabba inquired.

"Then we shall allow him to leave the Galactic Peace Forces unharmed," Frost said simply. "No one is a hostage here and if the General finds it in his heart to want to leave my organization, then we should allow him to do just that, and find his way somewhere else."

"But he's such a strong warrior and a good man!" Cabba insisted passionately. "We could use his help in our crusade. And, I..."

"Hm?" Frost said, blinking his eyes. "What is it, my friend?"

"I'd miss him..." Cabba admitted. "He's like a dear uncle to me."

Frost withdrew the hand and laughed, as if nothing had delighted him more than to hear that. "Perhaps so, but not everyone is meant for our line of work in fighting on the front lines for universal peace. I'm sure the General would be the first to tell you that."

Cabba nodded again, slowly taking in the other being's words.

"Now then, are you feeling better, Private Cabba?" Frost asked him.

Cabba stood up straighter. "Yes, sir! Feeling much better now!"

"Good, then I will see you on your way!" Frost said happily. "And do enjoy yourself, Private Cabba. Eat, train, sleep well, and perhaps find some time with a nice lady friend so that you are well-rested for the next time we take the field!"

Cabba rose to his feet and nodded a third time.

"I promise I won't let you down!" The young boy avowed.

With that, Cabba turned and left the throne room, leaving behind a smiling Frost in his wake, looking as pleased as he had before...

* * *

As Ash, Brock, and Gohan walked up the path, the sun shone down from above, warming the area in a soft glow.

"Ahhhh!" Ash said as he stretched both arms to the side. "It's really a great day to just kick back and enjoy the sunshine!"

"And while you're out here enjoying the sunshine, Gary's catching more Pokémon than you," Brock told him.

Ash jerked to the side in exasperation/annoyance.

"But I guess a great Pokémon Master can still capture Pokémon _and_ enjoy the sun," Brock went on, chuckling.

"Do you do that on purpose?!" Ash demanded angrily.

"Well, look at it this way, Ash," Gohan continued, his ever-focused Super Saiyan 2 gaze coming to fall on the Pallet Town Trainer. "You're learning my style of martial arts, which this Gary will never know."

"True," Ash said as he started laughing. "And if Gary gets obnoxious, well, I can just shove his face into the mud!"

And he laughed some more.

"You know, Ash," Gohan said, "martial arts are _not_ meant to settle petty grievances — it's the job of all true, principled martial artists to resolve disputes, and to create order and stability in the universe."

"Aww, but that's stingy!" Ash complained.

Gohan clenched his fist, maintaining a tight rein on his emotions.

"Seriously, Ash, if I ever see you misusing the powers I am teaching you, I _won't_ be happy," he said as his aura sparked.

"Okay, okay," Ash replied, trying to calm down the emotionally charged Saiyan boy. "I would never use my power for bad like that horrible Team Rocket does anyway. I'm one of the good guys!"

And he laughed even more.

And then Gohan smiled, the first genuine smile he'd shown for a while in the Super Saiyan 2 form. "Good."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Misty called from behind them as she raced up.

Everyone turned to face her as she came up panting and gasping.

"Mew, Mew?" Mew inquired, dancing about up in the skies.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned, tilting its head to the side.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded of them.

"Did you forget, Misty?" Gohan said. "We're going to Cerulean City to win a Cascade Badge."

"Oh, oh, oh..." Misty said frantically. "Well, Ash, Gohan, you don't wanna head to Cerulean City."

"What?" Ash said, sounding surprised. "But why not, Misty?"

"Because, because..." Misty stuttered, trying to think up a reason. "Because the Pokémon there are all... they're all..." And then she got an inspiration. "Very scary Ghost Pokémon that look like this! Like monsters!"

And she twisted her face hideously as she pulled her lips to the side and stuck out her tongue.

For a few seconds, Gohan just blinked at her, and Ash laughed.

"Ha, nice face, Misty," Ash said as he waggled his finger. "But you're forgetting... we've got Gohan with us, and he's probably the strongest kid in the galaxy. He can protect us from anything we come across."

Gohan nodded, feeling confident in the powers of his Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"Yes, you don't have to be scared, Misty," Gohan promised. "I'll watch out for my friends."

Ash turned to the rest of his buddies. "So come on, Brock, Pikachu, Gohan."

"Chu!" the Electric Rodent agreed, running off with its Trainer.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew giggled as it followed after them as well, trailing pink arcs through the sky.

"Hey, wait!" Misty said as they walked off back down the road. "WAIT A SECOND!"

In a flash, she had jumped in front of them, holding both her arms out.

"Hey, is something wrong, Misty?" Gohan asked, now concerned for her feelings.

"No, nothing, it's just..." she began. "Well, how about we head to Vermilion City instead? There's a Gym there, you know."

"Really?" Gohan said, surprised.

"Yes!" Misty stated hurriedly, now clasping both hands together. "Plus it's right on the water and there are lots of neat Pokémon, and you can watch all the giant yachts pulling into the harbor." Her tone took on a dreamy quality. "And there's a little cape way up on the hill where you can sit and watch the sunset and it's all so _romantic_..."

"Right..." Ash said slowly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, now looking confused.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, twirling in the air as always.

Misty eagerly turned back to face her friends.

"It's much nicer than that old Cerulean City, so let's get going!" the red-haired girl told them all, pumping her arm.

"Okay then, let's go!" Ash said excitedly, sounding agreeable.

"Really?!" Misty exclaimed, clearly relieved.

"To Cerulean City," Ash confirmed.

Misty fell down. As Ash and Brock headed into the distance, Gohan remained behind to talk.

"Hey, Misty, you seem pretty dead set against going to Cerulean City," Gohan observed.

"Huh?" she said as she stood back up. "Well, what can I say? I don't like Ghost-type Pokémon."

Gohan tilted his head to the side as he examined her critically.

"Listen... if you don't want to go to Cerulean City, you can just wait outside the city until we're ready to leave this place," the spiky-haired kid said to the green-eyed girl. "I promise to cover for you with the others."

"You'd really do that for me?!" Misty burst out enthusiastically.

"Well, of course!" Gohan told her, giving her a strained-but-happy smile. "We're friends now!"

"Oh, Gohan!" she cried as she threw her arms around the boy.

"Mew, Mew?" Mew said, halting briefly to glance at the two of them.

Gohan stood there, surprised for a few seconds, as Misty hugged him... and then a second later, she jumped away from him, blushing furiously as she attempted to reclaim her emotional equilibrium.

 _Oh boy, gotta keep a clear head, Misty,_ she thought angrily. _Just... just stop thinking about Gohan that way._

"Um, are you okay, Misty?" Gohan asked in complete confusion.

"Mew, Mew!" the Legendary Cat said as it resumed its midair dancing. "Mew! Mew! MEW!"

"Yes," Misty said, still turned away from him while she blushed deep crimson. "Yes, I am fine. I am totally fine. Now just go."

"But, if you're feeling upset, maybe we can talk —" Gohan began.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Misty screamed as she turned and stormed off.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Gohan said, scratching his head.

"Mew," Mew chirped, twirling about in the skies. "Mew, Mew!"

Gohan turned to Mew. "So, you want to try for our second badge?"

Mew grinned and thrust its fist out. "MEW!" it squealed happily.

Gohan nodded. "Then let's go."

And the two turned and headed off after Ash and Brock...

* * *

"So this is Cerulean City, eh, guys?" Ash said as the gang wandered into town.

"Yeah," Brock confirmed. "Pretty nice place, isn't it?"

"Chu, Pika, Pikachu," the Electric-type Pokémon said with a nod.

"Mew!" Mew added, soaring ever more frantically in the skies.

"I'll say!" Gohan agreed. "There's water everywhere! Canals, rivers, fountains..."

"The Cerulean City Gym uses Water-type Pokémon," Brock said.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed. "Then Pikachu ought to have a very easy time, right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it pumped its fists.

"What do you think of Cerulean City, Misty...?" Ash asked, turning back to face her.

And he noticed the complete lack of the orange-headed girl.

"Hey look... that's weird..." Ash pointed out. "Misty's not following us anymore."

"Oh, well... Misty told me to tell you she had to make a pit stop," Gohan told them.

"But why couldn't she just go in the city?" Brock wondered.

Gohan sighed. "Because it's _girl problems_. You understand, don't you, Brock?"

And Brock now looked very queasy and green. "Oh, sure, all right. Whatever you say."

"Um, what do you mean by 'girl problems?'" Ash asked.

Gohan fell over while Brock sighed. "Trust me, Ash, you _don't_ wanna know..."

"Well, okay," Ash said with a shrug, dropping the matter.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu breathed, and then it sighed in exasperation. "Cha..."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew chirped as it soared upside down, giggling.

Gohan stood up again. "Anyway, now that we've reached Cerulean City, I think I should power down."

And with that, his hair fell down and resumed its normal black as Gohan dropped the Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"That's probably a good idea," Brock commented. "I don't know how on Earth we'd ever explain your glowing gold hair and sparking aura to those who don't know what the Super Saiyan 2 transformation even is."

Gohan laughed. "Good point."

"Can we go to the Gym now, please?" Ash whined.

"Sure thing," Brock said as the group of three humans and two Pokémon headed off to the Gym.

While they were walking, Ash turned to Brock.

"Hey Brock, you got any inside info on the Cerulean Gym Leader?" he asked the Pewter City Gym Leader. "I just want to find out as much as I can about him before we have our match. 'Know yourself and know your adversary, and you hold the key to victory.'"

"That sounds like a quote," Gohan remarked thoughtfully.

Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't sneak anything past you, can I, Gohan?" Ash laughed a little more, then suddenly he grew serious. "Well, yes, Dexter told me that one, and I agree with him."

"That's cool!" Gohan said, smiling.

"Well..." Brock said slowly. "I never actually met the Gym Leader here, but I do know what Pokémon they use."

"Can't you tell us anything more than that?" Ash begged the dark-skinned boy.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but... I can't tell you any more about it," he averred, and Gohan could almost see his pupils flashing despite the fact that he never opened his eyelids. "I'm a Gym Leader too, and I can't tell you out of respect. That, and it's against the rules. You understand."

"Of course!" Ash responded. "No problem."

And now Gohan moved up alongside Brock, twiddling both fingers together.

"Um, Brock, while Ash and me are challenging the Gym, can you do me a favor?" he inquired.

"Sure, why not?" Brock said. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Instantly, Gohan handed Brock a large burlap sack.

"Can you get these appraised for me?" he asked the former Pewter Gym Leader.

"What are they?" Brock wondered as he pulled open the flap for a quick peek inside... to reveal a ton of glittering diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, crystals, and other rare and precious minerals!

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Where did you get this many jewels, Gohan?!" Brock said, overwhelmed by what he saw inside the sack.

"Pika," Pikachu breathed as it gazed into Gohan's bag too.

Gohan laughed. "That's a rather long story. I'll tell you later."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, slicing a trail of pink above them.

"So, do you want me to bring the money back?" Brock asked Gohan.

The half-Saiyan nodded. "Yes, please — I need that money in order to buy parts to repair my Dimensional Hopper."

"Well, consider it done!" Brock declared as he jogged away now. "I'll be back in no time!"

Gohan grinned. "Super! Thanks, Brock!"

And the four resumed their trek to the Pokémon Gym.

* * *

"Cerulean Gym..." Ash said, staring at his map. "Cerulean Gym. It's gotta be around here someplace."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Gohan asked him.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as it nodded, agreeing with him.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, cutting ribbons in the sky. "Mew, Mew!"

"Sure I'm sure!" Ash said, turning the map upside down.

Gohan glanced off to the side as he suddenly started pointing at something out of sight.

"Is that it?" he asked the Pallet Trainer.

Ash, Pikachu, and Mew turned to find a giant building with a Dewgong stamped onto the front.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ash said cheerfully. "That's the Gym! Good eye, Gohan!"

Gohan chuckled self-consciously as the four headed inside. Quickly, however, they discovered that the Gym was one large pool as a crowd of people had gathered in massive bleachers surrounding said pool — for security sake, Gohan had recalled Mew into its Poké Ball, where no one would see it and be tempted to steal the super-rare Pokémon.

"Who are all these people?" Ash wondered.

"They look like fans at a sports event," Gohan remarked.

Suddenly, a voice spoke over the loudspeakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the stars of our show — the Sensational Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters!"

And Gohan and Ash suddenly noticed the three girls atop the giant kickboard for the very first time. One of them had pink hair, another had blonde hair, and the third had purple hair, but, coming from a universe with odd hair color himself, Gohan didn't even blink.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"The Sensational Sisters, I guess," Gohan shrugged.

And with that, the girls dived into the pool and began performing a series of synchronized swimming moves.

"But I thought this was the Pokémon Gym!" Ash said, sounding totally stupefied.

Meanwhile, Pikachu continued watching the three girls, entranced at what it was seeing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ash and Gohan could be found walking through the lower levels of the Cerulean Gym.

"I can't understand it!" Ash complained, and then he caught sight of the glass panels showing dozens of fish and Water Pokémon swimming past. "It's like... a big aquarium. How can this be a Pokémon Gym?"

"Well, Brock said the Gym Trainers here use Water-types, so maybe the whole Gym is devoted to other water-related sport events," Gohan theorized. "That would explain the synchronized swimming, and the aquarium."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right!" Ash said, nodding in complete agreement. "That makes sense to me."

"Pika Pika!" the yellow rodent said as suddenly, its ears perked up.

And just then they heard voices coming closer and turned to find the three girls from before walking nearer.

"The crowd was totally awesome!" the pink-headed girl said.

"I know, that was so great," the blonde said, smiling cheerfully.

"Daisy, the dive you did was super!" the violet-haired girl said.

"The practice really paid off," the blonde commented.

"Totally!" the pinkette agreed.

"Uh, excuse me, ladies..." Gohan said as he stepped forward.

"Oh, what do we have here?" the blonde said, eyeing the tailed child critically.

The pink-haired girl giggled. "Oh wow, he's so cute especially, like, with that little tail of his!"

Gohan noticed that he had left his tail to hang freely once again and wrapped it around his waist.

"Why do I keep forgetting to do this?" he berated himself angrily.

The blonde smiled. "Oh chill out! It's, like, totally cool that you got a tail. Most people don't have 'em, you know."

"I know," Gohan sighed, but he didn't say anything further.

The girls, giggling, moved closer to him as they suddenly grabbed hold of him from all angles.

"A-A-Ah!" Gohan protested. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Wow, you're built, like, really nicely!" the pink-headed girl noticed.

"Are those real muscles or do you, like, use that fake stuff?" the violet-haired girl asked.

To Gohan's immense mortification she ran her hands over his body.

"Nope, they're, like, totally real!" she squealed cheerfully.

"And look at that gorgeous black hair!" the blonde chirped giddily. "It's so soft and silky!"

"Ohh, his skin feels so smooth..." the violet-haired girl sighed.

The blonde had grabbed Gohan's tail and lightly and began stroking it beneath her fingers.

"And his tail feels so soft and furry!" the blonde girl added, giggling like a child.

"A-A-Ahhh!" Gohan said, now feeling embarrassed beyond belief. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Oh, chill out, we just, like, think you're totally cute, you know?" the violet-headed girl said.

"If we're making you uncomfortable, we can, like totally stop," the pinkette said.

"But we'd rather not," the yellow-haired girl said sensuously.

"I-I-I'd rather you stop!" Gohan muttered, squirming out of their grip as he blushed furiously.

The girls giggled. "Oh, he's so shy and bashful," the blonde sighed.

"That's, like, so totally adorable!" the pink-haired girl chirped.

Ash stepped up, now eager to know something else.

"Excuse me, do you three know where we can find the Gym Leader here?" he inquired.

"Oh, sure we do!" the pink-haired girl confirmed.

"You're staring at them, kid!" the violet-headed woman agreed.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped, surprised to hear what they said.

"The three of us are the Gym Leaders here," the blonde stated. "I'm Daisy." She gestured to the purple-haired woman, who waved. "That's Violet." And then she indicated the pinkette, who winked at the two. "And like, the third one there is Lily."

"Well, we're wondering if we could challenge you to a Gym battle," Gohan suggested, then hoping that he hadn't been rude, he clasped both his hands together, bowing very deeply. "If it's not too much trouble, that is."

Which set the girls giggling once again.

"Oh wow!" Violet said. "He's even, like, totally polite and everything."

"Looks _and_ personality," Lily sighed. "That's, like, so totally rare."

Gohan just blushed even more deeply as, suddenly, the three girls turned and headed away — sharing a glance, Gohan and Ash nodded and in unison, they followed the three Sensational Sisters upstairs.

It turns out the three sisters led them back to the main pool area, and as one, they turned to face the two Trainers.

"Come on!" Ash growled. "I challenge all of you to a Gym battle!"

"He's, like, so totally rude!" Lily complained, sounding angry.

"Totally not like this little cutie!" Violet said as she giggled again.

"Um... thank you, Violet-san," Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Violet squealed and clapped both hands to her cheeks as she raised one of her legs.

"Oh he's just so adorable!" Lily chirped innocently with a happy giggle.

"Well, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news but we don't feel like battling today," Daisy told them with a shrug.

"What?!" Ash burst out. "But... why?!"

"It was unbelievable," Daisy said, hanging her head.

"You see, we just got beat three times in a row by some kids from this nowhere place called Palo Town or something," Violet added.

"I think it was, like, Pallet Town!" Lily piped up.

"Yeah, it was, like, totally Pallet Town!" Daisy agreed.

Ash sighed. "Not again," he whimpered pitifully.

Gohan reached over and patted the brown-eyed boy across the back. "It's okay, Ash."

"No, it's not," Ash groaned sadly.

"Chu, Pika Pika, Pikachu," the yellow rat told its Trainer.

"It was just one defeat after another," Violet said. "My eyes were spinning from all those losses."

"We had to, like, practically rush all of our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center," Daisy said.

"And they, like, aren't completely healed yet!" Violet ventured.

"I'm afraid this is the only one left," Lily chimed in.

She withdrew a Poké Ball and pressed the front button as a Goldeen materialized right there.

"Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen," it sang.

"Oh, that's a Goldeen, isn't it?" Gohan pointed out smartly.

"If it evolved into a Seaking then we could use it in battle, but right now all it knows is Horn Attack," Violet explained.

"So, like, there's totally no point in battling," Daisy continued.

"And now, instead of having Pokémon battles, we have time to devote to our water shows!" Violet said.

"And to make ourselves more beautiful than ever!" Lily piped up.

"But like, since you're a totally cute Pokémon Trainer," Daisy added, giggling, "we don't want you to go away empty-handed." She clapped her hands, and a Seal waded over, sticking out its tongue to reveal... two Gym badges in the shape of tiny water droplets! Daisy picked the badges up, holding them out for both of them to see. "The Cascade Badge! This is what you two want, right? Well, you can have it!"

"For being the cutest Trainer to enter our Gym in, like, forever!" Lily giggled.

Ash, however, hesitated. "Thanks, but I'd rather earn my badges."

"It does seem kind of unfair," Gohan agreed, glancing over toward his friend.

"Oh come on, just take it," Daisy prompted. "A badge is a badge."

"I guess she's right, Ash," Gohan said, shrugging carelessly. "If they have only one Pokémon, there's nothing we can do."

"I guess so," Ash sighed, moving forward to accept the tiny blue-colored badge...

But before they could take it, however, a voice shouted out!

"Hold it right there!" the haughty female voice yelled.

Gohan and Ash turned to find... MISTY! Standing right there atop the bleachers!

"Cha!" Pikachu cried happily.

And like that, Misty jumped down, landing solidly before them.

"Oh hello, Misty," Gohan greeted her cheerfully.

Misty ignored what he said. "All right, if you guys don't wanna battle, then I will!"

"Wait a second..." Gohan said, confused. "How can you battle?"

"I'm a Cerulean City Gym Leader too," Misty told them. "I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!"

"There are only three Sensational Sisters, and one runt," Lily said condescendingly.

Gohan frowned at what he was hearing.

"So, little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon," Daisy soon.

"That little girl with the big mouth who said she wouldn't come back until she was a great Pokémon Trainer... wasn't that you?" Violet said flippantly, casually tossing her purple hair back as she spoke to the fiery tomboy.

"Oh... I guess I did say something like that," Misty said sheepishly.

"So that's why Misty was so determined not to come here," Ash realized. "But what about your girl problems?"

Misty fell over. "GIRL PROBLEMS?! What do you mean by that, Ash?!"

"Well, Gohan said you were busy with your girl problems," Ash helpfully told her. "Whatever _that_ means."

And Misty rounded on the boy in question furiously.

"Out of all the things in the world you could have told them, _you had to say I was having GIRL PROBLEMS?!_ " she snarled viciously.

Gohan cowered, frightened of incurring Misty's wrath.

"Well, your period is a pain, but it's all a part of becoming a real woman," Violet said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Misty shouted. "HE SAID IT, NOT ME!"

"I'm completely lost," Ash whimpered, sounding very confused.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, and it sounded embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Misty, but... what else was I supposed to tell them?" Gohan questioned. "I had to think up something quick."

Misty sighed, but said nothing more. _Why is it so hard for me to stay mad at you?_ she thought. _Even when you deserve it?_

"But Misty..." Gohan said now, blinking rapidly. "If you're their sister... why did you come back?"

Misty turned on her sisters angrily, now glaring daggers at them.

"I had a feeling they'd try and back out of an official battle so I figured I'd come here and set things straight!" she responded.

"Misty, face it, you left because you couldn't compete with us," Daisy sighed.

"We're obviously far more skilled than you are," Lily added. "And much more beautiful, too!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Gohan protested. "I think Misty is far prettier than you!"

Complete silence for more than several seconds, and Gohan gasped as his senses finally caught up with him.

"He thinks..." Daisy said, flabbergasted.

"She's prettier...?" Violet said, sounding stunned.

"Than us?!" Lily finished, eyes very wide.

And the girls slumped dejectedly.

"Oh man, it totally figures," Violet said unhappily.

"Every time we meet a good-looking boy, he's, like, totally attached!" Lily agreed sadly.

"Who would have ever thought he'd be Misty's boyfriend...?" Daisy concluded with a disappointed sigh.

Ash and Pikachu fell over, too exasperated to say anything.

"MY BOYFRIEND?!" Misty screamed, sounding just as surprised as they were. "Hey, he is NOT my boyfriend!"

Gohan shot Misty a very sad look, but the three sisters immediately cheered up.

"Oh cool," Lily said, squealing joyfully.

"Then that, like, totally means it's still open season on the little cutie," Violet giggled.

"Wait, hold on now, I didn't say you could go after him!" Misty now shouted, very mad. "I just said he's not my boyfriend!"

"Well, either he is or he isn't," Daisy said pointedly. "And which one is it, Misty?"

Gohan suddenly walked up to them, still blushing from head to toe, and spoke up tentatively.

"Um, I really don't think you should put Misty on the spot like this..." Gohan said. "It's not fair to Misty."

"Oh, well, you know, you have a point there, Gohan," Daisy stated, tossing her hair too.

"Totally," Violet agreed, nodding her head.

And then Misty turned back to face Ash and Gohan.

"Well, are you guys ready to battle?" she asked.

"You mean battle with you?" Ash said, blinking stupidly.

"Yes, well, as much as I hate to admit it, she is the only one with any Pokémon that can battle," Violet said.

"Oh yes, totally!" Lily added, nodding to show her agreement.

And a short time later, Misty and Ash found themselves standing on two of the floats atop the pool, wobbling a bit due to all of the excess weight which was threatening to drag them under, before they both finally stabilized and managed to reclaim their balance.

"Why are they wobbling?" Lily wondered.

"They act as if standing on those floats were too hard for them," Daisy noted.

Gohan giggled. "Well, that's a very long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"Seel, Seel, Seel," Seel said, clapping its paws excitedly.

 _Oh boy, I just thought of something worrisome,_ Gohan thought.

"Who in the heck am I supposed to root for?!" he said aloud.

"I wasn't planning on challenging you until you'd paid me back for my broken bike, but now's as good a time as any!" Misty vowed.

"That's not a problem, Misty!" Ash replied coolly. "So... how many Pokémon are we using?"

"Two-on-two works for me!" Misty said confidently.

"You got it!" Ash said he picked up Pikachu and threw it. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

But Pikachu had latched onto Ash's hand as it refused to be thrown out into the pool's waters.

"Chu... Chu... Chu..." Pikachu said wearily, shaking its head back and forth.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash demanded. "Don't you see, we got a battle to win here!"

"Chu, Chu, Chu!" Pikachu said, shaking its head still more vigorously.

"Ash, I think it's saying it doesn't want to fight Misty," Gohan informed his thick-headed friend.

"Kachu, Pikachu!" the yellow rodent confirmed, nodding its head.

"Well, I guess it's okay not to want to battle friends," Ash said as the yellow rat ran down his body.

"Pikachu, you're a Pika Pal!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Pikachu!" the Electric-type said, perking up.

"Well, if I'm not gonna be using Pikachu... then it looks like it's up to one of my other Pokémon!" Ash declared, spinning his head to the side in his typical trademarked manner. "Now then... Zubat, go! I choose you!"

The Poison/Flying-type appeared in a flash. "Chachichachichi!"

"In that case, Misty calls Staryu!" Misty cried, as with a burst of light, a tan-golden star-shaped Pokémon appeared.

Gohan pointed his Pokédex at the starry Pokémon.

"An enigmatic Pokémon, when the stars twinkle at midnight, Staryu floats up from the sea floor as the jewel in the center of its body slowly flickers in the same rhythm as a human heartbeat," Dexter told him. "As long as the middle section stays unharmed, Staryu can effortlessly regenerate any appendage even if it is chopped to bits."

"That does sound weird," Gohan said, blinking.

At the same time, Ash was pointing his own Pokédex at Staryu.

"Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that's valued by some as a type of jewelry," it said.

"Hmph, of course," Ash sniffed. "That's just like a girl to show off her jewelry."

"Quit stalling and let's get this show on the road!" Misty yelled at Ash, now agitated over how long it was taking.

"Do you think Misty could really win?" Violet questioned.

"Like, in her dreams, maybe," Lily snickered.

Gohan felt his resolve harden and he turned a hard look on the three Sensational Sisters.

"I don't think that was very nice," he told the three, sounding really angry. "I think that Misty's got as much chance as Ash does at winning this battle, and more, if Ash does something reckless like he always does."

"Whoa, like, take a chill pill," Lily told Gohan seriously.

"Don't you have any little brothers or sisters at home?" Violet inquired.

"You love them, but you just don't want to see them, like, do well, if you know what I mean," Daisy added.

Gohan sighed. "I'm an only child. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Well, that's such a shame, but look, the battle is starting," Daisy informed Gohan.

And so it began with Zubat flying high above the Water-type Pokémon.

"Zubat, use Bite, go!" Ash commanded the winged bat.

"Chachachi!" Zubat clicked as it swooped down closer to Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge it!" Misty ordered the star-shaped Pokémon.

"HIYAH!" Staryu declared, as it dodged to the side, and Zubat went rocketing past.

"Good, now let's show them how it's done!" Misty said. "Staryu, Water Gun attack on Zubat now!"

"Hiyah!" Staryu stated as it shot out a jet stream of water from the uppermost tip of its star shape.

"Dodge, Zubat!" Ash ordered, which Zubat narrowly did.

"Chachichicha!" Zubat clicked furiously, wings batting back and forth.

"This could go on a while," Gohan noted as he watched the two Pokémon take up positions again.

"Seel, Seel," the Seal Pokémon barked, clapping both of its flippers.

"Which side are you clapping for?" Violet asked it curiously.

"All right, Zubat, time to get serious now!" Ash told it. "Use Screech!"

"Oh no..." Gohan breathed, plugging up both of his ears. "Not this again!"

And a second later, Zubat opened up its mouth and let out the most high-pitched ear-piercing shriek anyone there ever heard.

"OH GOD, I HATE THAT NOISE!" Gohan whimpered as he fell down onto his knees. "It... it... it digs deep into my brain!"

"SEEL, SEEL!" Seel objected, rolling around on the floor in agony.

"Like, that is the most horrible noise ever!" Daisy complained, with both hands over her ears.

"Totally!" Lily agreed, similarly encumbered.

"Nice try, Ash!" Misty smirked through clasped ears. "But Zubat's Screech won't work on Staryu!"

She stared out at Zubat determinedly.

"Staryu, go, Spinning Tackle!" she told the Star Pokémon.

"HIYAH!" Staryu said as it spun through the air and slammed directly into Ash's Zubat.

"Chachachichi!" Zubat whimpered as Staryu dragged it around the stadium before finally smashing into one of the floats with it.

"Oh no, Zubat!" Ash cried worriedly.

With Zubat now crippled, the noise suddenly abated.

"Oh, thank goodness," Gohan breathed deeply. "That sound is horrific."

"Misty's totally awesome," Daisy said, sounding surprised.

"Well, we got the good looks in the family, so I guess she got the talent," Lily sniffed.

Gohan frowned but didn't say anything, remembering how his mouth had embarrassed him the last time.

The dust faded, revealing Zubat, laying there looking stunned but otherwise okay.

"Zubat, are you all right?" Ash asked it.

The winged Pokémon immediately took flight as it turned to face its Trainer with an energetic cry.

"CHACHICHA!" it clicked furiously. "CHACHACHICHA!"

Ash just stared at it for a moment, and then he understood.

"Okay, I gotcha." Ash smirked. "We can still win this!"

"Chachachichi!" Zubat replied.

"Okay then, go, Zubat!" Ash said, pointing. "Use Supersonic!"

And Zubat instantly began bombarding Staryu with a series of high-pitched waves.

"Oh no, Staryu!" Misty shouted, concerned. "Just shake it off!"

"Hiyah!" Staryu declared, staggering around the arena with strange, jerky, erratic movements.

"Ha, now it's confused!" Ash said eagerly. "Zubat, GO! BITE!"

"CHACHACHI!" Zubat clicked as it dove near enough and suddenly latched onto Staryu, biting its shell!

"Wow, that other kid's strong too," Daisy noted.

"Like, what do you think, Gohan?" Lily asked, turning to him... then she blinked at what she was seeing. "Go... Gohan?"

Gohan was splayed out on the floor with little Xs in his eyes. "Oh, Mommy, please don't make my study. No, I wanna play."

"What's up with him?" Violet wondered.

"I don't know..." Daisy said. "Hey, Gohan, are you there? Gohan!"

Suddenly, Gohan regained his bearings as he stood back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh sorry," he said patiently. "I... I guess I got a little disoriented there."

"You got confused along with Staryu," Daisy pointed out as she finally got it.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan said, laughing awkwardly. "What are the odds of that, huh?"

Up above, Team Rocket smirked once, and then dove back down into the street...

Meanwhile, Zubat was hanging onto Staryu as it jerked wildly to try and get Zubat off of it.

"Staryu, do something!" Misty commanded desperately. "Just shake it off!"

"Hiyah... Hiyah... Hiyah..." Staryu stated, moving around wildly, as finally it just slammed itself into the wall, with Zubat jumping aside at the last minute to avoid the otherwise damaging collision with solid cement!

"OH NO!" Misty shouted. "STARYU!"

The dust settled, revealing Staryu, clearly knocked out.

"Oh no..." the red-haired girl breathed. "No... Staryu... oh, you did your best out there."

"YAY!" Ash cheered, jumping up and down. "WOO-HOO! I did it!"

Misty recalled Staryu in a brilliant red beam of light.

"You tried your hardest, now get a good sleep," she cooed soothingly to it, and then her face hardened as she turned to face Ash again.

"So what was that about me being a novice, Misty?" Ash teased her. "Well, this novice is kicking your butt!"

"Just you wait until you see my next Pokémon!" Misty snarled as she brought out another Poké Ball. "Go, STARMIE!"

The blue-colored star-shaped Pokémon burst out in a flash of red light. "HROOM!"

"Oh wow, so that's Starmie, huh?" Gohan commented as once again, he brought out his Pokédex.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon. When it's away from human eyes, its core is said to glow mysteriously in seven colors," Dexter drawled in his typically cool tone. "Because of its luminous nature, this particular Pokémon has been given the nickname 'the gem of the sea' and it may have come from outer space."

"From outer space, really?!" Gohan exclaimed eagerly. _Like my dad,_ the half-Saiyan added.

"Zubat, go!" Ash ordered. "Now, use Screech, let's do it!"

"Oh no, not that again!" Gohan whimpered as he covered up his ears.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty said. "Starmie, quick, Spinning Tackle!"

In a flash, Starmie was spinning through the air almost quicker than the eye could follow as it smashed into Zubat.

"Chachichichi!" the Bat Pokémon protested as it fell straight down towards the pool.

"Oh no, Zubat!" Ash said.

"Great, Starmie, now use Water Gun!" Misty said hurriedly.

"HROOM!" Starmie purred as it blasted Zubat right in the face with a condensed stream of water.

The jet stream carried Zubat, dragging it further and further down until finally, it collided with the pool in a loud splash.

PAH-LOOSH!

Zubat suddenly found itself soaking wet and struggling frantically in the wet pool.

"This match is in the bag now!" Misty said confidently. "Water Pokémon always have the edge in the water!"

She pointed dramatically.

"Go now, Starmie, Spinning Tackle!" she told it.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good for Ash..." Gohan said, sweating nervously.

"Hroom!" Starmie declared as it swooped down ever closer towards Zubat...

"Zubat, get outta the water, quick!" Ash pleaded with it.

WHAM!

Starmie slammed right into Zubat and dragged it with it underwater where, a few seconds later, there was a loud thud followed by the Gym itself shaking and Starmie zoomed out of the water, spinning rapidly into the air.

And a couple seconds later, Zubat popped back up, its eyes now in Xs.

"Oh no, Zubat!" Ash shouted, looking really concerned for it.

"Kachu, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, looking very excited.

"Pikachu, you're supposed to be on my side," Ash scolded it.

"Pika... Cha..." Pikachu said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well, Ash, I'd say that wraps that up," Misty laughed in a superior tone, placing both of her hands on her hips. "You're only down to one Pokémon now and Starmie is totally unbeatable when it's in water!"

"Hey, it ain't over till it's over," Ash said as he enlarged a Poké Ball, tossing it out. "Pidgeotto, I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Flying-type materialized there in a burst of white. "Pijo!"

"A Flying-type Pokémon against a Water-type Pokémon," Gohan said. "This should be good."

"Now Pidgeotto, go, use Gust!" Ash ordered his Pokémon.

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto whooped, flapping its wings as fierce winds blew out from it, threatening to completely engulf Misty's Starmie.

"Starmie, dive underwater!" Misty told it simply.

"Hroom!" Starmie chirped as it dived under the waves, avoiding the winds entirely.

Seeing its attack was now less than useless, Pidgeotto ceased its gale storm as Starmie popped back up.

"Now use Water Gun!" Misty shouted, pointing her finger at Ash's Pidgeotto.

"Hroom!" Starmie declared, shooting out a stream of water.

"Pidgeotto, dodge it!" Ash commanded.

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto said, dodging one jet stream.

"Starmie, keep it up!" Misty said certainly.

"Hroom!" Starmie said as it shot out another water stream.

"Keep dodging it, Pidgeotto!" Ash said, as Pidgeotto kept dodging to the side, evading each and every blast Starmie made!

On the other side, Misty was starting to get annoyed. "Grrrr, that does it! Starmie, Spinning Tackle, go!"

And spinning rapidly in place, Starmie lifted up from out of the water and in a shot was speeding rapidly towards Pidgeotto!

"Ha, bad move, ordering Starmie out of the water like that!" Ash said. "Now I have you right where I want you!"

And Misty gasped, finally realizing her blunder at the last moment.

"PIDGEOTTO, GO!" Ash thundered. "Whirlwind, NOW!"

"PIJOJOJOJOJO!" Pidgeotto whooped, flapping its wings as a huge hurricane of wind and power erupted from it to completely overwhelm the now airborne Starmie, sending it careening back into the wall!

"Now, finish up with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

"PIJO!" Pidgeotto said as it dove directly towards Starmie.

A comet's nose aura seemed to appear before Pidgeotto as it gained momentum through the air until finally, it smashed, head-on, into the still-stunned Starmie, shrouding the battlefield in a haze of dust and smoke.

"Oh, this dust is murder on my hair!" Lily whined.

"I, like, totally can't see a thing!" Daisy complained.

"Like, who won?" Violet asked them all, coughing.

Gohan just stared at the battlefield for several minutes, and then he sighed. _I guess... if one of them had to be the winner... then the other one had to be the loser..._ he thought, feeling very sad for his friend.

"Ash did," he told the Cerulean Sisters.

And they just watched as the dust slowly faded and dissipated, revealing Starmie, completely knocked out from the force of Ash's Pidgeotto's overwhelming teamwork and its superior firepower.

"Oh no, Starmie!" Misty cried, sounding completely shocked.

"We... we... we did it..." Ash gasped, sounding utterly, totally floored by what he had just done. And then slowly he built up to an enormous head of steam as he pumped his fist and whooped happily. "YAY! All right, we did it, we did it, we did it, we really did!"

"Pijojojojojo!" Pidgeotto agreed.

Misty recalled Starmie, looking incredibly sad. "You did your best out there, but... it just wasn't enough."

And she sighed, feeling incredibly down, as she now stared a hole into Ash's backside.

Sensing her distress, Gohan jumped towards her across the floats.

Meanwhile, the redhead sighed, looking both melancholy and proud at the same time.

"You did great, Ash," she said softly. "You've grown up a lot. Maybe, you don't really need me anymore."

And then she felt a warm hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned to find Gohan standing there, looking worried about her.

"Misty, are you gonna be okay?" he asked, frowning in concern.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me," she said, gently removing his hand. "We all gotta lose sometime."

"Misty, don't be so sad," Gohan pleaded with her. "Like you said, a Trainer can't keep winning."

"I know that," Misty said, clearly distracted.

"No, listen to me!" Gohan insisted. "It's okay to lose, really. The first two tournaments my dad fought in, he lost both times!"

"Really?" Misty said as she turned back to face Gohan, now a lot more interested in what he had to say.

Gohan nodded. "More importantly, he didn't let those losses slow him down. He just kept training and giving it his all and eventually, he won the third tournament he ever fought in. And that's what you've got to do, Misty. Take the loss to heart — use it to educate yourself and your battle style. Figure out what mistakes you made, and then, do better next time."

And Misty nodded as she felt her confidence slowly returning.

"You're right," she said. "I know you are. I just have to keep trying, and if I didn't win right now... well, I'll train even harder to do better next time and I will win and be the one to show Ash who's the best Pokémon Trainer!"

Gohan grinned. "Good, that's the spirit!"

As their sisters watched this display, Daisy suddenly nodded.

"Oh yes, he's definitely her boyfriend." She sighed sadly. "Even if he doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Later on, Ash, Gohan, and Misty were standing outside the Cerulean Gym as Ash admired his new Cascade Badge.

"I still can't believe it," Ash said, grinning like a madman as he examined his prize now stuck to the inside of his vest. "We actually have a Cascade Badge! And we won it fair and squire this time, Pikachu!"

"Pi Pikachu!" the Electric Rat said happily.

"Though if you would have used Pikachu, you would have won instantly!" Violet reminded them all.

Misty jerked to the side from sheer exasperation.

"Hey, Gohan, do you intend to challenge Misty now, or do you wanna wait until our Pokémon are all healed?" Lily asked him.

"We'll stand by whatever you wanna do," Violet giggled like a star-struck schoolgirl.

"Actually, I've decided not to battle at all," Gohan told them all.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Not battle?" Ash repeated, blinking. "But Gohan, if you don't fight them, you won't get the Cascade Badge!"

Gohan shrugged. "It's just a badge. And there are some things which are more important than that."

He turned to Misty, sending her a genuine grin which had her heart melting at the sight.

"I rather wouldn't risk my friendship with Misty if it means winning a Cascade Badge," Gohan stated simply. "She's way too important to me and if I had to choose between a badge and my friends, well, then, I always choose my friends, hands down."

"Oh gosh, that is, like, so inspiring!" Daisy giggled.

"And totally adorable to boot!" Violet added as she squealed happily.

"Well, that settles it!" Daisy said. "You, like, totally have to take a Cascade Badge too, Gohan!"

"What, you mean it?" Gohan said, blinking twice. "Really?"

"Sure," Daisy said, handing over the badge in question. "I think you show the true spirit of a Pokémon Trainer by refusing to battle when it means your friends; like, a true Trainer isn't only obsessed with battles and stuff. Like, a true Trainer totally knows when to call it quits for his friends."

"Aw, you just made that up!" Misty complained.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said, dancing from side to side.

"Well, thank you, Daisy," Gohan said, accepting the badge solemnly. "I'm glad you consider me to be worthy of this honor."

And that just set the Sensational Sisters to giggling once again.

"Oh, he's so cute when he's so noble!" Lily sighed dreamily.

"Boy, you're a lucky girl, Misty!" Violet said, sounding jealous.

Misty glanced to the side at Gohan, now smiling happily. _I know I am,_ she thought.

"Ash! Gohan!" a voice suddenly called, as the six of them turned to find Brock racing up to them.

"Yo, Brocko!" Ash said, looking pleased to see him.

"How'd it go?" he asked his two friends.

"See for yourself!" Ash said, pulling his flap open.

"We both got the Cascade Badge!" Gohan answered him, holding up his own blue badge for him to see.

"Cool," he said, and then he turned to Gohan. "By the way, I got what you asked me for!"

Misty blinked, confused. "Wait, what did you ask Brock for, Gohan?"

And Brock held out a bag to reveal tons of dollars within it!

"Wow, that's a lot of money!" Misty exclaimed, now totally shocked.

"Good-looking, rich, and he has a nice personality to boot," Lily pouted. "It's not fair!"

"Why can't I have a wonderful boyfriend like him?" Violet muttered.

Which just caused Gohan to blush deeply again at their words.

Pretty soon, the three of them were leaving as Misty's three sisters waved goodbye to them.

"You take care of Gohan, Misty!" Daisy shouted after them.

"Don't worry, I will!" Misty called back to them.

"Try real hard to be a Pokémon Trainer!" Lily shouted. "But don't, like, try too hard or we might get worried about you!"

"I promise!" Misty said as her sisters grew smaller in the distance.

"Bye!" Gohan waved.

"See ya later!" Brock agreed, waving just as much.

"Take care of your Gym!" Ash ventured forth.

And then their Gym was out of sight.

"Hey, Brock," Gohan said, turning to the ex-Gym Leader. "You knew Misty's sisters were Gym Leaders the entire time, didn't you?"

Brock laughed. "Sure did, but I couldn't tell you. You understand."

Gohan nodded, smiling cheerfully. "Of course I do, Brock!"

"So, Gohan, how did you get so much money?" Misty questioned.

Gohan laughed. "Well, you see, Misty, it's kinda like this..."

And so the four Pokémon Trainers walked under the golden-orange flames of the setting sun, happily listening as Gohan regaled his story to them, unaware of all the dangers currently heading their way...


	12. Arrival of a New Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Misty, Ash, and Brock were completely floored by all they'd heard.

"So you can use your ki to superheat rocks to create diamonds?" Brock questioned, sounding awestruck.

"And those diamonds were really the rocks you got from Pewter City?" Ash added, stunned.

Gohan nodded. "Yes. As long as I have the proper materials, I can create as many precious stones as I want."

"And let me guess," Ash said as he drooped sadly, "you don't want us to do that because it would be abusing our powers."

"Chu..." Pikachu sighed, looking incredibly forlorn at this news.

"Man, having a sense of responsibility can really be hard sometimes," Misty muttered.

Gohan shook his head. "No, no, you can do it, it's just I want you to exercise good judgment with the money you make from it."

"REALLY?!" all three of them now exclaimed, sounding overjoyed.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, but you're still months away from learning how to use your ki to shape rock formations, at least."

And they all drooped again.

"Oh man, life is such a drag," Ash sighed.

"You said it," Misty commented mournfully.

"Chu, Pika, Pikachu," the yellow rat said.

Gohan chuckled as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Aww, come on, did you really think I'd forget you guys? I had gifts made for you before cashing the jewels in," he told them.

"YOU DID?!" the group exclaimed again, now looking both surprised as well as touched.

Gohan laughed. "Well, of course I did! Here, let me get them."

And he reached down into the pouch at his side to search for them.

"Ah, here they are!" he said joyfully as he pulled out three small statues.

One was a blue Articuno, the other was a green Moltres, and the third was a red Zapdos.

"For you, Ash," Gohan chirped, holding out the Zapdos, "a statue of Zapdos made from a ruby."

"Wow, thanks!" Ash said, accepting it with a grateful nod. "It's so cool!"

"For you, Misty," Gohan added as he held her the small Articuno, "a statue of Articuno made from a sapphire."

Misty accepted it with glimmering eyes of gratitude.

"Oh, Gohan, you shouldn't have!" she whispered excitedly. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Gohan nodded, and then held out the green Moltres for Brock.

"And Brock, here is a statue of Moltres, made from an emerald," he told the dark-skinned boy.

"Man, thank you!" Brock said cheerfully. "It looks awesome!"

Gohan giggled innocently as his tail wagged behind him. "It took me more than a week to make the statues and to get them exactly like all of the Legendary Pokémon they were based off of so please do your best to take very good of them."

"We promise," the gang said, in awe of what they had been given.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu..." Pikachu breathed at the glittering beauty of the three statues.

Brock surveyed the outskirts of Cerulean City near them, the hillside and the rivers and the waning sun.

"Well, this looks like a good spot to set up camp for the night," the ex-Gym Leader said.

"You know what to do, Gohan!" Misty told him rather sweetly.

Gohan nodded, pulled out a capsule, popped the tab, and threw it.

BOOM!

There appeared the pink capsule house, the same as always.

"All right!" Brock burst out. "Just give me thirty minutes and I'll have dinner ready!"

"Great!" Misty squealed, placing her cheek over both hands. "That gives me just enough time to take a bath!"

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pi Pikachu," the Electric-type remarked.

Ash turned to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, since Misty and Brock are gonna be busy, maybe we can have a Pokémon battle?"

Gohan blinked, looking rather surprised at Ash's suggestion.

"But... but why, Ash?" Gohan wondered, confused.

Ash raised his arm. "Well, tomorrow, we're gonna be fairly busy with training our bodies, so I thought we'd get a bit of Pokémon training in tonight before we head to bed. I'm really anxious to see how far you are in your training."

"Well, okay, sure," Gohan said with a wide grin. "As long as it's a friendly battle, no problem."

"Then it's a plan!" Brock said. "You two have your battle, and I'll let you know when dinner is ready, okay?"

"Okay!" Misty, Gohan, and Ash said as they all pumped their arms.

Misty turned to wink at Gohan before she headed inside, sending the half-Saiyan's heart fluttering.

"Go ahead, beat him, Gohan," she said, smiling beautifully. "I just know you can do it."

"Uh, well, um, th-thanks, Misty," Gohan grunted, too stunned to think of something else to say.

With a soft giggle Misty, and Brock, walked into the capsule house.

"Hey, what about me?" Ash muttered, looking slightly upset.

"Don't worry, Ash," Gohan reassured his friend. "You know how girls are."

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash said, suddenly reinvigorated. "Why am I getting so upset over what she thinks anyway?"

Gohan nodded, then adopted a serious expression. "Now let's battle!"

A short while later, the two had set up an impromptu arena, near a rock, a tree, and a large stretch of grass. Above them, the full moon slid out behind some steel-gray clouds in its final stretch of activity during the month.

Gohan grinned wistfully. "I've never seen the full moon before, not without transforming." He glanced down at the Moon Stone necklace tied around his neck as he sighed happily. "Thank you, Seymour."

"Can we just get on with the fight?" Ash whined pitifully.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu agreed, looking pathetic.

Gohan laughed. "Sure. How about a two-on-two match, Ash?"

Ash nodded a single time. "That sounds all right with me!"

"Okay then," Gohan said as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "Go, Clefairy!"

"Butterfree, come on right now!" Ash called out in response.

In a burst of energy and light the two Pokémon materialized before their Trainers.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree chittered, dancing about in the evening air like the happy Pokémon it was.

"Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy," the Moon Pokémon chirped, twiddling its fingers.

"You ready, Ash?" Gohan asked with a sly grin.

"Ready when you are!" the Pallet Trainer called back coolly.

"Okay, go now, Clefairy!" Gohan said. "Remember, don't use too much force! We don't want our opponent getting hurt!"

"Fairy!" the Fairy Pokémon acknowledged with a cute innocent grin.

"Let's win this, Butterfree!" Ash told the Butterfly Pokémon.

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree agreed with a nod.

"Go, Butterfree, use Whirlwind!" Ash commanded the Bug Pokémon.

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree squealed as it flapped both its wings, throwing a huge gale of wind directly at Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Light Screen!" Gohan ordered it.

Immediately, a yellowy barrier appeared around the pink Pokémon, protecting it from Butterfree's assault.

"Good job, Clefairy!" Gohan praised his trusty partner.

"Clefairy..." Clefairy giggled, looking pleased by Gohan's words.

"It's time to get serious!" Ash said solemnly, flipping his hat to the side. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Gohan smirked. "Ha, like that's gonna work."

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree squeaked, soaring above the Moon Pokémon as it unleashed a cloud of misty vapors onto it.

However... as the glittering particles fell down around Clefairy, the little Pokémon looked to be completely unaffected!

"Hey, what gives?" Ash wondered angrily. "Clefairy got hit with it, so why isn't it taking a nap right now?"

"Heh heh heh," Gohan chuckled. "I did some checking with Dexter, and Clefairy's special ability is Magic Guard! It prevents the Pokémon from being affected by any kind of status affliction, which includes sleep, burns, being poisoned or paralyzed, etcetera..."

"Wait, what the heck are you talking about?" Ash said stupidly. "What special ability?"

Gohan fell over with a sweatdrop. "Ash, don't you know about the Pokémon's special abilities?"

Ash laughed self-consciously. "Not really. Mind filling me in?"

Gohan sighed, then he gave a genuine smile. _Just like Father used to be..._

"A special ability is an inborn trait of Pokémon that can be used to a wide variety of various effects," Gohan explained, very patiently. "You can check with your Pokédex to see what kind of special ability your Pokémon knows."

"All right!" Ash cried, whipping out Dexter as he aimed the device at Butterfree.

A blue light appeared on the machine. "Butterfree's ability is Compound Eyes."

"What does that do?" Ash inquired confusedly.

Dexter continued. "Compound Eyes raises the accuracy of moves of Bug-type Pokémon by 30% during battle."

"Oh, is that all?" Ash muttered, now disappointed.

"Chu..." Pikachu breathed, exasperated with its Trainer.

"Okay, you ready to resume, Ash?" Gohan asked him.

"Sure!" Ash said. "Now, Butterfree, go! Tackle!"

"Fweeweeweewee!" Butterfree chittered as it zoomed down towards Clefairy.

"Dodge it, Clefairy!" Gohan said instantly.

"Clefairy!" The Fairy Pokémon said as it leaped nimbly to the side.

And now Gohan suddenly smirked in a playful, teasing way.

"Clefairy may be immune to status effects, but your Butterfree sure isn't!" Gohan said triumphantly.

Ash gasped. "Oh no! What are you planning to do?"

Gohan pointed like he had seen the others do so very often. "Now, Clefairy, use Sing!"

"Clefairy," Clefairy acknowledged, and then, immediately it began to sing.

"Clefairy... Clefairy Fairy... Clefairy, Clefairy Fairy..." it droned in a monosyllabic drawl.

Suddenly, Ash, Pikachu, and Butterfree felt their eyelids grow heavy in response to the heavenly tune being played.

"Oh wow..." Ash said, his head drooping. "That's... that's the most beautiful melody I've ever heard in my whole life..."

And he yawned as he found himself slowly losing more and more of his consciousness.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed, also yawning sleepily to the tune. "Cha..."

"Clefairy Fairy..." the Moon Pokémon chanted happily. "Clefairy... Fairy Clefairy..."

"Oh wow, isn't that just the most wonderful music you've ever heard before?" Gohan sighed.

Ash didn't answer, and Gohan blinked twice, wondering if he had even heard him.

"Hey, are you guys listening?" the tailed boy demanded.

And then he caught sight of Ash, Pikachu, and Butterfree, laying sprawled out on the grassy floor, snoring loudly, totally oblivious to their battle, to the world, or anything else as they slept soundly.

"Oh, oops!" Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head. "I... I guess you kinda overdid it there, Clefairy..."

"Clefairy, Fairy, Clefairy?" it inquired, sounding worried.

Gohan chuckled. "Nah, come on, I'm not mad at you. All you did was made them sleep. There are worse things you can do someone."

"Clefairy!" the tiny pink Pokémon giggled joyfully as it happily nuzzled up against Gohan's leg.

Gohan chuckled, amused, at his Pokémon's actions.

"Hey, Gohan!" a voice suddenly called out from the direction of the capsule house.

Gohan turned to find Brock and Misty standing there, looking at what had just now transpired.

"Oh, Misty, Brock," Gohan replied. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you supper's ready," the dark-toned Gym Leader said.

"Hey, what happened to Ash and Pikachu?" Misty questioned.

Gohan laughed embarrassedly. "Well, see... I ordered Clefairy to use Sing, and I, well, er, sorta, kinda, put them all to sleep."

"Oh, I see!" Misty said, placing both hands on her hips as she now tossed him a very coy smile. "With them sleeping, there was no way they could continue battling! What an ingenious strategy, Gohan!"

Gohan chuckled, even more embarrassed. "Um, well, thanks, Misty."

"Well, let them sleep for now," Brock said. "I'll save some in the fridge and we can heat it up later. For now, it's time to eat!"

"YIPPEE!" Gohan whooped innocently, seemingly delighted at such a simple pleasure. "Thank you so much!"

Misty stifled a giggle. _Oh, he's so sweet and innocent. He can find happiness in something so basic and simple, yet he's so mysterious and complex, too._ As Gohan headed into the house alongside the Pewter Gym Leader, Misty grinned.

"Don't ever change, Gohan," she said.

And then she headed inside the house along with the other two.

* * *

In a barely illuminated chamber filled with many machines and capsules full of some sort of strange liquids, the door opened and in stepped a green-skinned being with two devil-like horns poking out of the side of his head and decked out in full battle armor like the kind Frost had been wearing instead of the Saiyans.

Speaking of Frost, the new arrival made his way over to one of the corners of the room, where the tiny blue overlord was watching over what seemed to be a larva form floating inside one of the capsules.

"You called for me, Lord Frost?" The green-skinned man said in a gruff tone that somehow carried the hint of amusement at the same time.

"Just look at it, Captain Argo," Frost breathed, and his seemingly cheerful tone from before had vanished, as his eyes had gone icy as space and he was now smirking in a way that suggested he was quite pleased at what he was staring at, and not in a good way either. "All my glorious plans for the future lay here, in this small capsule! Power and riches beyond what we could possibly imagine in ten lifetimes! What more could a man ask for?"

"I certainly wouldn't know, Lord Frost," Argo said with an agreeing smirk. "And once all your plans come to fruition, then it will be party time, Argo style! How is that for an excellent retirement plan, eh?"

With a seeming melancholy sigh, Frost turned from the capsule to face the new subordinate who had come to see him, his smirk widening.

"Well, Captain Argo, I have called you in here for a new assignment," Frost told him.

"Just tell me, Lord Frost, and I promise you will have results!" Captain Argo vowed, crossing an arm before his chest.

"There is a small planet named Earth," Frost informed him. "I believe General Turles has abandoned us to protect a secret he has hidden on that world and that he is finally ready to openly challenge me. Turles never seemed to trust me as much as the rest of his kind did..."

"Do you want me and the rest of the Argo Patrol to hunt him down?" Argo asked with a gleeful smile, looking excited at the prospect.

"Exactly," Frost said with satisfaction. "Always quick on the uptake, Captain — as usual. However, it is more than that. I have done some checking, and this Earth is a fine planet with beautiful vistas and many rich natural resources. I want you to dispatch your best proxy agents to this world and bring open warfare to the planet."

"Ah, and then you bring in the Galactic Peace Forces to put down the conflict and make a killing bartering it on the Galaxies Exchange?" Argo said smartly. "Like you always do, I take it, Lord Frost?"

Frost nodded. "You shall lead the hunt for Turles to bring that traitor to justice, but for Earth, I want the best mercenaries money could buy."

"It will be done, Lord Frost!" Argo said, stiffening up as he saluted his master in an overexaggerated manner, causing Frost to sweatdrop.

Captain Argo turned, and marched himself from the chamber in a dramatic parade manner, like Captain Argo were parodying typical military decorum rather than actually following it, and with a sigh, Frost turned back to the specimen he'd been observing before.

"Why oh why does he always have to be so flamboyant...?"

* * *

_Gohan stood, clasped in Saiyan battle armor, watching in complete horror as the most feared tyrant the universe had ever seen stood on a formation of rocky outcrop, the uppermost portion of his tail now blasted off, but otherwise he looked completely unharmed!_

_"Die," the icy tyrant growled._

_Pointing his finger at them, he shot a purple beam of energy directly at his daddy!_

_"GOKU!" Piccolo cried as he shoved the Saiyan warrior out of the way — and a second later, the beam sliced right through his chest._

_The green-skinned fighter now fell like a marionette whose strings had been cut._

_"No... no, Piccolo..." Gohan whimpered as he fell to his knees before the beaten warrior. "No, Piccolo..."_

_And he threw his head back to scream his agony for all Namek to hear. "PICCOLO!"_

_Frieza stood there, laughing at all he had just done._

_Goku clenched his fist as he growled angrily. "Frieza..." he grunted._

_"I must admit, that Spirit Bomb of yours sure packs a whallop," Frieza taunted them. "It even knocked the breath out of me."_

_And he chuckled some more, his whole body shaking from sadistic mirth._

_"Gohan, Krillin, listen up," Goku said, overly tightly, sounding like he was about to lose control of all his emotions. "The spaceship I used to get to this planet shouldn't be too far from here. Find Bulma and the ship and get as far away from here as you can."_

_Gohan and Krillin hesitated._

_"Come on!" Goku said, finally snapping. "What are you waiting for?"_

_"I'm not going!" Gohan vowed faithfully. "I'd never let you fight Frieza alone!"_

_"Listen, Gohan!" Goku barked furiously. "You have to get out of here NOW. You don't have a say in the matter!"_

_"But Goku...!" Krillin protested._

_"We can't leave," Gohan agreed, trying to make Goku understand._

_But, Frieza, apparently tired of being ignored, chose that moment to make himself known._

_"If you think that your little friends can escape me, you're sadly mistaken," the ruthless monster smirked._

_Thrusting his finger out, he shot a blast straight at Krillin!_

_"Krillin, look out!" Gohan cried._

_But it was already too late; Frieza had grabbed hold of Krillin in some form of telekinesis! Krillin kicked and struggled futilely in the air._

_"This time you won't come back!" Frieza snarled._

_And with that, he lifted the bald-headed fighter straight up into the skies!_

_"Krillin, no!" Goku shouted, unable to tear his eyes from the horrible spectacle._

_"Krillin!" Gohan said, terrified beyond belief. "Please no!"_

_"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Frieza cackled, high on his own power._

_Finally Goku could watch no more as he turned to face the icy tyrant._

_"Frieza, STOP THIS!" he begged, now desperate to save his friend._

_But Frieza completely ignored Goku's pleas._

_"HELP ME!" Krillin screamed._

_BOOM!_

_And like that, Frieza blew Krillin up in a savage display of fireworks. For a couple minutes, Gohan just stood there, shaking with terror and anger and knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was gonna die._

_Frieza chuckled with dark amusement. "I think the brat should go next."_

_"You... you killed my best friend, you ruthless... heartless bastard!" Goku screamed angrily._

_Frieza's only response was to laugh some more._

_"I won't let you... get away with this!" Goku growled furiously._

_And, just like that, the full-blooded Saiyan started powering up. The ground shook underneath his feet — bolts of lightning shot down from the heavens as if they were inaugurating a new ascension of legend._

_"I won't let you..." Goku growled._

_Still more lightning came shooting down as the foundation itself beneath them cracked and flew upward, disintegrating once it had reached high enough into the skies, and Goku's ki skyrocketed!_

_"I will... make you... suffer for this!" Goku yelled wildly, sounding as though he had lost all control._

_And without warning, a golden flash suddenly lit up Goku's hair!_

_Gohan gasped, in complete awe of what he was seeing._

_Frieza just watched, completely stupefied._

_As the minutes went on, the surges of gold grew in intensity, until finally, with a loud, deranged roar, Goku's hair stuck up, morphed to golden yellow, and an otherworldly aura of pure golden light now surrounded the spiky-haired fighter!_

_Frieza reacted with horror as Gohan just stared, transfixed, at what he was seeing._

What... what happened to my daddy? _he thought, feeling scared._

_Goku turned to face his son, still suffused with the golden glow of his new power._

_"Go!" he said, sounding like he had forgotten how to talk to Gohan. "Take Piccolo with you and get out of here now. Find Bulma, find the spaceship, and go!" But still, young Gohan, entranced by this sight, didn't move, and apparently Goku had had enough and he exploded angrily at his son. "DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!"_

_And Gohan turned and fled with the image of Goku's eyes now burned into his memory..._

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!"

Gohan's eyes suddenly shot open as he stared into the concerned green pupils of Misty Waterflower.

"Huh?" he said, blinking rapidly. "What the...? Where... where am I?"

"You were having a bad dream," Misty ventured forth tentatively.

"And it looked pretty intense too," Brock added from nearby.

"Oh yeah," Gohan said, sitting up in bed as he rubbed his head. "It was, definitely."

"Well, what was it?" Ash prodded, wondering what could have the super-strong Gohan so upset.

"Pika?" Pikachu inquired, looking just as curious.

"Mew!" Mew called, coming closer as it jumped into Gohan's arms, staring up at him with those oh so adorably huge eyes. "Mew!"

Gohan chuckled lightly. "You always know how to make me feel better, Mew. Thank you."

"Mew!" Mew chirped happily, wiggling around where it sat. "Mew, Mew! MEW! Mew, Mew!"

Gohan turned to his friends. "It... it was nothing... really. I was just dreaming about when my father transformed into a Super Saiyan. You don't have to worry about me — let's just go back to bed, all right?"

The gang shared a look, and then Misty laid a delicate hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, you don't have to be afraid to be honest with us," she told him gently with a very sincere smile. "Like you say, we're your friends. Well, you can tell us anything, and we won't think any less of you."

Gohan sighed. "Like I said, it's nothing, it's just... well, when my father transformed, it... well, it's not a happy memory."

"Tell us," Brock requested softly.

"Yeah, and maybe we can help you!" Ash piped up.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, pumping its arm.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said as it wrapped its tail around him in a gesture of support, with the tip coming to slide around his own tail.

"Well, my dad first transformed when he was fighting Frieza," the Saiyan hybrid explained. "I told you all about the Dragon Balls, but what I didn't tell you was that it was the Nameks who created the Dragon Balls on our planet."

"The Nameks?" Misty repeated, blinking twice.

"Oh, I think you mentioned them before," Brock said.

"Yes," Gohan said with a nod to confirm that.

"Well, who are they?" Ash asked.

"Tall, green-skinned alien slug people from outer space," Gohan elaborated. "Three hundred years ago, a horrible weather storm hit the Planet Namek. To preserve their race, the Namekians sent a small child out into space to wait for his parents to come to him, but they never did."

"Oh man, how awful," Ash said, sounding very sad.

"Pika..." the yellow rodent said, looking as affected as its Trainer.

"To be all alone with no one to look after you," Misty agreed.

"Yes," Gohan said. "That young Namekian grew up to become Kami, the Guardian of Earth. He was the one who created the Dragon Balls in our world. Meanwhile, on Namek, the weather became so severe only one Namek survived... and he created the Namek Dragon Balls."

"Oh, now I see," Brock said.

"Well... when I was four, my uncle, a Saiyan named Raditz, came to Earth to recruit my father to join Frieza's Planet Trade Federation," he went on. "Father refused, and after a long and vicious battle, he was forced to give up his life to destroy his brother, but Raditz told us two other Saiyan fighters, Vegeta and Nappa, had been listening in over their Scouters and would come to Earth to use the Dragon Balls."

"Oh, yeah, Vegeta, you mentioned him before too!" Misty chimed in.

"He's the one who wanted to wish for immortality, right?" Brock added.

"Yeah, because he thought it was the only way to destroy Frieza," Gohan explained. "After a difficult battle with the Saiyans, we finally drove them away from Earth but at the cost of four of our friends dying during the battle."

"Oh Gohan..." Misty said, feeling her heart go out to the half-Saiyan.

"It's never easy when one of your loved ones die," Brock said, knowing from bitter, personal experience how hard that was for a young boy.

"Yes, so to wish them back, we traveled to the Planet Namek, but when we got there, we discovered Frieza was already there," Gohan told them. "We were so desperate to defeat him we joined forces with Vegeta to form an alliance against Frieza, though not even that was enough."

Ash shivered, knowing how strong Gohan was. "Man, Frieza must have really been unbelievably powerful."

"He was, and he enjoyed hurting and killing others," Gohan said. "He impaled Krillin with one of his horns, crushed my skull, tortured Vegeta into a bloody pulp, and killed many of my friends before we managed to finally wish them back to life."

"That's so sickening..." Misty growled angrily, feeling her stomach turn over.

"Sometimes, the memory of that battle still haunts me, even today," Gohan said. "Despite the fact that Frieza lost, despite the fact that it's been five years since then, I can still remember all the pain that he caused me."

Misty awkwardly reached out, wanting to hug the boy, and not really knowing how, before finally she seethed angrily. _I want to comfort my friend, and if it's embarrassing, then so be it!_ she growled inside her head as she reached out and pulled Gohan into a tender hug.

Gohan blinked in shock, as did Ash and Brock, who exchanged a glance.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"Hey, I know how hard it has to be, but, you can't let this get you down," she told him. "You just got to keep going, one day at a time until eventually, it's long, long behind you... and I know you'll rise above this, Gohan. You're a special boy with a very clean heart and you can do it. I just know you can. I have complete faith in you."

Gohan felt his heart lighten up with a girl he'd come to care about greatly in such a short amount of time comforting him. Knowing that Misty wouldn't typically do something like this made him feel very touched.

"Thank you, Misty," he said gratefully, hugging her back. "You're a good friend."

Misty let him go and nodded jerkily to him in a show of support, but however embarrassing it might have been, her smile now was nothing but genuinely heartfelt, as it made Gohan's heart ache just to see it.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get back to bed," Brock suggested.

"That's right," Ash sighed. "Tomorrow we're training, and it's gonna be very hard."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said with a nod of agreement.

And so the group headed back to bed, and pretty soon, despite the trouble earlier, soon the room was filled with the contented snores of four young children whose dreams were now finally undisturbed...

* * *

Phoebe Mills was just rising as the sun peeked over the horizon, lighting up the trees and the surrounding environment in a brilliant golden-orange glow. Rubbing at her eyes, the brown-haired girl quickly stood up, stretching her arms.

"Oh wow, morning already?" she said. And then her face took on a more alert look. "Wait a minute! What time is it?!"

Quickly, she glanced around the sleeping bag, finally finding what she sought, her clock, tucked into the corner of the bag.

"Please don't be seven o'clock yet..." she pleaded as she glanced at the readout.

Examining the clock revealed... that it was exactly fifteen minutes to seven.

Phoebe sighed. "Thank goodness. Every morning it's gotta be the same — breakfast at seven, Pokémon training at eight to nine-thirty, travel some more to the next town, lunch at twelve o'clock, a bit more training, then some more traveling and finally to bed at eight o'clock sharp."

Just then, soaring gracefully overhead, Phoebe caught sight of a pink comet trailing lines of energy in the sky.

"Huh, what's that?" she said, glancing up above as suddenly, she caught sight of the object in question.

She gasped in complete shock at what she was now seeing.

"OH MY PIDGEYS AND STARS!" she yelled in total awe.

Twirling above her, giggling and just generally goofing off, was none other than the Legendary Mew!

"Mew!" it chirped, bouncing up and down, zooming to the side, and playing like the typical innocent, carefree creature that the little feline Pokémon was at heart. "Mew. Mew. Mew. MEW! Mew, Mew! Mew!"

"Well, this is a surprise," she said, and then she smirked, standing up in a rush. "I gotta catch it!"

Suddenly, perhaps sensing her intentions, the Legendary Mew now turned to the side and flew off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she called after the steadily fleeing Pokémon. "Where are you going?! COME BACK HERE! Pleeeeeeaaaaase! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to capture you! Please... come back!"

A determined frown alit her features as she took off after the Mew.

"I'm not giving up that easy!"

* * *

Gohan stood in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"You're starting to make some great progress," he informed them. "But, the key to learning to unlock your ki just boils down to building up enough muscle so your body is strong enough to handle it; with enough training, you can learn to do anything with your ki."

The group shared glances.

"Did you hear that, guys?" Ash exclaimed. "We're making progress!"

"With how hard we've been working, I was wondering if we were advancing at all," Misty sighed, sounding hopeful.

Gohan nodded in their direction.

"Today, we're going to be alternating between training and meditating," Gohan continued. "This will help you to achieve total control over your emotions since ki is greatly influenced by how well your emotional control is; the more that you learn to control your emotions, the more effective your ki will be."

"Oh, is that all?" Brock said.

"That sounds easy enough!" Misty said.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu agreed.

"Well... it's definitely a lot less _strenuous_ than your average workout session, but it may prove to be even harder than training since it's not something that most human beings, especially children are _normally_ accustomed to," the Saiyan hybrid answered.

"So do we start now?" Ash inquired, looking eager to begin.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, tilting its head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes, I think we should," Gohan said. "For the first lesson —"

And then, suddenly, a pink comet shot over their heads as a voice from faraway cried out.

"Hey, wait, hold on!" it shouted. "Wait! Wait! Slow down a bit!"

The group turned to find a brown-haired girl running up to them, now panting and gasping, as though she had run all the way here.

"Who's this?" Misty said, turning a glance towards the Pallet Trainer.

"Beats me," Ash said as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Pika, Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu," the Electric Rat said.

And then the girl stood upright as she stared at the Mew now circling above them.

"Mew, Mew!" it giggled happily, dancing around like a little kitty. "Mew!"

"Mew... what are you doing?" Gohan asked. "You know you shouldn't wander that far from camp."

"Mew!" it chirped, looking carefree as it always did. "Mew, Mew!"

And expression of extreme disappointment crossed over the brown-haired girl's features.

"Excuse me, but is this your Mew?" the girl asked them.

Gohan nodded, confused. "Yes, this is my Mew."

The girl slumped, now looking completely dejected. "Oh, it figures..."

"Excuse me, miss, but who might you be?" the redhead inquired.

"Hey, wait a second..." Gohan said slowly while a phantom of recent memory flashed past his mind.

_"This is the perfect book for beginning Trainers," a similar brown-haired girl said, handing him a green leather book._

_"Thank you!" Gohan said gratefully._

_The girl smiled at him. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday."_

_"Maybe," Gohan said, wondering if they really would._

_And then she turned and walked away..._

"I know you!" Gohan declared. "You're that girl from the bookstore in Pewter City!"

"You know her, Gohan?" Misty said as an angry look now suddenly appeared on her face.

Gohan shrugged. "Only in passing — we didn't talk very long, Misty."

"Oh well, I guess that's all right," Misty said as she sighed deeply, looking almost... _relieved_?

"Hey, wait, you're that kid who was looking for Pokémon books!" the girl shouted, pointing at Gohan dramatically.

Gohan chuckled, sounding completely carefree. "Yup, that's me!"

For a few seconds, the girl just glanced back and forth between the Mew above them and Gohan, with an angry look now growing on her countenance... until finally, she exploded, sounding utterly furious.

"Hold on a moment here... you've only been a Pokémon Trainer for like a week and yet, you've somehow managed to capture the rarest Legendary Pokémon there is?!" she demanded of him, sounding, if anything, even angrier the more she spoke.

Gohan nodded, feeling confused. "Yes. So what?"

"So what? SO WHAT?!" the girl screamed and she tore into her hair, now apoplectic with fury. "So do you know how utterly impossible that is?! There's no way that a greenhorn Trainer could capture Mew after only a week of training! What... did you steal it or something? I mean, you're wearing that bogus tail, and now you have a Mew with you!"

"Hey, wait a minute, are you calling Gohan a thief?!" Brock said.

"He didn't steal Mew!" Ash now chimed in, sounding similarly angry. "It came to him! It chose him!"

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, sending the girl a glare.

"I think you're just jealous," Misty said haughtily, placing both her hands on her hips. "Not that surprising. It's not every day you see a Pokémon like Mew here." And Misty shrugged. "How sad for you."

Now practically incoherent from rage, suddenly the girl appeared to get a grip on herself as she pointed at Gohan once again, much to the the tailed boy's bewilderment. _What does this girl have against me?_

"Okay, that's it!" she roared, thrusting her finger forward. "Battle me, right now!"

Gohan gaped in total shock at what she was now saying to him.

"What, you mean a Pokémon battle?" Gohan said, pointing to himself. "What me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, what else?!" the girl said. "That will prove that that Mew belongs to you!"

"Oh, I don't know..." Gohan said, scratching his neck. "I mean, I was kinda hoping to get some training for myself in today..."

"What, are you scared?" the girl said and then she crossed her arms, smirking in a superior way. "I can't blame you if you're scared of losing especially if that Mew's not really yours... maybe I should report you to Officer Jenny and let her sort this out."

The others, who had been listening throughout all this, had finally had enough.

"Hey, Gohan, battle her already!" Brock said, sounding furious.

"She can't talk to you like that!" Ash agreed. "A battle is the only way to solve this!"

"Teach that brat a lesson!" Misty cheered. "Give it to her good and knock her out cold!"

"Do you guys think I should battle her?" Gohan said as he turned to face them.

They nodded enthusiastically. Gohan faced her again.

"Well, okay, sure, why not?" Gohan said happily, still managing, as always, to maintain his cheer, even when being confronted with a girl who was calling him a liar AND a thief, something which seemed to disconcert her.

A short time later, the group had set up an arena in the same spot Ash and Gohan had battled the night before.

"Before we start, can you tell me your name?" Gohan prodded.

"My name is Phoebe Mills from Celadon City, and I will be the one to take you down, rookie!" she averred as she tossed her hair to the side. "So, how about you, Mr. Mystery Boy? What's your name, hot shot?"

"I'm Son Gohan from Mt. Paozu," he answered cheerfully. "That's _Gohan_ , not _Son_. The family name comes first."

Phoebe looked disgruntled. _Does nothing ever faze this boy? Why is he so persistently happy?_

Brock, who was refereeing, raised both his arms. "The battle will be two-on-two and both sides will keep on going until their Pokémon are unable to battle anymore — now, Trainers, call out your Pokémon!"

Gohan enlarged one of his Poké Balls. "Clefairy, come out now!"

The pink mystical creature materialized with a happy cry. "Clefairy!"

Phoebe took out one of her Poké Balls. "Then Phoebe chooses... Tyrogue!"

The small, gray-skinned Fighting-type emerged. "Tyrogue!"

"Wow, what is that Pokémon?" Ash wondered.

He pointed the Pokédex at Tyrogue.

"Pokémon type unknown," Dexter intoned.

The gang gasped, awestruck.

"What, again?" Ash said, now sounding highly annoyed.

"You won't find any information about this type in your Pokédex," Phoebe informed them all with a cool, confident smirk. "Tyrogue is a Fighting-type Pokémon which is indigenous to the Johto Region."

"Johto?" Misty questioned, glancing towards Ash.

"Never heard of it," Ash replied, holding his hands up helplessly.

"A Fighting type?" Gohan said, looking worried. "Oh no."

"Yes, Normal Pokémon have a severe disadvantage against Fighting Pokémon," Phoebe declared. "This battle will be mine!"

Brock raised his arms. "Pokémon battle, begin!"

Phoebe pointed. "Tyrogue, go! Use Tackle!"

"Dodge it, Clefairy!" Gohan ordered.

Clefairy made to dodge, but at the last second, its foot caught on the grass and it stumbled.

Not a moment later, Tyrogue smashed into it with a loud shout of, "Tyrogue!"

Clefairy went flying.

"Oh no, Clefairy's been hit!" Ash remarked.

"Do you think that it can still battle?" Misty said worriedly.

"Clefairy, are you going to be okay?" Gohan asked it.

Looking back at its Trainer, Clefairy nodded.

"Clefairy, Fairy," it answered him.

Gohan grinned. "Great!"

"Tyrogue, use Tackle again!" Phoebe commanded.

"Clefairy, Light Screen now!" Gohan told it.

Tyrogue ran at Clefairy, but, at the last second, the Fairy Pokémon erected a solid wall of yellow light, and the Scuffle Pokémon bounced off it as it was sent skidding back from the force of racing headlong into a mental barrier.

"Tyrogue, you know you can do better than that!" Phoebe admonished it strictly.

"Tyrogue!" the Pokémon said as it stood up again.

"Now go!" she shouted. "Let's WIN THIS!"

"TYROGUE!" the Fighting Pokémon said as it rushed towards Clefairy again.

"Clefairy, Light Screen again, now!" Gohan commanded it.

And once again, the same yellow barrier appeared in front of the Moon Pokémon.

"Ha, like that's gonna work twice!" Phoebe stated as she pointed at him again."Tyrogue, use Brick Break!"

And instantly, Tyrogue raised its fists and, to the surprise of everyone there, smashed right past Clefairy's Light Screen wall!

"Oh no, Clefairy!" Gohan said, concerned.

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue shouted as it slammed into Clefairy, slapping it senseless from the force of its Brick Break attack.

"Follow up with Mach Punch!" Phoebe said, sensing victory.

"TYROGUE!" Tyrogue declared as it drew back its fist, and swung it forward; a glowing comet's nose appeared around that fist as, with a deafening crunch, it slammed it directly into Gohan's poor Clefairy.

"CLEFAIRY!" Gohan cried fearfully.

"Oh no, Clefairy looks like it's been hurt!" Ash cried.

The Fairy Pokémon was sent tumbling and skidding back before finally landing several feet away.

"Is it... is it gonna be okay?" Misty said, holding up her arm.

"Clefairy, are you all right?" Gohan asked it. "Clefairy, speak to me!"

"Clef... Clef... Clefairy," the little Moon Pokémon whimpered.

Gohan grabbed his Poké Ball, ready to recall it back, when suddenly, Clefairy shook its head back and forth.

"Fairy, Clefairy, Clefairy," it said simply as it struggled to stand.

"But... what...?" Gohan said, blinking in confusion. "You mean... you wanna keep going?"

Clefairy had now worked its way to its feet and it turned back to Gohan, nodding its head up and down.

"Clefairy!" it sang. "Clefairy, Fairy, CLEFAIRY Fairy, Clef, Clef, Fairy!"

It was like Gohan could instantly see to the heart of what Clefairy was saying.

"You mean... you wanna use Metronome again?" Gohan said, looking even more confused.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, CLEFAIRY!" it said.

"Are you sure, Clefairy?" Gohan asked it tenderly. "Last time, that move blew you up."

"Clefairy, Fairy!" Clefairy said determinedly. "CLEFAIRY!"

Gohan nodded while a similar determined frown appeared now on his face. "Then I've got your back, Clefairy!"

Clefairy turned to face her opponent again as she winced painfully, obviously suffering from the blows she had just endured.

"Let's wrap this up, Tyrogue!" Phoebe shouted. "Go now, Brick Break!"

"TYROGUE!" Tyrogue declared as it sped towards Gohan's Clefairy.

"Clefairy, now, use Metronome!" Gohan said.

"Clefairy, Clefairy Fairy, Clefairy, Fairy Fairy," Clefairy sang as it now started waving its fingers, gathering power for the attack.

Tyrogue barreled down on Clefairy even while the Fairy Pokémon continued its attack, and finally, a second before Tyrogue could hit it, Clefairy disappeared in a blazing surge of supercharged particles.

"Oh wow!" Misty said, looking stunned.

"That was Teleport, wasn't it?" Ash asked her, confused.

"Yes," Misty nodded. "And just in time, too."

Clefairy reappeared on the other side of the battlefield, several meters away from Tyrogue.

"Go, use Metronome again!" Gohan commanded the little creature.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy," Clefairy chirped as it once again began to wave its fingers.

"Tyrogue, go again!" Phoebe ordered, sounding mad. "Brick Break!"

"Tyrogue!" the Scuffle Pokémon said as it raced towards Clefairy.

Suddenly, an aura of gold light shot out of Clefairy's body as Tyrogue was suffused in a similar aura of gold energy.

Tyrogue came to a complete halt looking confused at what had just happened.

"What was that move?" Misty wondered, blinking.

"Beats me," Ash said with a shrug.

"Oh no, not Perish Song!" Phoebe said. "Tyrogue, we need to make this quick! Go, use Break Brick!"

Tyrogue instantly moved forward, only feet away from Clefairy!

"Clefairy, quick, use Growl!" Gohan instructed it, hoping to minimize the damage.

"CLEFAIRY!" Clefairy snarled viciously as Tyrogue connected with a solid hit to the Moon Pokémon.

"TYROGUE!" it roared as it smashed into Clefairy.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy..." Clefairy panted as it was now sent skidding several feet.

"Clefairy, are you okay?" Gohan asked it.

"Clef... Clef... C-C-Clefairy..." Clefairy whimpered as it struggled up again, seemingly on its last legs.

"Tyrogue, quick!" Phoebe ordered, sounding like she had lost control. "Mach Punch, go! Go, go, go! Now, now, now!"

"Clefairy, go, I just know you can do it!" Gohan said passionately. "Light Screen!"

Tyrogue quickly ran at Clefairy, gathering power in its fist as another glowing comet nose appeared before it.

At the last second, Clefairy managed to erect a very weak barrier. With its Mach Punch, Tyrogue slammed into the barrier. For a couple seconds, the barrier flickered and wobbled, like a snowy TV picture, almost breaking out completely as Clefairy strained to keep it raised. Finally, Tyrogue broke off, and it was beginning to look a lot more weakened from the effects of Clefairy's Perish Song.

"Ty... Ty... Tyrogue..." Tyrogue gasped.

"Clefairy... Clef... Clefairy..." Clefairy wheezed, looking literally seconds away from collapse.

"Oh, Clefairy..." Gohan said, now worried for it. "Do you think you're up to battling?"

Seemingly with a lot of effort, Clefairy nodded in a jerky fashion. "Clefairy!"

"Then go once more!" Gohan said very reluctantly. "Use Metronome again!"

Clefairy began waving its fingers once again as Phoebe called out, "Tyrogue, stop fooling around and go! Use Brick Break!"

"TYROGUE!" Tyrogue stated as it slowly moved towards Clefairy, however... at the last minute, the Moon Pokémon unleashed its very last Metronome as out of nowhere, blue light glowed fiercely in its eyes as Clefairy picked up Tyrogue with her mind and threw him back into one of the trees nearby.

"Clef, Clef... Clef... C-C-Clefairy..." Clefairy whimpered as finally, the golden light from before now returned and instantly, the two Pokémon collapsed to the dirt floor, now knocked out and unable to the battle.

"Tyrogue, no!" Phoebe cried out.

Brock raised both his arms. "The two Pokémon are unable to battle, so therefore, round one ends in a draw."

Gohan rushed over to Clefairy, cradling it in his arms. "Oh, you did your best out there, and I'm proud of you. You refused to give up, no matter what. You have a true fighter's spirit." Holding out his Poké Ball, Gohan recalled Clefairy. "Just rest for now."

Similarly, Phoebe withdrew her Pokémon as a dark look crossed her face. "This is my fault... I wasted too much and let them use that darn Metronome attack over and over." She looked up and fire burned in her eyes. "Well, not this time! Not again!"

Brock raised his arms again. "Trainers, call out your Pokémon."

Gohan glanced to the side, to where Mew was sitting with his friends, watching the battle with interest.

"Mew, you're up," he told the little Legendary Cat.

"MEW!" Mew chirped as it flew over to him, taking its position on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"I guess that Mew really is yours," Phoebe said, looking incredibly disappointed. "But my next Pokémon won't be defeated so easily, Son Gohan!" And with that, she tossed out her Poké Ball. "Go, Eevee!"

The tiny Evolution Pokémon appeared in a burst of white.

"Fwee!" it chirped.

"Oh wow, what's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered.

"It's so cute!" Misty squealed girlishly, taken with it.

Ash pointed his Pokédex at the little Pokémon.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon," Dexter intoned. "It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon."

"Well, at least it knew what this one was," Ash observed.

Brock raised his arms again. "Both sides are tied with one Pokémon each. This is for the win! Trainers, get set, go!"

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Phoebe said, not wasting any time.

"Fwee!" Eevee shouted as, from the tip of its puffy tail, a glowing orb of dark energy formed within it.

Acting quickly, Eevee spun once, and then threw the ball directly at Mew!

"Quick, Mew, dodge it!" Gohan instructed it.

"Mew!" Mew chirped as it dodged away from the first strike.

But barely had Mew dodged it than Phoebe now pointed at Mew again. "Shadow Ball, again!"

"Fwee!" Eevee said as it once again threw a dark, crackling ball of Dark-type power at its opponent.

"Mew, dodge again!" Gohan said again.

"Mew!" Mew said, leaping nimbly to the side away from the Shadow Ball.

"Eevee, keep using Shadow Ball!" Phoebe ordered her Pokémon.

"Mew, keep dodging!" Gohan ordered it.

Thus the New Species Pokémon went on ducking, twisting, turning, and dodging to the side to avoid the blasts.

On the sidelines, Phoebe was getting ever more enraged.

"Come on, hit it! Stop toying around and get that Mew!" she yelled, now sounding angry.

Gohan smirked. "Okay, play time is over now." He pointed at the Eevee. "Go, Mew, use Confusion!"

Mew wriggled where it flew, and then threw out its arms with a cry of, "MEW!"

A purple-blue wave erupted from its body and flew towards Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge!" Phoebe cried frantically.

However, Eevee was too slow, and the blast hit it straight on as it was sent sailing backward.

"EEVEE!" Phoebe shouted, concerned for it.

"Hit it with Confusion again, go!" Gohan ordered Mew.

"MEW!" Mew squealed as it threw out another wave of Confusion at the helpless Eevee.

And like before, Eevee found itself soaring across the grass.

"Just get up!" Phoebe said desperately. "Do something! Anything!"

"Okay, Mew, now go, PSYCHIC!" Gohan shouted, confident he could win this.

"Mew..." Mew growled as for the third time in less than a week, a demonic hellish blue lit up its pupils, and its growing power could be heard to every corner within the clearing. "Mew... Mew... Mew..."

An outline of pure blue surrounded Eevee, as suddenly, the Evolution Pokémon was dragged kicking and struggling into the air!

Suddenly... Gohan was five years old again, watching Krillin being dragged up into the air, before he shook his head. _No, no, it's not the same thing. This is sport, not life or death. I'm nothing like Frieza!_

"No, Eevee! No!" Phoebe shouted.

"Mew..." Mew growled furiously, like some angry deity come to Earth to exact retribution. "Mew... Mew... MEW!"

And, once it was high enough, Mew slammed Eevee down into the Earth, taking great care not to hurt it too much since it knew that its Trainer hated violence, but it didn't matter — the blow was simply just too much for the opposing Pokémon to withstand, and once the dust cleared, little Xs could be seen swirling within its eyes.

Brock raised his arm to Gohan. "Eevee is unable to battle, thus, victory goes to Mew and Son Gohan from Mt. Paozu!"

"I'm so sorry," Phoebe said as she recalled Eevee. "I was so focused on winning I forgot about my own Pokémon's welfare. Well, no longer. From this point on, I, Phoebe Mills from Celadon City, will make sure that my Pokémon don't have to suffer because of my mistakes!"

Suddenly, she felt a shadow fall across her, and she looked up to find Gohan standing there, holding his hand out.

"So you lost..." he said, and then he smiled cheerfully. "It doesn't matter. It's just a battle. Can't we be friends?"

Dumbfounded, Phoebe just stared at his hand for a few seconds, and then she turned to the side with a _harrumph_.

"Listen..." she said. "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, and for accusing you of being a thief..."

Then she opened her eyes and glared at Gohan once again.

"But mark my words, I'm gonna keep training and training until one day, I can defeat you!" she promised. "From this moment on I, Phoebe Mills, am your rival, Son Gohan, and beating you is my sole mission! Remember that the next time we meet."

And with another _harrumph_ , she turned and walked off to the side, back to her camp.

"All right, you did it, Gohan!" Ash whooped as he came over. "I knew it! That Mew of yours is unbeatable!"

"Way to go, Gohan," Misty said, flashing him the thumbs-up. "You sure showed her."

Gohan grabbed his Mew and hugged it tightly as it giggled within his grasp. He patted its head happily.

"Mew, you're awesome!" he told it jovially. "With you at my side, I know we can win the Pokémon League!"

"Mew, Mew... Mew!" it chirped, looking very happy with Gohan's attention.

"Man, beating Gohan is sure gonna be hard," Ash sighed, slumping over.

However... as the Trainer from Pallet Town watched Gohan playing with his Mew and just generally enjoying life and his friends and every second of it, a grin suddenly dawned on his face and Ash Ketchum nodded once as he finally realized something.

"Hard, but definitely worth it."

* * *

Phoebe Mills got back to her campsite, still seething over her loss.

"He'll regret the day he ever made a rival out of me," she vowed. "I won't forget this loss. Someday, I WILL defeat him."

And she got back into her sleeping bag, where she picked up the clock... and gasped in sheer shock.

"No... no... NO!" she screamed furiously. "It's already 7:15! Now my routine will be disrupted! I'll have to skip breakfast and just go right to Pokémon training or my entire schedule will fall behind! Grrr, oh, it's just that kid's fault!"

She glanced up into the wide expanse of cerulean skies.

"I promise, Son Gohan, I won't rest until I've finally defeated you."

Her resolve hardened as the sun, having finally risen above the horizon, hit her from behind.

"You haven't seen the last of Phoebe Mills..."


	13. Hidden Village, Many Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Beneath the gently soft glow of the midday sun, panting and gasping could be heard coming from down below in the forest.

Into the clearing ran Ash, Misty, and Brock, as they struggled and fought to run just another few feet while their legs threatened to fail them and they felt like they were on the verge of a total collapse.

"Man... this... is... crazy..." Brock panted, sounding exhausted from the grueling workout.

"How much... farther... do we... have to... go?" Misty wondered, with her tongue lolling from her mouth.

"Gohan... Gohan... Gohan didn't... say!" Ash managed to gasp out.

"Pika... Pika... Pika..." Pikachu wheezed pathetically as it dragged itself another few steps.

Finally, when it seemed they could take it no more, a voice from up above called down to them.

"Okay, that's far enough!" Gohan said. "You can rest now."

Instantly Misty, Brock, and Ash flopped bonelessly down to the grass underneath them.

"Chu..." Pikachu sighed in relief as it laid back against a tree.

From the skies overhead, a tailed boy with a golden, glowing aura crackling with electrical arcs set himself down just a couple feet away from the now worn out and completely drained Pokémon Trainers.

A few seconds later, a pink bubble soared down next to him and began circling the Super Saiyan 2.

"Mew!" it chirped, twirling around him in a graceful midair exhibition. "Mew! Mew!"

"How... how far... was that?" Brock asked, struggling to slow down his heavy breathing.

"Almost ten miles," Gohan said.

"It felt like a million," Ash moaned pathetically.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," the yellow rat agreed.

"You're making enormous progress," Gohan told them, flashing them all a proud smile, which was only barely tainted by the intensity of the Super Saiyan 2 form. "At this rate, I'd say you'll be ready to increase the weight of your training clothes in no time flat."

Ash, Brock, and Misty gasped at what he'd said. "But why... why... why on Earth would we want to increase the weight?"

"It's like I told you during your first session, Ash," Gohan explained patiently. "It's all about surpassing normal human limitations. You've been training for nearly two weeks now and I can tell you've begun noticing the effects of my training."

"Yeah, I'll say," Misty said as she slowly sat up, moving her left arm back and forth as she experimented with her growing strength. "I have a lot more energy at the end of the day and all the times I train like this, it feels like I can do a little bit more."

Gohan nodded. "That's very good, Misty. You're just now starting to get slightly comfortable with all those weights and your exercises are starting to seem easier, but you gotta keep breaking past your own limits or you'll never reach my level."

"How are... how are... how are you doing in your training, Gohan?" Brock asked, still completely wiped out.

Gohan held up his hand, clenching and unclenching it. "It's strange, but, the more I practice with this form, the easier it feels to regulate the power strain. I'm slowly developing better emotional control for Super Saiyan 2, and as a result I can now maintain it for mostly two days without feeling as if it's gonna totally overwhelm my senses."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew giggled as it nuzzled up to his face, gently stroking its tail along his back. "MEW!"

Gohan chuckled. "And I guess even Mew can sense the difference."

"MEW!" Mew confirmed as it zoomed upside down and over again, to Gohan's amusement.

"That's great!" Misty stated enthusiastically, and then she frowned. "Hey, Gohan, there's something bothering me."

"Yes, what is it, Misty?" Gohan asked her as he turned his Super Saiyan 2 stare onto her.

Maybe it was her imagination, but the gaze look a bit more refined than it normally did, with a slight loosening of his facial muscles and a smoother aura flowing around the half-Saiyan boy, with seemingly more streamlined electrical arcs.

"Well, if we're training to become as strong as you... are we going to bulk up with muscles?" Misty said, sounding very concerned. "Because you know, that would completely ruin my petite and slender figure!"

"Ha, nothing you could do would change that scrawny shape!" Ash gloated.

WHAM! BAM!

And thus Ash found himself semiconscious on the other side of the meadow.

"Oh boy, he just never learns," Brock sighed wearily, grabbing his face with his right hand.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika," Pikachu said, sighing in exasperation.

"MEW!" Mew squeaked, cheerful like it always was. "Mew, Mew!"

Gohan just stared at them for a while, feeling a bit nonplussed, before he turned to face the fiery redhead again.

"Well, to answer your question, Misty, no," Gohan said patiently. "As you build up muscle and learn to call upon your ki the ki is reabsorbed into your body as it circulates, so while you become toned you won't bulk out insanely unless you deliberately decide to do so."

"Oh, that's good," Misty sighed in relief.

"Well, I have a question too," Brock said curiously.

"Shoot," Gohan told the dark-skinned ex-Gym Leader.

"Where are we going?" he inquired very pointedly.

That question caught Gohan totally off-guard. "Oh, well, um..."

"In all the running, I think we kinda lost track of the path," Brock went on.

"Well, refresh my memory, where were we going again?" Ash said.

Misty sighed exasperatedly. "We told you, Ash, Vermilion City! It's the next city with a Pokémon Gym!"

"Oh, that's right, I think you did mention something like that," Ash laughed awkwardly.

"His head needs to be examined," Misty mumbled angrily.

"Pi Pika, Pikachu," the Electric Rodent agreed.

"Hmm..." Gohan said, pondering what to do as he stroked his chin. "What to do... _what to do_... well, let me see if there's somebody who lives close by. Maybe they can give us directions to Vermilion City."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, tilting its head.

"But how can you find that out?" Ash wondered.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all fell over.

"Have you forgotten Gohan can sense where people are?!" Misty yelled.

"Oh, that's true!" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

Misty just sweatdropped angrily but said nothing.

"Pika, Pika Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said, rubbing its own head.

"Mew!" Mew squealed with a spinning midair flip. "Mew!"

Shutting his eyes, Gohan reached out, extending his senses as far as he could feel; the area around him teemed with life, but due to the low levels of many of the inhabitants on this Earth, getting a precise lock was hard.

Finally, after a few minutes, Gohan's eyes shot open. "There we go!"

With a sigh of releasing power, Gohan dropped the Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"Hey, Gohan, why did you power down?" Brock asked the Saiyan boy.

"I figured it'd be better not to let the person that we're going to ask see me like this," Gohan explained.

"Well, that's true," Brock said amiably. "They might freak out."

Gohan glanced to the side. "I also think we shouldn't let them see you, Mew, or they might try and kidnap you."

"Mew?" Mew said, tilting its head aside as it pierced through his soul with those adorable eyes.

"Please, Mew?" he said pleadingly. "For me? Please?"

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed, nodding eagerly as it began dancing around in the skies. "Mew, Mew!"

"Thank you, Mew," Gohan said gratefully.

With that, the half-Saiyan walked to his friends and glanced down at them.

"I think it'd be best if we all went in one trip," he informed them.

"But how can we do that?" Misty sighed. "We can't use our ki yet, and you're the only one who can use Instant Transmission."

"Well, that's simple," Gohan responded. "All you have to do is grab onto me, and I can transport us all."

"You can do that?" Ash said, sounding stunned.

Gohan grinned, feeling way happier now that he was back in his base form. "Well, sure. But you have to touch me for it to work."

"Okay!" Misty said.

"Sure, that sounds simple enough," Brock added.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew chirped in agreement.

And slowly, the gang worked their way back up to their feet as they each latched onto Gohan in some form or another.

"Ready to go?" Gohan asked them all.

"Yes!" the group said as one, nodding their heads.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu piped up, throwing up one of its arms.

"Mew!" Mew giggled as it hugged its Trainer. "Mew!"

"All right then, hang on tight!" Gohan said.

And in a surge of energized particles, Misty, Ash, Brock, Gohan, Mew, and Pikachu disappeared.

* * *

A dozen kilometers away from where they'd been, the four Trainers and their Pokémon materialized into existence near a clump of bushes behind some trees separating them from a tiny clearing to the side.

"Wow, what a rush!" Ash said as he disengaged from Gohan.

"I'll say!" Misty agreed. "That was a weird experience. It felt like my body was being stretched on a rubber band."

"Chu..." Pikachu said, blinking from the disorientation.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, dancing happily in the skies. "Mew, Mew!"

"Like Trainer, like Pokémon," Brock commented amusedly. "Nothing fazes Mew here."

"Mew!" it chirped, twirling about in a wild pattern. "Mew! Mew!"

Just then, Misty caught sight of Gohan's expression; it looked like a mix of regret and longing. She tilted her head to the side.

"Hey, Gohan, are you okay?" she inquired.

Gohan glanced up, seemingly coming to his senses. "Huh? Oh sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just you seemed distracted there for a second," Misty pressed.

"Oh, don't worry, I-I was just daydreaming," Gohan said casually. "Don't worry about me, Misty. I'm fine."

Misty just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to determine whether he was lying.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Misty added. "You know that you can talk to us if you're feeling upset."

Gohan sighed. _How can I tell them that if it hadn't been for me, Daddy would still be alive?_

"It's nothing," Gohan insisted. "The Instant Transmission technique just takes a lot out of me."

"Well, okay, if you say so, Gohan," Misty said as she shrugged.

 _If only you knew the truth, Misty,_ Gohan thought sadly. _You wouldn't be my friend anymore. Neither would Brock, Ash, Pikachu, or Mew._

"So, where's the person we were coming out here to meet?" Brock asked Gohan, shielding his eyes as though shading them against the sun, as he turned his head from side to side. "I don't see anyone."

"Over there," Gohan said, pointing to the small clearing.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokémon all headed over and peeked above the bushes and there in the clearing was a blue-haired young lady tending to many of the Pokémon scattered around the place.

Suddenly, Brock felt heat go to his face as his face went red.

"Oh my lovely lady!" he suddenly shouted as he burst out of the bushes, running towards the girl.

"Hey, wait, Brock!" Ash called after him.

"Where are you going?" the Cerulean Gym Leader demanded.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu agreed, looking extremely confused.

"Mew?" Mew said, tilting its head aside again.

The girl looked up as the dark-toned boy came rushing towards her, and in an instant, he had grabbed hold of her hands as he stood there in front of her, now gibbering like a lunatic in his furor to talk to the vision of heaven before him.

"Excuse me, miss, hello, but my name's Brock Slate, and I was just wondering whether we could maybe have tea or some dinner together sometime?" he inquired. "You see, I'm not from around here and I'm feeling quite lonely at the moment and I've also found nothing cheers a bachelor up better than the company of an attractive young lady!"

Suddenly, the girl withdrew her hands from Brock.

"But I don't understand, who _are_ you?" she asked, puzzled.

Then Gohan, Ash, and Misty emerged from the bushes.

"You'll have to excuse _Mr. Smooth_ here," Misty said, raising her arms helplessly. "But we're travelers, and we're on our way to Vermilion City so that these two" — she nodded to Gohan and Ash — "can challenge the Vermilion City Gym."

"That's right!" Ash piped in. "But we're lost and so we decided —"

Misty stomped down angrily on his foot, forcing him to shut up.

"We saw your village and we decided to see if you could help us," Gohan said, hoping he was telling the lie convincingly.

"Oh, I see!" the girl said as she now looked considerably relieved at their news. "I thought you may have been robbers who came to steal the Pokémon in the Sanctuary Village. That's been a problem in the past."

Misty laughed lightly. "Nope... we're just a bunch of lost Trainers."

"Well, I don't know how to get to Vermilion City personally, but if you travel that way" — here the girl indicated a direction — "you'll come to a town seven miles to the south, and they should be able to give you some directions."

"Oh, brains and beauty!" Brock laughed. "What a rare combination! Dear lady, what's your name?"

"My name is Melanie, it's nice to meet you!" she said politely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too!" Gohan said happily. "My name is Son Gohan. That's _Gohan_ , not _Son_. The family name comes first."

"And my name is Misty!" the redhead exclaimed, winking at Melanie.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" Ash chimed in. "And this here's my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" the Electric Pokémon said, nodding its head in greeting.

The girl bowed low to them. "Hello. It's truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"She's even nice too!" Brock burst out. "So what do you do here?"

But before she could answer, suddenly all of the Pokémon in the tiny village headed toward Gohan, chirping, chittering, squeaking, giggling, and mostly just generally crowding around the pure-hearted Saiyan.

"Oddish, Oddish!" Oddish said, nuzzling up against his legs.

"Paras, Paras!" the Mushroom Pokémon said as it crawled up his body.

"Rattata!" the two mice Pokémon squealed as they danced circles around him.

"Bell, Bell," Weepinbell said as it lovingly wrapped its vines over him.

"Oh, wow..." Melanie said, looking completely stunned as she moved away from Brock. "I've never seen these Pokémon react so strongly to someone from outside the village before. You must have a very pure heart and soul."

Gohan laughed. "Well, I do like animals. I think they're cute."

He glanced down at all of the little critters now crowding around his space, and it was obvious he didn't mind it at all.

"Hi, how are you?" he told them. "Well, do you like me?"

They all responded in the affirmative.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "I like you guys too!"

That seemed to really please them.

"You must be special," Melanie said, sending him a beautiful smile.

Brock fell over from the horror. "Oh my dreams are all crushed..." he whispered in total shock.

"So are all these your Pokémon?" Gohan asked the blue-haired girl, gesturing to all the many creatures now cavorting about energetically near his feet and eagerly crawling up across his body, as the young boy giggled lightly at the tickling sensation on his skin.

"Paras, Paras," Paras said, squeezing its eyes shut in happiness.

"Oh, no," Melanie stated, shaking her head. "This is the place where Pokémon go to rest for a while. Whenever a Pokémon is abandoned by their Trainers or hurt in the wild they can come here to recover for a bit."

"Like a summer camp?" Ash asked, blinking in confusion at this.

"Hm, it sounds more like an unofficial Pokémon Center to me," Gohan added, rubbing his chin.

"And Melanie here is like Nurse Joy!" Misty chimed in helpfully.

"Actually, I think it's more like a Pokémon health spa," Brock added, back on his feet and desperate to impress Melanie.

Melanie nodded. "Brock got it right. You see, the Pokémon who come here to this Sanctuary Village don't battle with one another; they relax and just try and enjoy themselves until they've fully recovered again. Living out here in the countryside, I know which plants can be used as herbs in various medicine brews to improve the Pokémon's condition when they're too weak to even move."

"That's great!" Gohan said enthusiastically. "So it sounds like you and Brock both love to take care of Pokémon."

Brock laughed sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, heh heh heh, I guess we do."

Misty threw a side glance towards the dark-skinned boy. "And I think there's something else Brock may love."

Instantly Brock smashed his fist down across Misty's head.

"Ow!" Misty winced, rubbing the spot.

"Hey, you don't have to get so rough, you know?" Gohan said with clear disapproval.

"Well, thank you, Gohan!" Misty said, throwing him a cute smile.

Now Brock laughed in a superior tone. "Well, looks there might be something Misty loves too!"

Misty and Gohan both blushed instantly at what Brock had said.

"Hey, you, take that back!" Misty said as she began chasing a laughing Brock around the clearing.

"Uh-uh!" Brock said, gleefully avoiding the red-haired tomboy. "Not until you take back what you said about Melanie!"

"That's totally different, and you know it!" Misty retorted angrily. "Just stand still, why don't you?"

"Um, am I missing something here?" Ash wondered, looking very confused.

"Pika, Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu sighed wearily.

Once Misty had stopped chasing Brock, Melanie turned to face them all with an inviting smile.

"Listen, you don't have to take off immediately," she told them. "You can stay a bit and play with all the Pokémon."

"You mean it?" Ash said as he now looked incredibly happy.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, feeling like its Trainer.

"Sure!" Melanie said happily. "The Pokémon here could use some loving attention and care and I've never seen them react so strongly to anyone besides me. You have a magical touch, I'm sure of it, and it would be good for them to just be themselves, and have a little fun."

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

With that, the gang started playing with their Pokémon, chasing them around, playing games of tag, hide and seek, and just generally having a great time bringing a little bit of joy to Pokémon which had been so badly hurt, all while Mew watched in the bushes.

"Mew..." it said sadly, feeling very left out. "Mew... Mew..."

As it watched, its Trainer ran laughing away from Rattata, Caterpie, and Staryu.

"Come on, you're too slow!" Gohan laughed. "Catch me if you can! Oh, you missed me! You need to try harder!"

"Rattata! Rattata!" the Rat Pokémon burst out as its buddy, Caterpie, did its best to follow the purple-colored Pokémon.

"Hiyah!" the Staryu said as it shot a blast of water at Gohan which the half-Saiyan dodged with lightning speed.

"Oh, you almost got me!" Gohan said, sounding happy as he kicked back and played with them.

Brock, meanwhile, was examining Weepinbell's disposition.

"Hmm, it looks like your skin tone has lost a lot of its luster," Brock told it. "That could be a lack of iron and protein in your diet. Tell you what, how about I brew you up a special remedy? You can put it in your food and that will give you some more healthy color."

"Bell, Bell," Weepinbell grinned.

Brock patted the Flycatcher Pokémon's head.

"Bell, Bell," the Grass-type answered.

"Paras, Paras," the Bug Pokémon said as it crawled up Brock's body like it had done with Gohan.

Brock laughed. "Well, you're a friendly Pokémon, aren't you?"

"Paras, Paras," Paras said as it tickled his bare skin.

At the same time further off into the clearing, the other Rattata was sniffing at the ground as it appeared to be searching for something. A couple seconds later, its search led it to a bush, where it jumped up with an energetic cry of, "Rattata! Rattata!"

Ash groaned as he emerged from the bush. "Oh man, I can't fool you, can I?"

"Rattata!" the Normal Pokémon said, sounding immensely proud. "Rattata, Rattata!"

"Pi Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu said very cheerfully. "Pi Pika, Pikachu!"

"You're right," Ash said, perking up a little bit. "Let's do it again!"

Meanwhile, Melanie was watching all this with total happiness written across her facial features.

"They really love Pokémon," she sighed. "Have I been too selfish in keeping the Pokémon here?"

Suddenly, a pink comet shot out of the far side of the forest as it zoomed towards them all with a high-pitched squeal.

"What's that?" Melanie wondered, blinking in confusion at the sight.

The group turned to face it as the pink comet revealed itself to be Mew, obviously wanting to play with them.

"Oh my goodness!" Melanie exclaimed. "It... it... it's a Mew!"

"Oh, oops, sorry, Mew!" Gohan said as his tail drooped. "I guess we forgot about you!"

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, as it turned its back on Gohan.

"They have a Mew with them?" Melanie gasped.

"Aww, come on, Mew, I didn't exclude you on purpose," Gohan said, moving to the Legendary Cat with a gentle smile. "You know I'd never do that, not in a million years — so don't you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

And Mew turned back to face Gohan as it flew into his arms with a cry of, "MEW!"

Gohan giggled. "You were just pretending to be mad. I should have known."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew chirped as it wriggled around in his arms.

Gohan looked down at the Pokémon now surrounding his feet, who seemed to be in awe upon meeting the Legendary Pokémon.

"Rattata, Staryu, Caterpie, I'd like you to meet my partner, Mew!" Gohan told them all happily.

"Rattata!" Rattata said, inclining its head.

"Hiyah!" Staryu said like the Star Shape Pokémon always did.

Caterpie just giggled cheerfully as it wriggled in place.

"They have a Mew with them," Melanie said as the information now completely sank in her head and tears shimmered in her eyes. "I was right. They _do_ have very pure hearts... if there is anybody who can care for the Pokémon here, it would be them."

Meanwhile, Misty was patting the Magikarp on the head.

"Karp, Karp," Magikarp said slowly, gaping at her with its slack jaw.

"I know you're not much to look at right now," she said encouragingly, "but someday, you'll evolve."

"Karp, Karp, Magikarp?" the Fish Pokémon said, staring at her with those huge, bulging eyes.

Misty nodded. "You'll change into a Gyarados... one of the strongest Water-type Pokémon there is. Some call it the Dragon of the Sea, and it's only ever heard about in legends and the stories fisherman bring back from the sea."

"Karp, Karp, Magikarp!" Magikarp said enthusiastically, now looking much more cheered up.

"Oddish, Oddish," the little Grass/Poison-type Pokémon stated as it walked up and then jumped into Misty's arms.

"Oh wow, you're quite friendly, aren't you?" she cooed as she stroked the leaves on its head.

"Oddish, Oddish," it said as he snuggled up closer to the redhead.

"Melanie told me that your old Trainer got rid of you," Misty ventured tentatively. "Was it really because he thought you're too weak?"

"Oddish," Oddish said, looking a lot more forlorn as it now recalled memories of its former Trainer.

"You know, some Trainers can really be jerks, but... not all of us are cruel like that," Misty now told the tiny Weed Pokémon. "You're a very sweet and gentle Pokémon... what you need is to find a Trainer who understands you.

"Oddish, Oddish!" Oddish chirped as it tickled Misty with its leaves.

"Oh, you think I'm that way?" Misty said, sounding surprised.

"Oddish!" Oddish confirmed. "Oddish! Oddish!"

Misty felt tears now welling in her eyes. "Oh, Oddish... thank you. Thank you so much. You _are_ a sweet and gentle Pokémon. And... I'm sorry if I'm being too much of a burden to you. I... I've been doubting myself a lot lately. All I think about is winning. When Ash beat me, it was hard to trust myself anymore."

As she began sniffling, Oddish reached up with one of its leaves and tenderly wiped away her tears.

"Oddish, Oddish," the leafy Pokémon said.

"Thanks, Oddish," Misty said, hugging it closer to her.

And suddenly, something slammed into her, knocking Misty away.

"Hey!" she shouted as she felt herself lose her balance.

Gohan, Brock, and Ash turned to look.

"Hey, what was that?" Gohan wondered as he headed over to the redheaded tomboy. "Misty, are you okay?"

"Ohhh, I think so," Misty said, rubbing her sore backside.

And then they all caught sight of a bulbous Pokémon standing there, digging its front paws into the dirt.

"Oh wow, it's a Bulbasaur!" Ash exclaimed, eyes glimmering from pure eagerness.

And he whipped out his Pokédex and aimed it at the Grass Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur," Dexter stated. "It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely tough and very difficult to capture in the wild."

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur growled as it stared down the four Trainers.

"I can't believe it, what's a Bulbasaur doing way out here?!" Ash questioned.

And suddenly Melanie ran up, standing in front of the Trainers as she held out her arms.

"Wait, please wait, Bulbasaur, they're not like other Trainers!" she insisted. "They actually care about Pokémon."

"You mean you know this Bulbasaur?" Misty asked.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" the Electric Rodent added.

"Yes... as hard as it may sound, Bulbasaur is only trying to protect Oddish," Melanie answered as she stood between them and the angry Pokémon. "Bulbasaur volunteered to guard the Sanctuary Village."

"Oh, I think I get it now," Gohan said with comprehension dawning.

"It protects all the wounded Pokémon whenever robbers try to attack them," Melanie said and she turned her gaze back onto the Grass-type Pokémon. "Bulbasaur is the bravest, most loyal Pokémon I have ever known."

"So it must have thought I was trying to kidnap Oddish!" Misty deduced.

"Exactly!" Melanie agreed.

And then Ash felt something nudging against him as Bulbasaur pushed up against his leg, clearly telling him to leave.

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said as it shoved at Ash's leg.

"Now what?" Ash said, glancing at the obstinate Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur really doesn't like Pokémon Trainers very much..." Melanie explained. "It wants you to leave Sanctuary Village now."

"But we're not here to hurt any of the Pokémon here, Bulbasaur!" Gohan protested. "Honestly!"

"That's right!" Misty said. "We just want to be your friends!"

"Mew!" Mew said as it danced into sight, hovering over Bulbasaur, and it nodded its head. "Mew, Mew!"

"Saur?!" Bulbasaur burst out as it jumped away from Ash, as though shocked to see the Legendary Mew floating there.

"Mew, Mew, Mew Mew, Mew, Mew Mew Mew, MEW!" Mew stated, as it waved its arms wildly. "Mew, Mew Mew Mew, MEW!"

"You see?" Melanie stated while she knelt down next to the bulbous Pokémon, rubbing it on its bulb. "Anyone who can attract a Mew can't be all that bad, right? And if Mew trusts them, then shouldn't you?"

"Yeah!" Gohan chimed in as he knelt down so that he was eye level with Bulbasaur. "You trust in your own feelings, right? Well... do your feelings tell you we've come here to take all the Pokémon from this Sanctuary Village?"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur said as he stared into those earnest charcoal eyes.

"Come on, I promise, you can trust us," Gohan said, extending his hand towards the Grass-type.

Bulbasaur just stared at it for a while, and then it turned away with a sniff. "Saur!"

And with that Bulbasaur walked away from them.

"What was that all about?" Misty asked as she headed over.

Melanie giggled. "It seems Bulbasaur likes you. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"Bulbasaur's worried about its friends, so it agreed to guard all of the Pokémon here," Ash said with an expression of admiration. "Now that's what I call bravery — it would be great, having a Pokémon like that."

Melanie smiled at all the Trainers. "Well, since you're here now, why not stay the night?"

The four exchanged looks.

"Oh, you think we should, Miss Melanie?" Gohan said.

"Mew!" Mew squealed as it shared its thoughts.

Melanie nodded. "Yes. I can make some dinner, and then you three can tell me more about where you're from."

"Well, sure, that sounds all right with me!" Misty said amiably.

"A chance to get closer to the vision of loveliness before me!" Brock said dramatically. "WHERE DO I SIGN UP?!"

"Sure, I'd love to have some dinner!" Gohan said happily.

"Although you may have to make four dinners if you're gonna feed Gohan!" Ash said, laughing mischievously.

"Pika Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said with a crisp nod.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly at Ash's remark.

"What do you mean by that?" Melanie asked, tilting her head.

Gohan laughed. "It's a long story... we'll tell you about it inside."

And the gang headed in, talking happily amongst themselves.

* * *

"Wow, so you're really half-alien?" Melanie said as she munched on some delicious spice cake.

"Yup!" Gohan said while he patted his now-full stomach. "Whoo! Good stuff."

"Mew!" Mew squeaked, nibbling on some of its Pokémon food. "Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"That's amazing," Melanie breathed. "I never knew aliens existed."

"Yeah, that's Gohan for you," Misty said as she sipped on some herbal tea. "Gohan will always surprise you."

"I never knew people like you were out there — such wonderful Trainers who obviously care about Pokémon..." Melanie said with a dreamy sigh. "You have such pure and noble hearts, all of you."

"Oh well, you know, it's all in a day's work!" Brock stated while he laughed enthusiastically. "My lady, now you see how devoted we are to Pokémon, and to each other. I'm sure if you just gave me a chance, we could be great to each other, just like Romeo and Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra..."

And then Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him okay.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now let the lady have some peace," she said.

"Oh, ow, ow, not the ear..." Brock protested as the tomboy did so.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu commented as it sighed wearily. "Cha..."

"Mew!" Mew giggled, as it toyed with its food pellet. "Mew, Mew!"

"So, do you want me to show you all to your rooms?" Melanie asked them.

Ash laughed. "No need! With Gohan's capsule house, we can go anywhere we want!"

"Capsule house?" Melanie said, blinking confusedly.

"Basically, it's an entire house stored within a small capsule," Gohan said, as he held up the capsule in question. "It may seem incredible to you from this Planet Earth, but back in my own world it's a common mode of mass storage."

"Wow, that's unbelievable!" Melanie said. "You mean you have a house stored inside that tiny capsule?"

Gohan nodded. "Hm-hmm!"

 _They even have a house they can take along with them..._ Melanie thought. _I... I know what I have to do now. It may be hard, but it's for the best. If I really love these Pokémon, I have to let them all go._

Suddenly, the gang noticed her change in expression.

"Hey, what's wrong, Melanie?" Gohan wondered. "You look sad."

"Mew?" Mew questioned, looking up from its dinner. "Mew?"

"I've made a decision," she told them, looking up. "When you leave here... I think you should take the Pokémon with you."

The four Trainers gasped in shock at the unexpected revelation.

"What?" Misty said. "But, Melanie, I thought you cared about these Pokémon."

"Paras Paras?" the Bug Pokémon inquired.

"Hiyah?" Staryu said as it tilted its whole body.

"Bell, Bell, Weepinbell," Weepinbell agreed.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur added.

"I do... which is why I think the best option for them is to travel with compassionate and experienced Trainers like yourselves," Melanie said with tears shimmering in her eyes. "The truth is, the Pokémon aren't meant to stay here forever and ever. But Bulbasaur has protected this village so well and none of the Pokémon want to leave because they feel safe here."

"What's wrong with that?" Gohan asked.

"Take a look at Bulbasaur's back," Melanie said simply.

And the four Trainers now glanced at the bulb on Bulbasaur.

"I don't notice anything different," Misty said, shrugging.

"Me neither," Ash said as he squinted hard at it.

"I think I do," Gohan said.

"Its bulb is too small," Brock noticed. "For a Pokémon in this stage of its development, it should be much bigger."

"Exactly," Melanie stated as silent tears now slid across her cheeks. "Bulbasaur has sacrificed its own growth and health for the sake of the Sanctuary Village. The bulb on its back has stopped growing, and it needs to go out into the world now."

She turned her gaze to Ash.

"Ash... I think you'd make a good Trainer for Bulbasaur," the blue-haired girl said earnestly. "And not just Bulbasaur, either. I saw how well you interacted with Rattata earlier and I think you should take them both."

Ash glanced at his Pikachu, which stared up at him.

"Pika?" the Electric-type ventured forth.

Now Melanie looked over at Misty, who wondered what the Pokémon healer was going to say to her.

"Misty, you told me you like to raise Water-type Pokémon, and I've seen how well Oddish responds to you," she said. "I think they would be excellent Pokémon to take with you on your Pokémon journey."

Misty couldn't say anything, too shocked into silence at this emotional display. And then Melanie turned to Brock.

"You noticed earlier, Brock, that Weepinbell had lost a lot of its skin luster," she told him. "It's been cooped up in this village too long, just like the others. Please take Weepinbell and Paras. I know they'd be great partners for you to have."

"Melanie, I..." Brock said, now overwhelmed by all he was hearing.

Finally, Melanie turned her sad-but-strong gaze upon the half-Saiyan Trainer, who stared back with tears of his own.

"What about me?" he asked the blue-haired young woman.

"A Mew has chosen you as its partner," Melanie said simply. "I don't think you realize how special or extraordinary that is. Mew don't reveal themselves to people, yet one has appeared to you... and seeing how you got along earlier with Staryu, Rattata, and Caterpie, I know you're a kind person with a very clean and pure heart. I'd be honored if you would take them with you."

"Melanie, are you absolutely sure about this?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what will you do?" Brock asked her.

"Oh don't worry about me," Melanie told the dark-toned boy. "Caring for hurt Pokémon will always be my mission, but... I know my job isn't done until they've returned where they come from... and after meeting you I realize it's not about holding onto them forever, but rather... it's the day that the Pokémon leaves that is the most rewarding to me."

Gohan turned to face the Pokémon settled near his feet.

"Well, what do you guys think?" he asked them.

Caterpie grunted as it crawled up on top of him, squeezing his eyes shut in happiness.

"Hiyah!" Staryu said, cheerfully nuzzling up against his leg.

"Rattata!" Rattata agreed as it jumped up into his lap.

"Mew Mew!" Mew grinned as it giggled and jumped into his arms as well. "Mew Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"All right, Oddish! It looks like you and Magikarp are coming with me!" Misty said as she picked up the little Weed Pokémon.

"Oddish, Oddish," the Grass/Poison-type stated, sounding happy.

"So, do you guys think you're okay with all this?" Brock questioned.

"Bell, Bell," Weepinbell said, jumping up and down where it stood.

"Paras, Paras!" the Mushroom Pokémon said, closing its eyes.

"How about you, Rattata?" Ash said. "Bulbasaur? Do you feel like coming with me?"

"Rattata, Rattata!" Rattata said, nodding eagerly.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur, turning to Melanie with a searching look.

And then Melanie giggled, placing her hand to her mouth.

"What did Bulbasaur say?" Ash asked her.

"Bulbasaur will only go with you on one condition," Melanie explained. "It wants to battle you in a Pokémon match. Right, Bulbasaur?"

"Saur, Bulbasaur!" the Grass-type Pokémon confirmed.

"All right, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Ash told it.

"Wait, hold on, Ash!" Misty protested hotly. "It's too late to have a Pokémon battle!"

"Well then, you can spend the night here and tomorrow you can have your match with Bulbasaur," Melanie offered.

"Sure, that sounds fine with me!" Ash said determinedly. "All right, Bulbasaur, tomorrow you're mine!"

"Come on, Ash, let's get going," Brock said and he stood up from the table. "We need to find the right spot to set up camp."

As they stood up, Gohan turned to Melanie as he suddenly had an idea.

"Oh, I know what to do!" he burst out. "Melanie, I can add you to my list of phone numbers!"

"Wait, do you really mean that?" Melanie asked, looking stunned.

"Well, sure!" Gohan laughed happily. "And then we can call you once in a while and tell you how the Pokémon are doing."

Melanie nodded, looking considerably more cheerful than she had a few minutes ago.

"Great!" she said. "That sounds fine with me."

"A chance to get to know Melanie better... YES!" Brock exclaimed, overjoyed. "It's fate, destiny, karma, for me to know this perfect angel better and you, Son Gohan, can help make this happen for me —"

And Misty once again dragged Brock away by his ear.

"Am I gonna have to do this regularly?" she asked with a sigh.

"Please stop, ouch, not the ear... not again..." Brock said.

Ash turned back to face Melanie. "Tomorrow I'll battle Bulbasaur, and I'm gonna win, you wait and see!"

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu vowed as it nodded its head.

With that, he turned and headed away with his friends to settle down for the night...

* * *

Professor Oak was late at work in his laboratory, arranging all the Pokémon research materials to their appropriate spots when suddenly a tailed boy popped into existence in the lab, causing him to drop some of the beakers he had been holding.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted. "Son Gohan! Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, Professor Oak," Gohan said, scratching his head. "I just needed to talk to you about something."

Professor Oak sighed, though more amusedly than anything else.

"Boy, that Instant Transmission technique sure comes in handy," he said. "So, what brings you to my lab?"

"Well, the others are sleeping, and I was just thinking..." Gohan ventured tentatively.

"Yes, go on," Oak prompted the boy, cleaning up the mess.

"Well, because I'm going on a long adventure I was wondering if you could help me with something," Gohan explained. "See, I read when a Trainer gets six Pokémon, they are automatically sent back to where they got their Pokédex, which would be your lab, am I right?"

"Yes, that's quite correct, young Gohan," Professor Oak said, and a gleam of interest appeared in his eyes, as though he were looking at Gohan... fondly? "My, I must say, you have done your homework."

Gohan laughed, rubbing at his neck. "Yes, I wanna be prepared. Well, you see, I'm wondering if you can set it up so whenever we capture six Pokémon that they can stay with us, instead of coming to this place."

"Ah, I see!" Oak said. "And do you intend to use your capsule house as the place to store any new Pokémon you capture?"

"Yes, I do, and..." Gohan blinked. "Wait a minute, how do _you_ know about my capsule houses?"

Oak jumped at what he had just revealed. "Oh no, don't think anything about it, just a random guess is all!"

And he laughed uneasily. Gohan, being the trusting Saiyan he was, still didn't buy it, but decided not to press him.

"Well, okay," he said with a casual shrug. "But yes, that's what I want to do."

"Well, then, I'd need to see the capsule in question to set up the proper modifications!" Professor Oak informed him.

"And I thought you might say that," Gohan said as he pulled out the capsule. "The others are sleeping in one of the XG-56R models I have and here's the one we all typically use, RZ-98L. It's one of the more reliable capsules out there."

Oak stared closely at it. "Yes, please set it up in the yard, and I'll help you with the modifications."

"Okay!" Gohan said as he turned and ran outside to the meadow in Oak's lab.

The Pokémon Professor wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "Whew... that was a close one, Sam. You almost gave it away."

As Gohan was heading outside, he was thinking over what Oak had said.

 _This is a separate reality,_ he thought. _Professor Oak shouldn't know about capsules, unless... did he meet the Saiyan who came here from my home world? Did he bring any capsules with him? This just isn't making any sense!_

Once he was outside, Gohan popped the tab on the capsule, threw it out, and the trusty capsule house appeared before him.

Professor Oak suddenly appeared beside him. "Ah, there it is."

Gohan turned to him, not the least bit surprised since he had sensed him coming up behind him.

"Oh, hello there, Professor," he greeted the older man politely.

"Oh man, I at least thought for sure I could scare you a bit, pay you back for how you scared me," Oak complained.

Gohan laughed. "Well, should we get to work?" He gestured to the house.

"Yes, Mr. Son, let's do it," Oak said.

And then the two of them headed inside the capsule house...

* * *

The very next day, the four Trainers watched as Ash had set up an impromptu arena for them to have their duel.

"Bulbasaur, you're mine!" Ash told it confidently as he threw a Poké Ball. "Pidgeotto, go, I choose you!"

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto said as it appeared in a burst of white light.

"Go, Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Ash commanded.

"Pijojojojo!" Pidgeotto said as it flapped both its wings, generating a huge gust of wind.

Reacting quickly, Bulbasaur dodged, away from the winds as a bunch of razor-sharp leaves flew out of its bulb.

"Oh wow, that's Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf attack, isn't it?" Gohan said.

"Mew!" Mew giggled, wriggling around as it seemed to be paying little attention to the battle! "Mew, Mew!"

Pidgeotto got struck by the Razor Leaf, causing it to lose its balance.

"Pidgeotto, hang tough!" Ash ordered it.

"Pijojojo!" Pidgeotto answered.

"Now it's time to get serious!" Ash said. "Go, Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

"PIJO!" Pidgeotto declared as it went into a diving swoop towards Bulbasaur.

A comet's nose appeared around the Flying-type's beak as Bulbasaur now found itself unable to dodge, and Pidgeotto slammed right into the Seed Pokémon, knocking it back a dozen feet while Pidgeotto took to the skies again.

"Great going!" Ash said. "Now use Quick Attack again!"

Pidgeotto once again entered into a dive as the same comet's nose appeared in front of its beak. Bulbasaur, meanwhile, was working its way back to its feet, as it glanced up at the approaching Pidgeotto. With a very determined look it threw out its vines at the last second before Pidgeotto could hit it, causing it to falter right in its tracks.

"Pijojojojojo!" it said frantically.

"Oh wow... Bulbasaur stopped Pidgeotto before it could hit it!" Gohan remarked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, it used its Vine Whip as a shield," Brock agreed.

And, with that, Bulbasaur tackled Ash's Pidgeotto, sending it flying and tumbling in the grass.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash cried, concerned for it.

"Can Pidgeotto work its way back up in time?" Misty wondered.

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu?" the Electric Rat agreed worriedly.

Pidgeotto came to a complete stop a few meters away, as Bulbasaur now shot something at Pidgeotto.

"Oh no, that's Leech Seed!" Misty pointed out.

"If that hits Pidgeotto, then it's all over!" Brock said.

"Pidgeotto, dodge!" Ash said to the Flying-type.

Reacting with lightning-quick reflexes, at the last moment, Pidgeotto soared up, avoiding the Leech Seed shot.

"Good, Pidgeotto, let's finish this now!" Ash said.

"Pijojojojojo!" Pidgeotto whooped.

"Go now, use Sand-Attack!" Ash ordered.

Diving towards the ground yet again, Pidgeotto leveled off near the dirt floor and began flapping its wings intensely, sending huge clouds of dirt and sand flying at Bulbasaur, obscuring its sight temporarily.

"Bulbasaur... Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur grunted as it withstood the winds and the dirt getting everywhere.

"Now, Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack, GO!" Ash said.

"PIJOJOJOJO!" Pidgeotto said as it soared directly toward Bulbasaur, with a comet's nose appearing before it as the air around it practically shimmered from the intensity of it, and with a loud thud, it smacked straight into Bulbasaur, sending it flying away, and landing with small Xs in its eyes several feet away, Bulbasaur was now finally defeated.

The dust cleared, revealing the downed Bulbasaur.

"All right, Poké Ball, go!" Ash said as he tossed the ball at Bulbasaur.

The ball sucked up Bulbasaur in a flash of red light, and for a couple seconds, it just lay there, shaking fiercely on the ground as Bulbasaur resisted the ball's attempt to capture it until, finally, Ash's ball went still with a "DING!" sound.

"We did it!" Ash shouted cheerfully. "We got Bulbasaur!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said, flashing a peace sign.

A short time later, the group was ready to head out to the town Melanie had told them about.

"I promise I'll take good care of Bulbasaur, and all the other Pokémon you gave me," Ash vowed with a raised arm.

"I know you will," Melanie said, smiling a bittersweet smile at them.

Brock suddenly stepped forward. "Hey, uh, well, Melanie, you see, I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" she said as she turned to face the ex-Pewter Gym Leader.

"Well, since Bulbasaur's leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out," Brock offered pleasantly. "I know a lot about Pokémon and if ever there's a Pokémon that needs to be protected I'd love to do my part."

"It's kind of you to say so, but we'll be okay here," Melanie said. "I wouldn't wanna keep you from all your wonderful adventures." Then she smiled. "Besides, you have my number, so, if you ever want to call, you can."

Brock sighed, looking forlorn, but he nodded a second later.

"Yeah, that's true, I suppose," he admitted regretfully.

And a few minutes later, the group was walking away towards their next destination.

"Goodbye, Melanie!" Ash said.

"See you later!" Misty said, waving to her.

"Goodbye! Good luck!" Melanie said.

And then they were out of sight. Brock sighed, still thinking of Melanie.

"Oh well, at least I can call her again," he said, cheering himself up.

"So, what did Melanie say when you told her you loved her?" the fiery redhead piped up as she giggled. "Did you kiss her goodbye?"

Brock panicked for a moment, and then a slow smirk came over his face.

"I don't know, what did Gohan say when you said you loved him?" he retorted haughtily.

Gohan blushed VERY deeply as Misty turned completely red from a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"Why, you...!" Misty growled. "How dare you! Take it back!"

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Brock laughed, as she chased him. "You two have feelings, everyone can see it!"

"YOU!" Misty roared as she kept chasing him.

"Isn't someone going to tell me what's going on?" Ash whined petulantly.

"Maybe when you get older, Ash," Gohan mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, still blushing deeply.

And so, the two young boys just stood there, watching the antics of Misty and Brock under the rising sun, not knowing when it would end, but knowing with utter certainty that at least one thing was holding true during their journey.

At least it wasn't boring traveling with them.


	14. Gohan Rescues A Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

In the center of a very large clearing Ash, Misty, and Brock stood on three very tall poles fashioned from three shaved trees, and which had been stuck into the ground, with Gohan down below them, his Super Saiyan 2 aura crackling around him.

"Here we go!" he told them. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Misty said uncertainly.

"Let's just get this over with," Brock added.

Instantly, Gohan powered up, his aura extending around him as the earth itself started shaking and quaking from the strength of his rising power and the three poles themselves trembled and quivered under the force of the half-Saiyan's building might.

"Oh man, this is impossible!" Brock commented as he did his utmost not to fall from the pole.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this!" Ash complained in irritation.

"Oh... oh... oh..." Misty said as she struggled to stay standing on the very thin pole. "Guys, I'm gonna... gonna..."

With that she tipped over, falling directly onto her backside on the hard dirt floor below them all.

"Whoa!" Brock said as he also pitched forward.

And finally, Ash also fell off the pole facefirst into the wet and mushy grass beneath them.

Gohan stepped forward as he examined their progress critically.

"You're doing well, but there's still some room for improvement," he told his friends.

"Gohan, just tell me something," Misty said bitterly as she slowly worked her way upright.

"Sure thing, Misty," Gohan said, turning his eye onto her.

"We've been at this for three days," she whimpered. "How is getting knocked to the ground over and over again good training?!"

"I told you guys," Gohan reiterated. "This is to help your balance and your stamina. You have to be able to remain standing even when your opponent powers up to his maximum no matter how powerful he is."

"I guess so," Ash said, checking his face for bruises and cuts. "Ow, I think that's gonna leave a mark."

"You've managed to accomplish a great deal," Gohan told them encouragingly. "In three days, you average time remaining standing on the logs has jumped from two seconds to 32.7 seconds. You have a lot to be proud of — I can tell you're making a lot of progress, guys."

"You really think so?" Misty said, basking in the praise of Gohan's words.

Gohan nodded. "Hm-hmm. But you can only get stronger by sticking to the training and seeing this through."

"Well, okay, I suppose it's not so bad if you say so," she said coyly, batting an eyelash at him.

Gohan felt his cheeks flush, despite the Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbled as his face turned red.

On various sides of the clearing, their Pokémon were hard at work.

"Rattata!" the two Rat Pokémon said as they bit down hard on a nearby boulder, trying to improve their bite strength.

In the lake, Magikarp was struggling to swim faster and faster as it sped through the hazardous waters, not helped by the fact that it was a Magikarp — the weakest Pokémon there was on the entire Earth.

"Karp, Karp, Karp... Magikarp!" it wheezed, gasping pathetically as suddenly, the Fish Pokémon slammed into one of the multiple targets which had been set up by Gohan early in that day, nearly losing its balance and floundering.

"Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen," Misty's Goldeen chanted easily as it slammed into Magikarp using its Horn Attack, sending the hapless Pokémon splashing around pitifully in the water before it finally regained control of itself enough in time to dodge the next Horn Attack.

"Karp, Karp, Magikarp!" Magikarp said, sounding determined, or as determined as the Fish Pokémon ever got.

"Saur... Saur... Bulbasaur..." Bulbasaur panted as it swung from tree to tree using its Vine Whip as it strained under its own weight.

"Pika... CHU!" the yellow rodent screamed as it threw wave after wave of electrifying Thunderbolt attacks at Pidgeotto.

"Pijo!" Pidgeotto stated each time it moved aside to avoid the always painful incoming blast of coruscating electrical tendrils.

At the same time, a dozen meters away, Weepinbell, Paras, Caterpie, Oddish, and Clefairy stood with eyes closed in the middle of the grassy clearing, as though they were waiting for something, and then, a few minutes later, they jumped to the side in their efforts to enhance their reflexes, like their Trainers had instructed the five Pokémon to do —

But it turned out to be a nanosecond too late as Brock's Onix crashed out of the ground beneath them with a fierce bellow.

"Grrawwroghh!" the Rock Snake Pokémon roared angrily.

"Bell, Bell," Weepinbell said, rubbing itself with its grassy vines.

"Clefairy, Clef, Clefairy Fairy..." Clefairy sighed. "Fairy..."

Caterpie just giggled as it always did, wriggling its stubby pads.

"Oddish!" Oddish said, hoping to encourage its new friends.

A minute later, a blast of powerful water impacted directly all across the Rock Pokémon's body as it was too slow in returning to the ground to avoid the combined incoming jets of Water Gun from twin Staryu.

"Hiyah!" the two Staryu said as they took aim for two more strikes.

"Grrraaww... Grrawwrogghh!" Onix cried as it burrowed its way back into the ground ahead of the Water Guns.

"Dude! Dude!" Geodude said as it hopped from spot to spot, always dodging the incoming stream of water from Starmie.

"Hroom!" Starmie said as it shot Water Gun after Water Gun towards the Mineral Pokémon.

"Dude! Dude! Geodude!" Geodude said, nonchalant as ever, per its disposition.

And on the far side of the meadow, the two Zubat, Butterfree, and Mew all seemed to be engaged in a game of tag with Pokémon moves being used occasionally as Mew tried to zap them all with its many Psychic moves to disable them.

"Mew!" Mew chirped. "Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree said as it wearily dodged aside.

"Chachichi!" one of the Zubat clicked, as, out of nowhere, it swooped down to tag Butterfree.

"Chachichi!" the other said as it emitted a wave of Supersonic to try and confuse the other three Pokémon.

"Mew!" Mew giggled. "Mew! Mew, Mew! Mew!"

Finally, from across the clearing, a voice stopped them all.

"All right, guys, that's enough!" Gohan said. "Stop!"

As one, the Pokémon halted their activities and in unison they slowly worked their way back to their respective Trainers, looking thoroughly exhausted as they gathered in front of Gohan, Misty, Ash, and Brock, panting deeply and resting against the ground from the last five hours of training each of the twenty Pokémon had just gone through, with the exception of Mew, of course, who looked just as spry as ever.

"Mew!" it giggled, twirling about in the skies. "Mew, Mew!"

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu sighed, plopping down on the grass.

"Oddish, Oddish, Oddish," Oddish sighed as it checked its feet.

"Chachachicha!" the Zubat said, fluttering to the dirt.

"Oh, Staryu, Starmie, Oddish, are you all okay?" Misty wondered as she knelt down to examine them.

"Oddish, Oddish," Oddish said.

"Hroom!" Starmie shared with Misty.

"Hiyah!" Staryu said as always.

"Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Rattata, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Zubat... do you think you're gonna be okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Pika, Pika..." Pikachu breathed. "Cha..."

"Chachachi!" Zubat said, flapping its wings.

"Pijojojo!" Pidgeotto said, slumping over.

"Bulba... saur..." Bulbasaur gasped.

"Rat... tata..." Rattata said, its tail drooping.

"Fweeweeweeweewee!" Butterfree said.

Brock patted all of his Pokémon on the head as he gathered them together.

"You did very well," he praised them. "Now get some rest."

"Chachichacha!" the Bat Pokémon said in response.

"Dude, Dude, Geodude!" Geodude answered, looking nonchalant even as it also looked completely worn out.

"Grawwrrgh!" Onix shared, as after repeated attempts to dodge the small, nimble Water Gun attacks, even it was tired.

"Bell, Bell," Weepinbell replied as it swiped sweat off itself.

"Paras... Paras..." the Mushroom Pokémon gasped.

Finally, after checking them all over individually, Gohan smiled at his Pokémon, turning to face his friends' Pokémon as well.

"You all did a great job," Gohan said encouragingly. "I know it was tough, but just training like this every day will pay off down the road. You didn't quit, and that's good. I'm proud of you, all of you. Misty, Brock, Ash, all your Pokémon... everyone."

Despite how tired she was, Misty grinned weakly at Gohan's praise.

"Thanks, Gohan," she said sincerely. "That really means a lot."

Gohan nodded, and then withdrew his Pokémon into their Poké Balls. Brock did the same, and a moment later, so did Misty too. Finally, Ash decided that it was time to recall his beaten and weary Pokémon into their balls for a little rest.

However, when Gohan pointed the red-and-white device at Mew and shot the little beam at it, it dodged to the side.

"What, Mew, what are you doing?" Gohan questioned.

"Mew, Mew!" it giggled, as it dodged still more beams of energy.

"Oh, I get it," Gohan said a minute later. "You want to stay out, don't you?"

"Mew!" Mew nodded as it flipped upside in midair, giggling from its new vantage point.

"Well, okay, sure," Gohan agreed as he placed the ball back onto his belt.

"After that workout, it still has a lot of energy," Ash sighed. "Mew is one powerful Pokémon."

"Well, of course it is, Ash," Misty said, raising her arms. "It's a Legendary Pokémon."

"Misty is right!" Brock chimed in. "The Legendary Pokémon are well-known for being the toughest Pokémon there are."

"Man, I hope I get a Legendary someday," Ash whined as he hung his head.

"Pi Pika, Pi Pikachu," the Electric Rat said, looking as exasperated as its Trainer.

"Mew!" Mew squeaked, spinning now in the skies. "Mew! Mew!"

"Anyway..." Gohan went on, looking back at his friends. "Ash, Misty, Brock, I think we need to get back onto the path. We're heading along Route 24 to Vermilion City, right? Well, when I checked at the town nearby they said Route 24 is right along this way."

"Gohan, we just spent the last five hours training!" the Pallet Town Trainer complained sulkily. "Do we _really_ have to start running all the way to Vermilion City again? I mean, can't we just take a break for one day?"

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, nodding its head.

"I guess it's like he keeps telling us," Misty sighed. "We gotta keep going or we won't get stronger as Trainers or martial artists."

"I suppose so," Ash said, whimpering pathetically as he wearily lifted himself off the dusty ground, patting his pant legs.

"You know, you guys don't really _have_ to keep doing this," Gohan offered. "You can stop the training at any time. I don't want to force you to do this, but it seems foolish to quit after all you've done so far..."

"No, I'm no quitter!" Ash said determinedly. "I said I wanted to get stronger like you, so that's what I'm gonna do, and nothing is gonna stop me, no matter what!" Ash jumped up. "So let's get going right now!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, pumping its fists up. "Pi Pika!"

"Great, that's the spirit!" Gohan said, then he noticed a troubled look on Ash's face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Ash began. "I don't get why you can't just teleport us to Vermilion City and we train later?"

The two humans and Pikachu all fell over.

"Mew!" Mew chirped, cutting pink ribbons through the air. "Mew!"

"There's no time like the present, Ash," the Super Saiyan 2 informed him succinctly. "If you wanna get stronger, then this is the only way to do it, and running builds up muscle and stamina... but it's your call."

"I guess you're right," Ash groaned.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as it shook its head.

"Mew!" Mew giggled, the same as always.

"Come on, let's get going, Ash," Misty said wearily as she dragged herself back to her feet.

"Great!" Gohan said. "Now let's GO!"

And the group took off running from the force of his command as Gohan took to the skies to monitor the three humans' progress from an aerial position, with his Mew trailing after him, and leaving the clearing as empty as it had been when they first entered it.

* * *

However, an hour miles later, the gang was feeling the effects.

"Gotta... gotta... gotta keep going," Ash breathed.

"Or we'll never... never... never... never get as strong as Gohan," Misty agreed.

"Oh boy!" Brock panted as he dragged himself along the path.

"Pika... Pika... Pika..." Pikachu wheezed desperately.

Up ahead, Gohan set himself down in front of the three humans.

"Okay, you've earned a break," Gohan said. "Sit down, rest for now, and later we'll find the Pokémon Center nearby."

Wearily, the gang flopped bonelessly to the dirt with their arms splayed out around them all.

"Pika... Pika... Pika..." Pikachu said, breathing quickly.

"Gohan... am I gonna die?" Ash whimpered.

"You're _not_ going to die, Ash," Gohan said patiently. "It just takes practice is all."

"But are we really getting stronger, though?" Misty wondered. "We shouldn't be feeling this worn out after almost three weeks of training, right? Shouldn't it be getting easier the more times that we do it?"

"She's right!" Brock concurred. "How are we ever going to get stronger this way?"

"Guys, I don't know if you're really aware of this, but you just spent three days balancing on wood poles, and now you ran twenty minutes in less than one hour," Gohan responded. "I'd say you'd advanced a great deal."

"Twenty miles?" Brock said. "You're kidding!"

"It... it felt like ten!" Ash said, sounding completely amazed.

"Pi, Pika Pika," the Electric Rat agreed, looking up with the others.

"Mew!" Mew squeaked while it zoomed about. "Mew, Mew!"

"That's because your bodies are slowly building up an endurance to this type of training," Gohan explained. "A week ago... you could only run ten miles, now you can run twenty miles even though it greatly wears you out."

"I never noticed that," Brock admitted.

"And while wearing weights too!" Misty said, looking happy.

"Wow, we might just actually do this!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Hey Gohan, well... is there a way to measure our progress?" Brock inquired. "You know, to put it down to a number?"

"Well, I know one way," Gohan said. "I can use the Scouter Misty and me found back in Pewter City to gauge your fighting strength."

"Oh, is that what that thing's for?" Misty said with a cute eye blink.

"Yup!" Gohan said. "Now let me just see if I can find it here..."

As he rummaged around in his sack, he finally found one of the capsules he'd been looking for.

"Ahh, here it is!" he said, and he tossed it to ground, where it detonated, revealing the glass-like device.

Walking over to it, Gohan grabbed it in his hands, picked it up, and affixed it to his left eye.

"Okay, guys, stand up and let's see how strong you are," Gohan suggested.

Doing as they had been instructed, they assumed poses a few feet apart as Gohan pressed a button on the Scouter as it passed over each one of his friends, helping him to place a number to their strength.

"All right, Ash, your power level is approximately twenty-five," the half-Saiyan boy said, examining them all in turn. "Misty... your power level is seventeen. And Brock, your power level ranks a solid ten."

The gang slumped in disappointment.

"Is that all?" Ash said, sounding utterly crushed.

"That seems kinda low," Brock pointed out.

"Pi Pikachu, Pika Pika," Pikachu said.

"Mew!" Mew said as it soared over them. "Mew! Mew, Mew!"

"Well, it's definitely above the average human, but you just got to stick to it," Gohan said.

"So what's your power level?" Misty asked Gohan shrewdly.

Gohan looked surprised for a minute, then he shrugged. "I don't know. I've given up on power levels long ago."

"Well, then, maybe we can check your power level," Brock offered.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan said as he took off the Scouter and handed it over to Brock.

"So, you just pressed the button, right?" Brock inquired.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, but... _please_ be careful — these little things are _extremely_ fragile around high power levels. However, since I'm already powered up to my maximum strength, there probably shouldn't be a problem because they only malfunction with rising power levels."

"Oh, I see," Misty commented as comprehension dawned.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, sounding fascinated at what he said.

"Here we go!" Brock burst out while he pressed the button.

A couple of readings scrolled across the Scouter's lens even while it threatened to overload from the intensity... but then, a solid number was displayed, and Brock, even though he had been prepared for a huge power level, was completely blown away by it.

"WHOA!" Brock exclaimed, jerking back.

"What, what is it?" Ash demanded of him.

"How high is the figure?" Misty pressed.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu stated.

"It's 1.875 billion!" Brock shouted, sounding overwhelmed.

"WHAT?!" Misty and Ash yelled, looking similarly affected. "OVER A BILLION?!"

"PIKA PIKACHU?" Pikachu said as its eyes bulged out wildly.

Gohan chuckled. "Well... that's probably because I am in my Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In my base form, it's much lower. Speaking of which, I've been holding this state for three days now. I need to power down."

And like they had seen him do so often before, Gohan dropped the transformation, revealing his normal, depowered state.

Without further ado, Brock pressed the button on their Scouter again.

"Now it registers as 1.5 million," he said, sweating from the news.

"Over a million..." Ash sighed, plopping back onto the ground. "Wow, I never knew someone that strong existed."

"We look so tiny next to you," Misty agreed. "Like leaves caught in a big hurricane."

"Well, that may be true, but you're still my friends!" Gohan remarked cheerfully. "In the end, strength doesn't matter to me!"

"You're right, Gohan!" Ash agreed. "Family, friendship, trust and caring... those are what matter most!"

"Yes... and the bonds we forge with our hearts!" Misty said.

"Mew!" Mew chirped in agreement, soaring even higher. "Mew!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a visible gleam in its pupils.

Gohan nodded... and then, suddenly... he caught sight of something nearby.

"Hey, what's that?" Gohan said, pointing at what he'd just seen.

The others turned to follow his gaze, and saw something perched on top of a rock.

Orange skin, a lizard appearance, burning tail... it was obviously a Pokémon.

"It looks like a Pokémon!" Misty pointed out.

"It's a Charmander!" Brock observed.

"Charmander?" Gohan said, turning to face the Pewter Gym Leader.

Ash pointed his Pokédex at the little lizard for more information.

"Charmander," it said. "A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."

Following Ash's example, Gohan also aimed his Pokédex at the Fire Pokémon.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, prefers hot places," it intoned. "Even the newborns have flaming tails; however, unfamiliar with fire, young Charmander are reported to accidentally burn themselves."

"What's a Charmander doing way out here?" Gohan asked Misty, who shrugged.

"When I first went to get my Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak," Ash said nostalgically as he stared at the little Pokémon with gleaming eyes, "I was disappointed because I couldn't get a Charmander then. Gary and the others beat me to it. But now... now I can catch my own Charmander!"

"Wait, Ash!" Gohan said, holding out his arm. "I don't think that's very smart."

Ash blinked, glancing towards the Saiyan hybrid. "But... but why?"

Gohan nodded towards it. "It looks weak. I wonder how long it's been sitting out here."

The other three looked back towards the tiny Charmander.

"I don't know... it seems healthy to me," Ash said cluelessly.

"No, he's right!" Brock said. "Look at the flame on its tail."

Misty and Ash examined Charmander through a critical eye.

"It isn't burning as bright as it usually does," Misty noted.

"Exactly," Brock said. "I don't think it's any shape to battle."

"But... why is out here in the first place?" Gohan wondered, then he started moving forward. "I think I'll ask it."

Charmander glanced up warily as Gohan approached the Fire-type, so the tailed boy held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Charmander," he cooed. "I'm just trying to help you is all."

"Charmander?" Charmander asked, tilting its head to the side.

Gohan nodded. "That's right. Just trust me, all right?"

Charmander gazed into those deep charcoal eyes, and slowly, the Fire Pokémon felt itself trusting him.

"Char... Char... mander..." it said in response.

Gohan reached out and patted the tiny Pokémon on its head.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, looking touched by what it saw.

"Gohan's sure got a way with Pokémon, doesn't he?" Misty sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know how he does it, but he definitely can befriend any type of Pokémon easily," Brock said smartly.

"Well, sure, if you make it sound so great," Ash answered sullenly.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said, crossing its arms and nodding.

"Now Charmander, why are you out there?" Gohan questioned.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew burst out as it soared towards it, closer to Charmander.

"Char?!" Charmander yelped, looking surprised to see the Legendary Mew there.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, nodding once. "Mew! Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"Charmander, Char Char, Mander, Char Char, Charmander!" the Lizard Pokémon replied.

And then Mew turned back to face its friends as it threw its arms to the side.

"Mew, Mew! MEW!" it said frantically. "Mew, Mew!"

"What... what are you trying to tell us, Mew?" Gohan asked it.

And then, Mew closed its eyes, and, suddenly, a sweet, childish girl's voice filled their heads.

" _Charmander says his Trainer left him here to wait for him_ ," the childish voice informed them all.

"What...?" Gohan said, sounding surprised. "Mew! Was that you...?"

Mew giggled while it nodded enthusiastically. "Mew, Mew!"

"Wow, I had no idea you could do that!" Gohan said eagerly. "Why didn't you show me before?"

Mew's only response was to flip upside down in midair. "Mew!"

Gohan sighed. "You're right. That would take all the fun out of being a Pokémon Trainer."

Mew nodded in total agreement. "Mew, Mew! MEW! Mew, Mew!"

Brock glanced up at the Charmander again, now pensive.

"If Charmander's waiting for someone to come back, then we better just leave it alone," Brock said simply. He turned to look at his friends again. "It's probably for the best if its own Trainer takes care of it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Brock," Gohan said reluctantly, then he reached out and patted the Lizard Pokémon on its snout. "Don't worry, Charmander. If your Trainer said he was gonna come back, then he will. Just keep hope burning in your heart and on your tail."

"Char Char, Mander!" Charmander said happily.

With a seemingly great effort, Gohan pulled himself away.

"Let's get going," Misty said as they resumed their ongoing trek.

"I hope its Trainer comes back soon..." Ash muttered with concern.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu agreed, sparing Charmander one final look.

Meanwhile, Charmander continued its vigil while it raised its head longingly as it awaited the return of the one it had sworn loyalty to even as thoughts of the pure-hearted boy it had now met flashed through its head...

* * *

The gang continued on their way, even as Gohan glanced back every so often to the place they had left Charmander.

"Don't worry so much, Gohan," Misty said. "I'm sure Charmander's Trainer came back to get it by now."

"I know, but it's just unusual," Gohan said, his brow furrowed. "Why would a Trainer just leave their Pokémon sitting alone out here?"

"There could be a lot of reasons," Brock added, even as he tried to convince himself. "We don't know the whole story."

"Yeah, yeah," Gohan said, giving himself a good shake. "You're right, Brock."

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, wriggling its body as it followed them.

"Hey! Hey, guys, look up ahead!" Ash reported. "It's the Pokémon Center! The one Gohan told us about!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Misty said happily. "Route 24 can't be far from here."

Suddenly, the skies above them darkened, and a droplet of water splashed down, hitting Pikachu on the nose.

"Pi?" Pikachu inquired. "Pikachu?"

"Mew?" Mew wondered, glancing up to the ebony sheets over them.

And just like that, thunder rumbled as lightning shot across the steel-gray wool clouds.

"Hurry!" Gohan said, rushing to the Pokémon Center, as his friends followed him.

"Why can't we just use your capsule house...?" Ash whined childishly.

"Our Pokémon have to be treated," Gohan reminded him. "They've been battling a while."

 _I should get that taken care of one of these days,_ he mused inside his head as he recalled Mew to its Poké Ball.

"Oh right," Ash said, chuckling rather sheepishly as the group beat down the path towards the warmth of the waiting Center...

* * *

For the third time in the space of less than a month the throne room doors burst open as the same Saiyan child, Cabba, hurriedly rushed in to kneel before his emperor, placing a hand before his chest again in the typical military salute.

"You called for me, Lord Frost?" The noble boy asked his master.

"Yes, Cabba! It is most auspicious to see you again, as always!" The little blue overlord uttered, rising from his throne and raising his arms in greeting. "I hope that I find you in high spirits as I always do, my friend, especially on such a fine day!"

Cabba nodded slowly. "I have nothing to complain about... but I take it you didn't invite me here just to talk about the weather, Lord Frost."

Frost sighed theatrically. "Ah, as always, you are correct, my good friend." He slowly worked his way down the throne, coming to stand directly above the Saiyan warrior. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to gather the rest of your unit and then report to service in the Galactic Peace Forces immediately. I have a new mission for you."

Cabba glanced up, feeling surprised by what he had just heard.

"Is there another war we can help put down?" Cabba asked, a frown of determination crossing his face that wasn't so dissimilar from Gohan.

"Sadly, as a matter of fact, there is..." Frost stated simply, his good cheer fading. "I have learned from my scouts that the deadliest pirate band in the North Quadrant is heading for Earth to launch a military campaign of conquest and then sell it to the highest bidder."

Cabba gasped, a horrified look now crossing his countenance. "You don't mean..."

Frost favored his trusted subordinate with a sympathetic expression. "Yes, Kotaga and the Galaxy Marauders are on their way to Earth."

"Why?" The spiky-haired child inquired. "What makes this world so special? Kotaga isn't one to go for the direct approach."

"I am told that Earth is a beautiful planet with many rich natural resources and a meager resistance," The blue-skinned alien informed him. "That alone may perhaps make it too tempting of a target to pass up. In any probability, it is all for moot to speculate on why Kotaga is doing so, for he is on his way to Earth right now."

"They're going to kill everyone there, aren't they?" Cabba realized.

"That is what they intend to do," Frost confessed reluctantly, before smiling confidently. "We need to stop them, of course, and to do so, I require your help, Cabba, and the rest of the Galactic Peace Forces!"

Cabba stood up, placing his hand in front of his heart.

"I promise you, we will save all the innocent people there from being exterminated or I will die trying!" Cabba said with a fiery passion.

Frost clapped, as though he were legitimately pleased to hear that. "Excellent, superb, simply wonderful! With such a fine fighting spirit I am confident we'll be able to repel the invasion and save everybody on Earth, especially the children! We must think of all the children! They are always the ones to suffer the most during war!"

Cabba nodded again, then he turned and left the throne room, determined to search out the rest of his squad and bring them this news; it was time to show his mettle and prove what he was capable of! _Time to be a hero!_ Cabba thought. _I can save everyone on that planet or die trying!_

As the throne room doors slid shut, a dark shape materialized out of the shadows of the overlarge chamber, resolving itself into the hulking green form of Captain Argo who sidled up next to Frost with a smirk.

"Bravo, what a splendid performance, Lord Frost!" Argo said haughtily. "For a minute there, I almost truly believed you like that poor fool."

Frost threw his arms to the side carelessly, and it was like a switch had been flipped as his demeanor changed from sincere, earnest, and cheerful to taunting, mischievous, and overall rather cruel-hearted.

"What can I say?" He said with mock humility. "I could have been a playwright in another life, but that life is not this life." And he turned to Captain Argo with a smirk. "By the way, how much did you actually tell Kotaga about this little mission of his? I've heard his services are rather expensive."

Captain Argo bowed low. "As far as Kotaga and his group are aware, they were paid twofold both to clean out a troublesome little planet for us to prepare it for sale on the Galaxies Exchange, and in return the Cold Federation would increase taxes on planets that he feel would best serve his interests and those of his allies."

Here he smirked just as deeply as Frost had, a truly appalling sight.

"Of course, what they don't know is that the Galactic Peace Forces will be there, ready to take them down in the cause of universal peace."

"Splendid work as always, my dear captain," Frost answered, suddenly frowning. "By the way, how does the search go for General Turles?"

"I'm afraid we have no trace of him, my lord." Argo gulped nervously.

Frost sighed, and it seemed clear he had been prepared to hear something like this. "I expected no less; after all, General Turles was my commanding officer for several years. No doubt he had ample time to cover his tracks." He turned to Argo with a scowl. "Do you at least have some hints as to what he was up to?"

Captain Argo nodded. "Yes, it seems General Turles was making several inquiries about your secret project down in the lab."

Frost growled. "So that stupid monkey thinks he can try and alter my plans? Hmph. Just let him try." And with that, Frost began walking out of the throne room. "All the more reason, then, to travel to this Earth planet and find out just _what_ it is he is hiding from me there." Frost smirked again, and this time it was the grin of the devil. "It will make excellent leverage. Oh, Turles will wish he was dead by the time I'm done with him..."

And Argo watched his emperor leave as a brief stab of pity shot through his heart. _I almost feel sorry for the monkey. Almost._

And with that, he turned and left.

* * *

A short while later, Gohan, Ash, and Brock could be found sitting around a tiny table in the Pokémon Center, which provided a homey comfortable feel being this far into the middle of the countryside.

"So, what you thinking, Brock?" Gohan asked.

Brock sighed, staring out into the pouring rain. "Nothing. I-I just hope Charmander's Trainer picked up in time."

"Here's some nice hot soup," Misty said as she returned to the table.

"Thank you," Gohan said, sending her a grateful expression which left her flustered.

"Um, sure, whatever you say," she muttered, looking embarrassed.

And Gohan dug into his soup with relish, enjoying all the many spices and the home-cooked flavor. _It's just like Mom's food!_

Brock continued gazing out the window, ignoring his bowl of soup.

"Are you still thinking about that Charmander?" Misty asked, guessing what was bothering him.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said, sitting upright as it gazed at the dark-skinned boy.

"Yeah," Brock said. "What if its Trainer just left it there? I don't think it could survive long in a storm like this."

"I don't think Charmander would wait around this long for its Trainer to come back," Ash pointed out reasonably.

"Y-Yeah," Brock said, regaining his confidence. "You're probably right."

Sadly, Gohan put his soup down, his concern for other beings now overriding his Saiyan appetite.

"If you want, I can check on Charmander's location, see if it's still out there," Gohan offered.

"Thank you, Gohan, but I don't think that's necessary," Brock said.

And suddenly, a gaggle of voices caught their attentions.

"Just look at them," a young boy with a thick Australian accent and blue-green hair was saying. "It's a pretty cool collection."

He was obviously referring to the many Poké Balls he had laid out in front of him.

"Way cool!" a brown-haired boy responded, sounding impressed.

"You're the man, Damien," a boy with a headband added.

"Yo, I thought you had a Charmander too," a blue-haired boy piped up.

Gohan gasped. _Could it be... oh God, please let me be wrong..._

"Yeah, I had one," Damien sneered, "but that puny thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents."

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Gohan said, feeling his body go numb from shock.

"What do you mean?" Misty said, blinking rather quickly.

But Gohan continued watching the group talking loudly at the other table.

"So what did you do with the Charmander?" the blue-haired boy demanded.

"Eh, I left it on some rock in the woods," Damien scoffed.

Ash, Misty, and Brock gasped as Gohan scowled furiously. "I knew it..."

"That thing is so stupid," Damien said with a round of cruel laughter. "No matter what I did to it it kept on following me. I finally got rid of it by promising I'd come back for it. It fell for it. It's probably still there waiting for me."

Gohan felt his fingers clench together into a fist.

"So he's the jerk who abandoned Charmander!" Ash said hotly.

"And it's still waiting for him on that rock," Misty agreed, sounding just as mad.

"Gohan, is Charmander still out there?" Brock asked desperately.

But Gohan didn't answer him as he could literally feel his teeth gritting and grinding together from the intensity of his building fury.

Misty waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo, Earth to Gohan!"

Suddenly, Gohan stood up from the table, having had enough.

"Um, Gohan, where are you going?" Ash questioned the half-Saiyan.

"Oh boy, this could get ugly," Misty said as she grabbed her head.

"I bet it's still out there wagging its tail," the headband-boy laughed.

"It'll probably wag it so long it'll put the flame out," the blue-haired boy sniggered.

"Yeah, for sure," Damien said, with another cruel laugh.

Suddenly, the obnoxious Trainer found a hand on his shoulder, and, without warning, he was yanked upright.

BAM!

Which was how Damien found a fist connecting solidly with his face, sending him flying across the room.

WHAM!

He slammed into the wall, eyes bugging out from the force of the impact, as he slowly slid down the polished wooden surface, gasping and panting for air as he clutched his stomach, looking upward at whatever had attacked him.

"No way!" the brown-haired boy shouted.

"He just knocked Damien across the room!" headband boy added.

"Just who is this punk?" the blue-haired boy said, standing up.

"You," Gohan said angrily as he stalked toward the helpless Damien, "you are despicable... you left your Pokémon out there to DIE? _How — could — you?_ It believed in you, it trusted you, and you betrayed it!"

Reaching downward, Gohan grabbed Damien by the scuff of his collar and effortlessly pulled him directly into his face.

"You left it out there, you abandoned it, NOW GO GET IT!" Gohan growled savagely.

"I-I-I-I don't have to listen to you!" Damien snorted, covering up his fear with bravado. "Who are you to interfere in my business?!"

BAM!

And again, Damien felt the force of a freight train crash into his stomach as the wind was violently expelled from his lungs. Feebly grasping his wounded area, Damien fell like a sack of potatoes.

"What... what... are... you?" Damien whimpered pitifully.

Gohan snarled, gave Damien one last good kick, then turned to face Ash, Misty, and Brock, who were watching with total horror.

"Guys, you make sure they don't get away," he stated, sounding as though he were maintaining a tight rein on his emotions. "I'm gonna go out there and grab Charmander — hopefully its tail flame hasn't gone out yet."

And Misty nodded, determined. "Right! We promise, Gohan!"

"Just go and get Charmander, and quickly!" Brock said urgently.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding its head to urge him on.

With a single nod, Gohan placed two fingertips to his forehead, locked on to Charmander's ki signal, and disappeared in a surge of energy.

"You!" the Trainers from the table stated, seemingly getting past their shock as they moved to encircle Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"Damien's the best!" the headband boy said.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" blue-haired boy said.

"Yeah, you'll have to answer to us now!" the brunette replied.

"Oh, wanna bet?" Ash said with a confident smirk as he faced them down.

"Let's do it!" Misty said as she reached for one of her Poké Balls.

But before they could begin throwing them, the sound of clapping reached their ears.

"Break it up!" the pink-haired Nurse Joy of the wood Pokémon Center said as she sauntered over to them. "You know the rules! Pokémon are never to be used in personal fights. It's disrespectful to the Pokémon and their Trainers."

"Nurse Joy, this isn't an ordinary fight!" Ash said insistently.

"They bragged about how they left a Charmander out in the woods to die," Brock added, throwing Damien a glare.

"Yeah, our other friend is out there now trying to get Charmander!" Misty piped up.

Nurse Joy gasped. "What? Oh my goodness, that's horrible!"

"You guys, I think that's our cue to get out of here!" the blue-haired boy said.

"I'm not going to jail for Damien!" headband boy agreed, and the gang turned and fled.

And just then, Gohan reappeared, carrying Charmander in his arms, and Nurse Joy gasped again.

"What...?" she said. "But... he appeared out of nowhere! How?"

"It's in pretty bad shape, but it's still alive," he told his three friends.

"Never mind that now!" Misty pressed. "Damien's gang made a run for it! GET THEM!"

Glancing to the side, he saw the gaggle of Pokémon Trainers rushing for the door to the rustic Pokémon Center.

"Here!" Gohan said as he gently pushed Charmander into Brock's arms.

Then, in a flash of motion, Gohan sped in front of the four bullies with his arms outstretched.

"You're not getting away that easily," he informed them all coldly.

"Well then let's see how you handle us all at once!" the bully with the brown hair shouted.

And they all took out their Poké Balls, as though to battle him...

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

And four quick punches brought them down as rapidly as their leader.

"No, how could you..." the blue-haired bully whimpered as he fell.

"He's so cool," Misty said with a slightly dreamy stare at Gohan.

"Wow... he got them so fast, I didn't even see him move!" Nurse Joy said.

Brock moved up alongside her. "Nurse Joy, I think you need to tend to Charmander now."

"We'll watch over them to make sure they don't try to make a run for it," Ash suggested helpfully.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Right. I'll do my best!"

And she rushed off into the ER carrying Charmander.

* * *

Hours later, a tired group could be found sitting outside the entrance to the ER, huddled together, hoping against hope that the Charmander would be okay, that they wouldn't have to see their first Pokémon die a horrible, pointless death, not knowing what they would do to Damien if it did. Finally, when it seemed they couldn't take it anymore, Gohan appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Well, Officer Jenny just left here," he told them all. "She needs our report before they could charge Damien or his gang with a crime, but for now, she took them down to the police station, so they won't be going anywhere."

"Good, that's good," Misty said, clearly distracted as she stared toward the ER door.

"Has there been any word on Charmander?" Gohan inquired, moving forward with a worried look on his face.

"Not a single thing," Brock said, sounding immensely frustrated.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu muttered as it hung its head forlornly.

"But hey, if something had happened to Charmander then Nurse Joy would have told us about it!" Misty said, trying her best to still remain cheerful. "So, at least, Charmander's managed to survive this long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ash said, looking just as dejected as Gohan felt inside.

Just then, the door to the ER opened and Nurse Joy stepped out of it. Everyone glanced at her in concern.

"So, how is it?" Gohan said fearfully. "Is Charmander gonna be all right?"

Nurse Joy sighed and for a minute they all feared the worst, but then, slowly, a smile lit up her features.

"Yes, Charmander's gonna be okay," she said. "It's still recovering, but, by morning, it should be as good as new."

"Oh, thank goodness," Gohan said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You did it, Gohan," Brock said, turning a happy stare upon the half-Saiyan. "You saved Charmander."

"Oh no, I really didn't," Gohan said humbly, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed, now deeply embarrassed. "All I did was just track Charmander's location, then bring it back here — that's not special."

"Come on, stop being so modest!" Misty said, sending him a beautiful smile. "That is a big deal!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you Charmander wouldn't have made it!" Ash chimed in.

"Pika, Pika, Pi Pikachu!" the Electric Rat agreed as it nodded.

"Well, I guess so..." Gohan said, laughing uncomfortably with all the praise he was receiving.

"Anyway, I think you should all go to get some rest," Nurse Joy said. "Tomorrow, you can give your report to Officer Jenny, and then we can figure out what to do for Charmander now that Damien's abandoned it."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," Misty said sadly. "Damien doesn't want Charmander anymore."

"What do you guys think we should do with it?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, but anything's gotta be better than letting him stay with that creep," Ash ventured.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, sounding rightfully outraged.

Meanwhile, Gohan continued staring at the ER room, where he could just make out the barest silhouette of the little Charmander in the pale rays of moonlight filtering inside through the nearby opened window.

 _Charmander was very loyal,_ he thought. _Its heart is in the right place and he won't give up on its friends. It's a very strong Pokémon._

Brock yawned deeply. "Well, we can figure that out in the morning. For now, let's rest."

"Yeah..." Misty said, rubbing at her eyes. "I need to get some beauty sleep."

"Come on, you guys, we can sleep on the couches, until the storm lets up, at least," Ash stated as he headed away.

Still Gohan continued staring at the door, and Misty turned back to face him.

"You coming, Gohan?" she asked him curiously.

"Huh?" Gohan said, returning to his senses. "Oh sure. I'm coming."

And he walked after his three friends, sparing one final look at the ER door where Charmander was...

* * *

The next morning, Gohan could be found sitting in the chair next to Charmander's bed in the ER with his head hanging over his chest, fast asleep as he snored like a little baby. Suddenly, he winced, with his face twitching as he brought his hand up to his forehead.

With a deep yawn, Gohan roused himself from the groggy depths of troubled slumber he had sunk into.

"Uh..." he groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

And then one thing immediately caught his complete attention; the Charmander was awake; awake and heading for the window.

"Charmander!" he called, standing up in his seat. "Wait... wait!"

The tiny Fire-type turned back to face him with a gimlet stare.

"Charmander, Char!" it said with its hand now on the windowsill.

"Charmander," Gohan said gently as he moved around the bed, heading towards it. "Charmander, please... don't leave."

"Char, Mander, Char Char, Charmander Char, Char, Mander, Char!" Charmander said passionately.

"I know you want to go back and wait for your Trainer, but the truth is, Charmander, he abandoned you," Gohan said he drew closer.

"Char?" Charmander said, sounding completely shocked.

"I know, it's hard to deal with, but it's true," Gohan explained as he knelt down beside the fire lizard.

"Char..." Charmander said, looking angry while it opened up its mouth with a fierce cry. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

And blasted Gohan full face with a jet stream of fire, leaving only a pair of eyes to be seen among the flames.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Ash demanded as they burst into the ER room.

"We heard weird noises!" Misty added. "Is something... wrong...?"

And then they caught sight of Gohan kneeling beside Charmander but now with a burnt and charred complexion.

"Um, is something wrong here?" Misty wondered, tilting her head.

Gohan coughed up a bunch of smoke, and then he turned a grin on the fiery redhead.

"What?" he said. "Aw, nothing. Charmander just can't believe that its Trainer abandoned it."

"What Pokémon would?" Ash said, with a sage nod. "I don't know if I'd wanna believe it if I were Charmander."

"Pi Pika," Pikachu remarked, nodding like its Trainer had just done.

"But it's true, Charmander!" Brock added. "We all heard Damien brag about how he left you behind on that rock!"

"Yeah, he's right!" Misty agreed angrily. "And you shouldn't go around hitting people with Flamethrower either! You could hurt them!"

"Char... Charmander!" Charmander said, looking for a second like it was teetering on the edge of believing them...

... and then it shook its head wildly, shooting Flamethrowers up at the ceiling.

"MANDER!" it cried anxiously. "CHAR! MANDER! CHAR! MANDER!"

"Poor Charmander," Ash replied sadly. "It just doesn't want to believe that Damien abandoned it. It's still loyal to him."

"I bet I know what would help," a voice behind them said.

And they turned to find Nurse Joy standing there.

"Nurse Joy?" Ash inquired.

The Pokémon Nurse stepped into the room.

"If Charmander is having a difficult time believing whether or not its Trainer really abandoned it, then why don't you just take Charmander down to the police station with you when you go give your report to Officer Jenny?" she said sensibly.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Nurse Joy!" Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Well, what do you say, Charmander?" Ash said. "We can prove that Damien abandoned you."

"Pika Pika!" the Electric-type rat said as it moved to Charmander. "Pikachu, Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu, Pika Pi, Pika, Pika Pi Pika!"

Charmander just stared at it for a while, and then, looking back at the Trainers, it nodded its head.

"Charmander!" it said, moving up so that it was standing alongside them.

"Great!" Ash said. "Let's get going, then!"

As they were walking, Gohan reached down and draped a warm hand on Charmander's shoulder, prompting it to look up at him.

"Don't worry, Charmander," he said comfortingly. "No matter what Damien says, you're a very special Pokémon."

"Char," Charmander stated, now sounding very concerned as they all headed out of the ER and towards an uncertain future it was too afraid to imagine as they wall walked out of the country Pokémon Center...

* * *

The police station was packed with both male and female Pokémon Officers.

"Oh boy, just look at them all!" Brock chimed, looking overjoyed. "Jennies, Jennies everywhere as far as the eye can see! I think I've died and gone to Jenny Heaven!" he added as he literally floated.

Misty waved a hand in front of Brock's face. "Brock? Brock?" And she sighed. "Here we go again!"

Gohan flagged down one of the passing Officer Jennies. "Excuse me, miss, but we've come to give a report about a Trainer who abandoned his Pokémon, the Charmander right besides us, only... Charmander is having a hard time believing his Trainer abandoned him. Can you take us to see Damien so we can convince Charmander that we are telling the the truth?"

"Oh yes, Damien," the Officer Jenny said with a weary sigh. "He's down in the cellblock. I'll take you there right away."

"Ahhh... as professional as ever, Officer Jenny!" Brock sighed, now afloat in a sea of total bliss. "And beautiful, too! Why, I've never seen a more perfect picture of loveliness! Officer Jenny, would you mind going on a date with me?"

And Misty got up behind Brock, pushing him away. "Okay, you've said enough for now. Time to give the lady some peace."

"Oh, but I barely even met her!" Brock protested mournfully.

"Anyway, come with me, and I'll take you right to Damien," Officer Jenny said.

"Great, thanks a lot!" Ash said, as Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.

As they walked down a bunch of plain-looking office hallways Gohan tightened his hold on Charmander's shoulder.

"Charmander... I know how much you cared for Damien, and this is probably gonna be very painful, but you gotta believe me when I say that you're a very loyal Pokémon even if he doesn't see it," he said.

"Char... Char... Mander..." Charmander said, basking in the glow of Gohan's praise.

Finally, Officer Jenny led the four of them into a narrow space with a bunch of cells lined up along the wall. In one of those cells sat Damien — who appeared to be more or less recovered from his earlier run-in with Gohan the night before, and he glared up balefully at them as they entered the cellblock.

"So come back to disgrace me one last time, have you?" he said. "It's not enough that you got me thrown in jail along with my pals, now you here to gloat over your little victory? Well, tell it someone who cares."

"Hey, you did it to yourself!" Ash said angrily. "You shouldn't have abandoned Charmander here!"

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said, raising its arms.

Damien scoffed and turned his head up at the four of them.

"That's right!" Misty chimed in. "And if it hadn't been for Gohan, it would have died!"

"Eh, and so what?" he sneered. "Who cares? It was weak, so I got rid of it! The only problem was when you four came along!"

"Char?!" Charmander said, now looking completely devastated as it discovered Gohan's words to be true.

"What, did you think I still wanted you?" Damien said scornfully. "I just fed you that crock so's you'd stay on the rock and quit pestering me when I told you to just bug off. Maybe now you'll get the point; you're a worthless Pokémon who's not good for anything!"

Charmander could feel its eyes quivering from complete agony.

"You bastard!" Gohan hurled at him passionately as he took a step forward closer to Damien, making the earth shake beneath his heel as he did so, and Damien winced, terrified of incurring the Gohan's fury. "Every living creature on this world, and all the others, has worth, and the Pokémon aren't any different. You're the worthless one here, not Charmander, you cowardly piece of —"

Suddenly, Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder, and he whipped a fierce glare at Misty.

Looking a little unnerved, Misty nevertheless pushed on. "Gohan... please, he's locked up, and he won't be hurting anyone again. Please, don't be like this. Not for him. Don't let him turn you into someone you're not. He's not worth it."

Breathing in and out deeply, Gohan sighed, and he nodded once to show Misty that he understood.

"Yes, you're right," he said softly. "I'm... I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Misty."

"Aw, hey, it's okay," Misty said with steady assurance. "I know how you feel. You're not the only one who this has affected."

Gohan nodded, staring gratefully at Misty with cute charcoal eyes that seemed to disarm her.

 _Darn it, he's just so cute..._ she thought. _And so brave and kind, and passionate... I've never met anybody like him before... except for Ash, but even then, there's a difference... I can't explain it, b-but I like it._

"Anyway, I think maybe it's time you guys give us your report," Officer Jenny suggested. "I'll take you to fill out the paperwork."

And the gang left the cellblock far behind them, with Gohan glancing down at the Charmander still faithfully following them, even after all it had learned, and he tilted his head while he got to truly pondering...

* * *

Hours later, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gohan could be founding walking along the path to Route 24, having left the police station.

"Boy, that paperwork sure took a long time!" Misty said tiredly.

"I didn't mind..." Brock sighed with a dreamy voice. "Officer Jennies everywhere! It's every boy's dream come true!"

"Right, only for you," Misty said, holding up her arms.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm just glad they're gonna put Damien away for a long time," Ash put forth, laughing cheerfully as he walked confidently along the path with his three buddies. "Somebody like that doesn't deserve to be a Pokémon Trainer."

"You got that right," Gohan agreed. "They might let his friends off with a warning, but Damien shouldn't be training any other Pokémon."

"You said it!" Misty declared with a nod.

Just then, Gohan glanced back to the side as he noticed Charmander still trotting along behind them, looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey, guys, don't look now, but Charmander is following us," the half-Saiyan told them.

The others turned back to look at what he had just seen.

"Huh?" Misty said. "But I don't get it... Officer Jenny said they should be able to find a new Trainer for Charmander, no problem!"

"Char, Charmander..." Charmander said while it came up bashfully before them.

"Then why is it following us?" Ash asked, blinking shrewdly.

"Oh... I bet I know!" Brock proposed smartly. "Charmander knows Gohan saved its life when Damien left it there to die on that rock, so now it wants to come along with us, as one of Gohan's Pokémon!"

"Huh, is that true, Charmander?" Gohan asked.

The fire lizard nodded eagerly. "Charmander, Char, Char, Mander!"

Misty sent Gohan a happy grin. "Well, looks like you got a new Pokémon!"

Gohan took out one of his Poké Balls, enlarged it, then stepped to Charmander.

"Are you sure about this, Charmander?" he inquired. "You don't have to come with me just because I saved your life."

"Char, Char, Charmander!" Charmander said, looking, if anything, even more eager than before.

Gohan just stared at it for a moment, and then he returned the nod with a smile on his face.

"Okay then!" he said. "Charmander, I promise to do my best at raising you, and that I'll never just abandon you like Damien did!"

"Char, Char!" Charmander said as it jumped into the air toward him.

Gohan tossed the Poké Ball, which smacked into Charmander, sucked him in, and flew back to Gohan, surrendering without a struggle.

"You did a good thing, Gohan," Brock said proudly.

Gohan turned back to face them with a grin appearing on his face. "Nah, we all did it! We all saved Charmander together!"

The others nodded, disagreeing but refusing to argue with the rather stubborn Saiyan hybrid.

"And now... it's back to being on the road to Vermilion City!" Ash announced, pumping his fist.

"Hey, guys, let's get back to training!" Gohan said as he took off flying into the skies. "Let's see if you can catch up with me!"

"Hey, wait, that's not fair, we weren't ready!" Ash complained. "Wait up!"

"Hold on, Gohan!" Brock said as they all took off running after him.

"Haven't we trained enough for today?!" Misty added as they struggled to catch up to the rapidly receding Saiyan.

"There's no time like the present... and you guys are doing great so far!" Gohan said. "We'll run like this for another ten miles, and then we can get back to exercising! You still need to learn proper balance on those logs!"

"Oh boy..." Misty sighed, breathing a deep sigh of exhaustion as they jogged after the flying boy.

"It never ends, does it?" Ash panted as he worked in vain to run his butt off.

"Pika... Pika... Pikachu..." the yellow rodent sighed in agreement.

"Here we go again!" Brock added, looking complete exhausted at the thought of their upcoming workout.

Glancing down at the Poké Ball snuggled safely up against his belt, Gohan patted it happily.

"Welcome to the team," he said softly. And then he turned a pump a fist. "Let's go, Charmander!"

And so their day ended like it always did; with the three Trainers getting the workout of their life under the watchful eye of Son Gohan — only this time, they had a new friend along for the ride as they sped off into the distance under the warm yellow glow of the midday sun...


	15. A Squirtle of a Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Team Rocket sat in a small clearing, looking bored and unhappy.

"Grrr, I can't believe the author actually skipped two episodes!" Jessie complained angrily.

"I know, and we haven't even been in the story since chapter ten!" James added, sounding disappointed.

WHAM! WHAM!

Like that, Meowth whacked the two across their heads.

"Would you mugs put a yap in it?" Meowth demanded. "Da Boss'll be calling any minute and we can't have youse two distracted!"

"As if you're one to talk!" Jessie replied as she and James struck back at Meowth.

"Always coming up with brilliant plans — just to fail at the end!" the blue-haired man agreed.

"Would youse two lay off it?!" Meowth demanded.

Just then, their laptop beeped insistently.

"Huh?" Jessie said, turning to face the computer.

"It's the hotline!" James answered eagerly.

Meowth pressed the button, and just like that, the Team Rocket Boss appeared on the screen.

"What do you have to report?" Giovanni said, wasting no with the pleasantries.

"Um, well... really, we have nothing new to report, Boss," Jessie said, embarrassed, as she rubbed her head.

"Just monkey boy and the three twerps heading to Vermilion City!" James ventured.

"Vermilion City, eh?" Giovanni said musingly, stroking his chin as he pondered what they informed him. "Very well. I just got a report back from the lab, and this coincides nicely with one of our plans that are already in the works."

"Oooh, what plan?" James wondered.

"Forget the plan, I'm curious to know what the lab report said!" Jessie said, shoving him to the side.

"Meowth, are you pleased with the work we put in lately, Boss?" the Cat Pokémon asked.

Giovanni nodded, all while stroking the Persian's head.

"Yes, and if you wish to make me really happy, you'll continue tailing the boy," Giovanni said, and then he smirked. "As a matter of fact, this boy may not be the first of his kind that Team Rocket encountered..."

"You mean..." James began.

"There's another one like him..." Jessie went on where he left off.

"Out there somewhere?!" Meowth finished for the redhead.

Memories of their recent encounter with the boy flashed through their heads as an image of another, similar, Gohan-looking Saiyan appeared in their imaginations, cackling maniacally with his tongue sticking out.

"Uh, no thanks," Jessie said, looking nervous.

"I've dealt with enough Saiyans for once in my lifetime, thank you!" James said with nervous agreement.

"Uh, check, please?" Meowth said, popping up into the frame.

"YOU FOOLS!" Giovanni bellowed furiously, making them all wince. "I chose you for this mission precisely you had intimate, firsthand contact with this brat, and now you want to back out?! Fine then. I suppose I can always give your mission over to Butch and Cassidy; I know those two wouldn't fail me, at least."

"Cassidy!" Jessie growled. "Why, that conniving, scheming, two-timing low-life!"

"Who's Biff?" James wondered, with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Boss, you don't have to worry about us!" Jessie said faithfully. "No matter how dangerous this mission gets, we, as loyal members to the always nasty and incorrigible Team Rocket, will see this all the way through!"

Giovanni nodded. "Good. Then, your current assignment is continue tailing the target, and, failing to capture him, then at least get him to Vermilion City with his friends, where you can then rendezvous with the rest of Team Rocket."

"You got it, Boss!" Meowth chirped.

"Just consider it done!" Jessie said excitedly.

Giovanni nodded. "Headquarters out."

"Jessie, what do you think you're doing?" James demanded. "We're no match against that superpowered monkey brat."

"Well, then, we just need to find a way to get past his defenses!" she snarled as she stood up and then she grabbed onto the backs of James and Meowth, dragging the two along. "And I know a foolproof way to nab that persistent little twerp!"

"Wait, do we have to do it at this time of night?" James objected.

"Why can't we get a little rest first, Meowth?" Meowth asked of her.

"You know what they say, the early Pidgey catches the Caterpie!" Jessie cackled.

And she continued dragging them off and into the night...

* * *

Below, on a dirt path lined by grassy hillsides, ran Misty, Brock, and Ash.

"Wow, this is feeling a lot easier!" Ash said happily.

"I know, training this much every day is definitely paying off!" Brock said as he swung his arm.

"I can't imagine how strong we'll be when we reach the next level!" Misty shared.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as it chased after the human trio.

Just then, as they running along the road their dream came crashing down — literally.

"WAH!" they yelled as they fell into a hole that had been concealed masterfully under the dirt path.

"CHU!" Pikachu cried, falling down with them.

Suddenly, a golden comet shot down from the skies, landing at the lip of the hole. The gold light dissipated, revealing Gohan, staring down at his friends in puzzlement. Beside him appeared Mew, looking cheerful as always.

"Mew!" it squealed. "Mew, Mew! MEW!"

"Hey, guys, are you okay?" Gohan asked them, sounding concerned.

"Uh... I think I bit my tongue..." Brock complained rather bitterly.

"We're all fine, Gohan," Misty said, rubbing at her hips. "But who on Earth dug a hole way out here?"

"Someone with a terrible sense of humor!" Ash quipped angrily.

Just then, a gaggle of Squirtle all wearing sunglasses popped out of the nearby bushes, sniggering at Gohan and Mew.

He turned to face them. "Hey, did you guys dig this hole here?"

The Squirtles all sniggered with pride at what they'd done.

"That wasn't funny!" Misty complained as she climbed her way out of the hole. "We could've been hurt!"

The Squirtles just laughed some more, seemingly oblivious to her complaints.

"There's nothing funny about endangering innocent people!" Gohan snapped at the Squirtles.

"Mew, Mew!" Mew agreed, twining around Gohan as it always did.

"Squirtle?" the Squirtles said, looking surprised to see the Legendary Mew hovering near an apparently human boy.

Meanwhile, Misty, Brock, and Ash had all worked their way over to Gohan.

"What are a bunch of Squirtle doing out here?" Brock wondered.

Ash pointed his Pokédex at the pack of Water Pokémon.

"Squirtle," Dexter intoned in its typically cool voice. "This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck inside its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy and its blasts can be quite powerful."

"With my very own Squirtle, Gary will never beat me!" Ash smirked.

"Huh?" Gohan said, glancing towards him. "You mean you wanna catch one, Ash?"

"Well, sure!" Ash said happily. "I can't be a great Pokémon Master without more Pokémon, of course!"

Gohan nodded encouragingly. "Then go for it, buddy."

Ash pointed at the Squirtle. "Go on, Pikachu!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it leapt forward to confront what seemed to be head of the Squirtles.

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle leader said, getting up in Pikachu's face.

"Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, shoving closer to the Squirtle boss.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle said while they circled one another, like predators.

It was a tense little showdown, which was only broken when, a second later, the sounds of police sirens could be heard.

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle leader said as the Squirtles all turned tail and fled.

"Well, that was weird," Misty remarked.

"Aw man, I wanted my own Squirtle!" Ash complained, with his fingers writhing in supreme disappointment at this unexpected move.

Suddenly, the siren stopped as a Jenny on a motorbike sped up near them.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked. "Has anyone been hurt here?"

"Nah, we're doing fine," Gohan reported back to the Officer Jenny.

"Hey, Officer Jenny!" the Pallet Trainer greeted the blue-haired woman.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Jenny inquired of the boy. "Your face doesn't look familiar."

Gohan glanced back and forth between the two with interest.

"We met you back in Viridian City, remember?" Ash pressed her.

"Oh, you mean one of the other Jennies!" Jenny said with dawning comprehension. "My cousins!"

"Um, what cousins?" Gohan said, looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"You see, my cousins work on the police force, we're identical, and we're all named Jenny," Officer Jenny informed them.

"Okay, did not need to know that!" Gohan sigh, now feeling sick.

"What do you mean?" Misty said, blinking in total confusion.

"Never mind, never mind, never mind," Gohan said, not wanting to delve into a very awkward subject.

"Mew!" Mew squeaked, zooming up into sight. "Mew, Mew!"

"Ah! A Mew!" Jenny gasped, now looking completely floored. "Why on Earth is a Legendary Mew following a greenhorn Pokémon Trainer?!"

"Oh Mew chose Gohan!" the fiery tomboy replied. "That's why Gohan became a Pokémon Trainer!"

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Jenny asked, eyeing Gohan shrewdly. "For all I know, what you're telling me could be true and this Mew sought out Gohan, but you have to admit, it is rather unusual... maybe it chose you, and maybe you stole it from another Trainer!"

"But I didn't steal it!" Gohan insisted, reaching up and stroking Mew on its cheek as it chirped happily. "Really! That's the truth!"

"A likely story," Jenny sneered. "You know the one thing every guilty person always says it that they're innocent!"

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Gohan said, now beginning to get very annoyed.

"Oh, wait! I bet you I know what would help!" Ash piped forth as he reached inside Gohan's hip bag.

In a flash, he had pulled out Gohan's Pokédex and flipped it open.

"Hey, what are you doing, Ash?" Gohan asked of his friend, blinking.

Suddenly, however, Dexter's screen now lit up with a bright light.

"I am Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Son Gohan from the area of Mt. Paozu," Dexter told Jenny. "My primary function is to provide Gohan with data on Pokémon and their training and if lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

"A Pokédex!" Jenny exclaimed. "Well, then, that verifies your story. Sorry I came down so hard on you, but I had to be sure."

"No, it's no problem," Gohan said, holding out his hands and sweating. "No harm done, so let's just forget it."

"Well, if we're all done with that, then I need you three to follow me back to the police station," Officer Jenny told them.

"Is there something wrong?" Ash questioned.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu agreed. "Pikachu?"

"Nothing wrong, I just need you to fill out a report about the gang of Squirtle you just encountered," Officer Jenny answered.

The four kids looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

A short time later, Jenny brought the group to the local police station.

"That Pokémon gang calls itself the Squirtle Squad," Officer Jenny explained.

"The Squirtle Squad?" Ash repeated, sounding confused.

"I've never heard of a Pokémon gang," Misty noted.

"Well, if they're sentient beings like humans are, then it makes sense they'd do it for the same reasons humans do," Gohan theorized.

"Gohan's got it right," Jenny said. "All the Squirtles on the Squirtle Squad were Pokémon that got abandoned by their Trainers."

"Abandoned?" Ash commented, sounding sad.

"Oh gosh, that's terrible," Gohan said. "I had no idea."

"They don't have any Trainer so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town, stealing food, tying people up, spray painting houses," Jenny elaborated. "It's really very sad because if they had somebody to care about them like Pokémon Trainers do... well, then maybe they wouldn't have turned out to be the way they are. It's a real shame."

"Maybe there's something we can do for them," Gohan suggested.

"If you can help them in any way, it'd be greatly appreciated," Jenny agreed. "Well, thank you for your report. You can go now."

With that, the group turned and left the station.

* * *

"There, I see them!" Jessie replied as she stared through binoculars. "That monkey brat, the Pikachu, and that elusive Mew too!"

"Jessie, team spirit is all well and good, but why couldn't we have got something to eat first?" Meowth whined.

"Capturing that prize brat and those rare Pokémon won't amount to anything if we starve ourselves in the process!" James added.

And thus Jessie whacked them over the heads with a fan.

"How can you two even think about food when the Boss is counting on us to do a good job and capture that Saiyan twerp?" Jessie snarled.

"It's easy," James piped up. "We're hungry!"

And Jessie whacked them again.

"Am I the only member on this ragtag little team who thinks world domination is more important than what we're having to eat?" Jessie growled. "Now, let's focus on what's really important, nabbing that twerp, his Mew, and Pikachu too!"

And then Jessie's stomach rumbled, which caused James and Meowth to shoot her exasperated looks.

"You were saying?" James said shrewdly.

"Well, I guess you can't argue with that!" Jessie declared as she whipped out a picnic basket.

"Yay, we're gonna have a picnic, we're gonna have a picnic!" Meowth cheered.

"Wait, I sense something wrong..." Jessie announced very slowly.

"Meowth, you don't sense things, dat's dat Saiyan twerp's specialty!" Meowth protested.

"If he can do it, so can I!" Jessie snorted arrogantly.

"It's right behind us!" James shouted.

And in a flash, Team Rocket whipped around to find the Squirtle Squad directly behind them.

"And just what are _you_ looking at?" Jessie demanded very rudely.

"Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle!" the Squirtles' leader said.

"Meowth, a translation, please?" James asked.

"Dat Squirtle is saying, 'Give us your food or else,'" Meowth said.

 _"You're_ threatening _us_?" Jessie laughed. "We're Team Rocket; _we_ are the ones who threaten! Now buzz off before we get angry!"

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle boss said. "Squirtle, Squirtle! Squirtle!"

"Let's show 'em who's boss around here!" Jessie stated confidently.

"Wait, Meowth!" Meowth said, pulling the two into a huddle. "Meowth's got a plan as to how we can swipe dose Pokémon and the kid too!"

"Oh, now this I've got to hear!" Jessie said, sounding amused.

"Meowth, first we dell the Squirtles we intend to give dem the food in exchange for payment," Meowth suggested, chuckling with suppressed mirth. "With deir help we can distract dat monkey twerp long enough to grab his tail and without him, dose other three twerps won't be able to stop us! We can nab Pikachu, Mew, and gift wrap dem both for da Boss!"

"A brilliant strategy, Meowth!" James praised.

"Hmm, ingenious!" Jessie agreed. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

The Team Rocket trio turned back to face the gaggle of Squirtles.

"How about this?" Jessie offered. "See, there's this group of kids that are giving us a bit of trouble. If you can help us take them down, then we'll not only give you all the food you want, but make you honorary Team Rocket members! Now how's that?"

"It sounds like a deal you can't pass up!" James ventured forth.

The lead Squirtle looked to be considering it for a few minutes, then waved his arm. "Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle."

"What did he say?" Jessie demanded of Meowth.

"The Squirtle said dey ain't interested in joining Team Rocket, just the food," Meowth answered.

"Oh why those rotten little water-gushers!" Jessie snarled, moving forward as though to attack them. "I'll show them...!"

"Wait!" Meowth said, leaping forward and jumping up onto Jessie. As she jerked about Meowth added rather hurriedly, "If you Squirtles help us, we can guarantee you a lifetime supply of food! It'd be like an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle?" the Squirtle said, staring up at Meowth, then it said dismissively, "Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Oh, but dese two ain't my Trainers!" Meowth objected and then he smirked as he grabbed both Jessie and James and forced them into a kneeling position. "Dey're my pets, my faithful servants... dese two always do whatever Meowth dells dem to do!"

"Squirtle?" the Squirtle leader said, seemingly considering this.

"Now don't you EVER raise your voices to me again, you bad, bad humans!" Meowth said, whacking them over their heads.

"I think the power's gone to Meowth's head!" James whined.

"When this is all over, remind me to shove his face into the mud!" Jessie said, sounding mightily furious.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the lead Squirtle said, stepping forward and moving his two hands eagerly. "Squirtle, Squirtle! Squirtle!"

"Great news, dey say dey're gonna help us!" Meowth said with tears appearing in his eyes now.

"Really?!" Jessie and James cried, both looking up from the dirt...

Only to have Meowth whack both of them again, forcing them down into a kneeling position.

"Don't you ever raise your eyes to another Pokémon again, you bad, bad humans!" Meowth reprimanded them.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry!" the two said, playing the part but seething on the inside.

And so the Squirtle Squad fell for Team Rocket's trick while Meowth hatched his new plan. _Dis will all be worth it when we finally catch dat super rare Mew and its Trainer; and of course, dat kid's Pikachu too!_

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, Gohan and friends could be found sitting at a riverbank, just relaxing and taking time off training.

"I'm just saying, I don't get why the idea of identical family members makes you so uncomfortable," Ash pressed.

"Really, Ash, it's no big deal!" Gohan said. "Really. Just forget it."

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Ash," Misty chimed in. "I don't get what the big problem is either."

Gohan turned a deep pink. "Well, it could mean... but I'd rather not think about it..."

"Think about _what_?" Ash whined like a three-year-old child.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu sighed, irritated with its Trainer.

"It means..." Gohan stated, blushing as deeply as ever. "Their family tree might... er, well... it... it probably goes up."

"What do you mean, up?" Misty wondered, blinking confusedly.

"You know, it goes _up_ ," Gohan said insistently, now thirty shades of deep red. "Straight up, if you know what I mean."

Finally getting it, Misty blushed just as intensely as Gohan was as suddenly, Brock got up in Gohan's face.

"Are you insinuating that those gorgeous ladies put on this Earth to help maintain law and order are inbred?!" Brock demanded.

Gohan felt uneasy. "Sorry, Brock, I just call them as I see them."

And Brock grabbed onto Gohan's shoulders as he began shaking him over and over.

"Apologize!" he pressed. "Apologize! Say you're sorry right now!"

"All right, all right, all right, I'm sorry!" Gohan said in an effort to get the shaking to stop.

"You're hopeless," Misty said with a very annoyed sigh. "No matter how good they get, boys will always be boys."

"Aw come on, Misty," Gohan said, staring at her with his trademark puppy-dog eyes. "You know I'm not some sick pervert. That's just how it'd be in my world; maybe here, it's different. And even if they are, they're still people with real feelings."

Misty felt herself crumbling under the force of those eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're mad at me," Gohan pleaded. "You know I could never bear it if you were mad at me."

Misty sighed. "All right, I'll forgive you, but just don't let it happen again, mister!"

"Promise!" Gohan chirped happily.

And now, Misty flashed him a genuine smile. _Oh Gohan, I could never hate you, not in a million years._

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her fishing rod.

"Well, since we're by the river, I think it's time to do a little Pokémon fishing!" she declared eagerly.

"Wait, what's that?" Ash said suddenly as he reached forward.

"Huh, hold on, what's what?" Misty said, holding it out of his grasp.

"That thing right there!" Ash stated. "Come on, give it to me!"

"No, it's not yours, stop that!" Misty said. "Ash, quit it, just go away!"

But Ash eventually grabbed the item she had been holding and he held it up for all of them to see.

"A _Gohan_ -shaped lure?!" Ash demanded, sounding like he was on the verge of cracking up.

Indeed it was, a lure with Gohan's head and a little side stick that was clearly meant to illustrate his tail poking out from it.

"I make my own lures, okay?!" Misty snarled as she yanked it out of Ash's hands.

"Well, I think it's kind of flattering, really," Gohan said, even as he blushed like a ripe tomato, sending her a sincere expression that had the redhead blinking and blushing in surprise. "Thank you, Misty."

Misty smiled at the half-Saiyan. "Well, hey, it's no problem, Gohan."

"Man, I never thought you'd go for all that mushy stuff!" Ash chuckled.

WHAM! And Misty bopped Ash, leaving him with a large bump on his head.

"No, of course I changed my underwear today, Mom," Ash said dazedly, stunned from the impact.

Brock just grabbed his face in despair but said nothing.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu sighed, feeling the same.

A short time later, Gohan, Ash, and Brock were laying on the river bank enjoying some desperately needed downtime from the intense training schedule Gohan had been putting them all through lately.

Suddenly, Misty's lure bobbed in the water.

"Hey, I caught something!" the tomboy exclaimed.

"Oh, what is it?" Gohan asked, sitting upright.

And just then one of the Squirtle Squad poked their head out of the water, spraying them all with Water Gun.

"Aw man, I'm soaked!" Misty complained sadly.

"Me too," Ash agreed, looking confused at what was going on.

"Was that one of their practical jokes?" Gohan wondered.

Just then Pikachu jumped down closer to the river bank, obviously going to confront the Squirtle.

"No, wait, Pikachu, don't!" Gohan cried.

But too late, as Pikachu threw waves of electricity at the Squirtle, which the swift Water-type was able to evade but did have the very unfortunate side effect of shocking Gohan, Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Pikachu, stop that!" Gohan said, grabbing Pikachu around the middle.

"Pi?" Pikachu said, ceasing its Thunderbolt attack and blinking in confusion.

"Wet clothes conduct electricity," Brock moaned in agony.

And Pikachu rubbed the back of its head, now looking embarrassed.

"Oh, thank you, Gohan," Misty said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Man, you're strong, Gohan," Ash said stupidly. "I can't believe you weren't affected by that."

Gohan chuckled self-consciously. "Well, thank you, Ash."

Just then the Squirtle who had been in the water jumped up on the shore.

"What's it doing?" Gohan inquired.

"I think it wants to battle!" Misty pointed out smartly.

"Hmph!" Ash declared, turning his hat aside. "If that's the case, who am I to refuse a Pokémon battle? Go, Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu leaped forward, but the Squirtle, obviously not wanting to compete with its Electric attacks, retreated into its shell while it spun towards Pikachu, slamming it into the river where another Squirtle was busy chasing a Goldeen — _straight toward the now-helpless Pikachu!_

"Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen," it chanted. "Goldeen..."

"Oh, Pikachu needs help!" Misty said, throwing a glance at Gohan.

Gohan nodded in determination. "Right, Misty! I'm on my —"

And just like that, Gohan seized up as he fell to the ground, a dazed look now on his face.

"Oh... oh..." he whimpered. "Oh, I... I feel so... so dizzy, ugh..."

"Hey, what's the matter, Gohan?" Misty questioned.

"So... tired..." Gohan groaned, his head lolling to one side.

"Ah, his tail!" Brock shouted suddenly at his friends.

And then Misty and Ash turned to find the Squirtle Squad leader with his paw wrapped around it squeezing the furry appendage firmly.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the Squirtle Squad boss giggled mischievously.

"But how on Earth could they have known about Gohan's tail?" Misty said furiously, making to advance on the lead Squirtle...

Then suddenly the rest of the Squirtle Squad appeared, wrapping a bunch of ropes around Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"They... they've got us!" Brock remarked worriedly.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, squirming within his restraints. "No, Pikachu!"

He turned his head back towards the lake, where Pikachu was desperately swimming towards shore.

"Hurry up, Pikachu!" Misty called, also concerned for it.

"Just get to shore!" Brock urged the Electric Rat.

"It's getting closer!" Ash snarled, kicking his legs about wildly. "Pikachu, no! PIKACHU!"

And just then, Pikachu cried out from intense pain as the Goldeen slammed into Pikachu with its Horn Attack, sending the Electric-type flopping back onto the dry river bank, gasping and wheezing for breath at the hit it had just endured, while to the side Meowth stepped from behind a tree.

"Ha ha!" Meowth laughed. "You're not gonna Squirtle out of dis one!"

"Grrr, I should've known!" Misty growled. "It's Meowth!"

"Meowth?" Brock said angrily.

"But then that must mean Team Rocket's involved!" Ash commented.

"Well, no duh!" Misty said, shooting the Pallet Trainer an annoyed glance.

And then the Squirtles surrounded the four captive Trainers with evil grins on their face as Meowth cackled loudly...

* * *

Hours later, the group was dragged to a tiny cave, where Ash, Misty, and Brock were tied up as Meowth kept hold of Gohan's tail.

"Oh, please... please just let go..." Gohan muttered, trying to fight through the pain. "I've got... to help... my friends..."

"Ha! Not likely, little boy!" Meowth stated, twisting the tail fiercely within his grip as Gohan winced from pain. "You're in Team Rocket's control now, and Team Rocket don't show any mercy, not even to brats like you!"

"Oh, but please... please..." Gohan moaned.

"Why are you even listening to Meowth anyway?" Misty demanded, hoping to talk some reason into the Squirtle Squad. "He's the bad guy! He's part of Team Rocket and they just want to capture all of you!"

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle!" the Squirtle boss said.

The other Squirtles muttered their assent with their leader.

"The Squirtles says they know Pokémon can be trusted, but humans can't!" Meowth snorted triumphantly.

"Hey, Ash..." Brock muttered in a low tone. "Pikachu's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh, there's just gotta be something we can do!" Misty said helplessly.

"Can't we heal it with the Super Potion Gohan bought?" Ash asked.

Brock shook his head. "Uh-uh, no good. We used the last of the Super Potion on Clefairy the other day, remember?"

"Oh, that's right!" Ash said. "Clefairy scraped its knee during training and Gohan used it all up."

Brock nodded. "Exactly. We gotta get some more Super Potion."

"But where do we get some?" Ash questioned, now more worried than ever about his Pokémon.

"There's probably a shop in town that sells some," Misty ventured, then she sighed, "but the question is how to get there."

Ash turned back to face the various Water Pokémon surrounding him. "Squirtle Squad, please, you've gotta let me go back to town. If I don't get some of that Super Potion, well then, Pikachu's really gonna be in big trouble!"

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" the Squirtle leader said.

"They said they know that you're only trying to escape," Meowth translated for them.

"Trust me, I won't run away," Ash vowed. "Just let me go. Please. As soon as I get the Super Potion, I'll come back, I promise."

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" the Squirtle boss said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Squirtle says promises are cheap!" Meowth snickered.

"Ash... it's... it's no... n-no use..." Gohan ground out weakly through the pain flooding his entire body.

Ash looked down, with tears now streaming down both cheeks.

"I'm begging you," Ash whimpered. "Please trust me. Please. Just let me help my Pokémon. Please."

The Squirtles seemed to reconsider it, and then slowly, the boss Squirtle nodded.

"Is anyone else seeing spots?" Gohan wondered with a moan.

* * *

In short order Ash was untied and now standing in front of his friends again, with the Squirtles in front of him.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle," the boss told Ash.

"Squirtle says that if you're not back here by noon tomorrow the redheaded girl gets the ax," Meowth translated.

"No, M-M-Misty..." Gohan whimpered.

"Kill me?!" Misty growled, trying her best to get Meowth. "Why, you scruffy flea-bitten fur trap! Come over here and say it to my face, why don't you?! When I get out of this, I'm gonna wrap your tail in a —"

"Misty, don't worry!" Ash vowed. "I'll be back, okay?"

And he turned and ran out of the cavern into the daylight.

"So long!" he called back to them. "Be back in a flash!"

"No..." Gohan groaned, both muscles and limbs wobbling from sheer protest as he tried to stand up, tried to do something, anything to get his friends out of the current mess which they were all stuck in now.

 _I... I can't... the pain... too strong... no! No!_ he thought. _I gotta do something! I can't let my friends die!_

"Ha, it's no use!" Meowth grinned. "Dis tail's your weakness, and you ain't ever getting out of Meowth's grip, puny Saiyan!"

Slowly, slowly, with his arm shaking and quivering he reached back towards his tail.

"Gohan!" Misty and Brock said.

"Gohan, just give it up!" Misty said, concerned for her friend. "Let Ash handle this!"

 _Wow... I can't believe I just said that!_ Misty thought. _If Ash doesn't come back, I'm doomed!_

"H-H-How can you... can you say that?" Gohan moaned, his eyes now fully open and almost semiconscious. "I won't let you die!"

"Oh, Gohan..." Misty said, both very touched and highly annoyed by such obstinate behavior.

Suddenly, to Meowth's horror, Gohan latched onto the base of his tail.

"Hey, what you doing?" Meowth questioned, blinking confusedly.

"No... I won't... I won't!" Gohan growled, straining and struggling and fighting through the pain as he clutched his tail as tight as he could.

And then, to the surprise of everyone there, he started pulling!

"Oh no, you don't!" Meowth said, twisting the tail even more firmly within his grasp.

"Ahhh!" Gohan cried out, his grip temporarily weakening, but... the thought of Misty, his friend, being thrown some dark crevice intruded upon his thoughts, and with eyes flashing open from determination, Gohan kept pulling.

"Come on, tail, come on!" Gohan screamed determinedly. "COME ON!"

"Oh, Jessie and James, where are you?!" Meowth said, panicking.

And then, with an almighty cry, Gohan fought through the agony and in a swift motion, _ripped out his own tail!_

"Gohan!" Misty cried, now horrified.

"Wow, he did it!" Brock said.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan yelped as he jumped up and down, crying and carrying on the pain of his severed tail. "Oh God, it's sore! Ow, ow, ow, ouch, ouch, ow! Ahhhhh! Oh my tail! My tail! Ow, ow, ouch!"

"Gohan, your tail..." Misty said sadly. "It's gone."

Finally Gohan seemed to come to his senses as he turned to face the Squirtle Squad, now rubbing his backside in the place his tail had only just been, and Meowth stood there, transfixed, watching in complete terror as he held Gohan's tail stump in his paws.

"You monsters!" Gohan snarled. "Why on Earth did you have to go and bother us? We weren't doing anything to you!"

He took a step forward and in unison, the Squirtle Squad backed up against the cave wall, looking scared.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle!" the lead Squirtle said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Gohan took another few steps forward, a look of furious rage on his face.

"You think you can just back away after everything you've done?" the half-Saiyan demanded angrily. "Well, think again!"

And with that said, he rushed at the Squirtle Squad with a loud _kiai_ , but before he could get close to them...

"Gohan, stop!" Brock begged. "You can't do this!"

Gohan stopped a few inches from the Squirtle Squad, now blinking in surprise.

"Gohan, please, stop this," Brock said simply. "Remember what Officer Jenny told us a few hours ago..."

"Officer Jenny?" Gohan said, still blinking, and then he gasped as he remembered.

_"All the Squirtles on the Squirtle Squad were Pokémon that got abandoned by their Trainers..."_

And now he stared at the Squirtles with a newfound understanding as Meowth stood to the side, looking uncertain.

"It's not their fault, Gohan," Misty said sincerely. "They're not evil, they've just got broken hearts."

And slowly, feeling guilty for how he had acted earlier, Gohan made his way over to the Squirtle Squad, who winced and backed up further against the cave as he approached, but then, he knelt down next to them as he patted the lead Squirtle on the head.

"Hey, listen... I'm sorry for losing control, all right?" he told them earnestly. "I was just worried for Misty. She's right and I was wrong. You're not monsters. But you can't go around judging all humans because of the behavior of a few."

"Squirtle?" the Squirtle Squad boss said, tilting its head to the side. "Squirtle, Squirtle?"

A distance away, Meowth came to a decision. _I know just how to deal with this stubborn boy,_ he thought with a smirk as he reached towards a bag nearby and slowly crept up towards the unsuspecting Gohan...

Gohan nodded. "Yes. Can you honestly tell me it's right to be doing what you're doing just because your Trainers hurt you?"

"Squirtle?" all the Squirtles asked.

Just then, Misty noticed something. "Hey, Gohan, look out!"

Gohan turned to face the incoming danger... but too late.

"Meowth's got you now!" Meowth gleefully shouted as he threw a handful of dust on Gohan, who coughed.

"What are you doing?" Gohan demanded. "Are you nuts? Now I've had enough of... enough of..."

And suddenly, his eyelids started drooping, and the hybrid let out a huge yawn.

"I... I've had... had enough..." he whimpered sleepily.

And, just like that, Gohan fell to the cavern floor, snoring like a baby.

"Gohan, no!" Brock said before turning a furious glare on Meowth. "What did you do to him?"

Meowth laughed haughtily. "Meowth! You got to got up earlier in da morning to trick Team Rocket! Dat was our special, patented, one-of-a-kind Sleep Powder dust, gathered from da leaves of a Vileplume!"

"I swear, somehow, I'm gonna get you!" Misty promised as she kicked her legs some more under the ropes.

"Dere, you see?" Meowth stated as he swept his arm grandly. "Dey don't care about you! You can only trust other Pokémon!"

And that seemed to do the trick as the Squirtles nodded among each other, though the boss Squirtle still seemed to be focusing on Gohan's words as it tilted its head to the side, now more puzzled than ever...

* * *

Hours later, the Squirtles had all decided to get some sleep with the lead Squirtle volunteering to watch after Gohan to make sure he didn't wake up and cause them all trouble again. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon approached Gohan, staring at him as he dozed like a baby.

And then suddenly, a voice broke in on the Water Pokémon's thoughts. "Thinking deep thoughts?"

Squirtle whipped around, shocked, as he noticed Brock now staring down at him with a little _too_ much understanding in his eyes.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle!" the lead Squirtle said, waving its arm dismissively.

"You know Meowth's just trying to trick you, right?" Misty chimed in.

"Yes, she's right," Brock replied, nodding his head in agreement. "He and Jessie and James are bad news — they've tried to capture Pikachu and Mew before and that's the only thing they're interested in now."

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle said, sniffing imperiously.

"Hey, Squirtle, you don't have to be afraid of humans," Brock said. "Officer Jenny told us all about you. You and the rest of your friends here were abandoned by your Pokémon Trainers, isn't that right?"

"Squirtle?" Squirtle said, turning back to face Brock as he had now its total, complete attention.

"I know that's gotta be a rough experience," Brock said. "I'm sorry. You must have loved your Trainers very much."

"Squirtle, Squirtle..." Squirtle said, and for the first time, it appeared to show genuine emotion with sorrow and regret shining both in equal measure behind the dark tint of those sunglasses that concealed the window into its soul.

"I won't lie, Squirtle, I agree there's some rotten human beings out there," Brock went on firmly but gently. "People who don't care about anyone or anything but themselves. But there's also a lot of strong, noble, and compassionate people out there too."

"Squirtle?" Squirtle said.

Now it was Misty's turn to nod in agreement. "He's telling the truth, Squirtle. Gohan could have killed you all when he broke loose, but he didn't, did he? He cared enough about you to try and talk to you — why would he do that if we didn't care about Pokémon?"

"I know how you feel, Squirtle," Brock went on. "When you've been hurt, it's easy to blame the world and everyone in it. But think about it — are we really that bad? Isn't there something good to find in us?"

For several seconds Squirtle just stood there, obviously torn between its own past and its own sense of morality, whether to just let them go or keep them tied up, until finally the Water-type nodded its decision.

A smile lit up Brock's face.

"Thank you, Squirtle!" Misty said gratefully.

As it moved to untie the two Trainers, however, a voice piped up from behind.

"Eh, Meowth, what do you dink you're doing?!" it demanded.

Meowth was standing there with a horrified expression on its face.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" the Water Pokémon responded.

"What?!" Meowth said, now sweating bullets. "What do you mean you had a change of heart?!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle said as it jumped up to untie the ropes restraining the two Gym Leaders.

"Fine den, Meowth's hightailing it outta here!" Meowth said.

And with that, the Normal Pokémon whipped out a bazooka-like apparatus and shot two long cords around the sleeping Gohan and Pikachu. Once they were securely connected, he turned and ran.

"No, Gohan!" Misty shouted. "We gotta stop him!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle said loudly, calling to its friends.

And the Squirtles were jolted awake, now glancing around with confused expressions.

"Squirtle? Squirtle? Squirtle?" they said.

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" the Squirtle boss told them all urgently.

Every one of them now adopted determined frowns as they nodded.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" they said and they took off and ran down the side passage after Meowth.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle said as it undid their ropes.

Now free from the bindings, Misty and Brock chased after the Squirtle Squad and the rapidly retreating Meowth.

After a few minutes, they suddenly found themselves outside again, blinking in the golden glare of the rising sun. Dawn had come, and off in the distance, Meowth was dragging Gohan and Pikachu away at a fast pace.

"Oh no!" Misty growled. "You're not getting away that easy!"

"Squirtle!" Brock said, glancing down at the Turtle Pokémon. "Use your Water Gun to stop them!"

Squirtle blinked in complete surprise, and then, nodding its approval, the Water-type leaped up into the air.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" the lead Squirtle said.

And with that, it blasted a path of water right at the fleeing Meowth. Seeing what their leader had done, the other members of the Squirtle Squad all opened their mouths and shot several jet streams of water right at Meowth.

Meowth had a split second to glance back before the combined water wave smashed headfirst into him, sending the Cat Pokémon flying at a high rate of speed as it slammed him into a rock wall, causing him to fall back to the ground, now thoroughly soaked.

Meowth sat back up, coughing and spluttering, only to find a shoe suddenly set down in front of him; the talking Pokémon looked slowly upward, and to his horror, he found Misty, Brock, and the Squirtle Squad standing there gazing down at him in judgment.

"Give it up, Meowth!" Brock said.

"It's the end of the line!" Misty agreed with one hand on her hip.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the Squirtle Squad chimed in, nodding their heads.

"Hey, dis isn't fair!" Meowth whined. "You got me outnumbered!"

"Just like you, we'll take any advantage we can get!" Brock smirked.

"Now give us back Gohan and Pikachu!" Misty said, sounding mad.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them, and Brock and Misty glanced up to find the Team Rocket balloon floating over their heads.

"Hahaha!" Meowth laughed. "I'd love to, but unfortunately, I have a balloon to catch!"

And with that he grabbed the rope that had suddenly descended as he hauled himself up into the balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie intoned.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," both said. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, let's just skip da motto and get out of here!" Meowth piped in.

Suddenly a stream of Water Guns rocked the Meowth balloon from side to side, and it was then that Jessie and James looked down, and in unison, they turned to face Meowth, now looking furious at him.

"Meowth, why haven't you put all the Squirtles to sleep?" Jessie demanded.

"You idiot!" James berated the cat, grabbing him roughly by the collar and shaking him up. "You were supposed to use the Sleep Powder dust on them so that we could get away with Pikachu, the Super Brat, and those Squirtles to present to the Boss!"

"Look, I ran into some complications, okay?!" Meowth insisted.

"Enough of this!" Jessie yelled. "We got the brat, we got Pikachu, let's just cut our losses and scram!"

"Uh... right!" James and Meowth said as they turned to one another and nodded.

And so they soared higher and higher away from the incoming Water Guns.

"No, Gohan!" Brock cried. "Pikachu!"

"We just gotta get Gohan awake!" Misty said, gritting her teeth.

Brock glanced at the Squirtle leader. "Squirtle, quickly, you and your friends gotta use your Water Gun to wake Gohan up!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle nodded.

It turned to face its friends and nodded once.

"Squirtle!" they all agreed, nodding back.

The Squirtles' leader withdrew into its shell while the other Squirtles moved into position. Using Withdraw, one of the Squirtles rammed into it with its Spinning Tackle attack, sending the Squirtles' leader flying through the air.

Team Rocket looked back in horror.

"What's that Squirtle doing?" James wondered.

"It can't hit us from this range, don't worry!" Jessie said, trying to reassure herself as much as the others.

"Are you sure?" Meowth asked with extreme worry.

"SQUIRTLE!" the Squirtle Squad boss said as it unleashed a massive stream of water directly at their balloon, drenching them all as gravity took its hold once again, and the Squirtles' leader plummeted to the ground like a stone.

Team Rocket laughed in triumph.

"What did you dink you were gonna do, get us wet?" Meowth laughed.

"All the aim in the world can't help you if your attack isn't strong enough!" James gloated gleefully.

While Jessie flipped her eyelid open and stuck her tongue out at them. And then, suddenly...

"Hey, what's going on?" a sleepy voice demanded.

Now seized up, terrified beyond their wits, Team Rocket glanced back to find Gohan sitting there, eyes half-lidded from his awakening.

"Da... da... da twerp's awake!" Meowth said timidly.

"What do we do?!" James yelped. "We're no match for him!"

"Quickly, toss him overboard!" Jessie ordered loudly.

James and Meowth looked shocked.

"But what about da Boss...?" Meowth began.

"JUST DO IT!" Jessie roared, scaring them.

And they approached Gohan, who glanced up at them sleepily.

"Hey, don't I know you?" he inquired, yawning widely.

And just then, they grabbed him around the middle, heaved him up, and carried him over to the side.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gohan demanded as his senses now slowly returned.

And, just like that, they all tossed him over the side of the balloon!

"Gohan!" Misty cried in concern.

Now fully aware and totally awake after his short nap, Gohan frowned and caught himself in midair, gently settling down next to the two.

"Gohan, you're okay!" Misty cried as she threw her arms around him.

Gohan blinked in confusion, and then Misty quickly let go, turning away as she blushed like a ripe tomato.

"Um, what happened?" Gohan questioned, looking confused.

"Gohan, Team Rocket is getting away with Ash's Pikachu!" Brock told him. "You have to stop them!"

Gohan turned his head skyward as he caught sight of the Team Rocket balloon, and his frown morphed into a furious expression.

"Them again?" he said, and then scoffed. "They just never learn, do they? Don't worry, guys, I'll save Pikachu."

And with a loud cry Gohan took off into the skies, just as Team Rocket looked back in horror.

"Something bad's gonna happen to us!" Jessie whimpered.

"Yes, and we know what it's gonna be!" Meowth added pathetically.

"I feel a running gag coming on!" James agreed, closing his eyes.

And in a quick flash Gohan shot a ki beam at their balloon, passing right through the Meowth shape as it exploded, sending the dastardly trio rocketing away into the morning sky with resigned expressions etched on their faces.

"I'm starting to think we need a different career!" Meowth moaned.

"This sure isn't working out well for us!" James said, turning to look at the Cat Pokémon.

"But it's the only thing we're good at!" Jessie yelled, whining like a child.

"Awww, just shut up and say it with me," Meowth sighed.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

And they disappeared into the golden glow of the early morning sky.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was falling, and Misty and Brock were running, hoping to try and catch it.

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Brock said fearfully.

"Pikachu!" Misty cried out for it, as if that could somehow stop its fall.

Just then, a blazing blue comet sped in front of Pikachu, grabbing it before the Electric-type could hit the ground. That blue resolved itself in the form of Gohan, who settled down in front of Brock and Misty.

"Gohan, you did it!" Misty said with eyes shining. "You saved Pikachu!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Aww, hey, well, you know, I couldn't let Pikachu get hurt."

Removing Pikachu gently from his arms, Brock set it down on the dirt floor.

"Ash should have been back already with that Super Potion!" Brock said tensely. "What's taking him so long?"

"Hold on, I'll check!" Gohan put forth, and he shut his eyes, reaching out with his ki sense.

For several minutes, he was silent as he tracked the Pallet Trainer's location, and then suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"Got him!" he said. "He's right outside the cave. I'll go get him!"

And with that, he placed two fingertips to his forehead and vanished.

"I swear, I'm never gonna get used to that," Brock sighed wearily.

"Oh come on, Brock, where's your sense of adventure?" Misty stated lightly.

A few seconds later, Gohan reappeared with both Ash and, to the surprise of everyone there, Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny?" Misty asked, blinking. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Officer Jenny answered, looking as surprised as the others were, though for very different reasons as she now glanced toward the half-Saiyan. "How did you do that? Are you some kind of psychic?"

"Something like that," Gohan said.

As Ash handed Brock the Super Potion to attend to Pikachu, Misty turned to face him.

"So, Ash, what took you so long?" Misty inquired.

"I'll tell you about it later," Ash promised the redhead.

Misty nodded and let the matter drop... for now.

Just then, as the Super Potion took effect, Pikachu looked back up, blinking.

"Pi... Pika... Pikachu?" the Electric Rat said, glancing around.

"Oh, Pikachu, you're better!" Ash cried, now feeling quite relieved.

"Pika?" Pikachu said. Upon catching sight of Ash, its face spread into a wide smile and it jumped at him. "Pika, Pikachu!"

And Ash enfolded it in a very warm hug, looking happier than Gohan had seen him a while.

"And we have the Squirtle Squad to thank for this!" Brock added.

"Oh, really?" Officer Jenny said, looking interested. "Is that right? The Squirtle Squad helped you out?"

"Yes," Brock agreed. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have gotten out of that cave, or stopped Team Rocket."

"Well that settles it then!" Officer Jenny announced dramatically. "I'm hiring you, the Squirtle Squad, as members of the police force!

"Squirtle? Squirtle? Squirtle?" the Squirtle Squad, looking surprised.

"I know we've had some run-ins in the past, but if you can overlook that, I think you'd make a fine addition to the firefighting branch of the Hawkstone Town police department!" Jenny told them all cheerfully.

The Squirtles glanced at one another, seemingly very puzzled before finally nodding and looking back to Jenny with very wide grins on their faces, and watching them all interact, Gohan couldn't help but feel a smile of his own knowing these Pokémon had found peace.

_It's what you would have wanted, Dad._

* * *

After the formalities were settled, Ash, Brock, Gohan, and Misty were back on the road again.

"... and then I jumped across the bridge!" Ash said eagerly. "I'm telling you, all that training's really paying off, Gohan!"

"Excellent!" Gohan said, glad for his friend. "I told you that it would!"

"Mew, Mew!" Mew giggled innocently — Gohan felt the need to let it out of its Poké Ball knowing that the entire problem with Team Rocket could have been solved in three minutes if Mew had been out of the ball.

"Then what happened?" Brock questioned, wanting to know more.

"Then I ran to town but before I could enter the Poké Mart someone slammed the door into me coming out!" Ash said hotly.

"Man, who could be that careless?" Misty mused.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, agreeing with her.

"Whoever it was, I didn't wake up till morning," Ash said. "I got the Super Potion and started running back but on the way, I came across Officer Jenny. She drove me to the bridge... we just barely made it across before it broke."

"Then what?" Gohan inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Mew?" the Legendary Pokémon chirped, looking just as interested.

"Then we came to the mouth of the cave, where you suddenly appeared, Gohan!" Ash finished jovially.

"Well, that was around the time we defeated Team Rocket!" Brock said.

"You mean when _Gohan_ defeated Team Rocket," Misty said, giving him a very shrewd look.

Brock laughed in agreement. "True. When Gohan defeated them."

"Now your tail's gone because you were trying to defend Pikachu," Ash said sadly. "I'm sorry, Gohan."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, sounding guilty at all which transpired.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Gohan replied casually. "My friends' lives are far more important than a tail. And besides, it'll grow back anyway."

"You mean that?" Misty said hopefully.

Gohan laughed. "Well, of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

"Mew, Mew!" Mew said, trailing pink arcs through the sky. "Mew!"

Meanwhile, Misty's eyes shone with emotion at the knowledge that a part of who Gohan is wasn't lost to him forever.

"That's great news, Gohan," she said softly.

The half-Saiyan nodded, and then suddenly he looked back.

"Hey, what's that Squirtle doing?" he asked his friends.

The other three humans and their two Pokémon turned to find the Squirtle Squad boss trudging up the trail after them all.

"I don't know," Brock said, tilting his head.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu said, looking similarly perplexed.

"Mew?" Mew said, halting its midair aerobics.

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle Squad boss said, taking off its sunglasses.

"Hey, I know!" Gohan burst out. "I betcha Squirtle wants to come with us as thanks for everything we did for it!"

"Do you really think so?" Misty said, glancing sideways at Gohan.

Gohan nodded certainly. "Uh-uh. I'm almost positive of it!"

And with that, the Squirtle leader tore up the road, whipping up tons of dust as it did so, before, finally, it came to Brock's leg and hugged it tightly. Brock glanced to the side at Gohan, looking very nonplussed.

"Hey, wait, why not me?" Ash said, falling to the side with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said, throwing its arms up.

"But... why, Squirtle?" Brock said, still looking very confused. "Why choose me over Gohan or Ash?"

"Because you were the one who stayed up all night to talk with it, convince it that we meant no harm," Misty, looking towards Brock. "If it hadn't been for you, Team Rocket would have gotten away with Pikachu and Gohan."

"But, I..." Brock said, turning to gaze at Gohan, as though seeking his permission that this was okay.

Gohan nodded encouragingly. "I may have started it, but you're the one who actually got through to them. If anyone out there deserves to capture a Squirtle, you do... go ahead, Brock, just enjoy it, for me."

Brock nodded once, and then opened up a Poké Ball.

"Well, Squirtle, what do you say?" he said eagerly. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle said happily.

Accepting that as an invitation, Brock tossed the ball directly at the Water-type Pokémon, which sucked it inside. The ball shook for a few moments before finally the front button clicked while the light from within died down.

"Yes, I did it!" Brock said, twirling around and making a gesture. "I got a Squirtle!"

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"Oh well," Ash said, recovered now from his earlier fall. "That's just one new member to the team."

"Pika, Pi Pika Pikachu," Pikachu agreed. "Pika Pika!"

"Mew!" Mew giggled, now slicing through the air again. "Mew!"

And as they all stood there beneath the gaze of the setting sun, now filled with memories from the previous day they had gone through, all the four children could think was how good it was to be alive, and in Gohan's case, what a wonderful world he'd stranded himself in.

_As long as I stay close to the friends I made here, I'll never be far from home._


	16. A Surge of a Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

Ash, Gohan, Misty, and Brock all looked up at the large sign before them with something akin to awe on all their faces.

"Finally..." Ash breathed, sounding overjoyed.

"I can't believe it..." Brock agreed, feeling the same way.

"After so long..." Misty added with shimmering eyes.

"We did it," Gohan finished for them.

The sign before them said, in big, bold letters, "VERMILION CITY."

And throwing all decorum to the wind, all of them threw up their arms and declared, "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

"We made it to Vermilion City!" the Pallet Trainer said proudly.

"Yes, but Gohan could have just flown us here if we really wanted," Brock added.

"Or we could've used Instant Transmission!" Misty piped up.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, but it's still good training to go through at least until your bodies adjust to this kind of workout."

"Well, I gotta say, can't argue with you there," Brock pointed out.

"Now, we should get going!" Ash declared with electric enthusiasm. "I wanna challenge the Vermilion Gym!"

"Uh, right now, Ash?" Brock said as Misty also seemed disconcerted.

"We just got here!" she agreed, slumping over in weariness.

"You know what they say!" Ash grinned widely. "Better late than never!"

"True... but how does that apply here?" Misty groaned, grabbing her forehead exasperatedly.

Gohan just laughed while images of frying pans and goofy grins permeated his consciousness. The others stared at him.

"I wonder what has Gohan so happy," Misty said.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Ash said. "Onward to the Gym!"

And Ash made to press forward into Vermilion City...

"Wait, Ash!" Gohan called, bringing him up short.

"What?" Ash said, turning back to face him. "What is it?"

Gohan nudged something with his foot. "I think you'd better take a look at your Pikachu first."

"What, Pikachu?" Ash said, and then he gasped as he saw Pikachu laid sprawled out on the ground. "Pikachu, what's wrong, buddy?"

And he picked up the Electric Rodent as it sighed wearily. "Cha..."

"Oh, it must be tired after all of the training it's done recently," Misty said, looking worried.

"Well, don't worry so much," Brock said soothingly. "We just gotta take it to the Pokémon Center, and it'll be fine."

"In that case!" Ash vowed passionately as he turned and pointed out. "Onward to the Pokémon Center!"

As the others entered the bustling sprawl of the city before them, Gohan had only one thought on his mind.

_I should really get one of those machines Nurse Joy uses to heal sick Pokémon..._

* * *

Once they found the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy was only too happy to help them tend to their injured Pokémon.

"Of course, don't worry — we'll fix them right up," she informed them cheerfully. And then she caught sight of them staring at her. Nurse Joy grinned. "I know why you're surprised. I look like all the other nurses, don't I? My first cousin works in Pewter City, and my second cousin works in Viridian City. I think I'm the prettiest one, don't you?"

"Yeah," Brock agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

 _Definitely straight up,_ Gohan thought, feeling slightly green. _It's not a family tree, it's a family bamboo shoot._

"Nurse Joy, do you know anything about the Vermilion City Gym Leader?" Ash inquired.

Nurse Joy gasped upon hearing his words. "You're going to challenge Lieutenant Surge? My... you _are_ brave, aren't you?"

"Lieutenant Surge?" Misty said as she blinked perplexedly.

"So that's the Gym Leader here!" Gohan exclaimed.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes. They call him 'The Lightning American.' During the war, he used Electric Pokémon to shock his enemies into paralysis. He's rumored to be one of the toughest, fiercest Gym Leaders in all of Kanto."

Ash was looking slightly scared now while Gohan seemed confused.

"Um, what war?" he said plaintively, tilting his head.

"The recent war between the Kanto Region and the Unova Region," Nurse Joy said, looking at Gohan as though he were crazy, and then a thought suddenly entered her head. "You mean you haven't heard a single thing about it?"

"No," Gohan said, shaking his head. "You see, I'm not from around here. I come from a little area called Mt. Paozu."

"My, that must be pretty far away," Nurse Joy stated. "I've never even heard of Mt. Paozu."

Gohan just laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in the manner he had inherited from his father.

"If you're going up against Lieutenant Surge, your Pokémon should be in tip-top shape," Nurse Joy said as she walked away.

Gohan looked after her for a minute, and then, making his decision, jumped the counter and chased after her.

"Hey, wait a minute, Nurse Joy, there's something I want to ask you!" he called after her while they retreated down the hall.

The others stared confused after him. "What on Earth could Gohan have to talk to Nurse Joy about?"

Brock shrugged. "I don't know, Misty."

Meanwhile, Ash just stood there feeling increasingly nervous at all he had just heard.

 _What do I do against Lieutenant Surge?_ he thought. _He can't be as tough as she says he is... can he?_

"I'm hungry!" Ash said as he turned and stalked away. "I'm going to get something to eat!"

Misty and Brock turned their attention to his retreating back.

"What's up with him?" Brock wondered, now scratching his head.

"Him? What's up with both of them?" Misty said with a sigh.

* * *

A short while later, the young Pallet Trainer could be found sitting in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, staring out the window at the passing city which seemed to be alive with energy and vibrancy — he barely noticed it.

Suddenly, Misty and Brock came wandering up.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock wondered. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your Gym battle?"

Misty placed both hands on her hips and smirked rather haughtily.

"Ha, I betcha I know!" she said confidently. "Ash is nervous."

Instantly responding, Ash leaped up from the table and pumped a fist. "I am not! You take that back!"

Misty faced him again, now with a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh please, everybody here can see it!" she taunted him. "You might talk big, Ash, but deep down, you're afraid that you don't have what it takes to defeat Lieutenant Surge, or keep earning more badges. Just admit it already."

"Hey, I won two badges, didn't I?!" Ash snarled, now definitely feeling very annoyed at the persistently aggravating tomboy.

"More like you won just one, Mr. Pokémon Master," Misty said with a grin. "You didn't really earn the Boulder Badge, and you only narrowly defeated me for the Cascade Badge — you're still just a rookie, Ash."

"Well, if I'm a rookie, what does that say about you?" Ash countered. "You lost to me!"

And that seemed to shake Misty up for a moment.

"You have nothing to worry about, Misty! I'm going to challenge the Vermilion City Gym and I'm going to win!" Ash said, his voice growing louder with every second. "Me and Pikachu are totally unbeatable!"

"It sounds like you have to be unbeatable to defeat this Lieutenant Surge," Brock noted.

Just then, a cheerful shout broke into their conversation.

"Hey, you guys, finished!" Gohan announced as he came walking up with a big grin etched on his face. "I got the healing machine installed in the capsule house! Now we can heal all our Pokémon anytime we want on the road!"

"Hey, that's great news, Gohan!" Brock said happily, turning back to face the redhead and the human boy. "What do you guys think?"

With a dismissive snort, both Misty and Ash turned away from one another and walked away with their two heads held high up in the air, obviously not wanting to speak to each other anymore. Gohan just blinked several times, staring after them in confusion.

"Um, did I miss something here?" he inquired.

Brock laughed lightly. "Nah, just a little tiff between friends."

"Hm, well, okay," the demi-Saiyan said with a careless shrug and he seemed to perk up as he seemingly remembered something. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot! All our Pokémon are healed, so we should pick them up at the front counter!"

"Awesome!" Brock commented. "I'll go get Ash, you get Misty, and we can meet each other there!"

Gohan nodded and the two turned to head off in their respective directions.

* * *

At Kame House, the Z Warriors were gathered as Piccolo filled them all in on everything that had been happening in the past two weeks.

"... and for that reason, we need your help to track down Gohan and bring him back home," the tall Namekian finished. "He's lost out there somewhere. Who knows what kind of dangers he could be facing, or even if he's still alive...?"

"Hey, hey, whoa, calm down, Piccolo!" Krillin said, holding both his hands in a placating gesture. "We really shouldn't jump to conclusions before we find him. I mean, Gohan's a tough kid. He can definitely look after himself."

"Yes, but for as strong as you may become, there's always someone better," Master Roshi piped in. "I think Piccolo is right. For all we know there could be a thousand fighters out there ten times stronger than Cell ever was."

The other Z Warriors looked extremely uncomfortable by what he'd said — they didn't like the idea of Gohan being stranded out there all alone, hurt and possibly worse without anyone to help support him.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Tien burst in, startling everyone out of their silent reverie. "We aren't going to find Gohan just sitting around here doing nothing. When is Bulma gonna have those Dimensional Hoppers ready?"

"She said another forty-eight hours before she completes the second one," Yamcha explained, folding his arms over his cheat and staring up at the ceiling. "But knowing Bulma, it will probably be much sooner."

"And once they're finished, we can start looking for Gohan!" Chiaotzu put forth determinedly.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the door to Kame House burst open as three figures strolled calmly into the main seating room, a long-haired woman along with both a raven-haired teenage boy as well as a blonde teenage woman who looked oddly similar.

"All right, everyone, listen up!" Chi-Chi said furiously. "We have a plan to get Gohan back, so pull up a chair and listen up!"

"It's simple," the raven-haired boy said. "You want to find Gohan again, just gather the Dragon Balls and ask your friend, the Eternal Dragon, where he is now, and then go pick him up. Easy as pie."

"Hey, guys, that's a great idea!" Krillin said enthusiastically. "If we ask Shenlong where he is, then all we have to do is go and get him!"

"But... but..." Tien said, blinking and stammering and looking very confused about the current turn of events taking place. "But Android Seventeen... Android Eighteen... why are you two helping us out?"

Eighteen flipped her hair to the side. "Gohan freed us both when we were trapped inside Cell, and we haven't forgotten that."

"Maybe this will be a down payment on what we owe that boy," Seventeen added.

"Well, regardless, it's good to see you again," Krillin babbled goofily.

"Ha!" Yamcha exclaimed, throwing them a look of deep mistrust. "I don't trust you two! How do we know you're not trying to get Gohan killed or lure us all out of this reality to eliminate the competition?"

In a snap, both the twins had shifted their cold glares onto Yamcha, who gulped, feeling that he might have gone too far. Very slowly, they moved forward towards him, and everyone could practically feel the temperature in the room go down several degrees.

"How dare you?" Seventeen said angrily. "After what we went through, you'd accuse us of trying to stab Gohan in the back?"

"We owe our lives and our freedom to him!" Eighteen growled. "If it wasn't for him, we'd still be trapped in that living hell forever. The debt we have to repay him is enormous, so don't you even try to give us your excuses, little man."

"Maybe... we should teach you some manners?" Seventeen suggested.

And for a very short moment, everybody on that island could see the glimpse of the future versions of the androids that had laid waste to so much of Trunks's future world, ruthless, dark and menacing, causing those nearby to shiver.

And then, a green hand laid itself upon Seventeen's shoulder.

"Now is not the time for petty disputes," he said. "You really want to pay him back, just help us find him."

Seventeen roughly shook off Piccolo's hand, waved his right arm dismissively, and moved off towards the front door.

"Whatever, Piccolo," he replied in a would-be calm voice, but Piccolo saw the shudder run through his body.

"When you have the teleporters ready, let us know, would you?" Eighteen added lazily.

And the others watched them leave the house, where the sounds of the mechanical duo taking flight could be heard.

"Man, those two really know how to push my buttons," Yamcha snarled, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd learned their lesson by now," Tien agreed, nodding.

Krillin turned toward his friends, an optimistic expression written across his features.

"Aw, come on, guys!" he said. "They didn't have to come to help us. Cut them a little slack, will you?"

In response, Tien folded his arms in the trademark style that was so reminiscent of Vegeta, glaring off to the side. "Well... you have a point but I've got my eye on those two until they prove themselves to us."

"Yeah, I'm with you, Tien," Yamcha vowed.

Master Roshi just kept staring at the spot the two androids had fled towards, a thoughtful frown on his face. However, in the next several seconds, the entire household was rocked by a suddenly loud shout.

"WHO CARES?!" Chi-Chi screamed angrily. "What's important now is finding my precious Gohan... holding him in my arms again... so I can make up for all the mistakes I've made, the pain I caused that drove him away from me..."

Everybody was suddenly looking a lot more sympathetic to the Son Matron. Master Roshi nodded and smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, my dear, once we summon Shenlong he'll give us Gohan's location, and it's a done deal."

"Yeah, we just gotta stay optimistic!" Krillin said. "Now let's go hunt some Dragon Balls!"

The team cheered and, as one, made their way outside towards a future that would hopefully have their lost friend in it again.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gohan met up at the front counter.

"Pikachu!" Ash burst out. "Are you all right?"

The little rodent, being pushed out on a tray by Nurse Joy, leapt off the silver surface and jumped back into Ash's arms.

"Oh, Pikachu, you're all right!" Ash said happily. "I'm so glad, buddy!"

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu, Pika Pika, Pi Pika!" Pikachu answered back.

Just then, Ash got serious as he held the tiny Electric-type out at his arms length.

"Pikachu, do you feel ready to challenge the Vermilion Gym?" he asked.

Pikachu pumped a fist in its response. "Pika Pika, Pikachu!"

Ash hugged it again. "Great. Thank you so much, pal!"

"Well, Pikachu's sure confident," Brock stated with a warm smile.

Even Misty, despite their disagreement earlier, appeared to be rather touched at the heartwarming scene unfolding before them all.

"They do make a great team, don't they?" Gohan remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, kinda like you and Mew," Misty said, giving him a grin with a cute wink, causing Gohan to blush all over again.

"Oh... please take care," Nurse Joy said insistently. "I've seen that expression on too many Trainers who thought they could take down Lieutenant Surge and all of their Pokémon paid the price for that."

"Don't worry!" Ash declared. "Me and Pikachu have been through some really heavy training lately. There's no way we can lose!"

"Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, grinning ferally as it remembered the hell its body had been through recently.

And with that, the group turned and headed out of the Center.

"Well, if you're sure," Nurse Joy sighed.

* * *

In short order, the group was at the Vermilion City Pokémon Gym, a tall building in a giant, rectangular shape with many electrical-shaped thunderbolt arcs spiking upward on either side of the entrance door.

"I hope you know what you guys are getting yourselves into," Misty said.

"Don't worry, Misty," Gohan said, smiling at her. "We'll be okay."

"I hope so," Brock said warily as he stared at the entrance.

"Enough dawdling!" Ash snapped, having finally lost his patience. "Let's go, now!"

And so the group all made their way inside the Pokémon Gym. The interior of the structure was a darkly lit arena with two people standing in front of them dressed up in full biker gear, a man and a woman.

"Hello, how do you do?" Gohan said politely, bowing in respect like always.

"We've come here for a Pokémon match!" Ash said brazenly. "Where's the Gym Leader?!"

And Misty and Brock both jerked in shock at Ash's childish antics.

Meanwhile, the male biker turned to face the shadows. "Hey Boss, got another pair of victims for the emergency room."

A dark figure moved within the darkened shadows, slowly resolving itself into the form of a huge hulking brute of man once it entered the light, with spiky gold hair in the style of a crew cut, tan pants, and a tan leather vest with no undershirt, revealing layers on layers of solid rippling muscular torso beneath said vest, giving him an impressive appearance.

"Whoa, he's huge!" Brock exclaimed.

"And he's almost as muscular as Gohan!" Misty agreed.

The man came to a stop in front of them, smirking.

"Welcome to Vermilion Gym!" he declared.

And then, to everyone's surprise, he bent down and threw his arms around Misty.

"What the... what's he doing?" Ash wondered, blinking.

"Oh, my next challenger's a cute one!" Lieutenant Surge grinned. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Gohan frowned angrily. _Who does this guy think he is?_ he seethed inside. _He shouldn't be hugging Misty like this. I feel... I feel..._ And it was then he realized. _Jealous! That's it! I'm feeling angry and hurt and... and_ jealous _! But why should I be feeling this way?_

"Um, sir, I'm not the challenger!" Misty said nervously.

"But then who?" Lieutenant Surge said, letting go of the redhead.

"Me!" Ash declared, pumping a fist up in determination.

"And me!" Gohan added, nodding.

"Oh, you two, huh?" Surge said with a very patronizing smile. "Okay, sure thing, babies."

Gohan's frown deepened while he felt more confused than ever. _What's this guy's problem?_

"We're no babies!" Ash grated furiously.

"Yeah, you shouldn't call people names like that," Gohan ventured.

Surge threw up both his arms. "Sorry, but I call everyone who loses to me baby."

"But we haven't battled yet so how do you know we'll lose?" Gohan demanded.

"Because everyone loses to me!" Surge laughed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, frowning like Gohan and Ash were.

Surge spotted the Pokémon and burst out laughing.

"A Pikachu!" Lieutenant Surge jeered. "Hey, look at this! One of the babies brought along a baby Pokémon."

And his two cronies started laughing along with the Gym Leader.

"Stop that!" Ash cried. "Why are you making fun of Pikachu?!"

"Why? Oh, I'll show you why, baby," Surge answered while his grin stretched to both corners of his lips. "Go, Poké Ball!"

Just like that, another Electric Rodent materialized before them; although, this one had a completely drastic appearance compared to Pikachu — it was taller, fuller, with a white circle across its belly, a tan body, and yellow electrical sacs as well as a very thin, long whip-like black tail topped off with the end resembling a large thunderbolt.

"Rai!" the Pokémon stated as soon as it had emerged.

Electrical sparks arced around its cheek sacs. Pikachu frowned upon catching sight of it.

"It's a Raichu!" Ash shouted, looking shocked.

"Raichu?" Gohan repeated, blinking in complete confusion.

Ash ignored the question as he held out his Pokédex.

"Raichu — a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric type," Dexter explained smoothly. "Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It shocks with more than one hundred volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious."

Gohan also held out his Pokédex.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon," Dexter said. "When loose electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. If its electric pouches run empty it raises its tail to gather electricity from the atmosphere. It also glows in the dark."

"Sounds dangerous," Misty commented.

"Okay, babies, if yous want to quit and run crying home to your mommies, now's your chance," Surge said, waggling his finger in a taunting manner while his Electric Pokémon did the same thing.

"There's no way we're gonna quit now!" Ash snarled.

"Heh!" Surge said, laughing arrogantly. "What could a baby like that do?" He smirked in a knowing way. "If yous wanna become a Pokémon Master, you should make your Pokémon evolve as soon as you catch it."

"Just because it's at a lower level doesn't make it weaker," Gohan added. "Even a low-class can surpass an elite if he tries hard enough. And there's more to training than just getting stronger; that alone doesn't make a being 'the best.'"

"Gohan, please, let me handle this," Ash averred. "He wants to prove how good he is, then let him show me!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, sounding just as determined.

"Go ahead, Ash," Gohan said with a nod. "Just know I've got your back if you lose."

"Thanks for your concern, but we're not gonna lose!" Ash promised.

"Oh, now this I gotta see," Lieutenant Surge said while his smirk widened.

A short time later they had moved to opposite sides of the arena as floodlights shone down on the ring.

"The Pokémon battle will now begin," the announcer declared. "Only one Pokémon may be used on both sides. The Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Ash, has chosen Pikachu. No time limit. Let the battle begin."

"Go, Raichu!" Surge called out.

"Rai!" Raichu cried out, dashing onward into the arena.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash responded in kind, pointing his finger forward.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it sped into the ring like Raichu.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash commanded, going for broke and hoping for the quick knockout.

"Pika... CHU!" the little rodent screamed like the vengeful cry of a furious deity come to Earth to exact retribution.

Dozens of yellow electrical tendrils lashed out at the incoming Raichu, and as it zoomed closer, it shook its head, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ha, I'm impressed!" Surge commented. "Yous actually made Raichu flinch!" His smirk didn't fade from his face, however, a foreboding sign. "Now, it's our turn! Raichu, show them what a real Thunder attack is like!"

"RAICHU!" the bigger Electric-type roared, sending much stronger and bigger waves of electricity slamming directly into poor Pikachu!

"CHA!" Pikachu screamed in utter agony as the powerful jolts arced across its body and Pikachu fell like a stone to the floor.

Raichu landed on the opposite side of the ring, looking slightly winded, but otherwise perfectly fine!

"It's already over, baby," Surge remarked. "You put up a better showing than most of the babies I crush beneath my boot, but you didn't really think that Pikachu could beat my Raichu, did you?"

"Pikachu..." Ash said as sweat ran down the sides of his head, now concerned for his Pokémon.

"Quick, Ash, call it back!" Misty advised, sounding as worried.

"Raichu is so much stronger!" Brock agreed. "This is a mismatch!"

"Please listen to them, Ash!" Gohan added. "It's not worth it!"

Ash seemed to weigh his options for a few second, the pain of losing compared against the well-being of his Pokémon partner, and decided that it was no contest. He raised Pikachu's seldom-used Poké Ball to recall the little rat, however...

"Pi... Pika... chu!" Pikachu growled angrily as it struggled to its feet, turning its head back to stare at Ash with fire in its eyes.

"What... but... Pikachu?" Ash said, blinking.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pumping a fist.

Ash stared for a few seconds at the Electric Rodent, and then he nodded. "Right, we aren't quitters! We're going all the way!"

"I don't think this is such a smart idea," Brock said, sweatdropping.

"I know, Brock, but what can we do?" Misty sighed. "They're so determined..."

"Don't worry," Gohan stated, managing to keep the rising tension he now felt out of his voice. "If worse comes to worse, I'll just use Instant Transmission to take us all to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu... will be all right."

"Well, if you say so," Misty said.

"Well, well, well, I must say, that Pikachu of yours is one tough customer!" Lieutenant Surge complimented him. "However, this is where it ends. Raichu, use Thunder again, maximum strength!"

"Raichu!" the Electric Rat shouted. "RAICHU!"

"Pikachu, counter with Thunder now, full power!" Ash ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried, sending out electrical waves which slammed directly into Raichu's own Thunder attack.

For several seconds, the Electric attacks battled furiously against one another in the center of the ring as both of the opponents tried to push the coruscating arcs back toward their respective owners and secure the win.

"Come on, Pikachu, you almost got it!" Ash begged.

"Ha, wow, you really are quite the little trooper, ain't ya?" Surge said. "But playtime's over. RAICHU, KEEP GOING!"

"RAI..." the plump rat stated while suddenly the floor beneath them started vibrating in tune to Raichu's power and even from so far away, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gohan could all feel the intensity of the blast building for each and every joule Raichu poured into it.

"Oh no, this could be bad!" Brock said.

"Raichu's pouring all its power into this one last attack!" Misty added.

"Any second now," Gohan said, a frown etched upon his face.

"CHU!" Raichu bellowed as its Thunder batted away Pikachu's own Thunder and smashed into the little yellow rodent with all the force of a train as thousands of arcs danced their way over Pikachu's body.

"CHA!" Pikachu shrieked as it fell in a crumpled, battered heap on the floor, now totally defeated.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, now abandoning all pretense as he rushed onto the floor and grabbed the beaten Pokémon in his arms.

"Ha!" Lieutenant Surge said as he broke into laughter. "I told yous. You might have put up a good fight, but the second you stepped into my Gym, you was only running on borrowed time. So ends another match, baby."

Gohan, Misty, and Brock raced out to help Ash with his unconscious Pokémon. Forgetting everything around him, Gohan placed a hand on Ash's shoulder as he looked down at the beaten Trainer in a way he had definitely inherited from his father.

"Hey, Ash, just hold on, okay?" he said calmly. "We'll get Pikachu some help, I promise." He turned back to face Misty and Brock. "Do you two wanna come along, or stay here? Once I've dropped Ash off..." A hardened look formed on his face. "I'm coming back."

Misty and Brock exchanged a quick glance.

"I'll go with Ash, keep him some company," Brock offered.

Misty nodded. "And I'll stay here; you're gonna need someone to cheer you on if you want to defeat this guy, even if you do have Mew."

Gohan nodded too, but inside he was glad Misty was staying, and in the background, Lieutenant Surge blinked in complete confusion.

"Erm... would yous mind telling me what you talking about?" he asked them.

Ignoring him, Brock latched on to Gohan's own shoulder as the half-Saiyan put two fingertips directly to his forehead, and in another flash of energized particles, Gohan vanished with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" Surge yelped. "How on Earth can that kid just disappear like that?"

"Well... that's kind of our little secret," Misty said uncertainly, rubbing her neck the way Ash and Gohan sometimes did.

Two minutes later Gohan returned, now minus Ash, Brock, and the Electric-type Pokémon.

"Hey, you didn't have to be so harsh on them, you bully," Gohan said, now sounding mad.

"Ha, are you kidding, baby?" Lieutenant Surge said, regaining his arrogant swagger. "Being tough's the only way to win. If yous can't understand it, then you don't deserve to be a Pokémon Trainer."

"Well then, by your own logic, you don't deserve to be one as well, because I am going to beat you!" Gohan vowed passionately. "And I'll avenge Ash and Pikachu too, for the honor of my friends you hurt!"

"Oh, Gohan..." Misty said, feeling her heart go out to him.

"Well, well, well, your friend talked tough, but he learned what true power is, and so will you, baby," Surge said.

"Enough drama!" the Saiyan boy said as he walked over to the same place Ash had occupied not ten minutes before him. "I want to do this properly. A three-on-three Pokémon battle, no substitutions, and we keep going until the last Pokémon standing is the winner."

"Three? You want a three-way match?!" Surge said as he laughed again. "Your friend couldn't beat me with one Pokémon! What makes you think you can do better in a three-on-three Pokémon battle?"

"Because there's one thing you failed to realize," Gohan said in a low tone. "I am my father's son! And I will beat you or die trying!"

 _I don't get it..._ the half-Saiyan thought. _Why in the world do I feel so determined to prove myself to him? Does it have something to do with my feelings for Misty? Misty... no, Misty has nothing to do with this... does she?_

"Well, if that's the case, then so be it," Surge said, grinning widely. "This is gonna be fun."

"The second match will now begin," the announcer stated. "Only three Pokémon may be used. No time limit. Let the battle begin."

"Go, Electabuzz!" Lieutenant Surge yelled as he threw out another Poké Ball.

And in a burst of light, a plump yellow-colored Pokémon with black thunder markings as well as long, flowing whiskers in a nearly shellfish appearance appeared there on the battlefield, staring down Gohan.

"Hablblblb!" the Electric Pokémon babbled.

And with a simple motion, Gohan reached down to grab the Poké Ball at his belt...

* * *

Deep in the vastness of outer space, a speck of light appeared in the horizon, and a minute later the lone speck was revealed to be a ship in the shape of a disk-like turtle, with various bulges across the surface, as it sped through the interstellar vacuum towards its destination.

And, on the bridge of this gargantuan ship, seated in a wing-backed throne that had been built to accommodate the ruler of the vessel sat Frost, overseer of the Cold Federation and the leader of the Galactic Peace Forces, a wine glass in his hand.

Cabba walked up to stand before him, swallowing nervously.

"Scared?" Frost chuckled as he turned to regard him.

"A-A little..." Cabba admitted. "I hope you don't think less of me, Lord Frost, but... despite all the missions I've been on, I always get nervous before every one of them, to prove that I can stand and fight on equal footing alongside the best of your soldiers, that I can do the job right and live to tell about it. I don't know... does that make me a coward?"

Frost reached out and patted the boy on his shoulder.

"Of course not, my friend!" Frost purred. "You are new to fighting and despite all of your training, the real thing is still always harder than the simulations. It's natural that you would be a little frightened. But true courage comes in the presence of fear, not the absence of fear."

Cabba's eyes shone brilliantly with the light of his suppressed tears.

"My lord, I... I hope it is not too much to say that I am ready to die for you and this wonderful cause," Cabba said, voice thick with emotion.

Frost laughed, holding a hand up to his mouth. "I have no doubt you will perform your duty well, my friend, and either way, I am proud and honored to have you here at my side during this time of great crisis."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, my lord."

Frost nodded once, then turned to face the navigator and the pilot.

"How long till Kotaga and his forces reach Earth?" Frost asked.

"They are just entering the Earth solar system and should be arriving at their destination in twenty-four minutes, thirteen seconds," the helmsman reported back promptly.

"The soonest we could intercept?" Frost demanded.

The pilot sighed as he glanced down and absorbed the data on his console. "Forty-two minutes, twenty-seven seconds, my lord."

"I just hope we can make it in time." Cabba said worriedly.

"Me too, my friend," Frost said as he stared out at the windows.

But deep down, in his heart of hearts, Frost was smirking, already working on the speech he was gonna give to the galactic news.

_Yes, I think it is safe to say that Kotaga had gotten reckless... even the mighty elite can fall prey to hubris and arrogance, but in the end no petty criminals shall stand in the way of our noble peacekeeping efforts... now, what it will cost to fix up this pleasant little land..._


	17. Double Victories and Evolution Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

A white flash lit up the battlefield as a reddish-orange baby lizard with a flaming tail poking out behind it appeared on the arena.

"Charmander!" the little Pokémon called happily.

"Charmander, I'm counting on you!" Gohan told it. "We need to win this battle, to avenge Ash's honor!"

The Fire-type looked back at its Trainer and nodded once to show that it understood.

"Char!" it declared, and then turned its head back to stare down its opponent, regarding it with determination.

"Do your best out there, Gohan!" Misty cheered.

Gohan glanced at her with a brief nod, appreciating the words.

"Oh, is that it?" Surge said haughtily, clapping his hand to his head as he laughed and laughed. "Baby chooses a baby Pokémon!"

"Enough!" Gohan said sternly. "Let's get this battle started already! Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

"MANDER!" the little lizard shouted, spewing forth a torrent of raging flames!

"Ha, dodge, Electabuzz!" Surge commanded.

"Hablblblblblb!" Electabuzz babbled as it dove to the side.

"Keep it up, Charmander!" Gohan instructed. "Ember!"

"Charmander!" Charmander roared, shooting still more flames at the Static Pokémon.

"Keeping dodging, Electabuzz!" Surge said with a giant smirk.

"Hablblblb!" Electabuzz responded.

And so it went on for a couple minutes, with Charmander throwing wave after wave of scorching flames at the larger Pokémon, but each and every time Electabuzz managed to dodge the oncoming flames, though for every miss, Charmander's attacks were getting closer and closer to reaching their target, something Gohan was quick to spot.

"Good, Charmander!" Gohan praised. "You've almost got him!"

"Char! Char! Char!" Charmander cried as now all the blasts that the baby lizard kept shooting grazed Electabuzz, leaving black burn marks where they hit, but throughout it all Electabuzz kept dodging, never slowing down.

"Hablblblb!" Electabuzz replied, seemingly unaffected.

"Ha, now I've got you right where I want you!" Surge called.

"What?" Gohan said, and then, to his total horror, he could suddenly see his blunder, what he had been too distracted with getting close to Electabuzz, beating Surge and defending his friends to really notice.

"Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!" Surge bellowed gleefully.

And the Gym Leader's Pokémon, now only a couple feet away from Charmander, would have no problem getting close before the Fire-type could attack again or even defend itself in any meaningful manner.

"Oh no!" Gohan hurled futilely. "Charmander, look out!"

"Char?" Charmander said before, instantly, Electabuzz was right in its face, its fist cocked back and crackling with raw electrical power.

"Hablblblblblb!" Electabuzz babbled as it swung forward.

WHAM! It slammed its fist directly into Charmander's face, sending Charmander spinning sideways through the air as dozens of powerful electric arcs coursed across its body until finally it landed roughly in an unceremonious heap, several feet away from the snorting Electabuzz.

"Hablblblblb!" Electabuzz babbled.

Misty winced, feeling sorry for Charmander. "Oh, Gohan..."

"Oh no!" Gohan expressed, now looking both concerned and horrified over what had happened. "Charmander, please, please be okay!"

"That's it, baby," Surge taunted. "Game, set, and match. Yous was just asking for trouble with a three-on-three match."

"Oh, Charmander..." Gohan uttered softly, standing there, torn, wondering whether he should continue the battle to avenge Ash's honor or whether or not the fight was really worth it in the end.

"Gohan, what are you gonna do?" Misty shouted. "Don't just stand there! Do something! You're the Pokémon Trainer and in a battle, the Trainer's judgment is more important than anything. Do you wanna battle or not?"

Shaking his head, Gohan glanced out at the battlefield, where Charmander could be seen struggling to its feet.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed," Surge commented, smirking like a madman. "Yous Pokémon certainly knows how to take a beating better than most." He shrugged. "It's a shame I gots to do this, but oh well, a battle's a battle."

"Charmander, do you want to continue?" Gohan asked.

Charmander looked back at Gohan, nodding once. "Charmander!"

Gohan returned the nod. "Don't worry, Charmander! We're going to win!"

"Charmander!" Charmander bellowed as it turned back to face the bigger Pokémon.

 _I can't let Charmander get hit by that Thunderpunch again,_ Gohan realized, noticing the tremble in the Lizard Pokémon's legs as well as the sweat dripping down its face; it looked pretty bad. _One more blow will probably finish it off. But a direct attack won't work... what's my strategy?_

In desperation, Gohan cast his mind to the battles that he'd fought in throughout his life, from the skirmishes with Garlic Jr. to the encounter with Raditz and the Saiyan invasion to the battles with Frieza and the Ginyu Force on Planet Namek and more recently, Cell, but he came up with nothing!

And then, suddenly, inspiration dawned.

"Charmander, go, Tackle!" Gohan commanded it.

"MANDER!" the Fire-type roared as it charged.

"Heh, like that's gonna work!" Surge grinned. "Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch again!"

"Hablblblb!" Electabuzz said faithfully.

The two Pokémon rushed one another, gaining ground with every second, until finally, when Charmander was only a couple feet away from the larger, enraged, and charging Electric-type Pokémon...

"Now, Charmander, drop!" Gohan ordered.

Charmander obeyed the command, falling to its belly on the arena floor, right as the Thunderpunch soared harmlessly overhead!

"Hablblblblb?" Electabuzz said, sounding confused.

"Now use Skull Bash!" Gohan added.

"CHAR!" Charmander cried as it leapt up from the floor, slamming into Electabuzz and sending the Static Pokémon stumbling back.

"Hey, way to go, Gohan!" Misty cheered. "You did it! Now knock the wind out of that windbag!"

"Electabuzz, shake it off!" Lieutenant Surge told it angrily. "We gots a battle to win!"

"Hablblblb!" Electabuzz said.

"Playtime is over!" Surge growled. "Thunderbolt now!"

"Now, Charmander, use Flamethrower on the floor!" Gohan said.

"Use the Flamethrower on the floor?" Misty repeated, blinking once in confusion. "Why's he doing that?"

"Char!" Charmander said, opening its mouth wide and blasting a jet stream of flames down towards the floor. "CHARMANDER!"

And just like Gohan had predicted, the force of Charmander's flames pushed upward as the Fire-type Pokémon sailed away from the strong waves of electricity, rising higher and higher until it had reached the ceiling of the Gym.

"Now, grab one of those beams!" Gohan instructed.

"Char!" Charmander said as it latched onto the ceiling supports and hung there, suspended above the battlefield like a chandelier.

"Oh, now I get it," Misty said smartly. She smiled. "Gohan knew the Flamethrower would propel Charmander up into the air, where it could hide above the ceiling and avoid getting hit by any Electric attacks."

"Oh no you don't!" Surge snorted, spotting instantly what Gohan was trying to do. "If yous think we're gonna let you get the advantage from above, then think again!" He pointed. "Go, Electabuzz! Use Thunder!"

"HABLBLBLBLB!" Electabuzz roared, sending a strong wave of electricity at Charmander.

"Protect yourself, Charmander!" Gohan said.

And within seconds the blast had reached the ceiling — a bright flash erupted as thousands of watts of power coursed across the beams and struts of the roof, breaking the glass in the Gym's windows. A couple minutes later, the light faded, and Charmander was nowhere to be seen!

"Ha, that's the end of the match, baby!" Surge laughed.

Gohan smirked confidently. "You think so, huh?"

Lieutenant Surge had only a few seconds to look shocked before an orange head popped out from behind one of the struts!"

"MANDER!" it announced proudly.

"What?" Surge said flatly.

"You forget, Lieutenant Surge," Gohan told him, holding up a finger. "The ceiling's supports can provide cover for Charmander against any kind of attack you throw at us. There's no way none of your attacks are ever going to hit."

"Grrrr, we'll see about that, baby!" Surge growled. "Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch on the floor now!"

"Wait, hit the floor?" Misty repeated. "Why?"

The Electric Pokémon cocked back and smashed its crackling fist into the ground beneath it, dislodging the compacted metal as arcs coursed around the spot of impact and without having to hear the order from its Trainer, Electabuzz picked up the materials and held it high.

Misty gasped, instantly understanding what was going on.

"Now, Electabuzz, throw it!" Surge yelled.

"Hablblblb!" Electabuzz babbled as it tossed the slab at the ceiling above.

"Dodge, Charmander!" Gohan replied.

Charmander obeyed his command faithfully, jumping over on to the next support strut as the slab slammed into the spot it had just been crouching in, breaking the support strut into a twisted scrap of junk metal.

"Don't give 'em any breathing room, Electabuzz!" Surge snarled. "Do it again!"

"Hablblblblb!" Electabuzz hollered as it smashed its fists into the floor and brought up yet another chunk of rock.

Once again, Electabuzz threw the slab at the place where Charmander was, and once again, Charmander simply dodged it.

"Again, Electabuzz, again, again!" Surge commanded.

"Hablblblblblblb!" Electabuzz babbled incessantly as it grabbed piece after piece of metal slab from the arena floor and threw it up towards Charmander, but every time, Charmander would hop up to the next beam, narrowly avoiding the pulverizing blows from the impact.

But eventually Charmander's luck ran out.

"Hablblblblb!" Electabuzz shouted as it threw another slab of metal.

However, Charmander, now weakened from such an intense fight, moved much too slowly as the concrete piece connected solidly with the support strut, breaking it in two and knocking the wind out of Charmander as the little Fire-type fell to the ground below.

"Oh no, Charmander!" Gohan cried, but too late.

WHAM! Charmander slammed into the floor along with the twisted remnants of the support strut.

"Oh, is it okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Now I've got yous!" Surge bellowed. "Electabuzz, go, Thunderpunch!"

"Hablblblblb!" Electabuzz said as it went charging at Charmander.

"Char... Char..." Charmander panted weakly, teetering on the razor's edge of collapse.

"Oh, this looks like the end!" Misty said concernedly.

But right then, as the Static Pokémon loomed menacingly over little Charmander, with defeat almost certain and nothing else to do which would help him in saving his Pokémon, Gohan reacted instinctively.

"Charmander, Ember!" Gohan yelled. "Aim for the eyes!"

Misty and Surge gasped in unison.

"MANDER!" Charmander roared as it unleashed a stream of furious flames which crossed over the short distance in seconds, impacting directly in the charging Electric Pokémon's eyeballs, burning them.

"HBLBLBLBLBLBLB!" Electabuzz cried, halting in its tracks and rubbing at the offending areas.

"Quickly, Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Gohan ordered, pointing forward.

"CHAR! CHARMANDER!" Charmander declared as it shot its most powerful Flamethrower attack at Electabuzz, smashing right into the Pokémon's yellow stomach and roasting the Electric-type as it pushed Electabuzz back several feet even while Electabuzz cried out in pain.

"Hblblblblblb!"

"Electabuzz, no!" Lieutenant Surge shouted.

"All right, Gohan, you've got this one!" Misty cheered.

"Now, Charmander, use Skull Bash!" Gohan said.

"Char... Char... Char... MANDER!" Charmander yelled courageously, gathering the last reserves of its failing energy as it leapt up from the battlefield and charged straight at the slowly recovering Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" Surge countered.

Now with its eyesight back, Electabuzz wound up its fist, crackling with electrical power... but Charmander was right in front of it!

"Careful, Gohan, you're too close!" Misty shouted.

"Charmander, go!" Gohan said.

"MANDER!" Charmander cried passionately.

"Hblblblblb!" Electabuzz babbled.

The Static Pokémon swung forward even as Charmander plunged in...

And then the two combatants collided in a fiery exchange of blows. The determined Fire-type slammed right into Electabuzz's torso while Electabuzz's sparking fist connected solidly with the tinier Pokémon.

BAM! BAM! As one, both the Pokémon went flying across the arena, generating a huge flash of light. Seconds passed, but finally, the light died down, and when it did, there lie Electabuzz and Charmander, both of them with large, swirling Xs in their pupils, obviously unconscious.

"NO WAY!" Surge shouted. "Impossible!"

"Yay, woo-hoo, way to go, you did it, Gohan!" Misty cheered.

As much as her praise always bolstered Gohan's spirit, in this case he could only give her a light smile in return, then lifted his Poké Ball.

"Good job, Charmander," Gohan said. "You fought well. Rest now and we'll take care of the rest."

Seemingly in spite of himself, Surge held up his Poké Ball and called back Electabuzz.

"Well, well... this is very unexpected," the war veteran conceded. "No one's beaten me in a long time, but..."

And he smirked as he pulled out another Poké Ball.

"You won't be so lucky next time, baby!" he finished. "Go, Jolteon!"

And from that, spiky-haired, yellow-furred, cat-like Pokémon materialized on the battlefield.

"What's that Pokémon?" Misty wondered.

But Gohan already had his Pokédex out and analyzing it.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon," Dexter droned on. "A sensitive Pokémon that can easily become sad or angry. When charged with electricity, the hair on its body stands on end, allowing it to fire a barrage of missiles from its bristle-like fur."

"Jolteon, huh?" Gohan said, as his mind worked to decide what Pokémon to use next, before finally settling on the one he wanted. "Well, if that's the case, then it's time to shake things up a bit!"

Reaching for another Poké Ball, Gohan flung it at the center of the arena with a war cry.

"Go, Clefairy!"

And out popped the cute little Fairy Pokémon in a haze of white light.

"Clefairy, Fairy Fairy, Clef, Fairy," the adorable pink Pokémon said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Surge laughed. "Dis one's an even bigger baby than the last!"

"Clefairy, we're counting on you to do your best!" Gohan told it. "Please, help us avenge Ash and Pikachu!"

"Clefairy," Clefairy nodded back with a look of pure determination on its face.

"Go, Jolteon, Thundershock now!" Surge commanded with a steely expression written across his features.

"Jolt!" The Lightning Pokémon barked, sending out a wave of golden sparking energy at the hapless victim before it.

However, Gohan was prepared for that.

"Quick, use Light Screen, Clefairy!" Gohan ordered it.

"Clefairy!" the Moon Pokémon chirped as it raised a screen of energy around its body and then just like that, the tendrils of electricity halted before coming into contact with the smaller Pokémon's body, lashing off the sides of the force field like fire crackling around the edges.

"Good job, Clefairy!" Gohan praised.

"Go, Gohan! Go, Clefairy!" Misty cheered. "Kick Surge's butt!"

Perhaps hearing what she said, Surge growled. "So you know some decent defense moves. That won't save you! Jolteon, Tackle!"

"Jolt, Jolt!" Jolteon cried as it barreled down on Gohan's Pokémon, ready to take full advantage of its greater size and smash its weight down on the smaller Pokémon leaving it powerless to defend itself against Surge's Pokémon.

Again, however, when Jolteon was mere inches from Clefairy, Gohan unveiled his winning strategy.

"Light Screen again!" Gohan shouted.

"Fairy!" Clefairy yelled as it erected another yellow barrier to protect itself from the coming onslaught of Jolteon's Tackle.

Then, suddenly, a smirk appeared on Lieutenant Surge's face. "Go, Jolteon, Dig!"

"What?" Gohan said.

"Oh no, this is bad," Misty breathed.

Before it could slam into the golden barrier, Jolteon burrowed into the hard floor, disappearing from everyone's view entirely.

"Stay calm, Clefairy!" Gohan advised his Pokémon. "I'll make sure it doesn't catch you by surprise!"

"Clefairy, Fairy," Clefairy said, trusting its beloved Trainer at its word.

Surge laughed uproariously. "Oh, sure, like yous are ever gonna see Jolteon coming! Dream on, baby!"

Gohan closed his eyes, reaching out with ki sense, tracking the movements of Jolteon underground, circling around from behind so that it was in a perfect position to strike, and his eyes suddenly snapped open!

"Go, Jolteon!" Surge roared.

"Clefairy, behind!" Gohan commanded.

"JOLT!" Jolteon bellowed as it exploded from the arena floor, but Clefairy, forewarned by its Trainer, leaped to avoid it.

"Clefairy! Fairy, Fairy!" Clefairy stated proudly as it did so.

"All right! Go, Gohan!" Misty praised the half-Saiyan.

"How could you know where that was coming?" Surge demanded, seemingly annoyed by the length of what he had considered to be a short, simple battle. "Grrrrr, never mind! Jolteon, Thundershock!"

"Jolteon! Jolt!" Jolteon cried as it unleashed another barrage of crackling electricity on Clefairy.

"Clefairy, Light Screen!" Gohan snapped off quickly, knowing that if one of those Electrical blasts hit, Clefairy was cooked.

Amazingly, mere seconds before the Thundershock could hit, the Moon Pokémon managed to raise another barrier, blocking the attack.

"This battle's gone on too long!" Lieutenant Surge shouted furiously. "Jolteon, go, now use Tackle!"

"JOLT!" Jolteon barked.

"Light Screen, Clefairy!" Gohan yelled instinctively.

However, a look of panic appeared on Clefairy's face as it realized that it couldn't summon another Light Screen!

"Oh no, Clefairy!" Gohan cried.

BAM! The full weight of the larger Pokémon was sent slamming into poor Clefairy, who bounced several feet before coming to a total stop a good distance away, looking considerably more bruised and beaten.

"Clefairy!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh no, is it okay?" Misty wondered worriedly.

"I told yous, baby!" Surge smirked, waggling a finger tauntingly at Gohan. "You may have put up a better fight than most of the babies I crush beneath my boot heel, but in the end, the result's the same!"

"Clefairy, can you get up?" Gohan asked it.

"Clefa... Clefa... C-Clef-f-fairy..." Clefairy groaned, even as the tiny Pokémon strained and fought against its battered and aching limbs to rise to its own two feet, and it gave its Trainer a rather shaky nod, one which Gohan returned, although he knew he was gonna have to wrap up this battle quickly before Clefairy became too exhausted.

 _Looks like it's time to pull out our secret weapon!_ He realized slowly.

"Well, is that it, or do you just wanna give up now?" Surge said.

"No way!" Gohan said, shaking his head angrily. "We're not gonna give up!"

"Okay, so be it," Surge smirked. "You had your chance. Go, Jolteon, use the Twineedle attack!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon shouted, running closer to Clefairy.

"Gohan, what are you gonna do?" Misty said.

"Clefairy, go!" Gohan commanded it. "Use Metronome!"

Instantly, Clefairy started wagging its fingers, back and forth, back and forth, drawing what little power it had left in order to perform the attack, as Jolteon rushed closer and closer, until finally, when it was only a couple feet away, the earth began shaking as though a mighty giant was stampeding all around them, halting Jolteon in its tracks.

"What is that?" Misty said as the ground heaved to and fro beneath her feet.

"It's an Earthquake!" one of the bikers nearby said, doing her best not to pitch forward and fall flat on her face.

Fissures started sprouting up across the arena floor, sending Jolteon flopping bonelessly around while the ground smacked into it over and over, finally abating after a couple minutes, but by then the damage was done, and it lay in a heap a dozen feet away.

"Wow, what an attack!" Misty breathed. "And to think that little Clefairy was capable of doing this!"

"Jolteon, no!" Surge snarled. "How could you do this, baby?"

"I told you, we're gonna win this," Gohan retorted with muted fury. "We're gonna win and avenge the honor of Ash and Pikachu, and every Trainer you've beaten and bullied and harassed before in the past! Clefairy, we're going all the way!"

"C-C-Clef-fairy!" Clefairy said, nodding its head as it staggered to remain upright.

"Go, Jolteon, Thunder!" Surge snapped, now tired of playing around and planning to go straight for the instant knockout.

"Go, Clefairy, Metronome again!" Gohan shouted, hoping it would choose a move that would benefit them.

Again, Clefairy raised its two fingers and began wagging them back and forth, as Jolteon stood there, mesmerized by the motions.

"Jolteon, what are you doing?" Surge demanded. "Go! Thunder! Finish them off!"

But it appeared Jolteon wasn't listening to its Trainer's command as one moment later, a bright flash erupted out of Clefairy's fingers, and Jolteon, acting as though this were some hidden signal, fell forward facefirst onto the arena floor, swirls of confusion in its eyes.

"Jolt... Jolt... eon... Jolteon..." Jolteon mumbled.

"No, Jolteon, what are you doing?" Lieutenant Surge growled.

"It must have been Confuse Ray!" Misty said brightly. "Gohan, you can do this! Here's your chance to end this battle right now!"

Encouraged by her words, Gohan pointed forward. "Clefairy, now use Double Slap on Jolteon!"

Rushing forward with a savage shout, Clefairy began pounding and smacking the living daylights out of Jolteon, putting the Fighting move to good effect in damaging the much larger and stronger Pokémon.

However, it seemed to have the unfortunate byproduct of rendering Jolteon back to its senses.

"JOLTEON!" Jolteon barked furiously.

"Good, yous are back to normal!" Surge commented. "Now, Jolteon, Tackle and then finish it off with Thunderbolt!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon shouted as it charged like a Tauros towards Clefairy.

"Oh, both are exhausted, who's going to win?" Misty murmured with her hands clasped together anxiously.

"Go, Clefairy, one more Metronome, please!" Gohan ordered.

Instantly, Clefairy raised its fingers again, wagging them back and forth, back and forth, and as it did so, a soft vapor exploded out of its body and fell sprinkling like a glittery hail all across the battlefield.

"Jolt?" Jolteon remarked, confused, as it came to a stop.

The dust fell all over it, and immediately, its eyelids began drooping, as the fatigue from the surprisingly hard battle against Clefairy and the magic of the powder worked the magic, and it rubbed one paw at its eyes.

"Jolt..." it muttered drowsily, yawning widely.

"Oh wow, it must be Sleep Powder!" Misty shouted excitedly.

"Oh no! Jolteon, don't you dare go to sleep!" Surge yelled. "I need you to win this for me!"

But whether it was listening Surge or not, that was irrelevant when Jolteon slowly laid its head down, hunkering its shoulders close to its body as it drifted off to sleep with a soft sigh, and, pretty soon, the sounds of contented snoring filled the stadium.

"The Gym Leader's Pokémon, Jolteon, has fallen asleep, thereby the match goes to the challenger, Gohan!" the ref announced.

"Yes, woo-hoo!" Misty whooped. "You did it, you did it, you did it!"

"Just one more to go and then we've brought Ash and Pikachu their justice," Gohan remarked with a soft smile.

"Grrrr, who would've ever thought such a baby Trainer could be such a tough cookie?" Surge snarled as he recalled the Lightning Pokémon.

"Clefairy... Clef... Clef... Fairy..." Clefairy moaned, worn out from such intense fighting.

 _Clefairy's completely exhausted,_ Gohan mused. _I've gotta hurry and end the next battle quick or she won't make it!_

"But don't get too confident," Surge smirked. "Just because you beat my other two Pokémon don't mean you're still a match for the last one — get ready for your funeral, baby!" Lieutenant Surge tossed away a Poké Ball. "Raichu, go, I call you!"

And from the white light materialized a large rodent Pokémon, the one Gohan had seen beat Ash before.

"Go, Clefairy!" Gohan shouted, hoping to score a quick win. "Use Metronome again!"

Again, Clefairy began wagging its fingers, back and forth, back and forth, but to Gohan's total and unexpected surprise, Clefairy's eyelids started drooping... similar to what had happened to Jolteon before.

"Wait, what's wrong with Clefairy?" Misty wondered.

Surge, seeing what was happening, withheld a command for Raichu.

"Could it be...?" he said as his smirk grew wider. "Oh, it may be!"

"Chu?" Raichu wondered.

"Clefairy, are you okay?" Gohan asked it.

And just like that, Clefairy suddenly tipped over, falling onto its back on the arena, snoring up a storm.

"Oh no! Clefairy, what happened?" Gohan said confusedly.

Surge barked out another laugh. "That was Rest, baby. But them's the danger of Metronome. You don't know what attack's coming next!"

"Oh, Gohan..." Misty said, her heart going out to Gohan.

Reaching for his Poké Ball, Gohan recalled Clefairy, glancing down at the red-and-white sphere.

"You did a good job," he praised it. "Rest will and you can win next time."

Pulling out another Poké Ball, Gohan turned to Surge with a very determined expression. "So we're tied. But I promise you we're gonna win this battle!" Tossing the ball out, Gohan shouted, "Go, Mew!"

Surge and his biker friends gasped at what he had just said, and sure enough, there materialized the innocent, happy little Cat Pokémon.

"A Mew?!" Surge babbled incoherently. "What the heck? How on Earth did yous ever catch such a rare Pokémon?"

"Mew!" Mew giggled, pleased with all the attention. "Mew, Mew!"

Gohan smirked in a manner that was definitely a result of his Saiyan side. "So, you wanna give up?"

Surge retook control of himself. "No way, baby. You may have a super rare Pokémon, but this battle is just getting started!"

He pointed. "Now, Raichu, go, Thunderbolt!" Surge commanded the Electric Rodent.

"RAI!" Raichu cried, leaping forward as it released a devastating Thunderbolt attack.

"Go, Mew, dodge it!" Gohan demanded.

"Mew!" Mew cried as it soared to the side, evading the Thunderbolt attack.

"What? No challenger's _ever_ been able to dodge Raichu's Thunderbolt!" Lieutenant Surge exclaimed in shock. "Not one!"

"Mew isn't your average Pokémon," Gohan scoffed. "Now, Mew, use Psychic!"

"MEW!" Mew growled as suddenly, that oh so familiar hellish blue entered its pupils, and like that, it threw Raichu up, slamming it up against the ceiling, and then bringing it down again to smash into Vermilion Gym's floor.

"Raichu!" Surge shouted desperately. "Do something! Use Thunder!"

Glancing up furiously at the happy Psychic Pokémon, Raichu threw up its arms as it roared like the resounding cry of a vengeful deity.

"RAICHU!" the Electric Pokémon screamed, unleashing wave after wave of explosive Electrical power.

Smoke filled the arena, the windows blew, the ground literally ripped up beneath their feet, as Raichu's full fury was released.

Coughing into the haze, Misty could only stare into the smokescreen with worry, hoping Gohan and Mew were okay.

"Who could withstand this kind of attack?" Misty wondered. "I'm not even sure Mew could do it!"

Slowly, the dust particles in the center of the arena settled, and through the cloud, visibility slowly returned.

"Ah, and that's game, set, and match," Surge snorted confidently.

Just then, as the gaps in the smoke opened up, Surge was met with a shocking sight.

"What the heck?!" the Lighting American shouted. "No way! I don't believe what I'm seeing!"

"That's..." Misty stammered. "That's..."

Short, chubby, with tan fur and a white belly, another, identical Raichu stood in the center of the stadium!

"Raichu!" Misty and Lieutenant Surge both said at the same time.

"Rai!" the other Raichu said happily, a big smile on its face.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Gohan mentioned innocently. "Mew knows how to Transform!"

"I don't believe this!" Surge ranted. Then he came to his senses. "Who cares? Raichu, go! Finish this now! Thunderbolt!"

"Rai... Rai... RAICHU!" Surge's Raichu roared, summoning up the last of its reserves to blast Mew with still more intense electricity.

"Go, Mew, now use Thunder!" Gohan said commandingly.

"Raichu!" Mew bellowed with furious power in its voice, and if the powerful Electric wave coming towards the Legendary Pokémon was impressive, it was nothing compared to the wave that Mew sent flying straight for Raichu, batting aside Raichu's Thunderbolt with pathetic ease as it crashed right into Raichu!

"RAI!" Raichu cried out in pain as ten thousand volts of electricity coursed all over its body.

"No, Raichu!" Lieutenant Surge shouted.

"Now follow up with Tackle!" Gohan ordered, not letting the heat up.

"Rai... Rai... Raichu!" Mew growled as it smashed right into poor Raichu's belly, knocking the wind out of it.

"Now finish with Tail Whip!" Gohan ordered Mew.

"RAICHU!" Mew snarled as it pivoted in its place, turning a full 180 degrees to bring its long tail snaking away to slam into Raichu's face, sending it to the floor in a crumpled, defeated heap, dazed Xs swirling in its eyes as it lay there in the center of the stadium, beaten at last.

"NO WAY!" Surge exclaimed. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yay! You won! You did it!" Misty cheered. "Oh, I am so proud of you, Gohan-kun!"

Gohan blushed at the term while Mew, now back in its original body, flew over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, you did good, Mew," Gohan complimented it. "You avenged Ash and Pikachu. Thanks."

"Mew!" Mew chirped, snuggling closer to its Trainer. "Mew..."

A few minutes later, the group could be found near the entrance to the Gym.

"Here yous go, Gohan," Surge stated, holding out his palm to reveal a Thunder Badge clutched inside it.

"What?" Gohan blinked, confused. "But this is a Thunder Badge. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because yous beat me, stupid!" Surge said with a smirk. "You've more than earned it! No one's ever beat me before!"

"Rai!" Raichu said as it stood to the side.

"Go on, take it," Lieutenant Surge affirmed. "You're no baby, Gohan, and with this, you've proven it."

"Do you really mean that?" Gohan demanded of him suspiciously.

"Sure, I do!" Surge repeated. "Now go ahead and take it."

Reaching out, Gohan hesitantly took the Thunder Badge as a hurricane of conflicting emotions roiled through him.

 _He's acting so nice to me now..._ Gohan thought. _But he was just so mean a few seconds ago! I don't get this. Is he really a nice guy after all? But he hurt Ash and Pikachu so much, and he seemed to enjoy that..._

"Thanks," Gohan said neutrally, not knowing how to properly respond.

"Hey, Gohan," Misty said, sidling up to him. "We should go check on Ash and Pikachu at the Pokémon Center."

"Right," Gohan said, happy for the excuse to be away from Lieutenant Surge's presence. "See ya later."

And with that, Misty grabbed onto his shoulder as Gohan teleported them out of there in a haze of particles and energy.

* * *

In the darkened hallways, a shadowy figure strolled through them, moving at a brisk pace, as though, whatever the business was which carried it forward, it was not all that urgent, although it did demand a certain level of speed. The figure stopped at a metal door and pressing its hand to the identification panel to the left side of the entrance, the door slid open, allowing the figure entry into the room beyond.

The figure walked into the harsh fluorescent glow generated by the overhead lights, revealing it to be none other than Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, and he stopped a couple feet away from the scientists who were clustered around a table with another, muscle-bound figure strapped to it, taking notes and rushing to and fro around the room.

"Report," Giovanni snapped.

The head scientist, a man with light blue hair and a lab coat, approached him.

"Sir, it's just amazing," the scientist stated. "We've been examining the specimen for weeks now, but we still don't understand how he got here, however, we have discovered he has a dense bone and muscle structure — as if he was raised in an environment with a much higher concentration of gravity than that on Earth. The genomes that make up his genetic composition are very strange, too; they were designed in such a way that it seems the more damage is inflicted to him, the stronger his recovery rate will be. Furthermore..."

"Yes, that's all very interesting, Doctor," Giovanni interrupted testily, "but what _I_ want to know is whether the specimen's DNA is in any way similar to the hair strand recovered from the boy. Are they the same species?"

The scientist nodded. "They are, sir... to a degree; the chromosomes that make up his DNA are 50% compatible to the specimen's DNA, and that leads me to believe the boy's not a purebred, sir, but something of a hybrid."

Giovanni nodded. "Good. Continue your work, Dr. Boros."

Dr. Boros went back to resume his work while Giovanni headed back towards the door, pausing before the entrance as he turned to face the unconscious, immobile form of the other Saiyan on the medical table.

 _You are going to prove very useful to me when I need you,_ Giovanni thought as a dark smirk lit his face. _Oh yes, you and my other special project will ensure this boy does not challenge my plans for the future. I've worked too hard and too long to let an ignorant little child be the undoing to all of my grand designs._

And with that, he exited the room, his mind still filled with all of his great ambitions.

* * *

"Wow, seriously?" Brock repeated, stunned. "You actually beat Lieutenant Surge?"

"Oh, you should have seen him, Brock, they were wonderful!" Misty said, sending Gohan a smile. "Surge never knew what hit him!"

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly.

"So you beat Lieutenant Surge," Ash said, his voice downcast. "And Pikachu and I couldn't even faze him."

"Don't worry, Ash," Gohan said gently. "You can try again! If we were able to beat Surge, then you should be able to as well!"

Ash looked down with a sigh, feeling very weary. "I don't know what good it would do. You're in another league altogether, Gohan. How are we gonna compete with the likes of you and that Lieutenant Surge?"

Gohan felt very sad for him, realizing that his presence was actually discouraging the young Pokémon Trainer. _What am I supposed to do? Should I just give up being a Trainer altogether? But until I can get back home, these are the only friends I have..._

"There might be one way you can win."

The group turned to find Nurse Joy entering the room.

"I'm sorry," Nurse Joy apologized, stepping over to them. "I overheard your conversation and I thought maybe —"

Ash, quick to business, was instantly on his feet. "How could we win, Nurse Joy?"

"Well, you see, a little while ago, I happened to come across this," the Pokémon Nurse said as she held up an object in her palms.

Gohan recognized it. "Hey, I saw that in one of the beginner's guides to Pokémon! That's a Thunder Stone, isn't it?"

Ash turned to Gohan. "A Thunder Stone? What's that?"

"The book said Thunder Stones are one of several exceptionally rare elemental stones with special properties which, only through physical contact, can trigger a reactionary metamorphosis process in specific kinds of Pokémon that cause them to evolve," Gohan explained.

Ash blinked at all the confusing words. "Huh? Can you run that by me one more time, please, Gohan?"

The others fell over while Gohan let out a soft, weary, but amused chuckle.

"What he means is that if you use this on Pikachu, it will evolve into Raichu," Nurse Joy elaborated.

"I can evolve Pikachu into Raichu?" Ash repeated, stunned. "Then Pikachu might be strong enough to win!"

"You should think carefully before using the Thunder Stone, though," Nurse Joy cautioned.

"Huh? But why?" Ash wondered, feeling his hopes dashed again.

"Evolution is a permanent process, Ash," Gohan piped up. "Once it's done, it can't be undone."

"He's right, Ash," Misty agreed. "If you make Pikachu evolve, you won't be able to change it back again."

"And Pikachu will never be the same," Brock finished.

Ash stared at the yellow-encrusted stone, silently accepting it from Nurse Joy while he thought long and hard about his options.

"If I make Pikachu evolve, we could win," Ash mulled. "But if I force it to evolve, I'd be just like Surge."

He turned to the bedridden Pikachu, watching every word they said, and held the Thunder Stone out to the Rat Pokémon.

"Pikachu, this is a big decision," Ash told it, "and you are the one who has to make it, but whatever you decide, I'll stand by you."

Slowly, Pikachu stood up, still staring at the stone being offered to it, and for a couple of minutes there was silence as the group waited with bated breath, wondering what it would decide. For those two minutes, Pikachu glanced from its Trainer, to Nurse Joy, to both Brock and Misty and Gohan, and even to his Pokémon, Mew, as though it was seeking its counsel.

Mew nodded at Pikachu, smiling as it backflipped happily. "Mew! Mew!"

Finally, Pikachu looked to Ash as it suddenly burst into conversation, speaking slow and deliberately, appealing to Ash's soul.

"What's it saying?" Misty stated.

"I think that it's saying..." Gohan ventured, "that to win battles, it shouldn't abandon what it stands for, it needs to fight fair and win on its own terms, but Pikachu and Ash are now in the big leagues, and it's going to take more than courage and determination to win, it's gonna take power especially if Pikachu has to fight Mew or another Legendary one day, and so, Pikachu says it will use the Thunder Stone to evolve, but only when it's ready."

"Really?" Ash said, now touched by what he was hearing. "Is that what you're saying, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded a yes. "Pika, Pika Pika, Pi Pika Pikachu!"

Ash pumped a fist in response. "Then that's how it'll be. Only when you're feeling ready for this, buddy, and you can count on that!"

And then Pikachu collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, sounding worried.

"I don't think it's fully recovered yet," Nurse Joy told them.

"In that case, I think we should let it rest, right, guys?" Gohan offered.

"I think you're right, Gohan," Misty affirmed, and walked up to him.

"Mew!" Mew insisted, trailing pink arcs in midair. "Mew, Mew!"

But when they turned to leave the room, they noticed that Ash was still standing over Pikachu, that concerned look still on his face.

"Ash!" Misty broke in, causing him to snap and jerk back to them.

"Don't worry about Pikachu, Ash," Gohan reassured him. "It'll be all right, promise. But now we should just give it some time alone."

"Yeah," Ash said uncertainly, following after them.

And the trio and Mew left the room as Pikachu slept onward.

* * *

"Oh, this whole thing has me so nervous," Misty sighed, shaking her head.

"But hey, since when are you ever worried about me, Misty?" the Pallet Trainer demanded scornfully.

"It's not you that I'm worried about!" Misty huffed, blushing angrily. "But if you're not careful, Pikachu will be in Pika Peril, again!"

"Arguing this way is pointless," Gohan interjected before they were able to continue with their debate. "The only thing that will beat Surge as it stands now is luck, strength, or a good strategy, so before we proceed, let's go over what we know about our enemy."

"Spoken like a true warrior!" the orange-headed girl stated, slapping Gohan on the back.

"Ahem, yes," Gohan said, with his cheeks pinking up. "Well, Surge seems to be the kind of Trainer that likes to go with brute force, but you'd be a fool to think that's all he battles with. When I beat him, Surge was very reflexive in how he handled his moves."

"Go on," Ash instructed, sounding interested.

"Of course, that just means he's even more dangerous than we first suspected," Gohan elaborated. "There isn't just muscle, but brains in that head... of course, it's all about thinking up newer, more inventive ways to hammer his opponents into submission. I think he's the kind of guy who would prefer to go in first, and ask questions later."

"Hey, that's the attitude he had with his Raichu!" Brock piped up. "Guys, didn't Surge say he evolved his Pikachu once he got it?"

"I think he did, yes," Misty replied.

Brock smiled mysteriously. "Then perhaps there is a way."

* * *

Ash sighed loudly and impressively as they left the Pokémon Center. "Pikachu, our lucky star is shining today like it was with Gohan!"

Pikachu looked confused. "Pika?"

"Where?" Misty said, shoving him down and poking over his head. "Where can you see a star shining in the middle of the day?"

"I don't mean figuratively!" Ash snarled back. "Pikachu, let's go. Now."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, bouncing along with its Pokémon Trainer.

Gohan sidled up to her. "You do know the sun is a star, right?"

Misty smiled and answered back in a low undertone.

"Of course, but if there's a chance to show Ash who's boss, you better believe that I'm gonna take it!" the redheaded tomboy responded.

Gohan nodded.

* * *

The group strolled into the Vermilion City Gym where once again they were met with the two bikers.

"So, you've returned," the female biker said with a huge smirk.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" the male biker said. "Surge's gonna cream you. You'll just end up in the ER again."

Gohan growled, a dark look crossing his features, as the two bikers recoiled, terrified of incurring the half-Saiyan boy's wrath.

"Where's Lieutenant Surge?" Ash demanded. "I wanna challenge him again!"

"Yo, Boss!" the male biker yelled. "That baby from before is back!"

From the darkened shadows, just like the previous time they entered the Gym, emerged the towering, hulking shape of Lieutenant Surge, a cool smile on his face, although... he really couldn't say if it was simply his imagination playing tricks on him, but Gohan could've sworn there was a slight glint of caution in those golden-hued pupils.

"Well, well, well, look who's back!" Surge laughed. "Baby's come back to challenge me! Didn't you get enough of a beating last time?"

Gohan scowled darkly. _And to think that I was starting to believe I was wrong about him. Well, so much for that theory._

"I beat you before, Lieutenant Surge," Gohan admonished him. "And mark my words, my friend will too."

Surge glanced over to the raven-haired boy, seemingly conflicted over what to say next, before he waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said. "Well, if yous are so eager for a beating, let's get this over with quick."

Pretty soon, the arena was set up again for the imminent rematch between Lieutenant Surge and Ash Ketchum.

 _The repair people must do a good job,_ Gohan thought, glancing around at the stadium. _You can't even tell we had a battle three hours ago._

"You didn't even evolve your Pikachu," Surge mocked Ash. "You haven't learned a thing, heh. You got a ways to go if you want to be anything like your little friend here. Dat kid has a bright future."

Gohan flushed deeply at the backhanded compliment.

"Surge, Pikachu and I are going to beat you!" Ash called out. "Count on that!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried.

The bell rang, and just like that, the battle was underway!

"Go, Raichu!" Surge commanded. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.

"Pika!" the yellow rodent chirped, evading the waves of electricity.

"Use the strategy we planned, Pikachu!" Ash cheered on, feeling a lot more confident than before. "You can do it!"

"Ka!" Pikachu answered back with equal confidence.

"Oh, so you've thought up a new way to lose?" Surge commented, smirking deeply, and he pointed out. "Go, Raichu! Tail Whip!"

Like a cat jumping on a mouse, Surge's Raichu brought its tail down across Pikachu's belly, slapping it severely, as the breath was forcibly expelled from its lungs, leaving it momentarily stunned from impact.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Misty called.

"Ha, now do it again, Raichu!" Surge shouted.

"RAI!" Raichu cried as it repeated the same move.

"And again!" Surge ordered his prized Pokémon.

WHAM! And again the tail was brought down into Pikachu's belly.

"Again!" Surge commanded while he grinned at the display.

WHAM! And again Raichu's tail was slapped down across Pikachu's belly over and over again, all the while the bigger Pokémon smacked the stuffing out of Pikachu and rendering it unable to defend itself from Raichu despite the enormous damage it was inflicting on the Pikachu.

"Finish it off, Raichu!" Surge ordered. "Body Slam, full power!"

"Quick, Ash!" the Saiyan Trainer urged him. "Remember what Brock told you before in the Pokémon Center!"

Ash nodded, then turned back to his Pokémon. "Pikachu, dodge!"

The yellow rat obeyed, scampering aside in the brief seconds Raichu was blind before it could slam its body weight down upon it.

"Do it now, Pikachu!" Ash insisted. "Go, go! Agility!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, shooting off to the side at an impressive speed.

"Raichu, don't let that scare you!" Surge announced. "Body Slam again!"

But Raichu glanced around, confused, as Pikachu seemed to literally transform into a solid blur of yellow.

"Uh, Raichu?" Surge said, as perplexed as his Pokémon.

"It's working!" Misty remarked. "Just like Brock said it would!"

"If Surge evolved his Pokémon too fast, then it stands to reason it would've never learned the special speed attacks it can only learn in the Pikachu stage," the dark-skinned Trainer said, nodding sagely.

"OKAY, PIKACHU, USE ALL THE AGILITY YOU GOT!" Ash cried, clenching his fists in excitement.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed, zipping around the arena even faster than it had been zooming before as Raichu just stared at it, eyes swirling.

"Your Raichu is too slow, Surge," Gohan informed the Gym Leader. "That's how Ash will beat you. And for all your experience in war, you still haven't seen the things I have; that's how I was able to defeat you."

"Raichu, don't let that intimidate you!" Lieutenant Surge barked. "Go, Thunder, MAXIMUM POWER!"

Struggling back up to its feet, Surge's Raichu tossed up its arm as a bellow of fury strength and energy tore the stadium and yellow waves of powerful volts of electricity ripped outward in every direction from the furious Pokémon, obscuring vision into the center of the ring as Misty, Brock, and Gohan coughed due to dust inhalation. Windows in the walls shattered, chunks of sheetrock and metal beams fell from the ceiling as one of the walls fell inward from the sheer strain being put on it.

 _Wow, what an attack!_ Gohan thought. _That's even stronger than the last attack Raichu used on Mew! I hope Pikachu is okay..._

It was a couple minutes before the cloud on the battlefield cleared enough for visibility to return, and once it had, Surge looked up with a wide, taunting smile already written all over his hardened features.

"Ahhh, victory," he said grandly.

And then he caught sight of something...

"What?" he said flatly, stunned.

For there stood Pikachu, raised on its tail above the ground, completely unfazed by the Electrical attack!

"All right — way to go! It used its tail as a ground and dodged the Electric shock!" Brock praised.

"Good job, Ash!" Gohan cheered him, pleased to see that Pikachu was all right.

By now, Raichu was panting, sweat dripping down its face, while it glared across the arena at the other Pokémon.

"Raichu, don't let up, not even for a minute!" Surge said. "Use Thunder again! Don't hold nothing back!"

"Rai... Rai..." Surge's Raichu said determinedly, refusing to give up, pulling itself upright as it gathered power for another shock, but then a look of complete confusion crossed its face, immediately followed by worry.

"Um, Raichu?" Surge said.

"It's over," Brock announced. "Raichu ran out of electricity."

"All right! Now's our chance, Pikachu!" Ash proclaimed. "Go, Quick Attack, now!"

"Chu!" Pikachu bellowed as it dashed across the battlefield.

"Raichu, Take Down!" Surge cried desperately, searching for some way to prevent the inevitable.

However, before Raichu could slam into Ash's Pokémon, Pikachu shot straight into Raichu's belly, sending it staggering back.

"Now go, Pikachu — THUNDERBOLT!" Ash roared, feeling the imminent victory.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed even as it unleashed a furious torrent of electricity on the still-dazed Raichu.

"Oh no, Raichu!" Lieutenant Surge cried reflexively but powerless to do anything.

At point-blank range, there wasn't anything to do — he could only watch helplessly as thousands of jolts of electricity smashed directly into Raichu with the force of a hurtling meteor, sending it flying away as it landed several feet away, now with little Xs swirling in its eyes.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Surge cried.

And just like that, it was all over.

"All right, all right, you did it, Ash!" Misty shouted, literally jumping for joy.

"Nice work," Brock commented as he nodded his head approvingly.

And Gohan simply watched with relief in his heart and a wide smile on his face at the happy scene unfolding.

"You avenged your loss and you fought for Pikachu's honor," Gohan stated. "Well done, Ash. Guess you didn't need us after all."

Later, the group could be found at the entrance to the Gym, as Surge was smiling at the victorious Ash.

"Here, as proof of your victory I present you with this," he told him, holding out the star-shaped item. "A Thunder Badge. For you."

"Oh my Gosh, thank you!" Ash gushed. "Would you look at that? It's really a Thunder Badge, just for me!"

"The two of yous have every reason to be proud," Surge said, looking between both Ash and Gohan, which took the young Saiyan completely by surprise. "Yous fought very bravely, and yous have taught this old soldier that maybe there's still a few new tricks to learn."

Gohan smiled back, sensing the last hostility he had felt for Lieutenant Surge melting away. "Thank you, sir! You're pretty strong yourself."

"Pikachu, look at what we did here!" Ash said, flashing the badge to the Pokémon at his side. "We won a Thunder Badge!"

"Pika! Chu, Pika Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said, leaping into Ash's arms as it hugged him tightly.

"And it's the second badge you've earned by yourself," Misty agreed, happy for her friend. "Congratulations."

* * *

The warship slid through space on course for the blue-and-green planet laid out directly in front of it — and what a strange ship it was, curving forward in an angular arrow shape, gray in color, with a bunch of upraised boxed structures situated at the back of the craft above a pair of blazing engine drives burning blue light and low-slung wings swept down into a pair of energy cannons.

Standing on his battle bridge, Kotaga smiled, arms folded over his chest. He was a hulking brute of an alien, with deep teal skin tone, a ponytail of waving, orange hair, and pointed ears, dressed up in some type of breast plate cut diagonally with a band of red fabric strapped across his right shoulder, a spiked point above the left, baggy black pants with a green band slapped over the right leg and cut off above the left leg, boots, and a flowing cape to complete the look.

"Lord Kotaga, we have entered into standard orbit of Planet Ear... E-Ea... Ea'arth," one of the ensigns said, struggling with the name.

"Excellent!" Kotaga uttered with a sweeping gesture that parted his cape to his sides. "The offer of three bundles and the option to fleece whatever planets we want? How could I possibly turn down Captain Argo's mission? By the end of the cycle, the major cities will be crushed, and victory will be ours!"

The bridge crew cheered. Obviously, they believed in their commander and would follow him on his path to glorious triumph or bitter defeat.

"Lord Kotaga, we've isolated the strongest _killi_ pattern down there," an ensign reported as he came up with a stiff salute for his commander.

"Good!" Kotaga said as he left the bridge. "Initiate the landing procedure and take us straight for that energy signature!"

He chuckled as he made his way to the lift, eyes gleaming brightly.

"That'll be where the first resistance crumbles to dust..."

* * *

Gohan, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Mew were strolling down the streets, minds still fresh with the recent battle.

"So, where do we go now?" Gohan wondered, turning to look at Brock.

"Well, it's up to you guys," he replied. "There's a Gym in Saffron City to the north, and another Gym in the northwest, in Celadon City."

Ash glanced at Gohan. "Where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know," Gohan admitted truthfully. "I suppose we could..."

And just like that, the charcoal-eyed boy stopped cold as his features instantly drew together into a concerned, guarded frown.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Brock asked as the others came to a stop with him.

"Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost," Misty added, also worried for her new friend.

"I can feel it," Gohan said, glancing up into the sky. "There's a very strong ki heading right for us!"

"Really?" Ash said, turning his head around in an attempt to find the mysterious ki. "But I don't see it anywhere!"

"It's coming from above," Gohan said in as grim a tone as they had ever heard from him. "And it's dark, incredibly dark."

"From above?" Brock repeated. "You mean it's coming from outer space?"

"Oh no!" Misty cried. "Gohan, do you think this could be some kind of an alien invasion?"

"Could be," Gohan said tersely. "The ki feels horrible... I don't like this, you guys. I have a very bad feeling about this."

And the three Trainers and their Pokémon craned their necks upward as they wondered what it could be that was heading their way...


	18. The Battle of Vermilion City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

A tiny speck had appeared on the horizon, and as the four watched, that tiny dot grew larger and larger in their line of vision.

"Look!" Brock cried. "It's a ship!"

"It looks like a silver Bird Pokémon!" Misty commented.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added with a determined frown.

"Mew..." Mew whimpered, sensing the great waves of pure darkness emanating from the ship.

"I can feel it..." Gohan murmured. "I just _know_ that this is going to be trouble, guys..."

The arrowheaded craft stopped directly over them, and at this point the crowds around them had taken notice of the ship.

"What is that thing?"

"Oh God, it's a UFO, a real UFO!"

"Quick, someone call Officer Jenny!"

"Moron! What's she gonna do?!"

"Run!"

"Get Lieutenant Surge!"

As the ship hovered there two hundred meters above them, the crowds around them dispersed, and though Gohan knew he had to lead the inevitable fight out of the city at some point, for now he was pleased that no one around the area was in any immediate danger.

For a few minutes, the ship simply remained aloft, content to gaze down upon them from on high before finally, with a release of steam from the engines located at the back, lowering itself to the ground and coming to rest on the hard pavement, setting itself only a few dozen meters from the four Pokémon Trainers.

Silence reigned for a couple seconds, before finally Ash spoke.

"What do you think we should do, guys?" he asked, sounding shaken.

"I don't know..." the dark-skinned Breeder admitted, equally at a loss for words.

"Do you think we should try and communicate with them?" Misty speculated.

"Pika Pika?" the Mouse Pokémon put forward.

"No..." Gohan murmured, sounding grim, resolute, in a tone not so foreign to the low pitch of his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. "I don't know who they are or where they come from, but I can sense their intentions, and I can tell you they're not here for a friendly visit."

Brock shook his head. "One of these days, you are going to have to teach us how to sense ki."

"If we make it that long," Misty stated pessimistically.

"Chu..." Pikachu moaned, its ears drooping.

And just like that, the hatch cycled open, and out poured dozens of aliens from different races, but they all wore the same outfit, and they fanned out to surround Gohan, Misty, Brock, and Ash with vengeful glee shining in their eyes.

"What are they doing?" Ash inquired.

"This does not look good..." Misty drawled, sweating nervously.

"Guys, I'm getting a really bad feeling about all this!" Brock added, gulping down his fears and anxiety.

"Mew!" Mew squeaked, huddling closer to Gohan's leg from fear.

Finally, the alien platoon had all enclosed the four Trainers within a semicircle while Kotaga himself strode boldly down the landing ramp and came to halt in the gap between his soldiers, sneering down at Gohan from high above.

"So you're the strong being our scanners picked up!" Kotaga boomed with a loud boisterous voice that spoke of an arrogant confidence.

Gohan stepped forward, frowning intently at the larger being.

"Who are you?" the hybrid demanded, refusing to be intimidated.

"Bold, aren't you, boy?" Kotaga chuckled, sounding amused. "Very well then. If that's the case, then allow me to be equally direct with you."

And he spread his arms wide, gloriously, like a soldier toasting victory.

"I'm Lord Kotaga, the leader of the elite Galaxy Marauders!" Kotaga declared proudly. "And we're here to conquer this puny world! But you know..." The larger creature smirked widely, as if enjoying a private joke. "I didn't expect the strongest warrior here to be a child."

And he laughed, which prompted the other soldiers to follow suit, taking part in the raucous mirth along with their commander.

"Uh, Gohan, I'm starting to get the feeling we might be just a little bit in over our heads here..." Brock told him, sounding very concerned.

"Pikachu..." The yellow rodent agreed, looking nervous.

"Relax, guys," Gohan replied, staring down Kotaga with a cold and contemptuous gaze. "They're just trying to scare us, that's all."

"Well, I'd say it's working!" The orange-headed girl said.

"But you're not one that's so easily bullied, eh, boy?" Kotaga scoffed, eyeing the resolute youth with a seeming newfound respect. "Very well then — since you are so full of fire and will I'll make you this glorious offer to join my organization, the Galaxy Marauders!"

Gohan scowled. "What could you have possibly have to offer me?"

The blue alien's eyes glimmered brightly as he spoke. "Just imagine the possibilities! With you at my side, we could conquer this planet in seventeen turns! And the rewards will be far greater than anything you could ever dream of! Food, sleep, sex, and war! The simple pleasures of life will be ours for the taking!"

"Gohan..." Misty whispered, voice thick with concern.

Gohan spared her a glance and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Misty — it's always hard the first time, but I have faith in you."

For a few seconds she was silent, then she smiled back. Gohan turned back to confront the Galaxy Marauders with a disgusted expression.

"You people are all alike, walking in here like you own the place," he grunted. "You think because you have power that it gives you the right to claim lives and take whatever you want because nobody can stop you. Well, I will! The offer is no, whoever you are! No thanks!"

Kotaga grinned even wider on hearing that. "So be it then."

"First things first..." Gohan said simply as he leveled a determined gaze on the huge alien. "We need to move this fight away from here. There are way too many innocent people who can get in the way."

"I agree," Kotaga answered affably.

Gohan, Ash, Misty, and Brock reacted with shock, wondering if they had been wrong after all, and then in the next second, Kotaga raised his arm. Suddenly thrusting it forward powerful energy beams shot themselves out of Kotaga's open palm.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Instantly, Vermilion City lit up with a fantastic display of fireworks. Buildings erupted into big detonations as Kotaga worked his way over the heart of the great city, shooting past Gohan and his friends to vent his rage out on the unrelenting population Gohan had shown concern for...

"Oh, Gohan!" Misty whimpered. "What's he doing?!"

"He's destroying the entire city!" Brock shouted back to her.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried, terrified at all the destruction.

But Gohan hadn't even heard them, for in the next moment, he had launched himself for Kotaga with a furious, enraged scream and in the final moment before he hit, turned Super Saiyan at lightspeed as he brought his fist into the alien's cheek, sending him flying.

The space pirate spun head-over-heels backwards for a while, before regaining his bearings, as he flipped off the ground and landed himself on his feet, staggering back a bit, as he wiped away some blood now sliding down his cheek, a shocked look on his face.

"Impossible!" Kotaga spat, a dangerous light now entering his eyes. "You were able to hurt me so effectively with only five _killis_?"

" _You monster!_ " Gohan hurled at him, no longer a Super Saiyan.

Kotaga frowned, apparently reevaluating Gohan in his head.

"If it was those innocent bystanders that you were so worrying about, then why are you so getting upset over this, boy? After all..." And here Kotaga grinned maliciously, clearly relishing in the fact. "There are no longer any innocent bystanders left to get in the way of our battle."

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF OUR FIGHT!" Gohan hollered.

Kotaga dropped the dark amusement as a grim expression replaced his features, aware this fight wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought.

"We'll see about that, boy," Kotaga said gravely. "We will see..."

Now that they were certain the intense explosions had ceased, Ash, Brock, and Misty turned around to face the city behind them... where they saw nothing but fire and complete destruction as far as the eye could see... it looked like a bomb had blown up in Vermilion City with tons of ruined buildings, debris everywhere, and broken, shattered, smashed bodies, people calling out for help, screaming in pain...

"Guys, guys, look," Brock said, sounding shaky. "Vermilion City."

"It's... it's completely gone," Misty said, sounding just as stunned and horrified as Brock himself was.

"Mew..." Mew squeaked, eyes overbright from unshed tears.

Gritting his teeth at the injustice of such actions, Ash whipped back towards Lord Kotaga.

"Why did you do that?!" he threw at him. "They were all helpless, and you killed them all! Trainer and Pokémon!"

Kotaga turned his icy gaze on Ash as suddenly, he smirked.

"ANSWER ME!" Ash demanded, taking a second step forward.

"Pikachu!" the Electric Pokémon uttered. "Pika Pi, Pikachu!"

"Ash, I don't think it's really a good idea to provoke him," Misty said, now concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, let Gohan handle this," Brock agreed.

"How can I just do that?!" Ash fumed. "You saw what he did! He can't be allowed to get away with something so evil! It's not right, guys!"

"Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu urged, pulling on his pants leg.

"Well, if that's how you feel, you can be next!" Kotaga said.

And then Kotaga raised his left hand, and Gohan gasped.

"Oh no you don't!" He roared hotly, propelling himself forward.

However, one of Kotaga's soldiers took the moment to shoot a beam weapon at him, catching Gohan off-guard for precious seconds... right as Kotaga fired away a narrow ki blast, _piercing through Ash's chest!_

"ASH!" Misty screamed as the Pallet Trainer went flying.

"NO!" Brock cried, rushing forward to help him.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu wailed, full of despair, as it turned an angry glare on Kotaga, shooting off a wave of electrical energy. "CHUUUUUU!"

Kotaga batted the electricity away with contemptuous ease.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt me, you pathetic little rodent?" Kotaga mocked, the cruel grin stretching even further on his lips.

Furious, horrified beyond belief, and dying for some payback, Gohan quickly charged the Galaxy Marauders, hair flashing back to gold.

"Yes, come at me!" Kotaga hissed eagerly. "I'll crush you!"

And Gohan slammed into Kotaga and the Galaxy Marauders with the force of a meteor, trading blows faster than their eye could follow.

"Ash, no..." Misty whispered, laying a soft hand on his chest.

For the black-haired boy lie there, not moving, eyelids shut, with a massively bloodied hole blown right clean through his abdomen.

"He looks like he's in pretty bad shape!" Brock muttered urgently. "He might not make it, Misty! Isn't there something we can do for him?"

"I... I don't know..." The redheaded girl demurred uncertainly.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu uttered, just staring at its wounded Trainer sadly.

By this time, the rest of the twenty or so Galaxy Marauders soldiers had joined their commander in the attack on Gohan, pounding at him relentlessly and coming in from all angles, barely giving him time to react or maneuver.

"I don't have time for this game!" Gohan retorted furiously.

With that, the hybrid fully powered up, blowing them all off him and sending them flying into the distance. Some of the wilier ones caught themselves, but most of those simply unfortunate enough to get swept up in it collided with nearby buildings, crashed into the hard concrete, or went spiraling into the sparkling sea.

"Guys, listen!" He barked, whipping his head downward towards his friends. "There might still be a chance to save him! Take him back to the capsule house, put him in the healing tank, and get as far away from here as you can!"

He tossed the capsule to them, which clattered to the pavement before them, then leaping back into the attack, wasting no time in doing so.

"Brock, do you believe it?" The Cerulean Gym Leader wondered.

"We have no choice but to hope!" Brock said, draping the broken form of Ash over his shoulder. "Let's do what he said and get outta here!"

"But... but... but Gohan!" Misty protested. "We can't leave him!"

"Misty, we can't do anything for him!" The dark-skinned boy stated in a deathly serious tone. "If we try to help, we'll just get in the way!"

As if in reply to his words, a series of colossal shockwaves exploded high overhead, and the two of them cried out in terror.

"Arrghh!" They shouted, diving to the ground.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Mew!" Mew squealed, eyes tightly shut against the pressure.

Once the dust had cleared, the Pewter Gym Leader locked eyes with Misty, and he grabbed at her arm, obviously in no mood to argue.

"Misty, there's no time to waste!" Brock insisted. "LET'S GO!"

And he yanked her forward, pulling her along with him.

"Hey, ugh, stop, wait a minute!" She complained.

"Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu piped in, taking off after them. "Pikachu!"

"Going somewhere?!" one of the Galaxy Marauders snarled, shooting down a barrage of ki blasts right toward Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

The three braced themselves, prepared to die, when a series of red beams intercepted the barrage, dispersing the ki blasts.

"Your fight is with ME, not them!" Gohan reminded the warrior, launching himself towards him with a vengeance.

Meanwhile, the trio were rushing past flaming wreckage and terrified, screaming, desperate Trainers trying to make sense of the chaos.

"Look at it, Brock..." Misty whispered. "It's so awful..."

"Yeah, I know," Brock agreed, his voice overly controlled, like he was struggling to keep his rightful anger from getting the better of him.

They made it to the city outskirts and Brock quickly released the capsule house.

"Let's hurry inside, Misty!" Brock pointed out. "We need to help Ash!"

"Pikachu, Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, nodding its head. "Pika Pi!"

Just then, a fierce earthquake struck the landscape, and Brock and Misty struggled to remain standing upright.

"Do you really think Gohan can defeat them?" Misty questioned, sounding very worried.

"He can," Brock said determinedly. "He _has_ to."

The two, followed by Pikachu, rushed inside the home, searching rapidly through the inner structure to try and find the healing tank Gohan had mentioned, and after a few minutes, Misty called out.

"I found out, Brock!" she yelled back to him.

Brock came carrying Ash with him and as soon as he'd entered he caught sight of a small dome-shaped pod resting in the corner with thick cables plugged into the walls and several machines close by.

"Good job!" Brock commended her. "Now let's get Ash in it!"

But Misty was turning her head back and forth, and a minute later she spoke, bringing up something which Brock hadn't even considered.

"Hey, where's Mew?"

* * *

Gohan fought off the encroaching horde of space warriors all around him, punching two of them away, and blasting a third, who fell charred to the pavement below, and then bisecting another one with his fist.

"That's the last of them!" Gohan panted, gasping for breath, shocked to discover that the effort had cost him far more than he thought.

"Hmph," Kotaga sneered. "I was rather attached to them. They were my soldiers, my kin, and my brothers, all in one."

And here he smirked again, offering Gohan a truly crazy grin.

"Thank you for taking care of them on my behalf!" he laughed. "It spares me the trouble having to deal with the problem myself!"

"You're insane," Gohan snorted, spitting to the side.

"Am I, boy?" Kotaga wondered. "Am I? Then join me in my madness!"

And he propelled himself back for Gohan, striking him with a fierce series of punches, kicks, and fancy maneuvers that left Gohan reeling as soon the skies above Vermilion were filled with errant ki attacks, detonating in a fantastic display of fireworks.

"Excellent! What a truly rare fighter you are!" Kotaga said, excited.

"It's not over yet!" Gohan insisted, going on the offensive.

He struck out with a barrage of powerful blows, finally culminating as he raised both of his arms up above his head in a classic X pattern.

" _Masako-HA!_ " Gohan bellowed, shooting off a yellow beam.

Kotaga raised his palm and caught the beam as it burrowed into him, straining against the effort as it pushed the space pirate backward.

"This is where you end, Kotaga!" Gohan promised, adding more power to the attack. "I'll make you pay for all the people you killed!"

Kotaga struggled with the blast as it nearly overpowered him, but at the last minute, he strengthened his arm, slowing it!

"No way!" Gohan cried, shocked. "He's... he's canceling it out!"

But then for inexplicable reasons, a faint purple light surrounded his attack, as Kotaga once again found himself losing ground.

"Wh-What?" Gohan exclaimed, wondering what was doing that.

He turned his head from side to side and spotted a small white kitty Pokémon floating only several feet from him, eyes glowing intently as Mew focused all its Psychic powers on the ki beam that Gohan fired.

"Mew, but... why?" Gohan asked. "You... you wanna help me out?"

"MEW!" Mew squealed, its eyes burning brighter, and then, a human voice broke into his mind. " _We have to stop him, Gohan! Look at what he's done! He's a monster! Come on, let's take him down together!_ "

Gohan nodded, a fiery smirk now lighting up his features.

"I've got your back, Mew!" he vowed, having never felt prouder to be friends with this brave Pokémon which chose him to be its Trainer.

The city below shook under the power of their clash, but the two pressed on as the Masenko finally bypassed Kotaga's defenses and swept him up in it in a huge explosion that blinded them both...

* * *

Ash was stripped down to his shorts, then placed in the pod with a breathing tube fastened across his mouth, and the two Gym Leaders watched as the tank slowly filled itself up with a type of blue liquid.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Brock inquired, sounding worried.

"I don't know, Brock..." Misty said, shaking her head. "He... he was hurt so badly and he lost a lot of blood... we just have to hope..."

"Pika Pi, Pikachu," the yellow rodent said, leaning up against the glass.

Brock made his way back to the living room, and blinking, confused, after a few seconds, Misty followed him.

"Where are you going, Brock?" she asked him.

Brock started searching around the room, obviously looking for something, not taking his eyes off his task as he spoke next.

"Well, I just figured, with something this important, it might help to see what the news is saying about all of this..." the squinty-eyed man mumbled. "That is, if I can just find the TV remote... ah, here it is!"

Brock had located the small boxy device and picked it up, aimed it at the television set, and like that, the TV flipped on.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Brock!" Misty complimented him.

Sure enough, a TV newscaster was hot on the subject.

"... still no reports yet as to the extent of the devastation, but so far, it seems Vermilion City has been left in ruins," she was saying calmly.

"My goodness," Misty declared, feeling faint. "I still can't believe it; an entire city, gone."

And she started to wobble dangerously.

"Whoa, hold on, get a grip, Misty!" Brock snapped, grabbing hold of her shoulders to keep her from tipping over. "This is a dangerous time for us, and we have to be strong. Gohan..." He frowned in a serious way. "Gohan needs us to be strong."

Misty nodded weakly. "Y-You're right, Brock. Of course."

And the two of them turned back to face the TV.

* * *

The explosion had seemingly died down, with a cloud of smoke hovering over the battlefield. Gohan and Mew stared into the dust, though their eyes had narrowed, and Gohan felt his heart drop.

" _Gohan, I... I don't believe that was powerful enough to stop him!_ " Mew said with grave concern, still speaking within his thoughts.

And sure enough, the dust cloud had settled to reveal Kotaga, his clothes a bit ruffled, but otherwise completely unscathed!

"Great," Gohan groaned. "So he's stronger than I first thought. And after Cell, I thought I wouldn't be facing any more challenges..."

" _Cell?_ " The tiny Legendary inquired, tilting its head curiously.

"Ask me another time," Gohan stated grimly.

"My, that was an impressive display of fireworks, little boy!" Kotaga droned, brushing off his clothes. "I take it you're not human, eh?"

Gohan flared his aura all around him, the furious lines stretching across his face as now he spoke with a powerful, determined accent unlike anything the Mew had ever heard spoken by a boy before.

"You're right!" Gohan shouted back, sounding quite proud. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, mister! I am the pure-hearted Saiyan you hear of in legends, born on Earth and forged by fire, sent here to this time and place to bring you down! That's who I am!"

And a wave of yellow exploded around him, blowing fiercely above the city while the boy powered up even further than he had done before.

"I AM SON GOHAN, AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" he announced.

Kotaga eyed Gohan shrewdly, smirking when he caught sight of his backside. "For a second, I wasn't gonna believe you, but... I guess you speak the truth, child. You really are a Saiyan warrior, aren't you?"

At first, Gohan was confused, but then Mew squeaked passionately.

" _Look, look!_ " she cried. " _Gohan, it's a miracle! Your tail's back!_ "

"I see..." Gohan said, turning back to face Kotaga.

"What a rare treat this opportunity is..." the blue-skinned beast said eagerly, licking his lips. "A Saiyan, huh? I have always wanted to kill a Saiyan! I look forward to claiming your tail for me as a trophy, boy!"

"If that's how you feel, then go ahead and try!" Gohan dared.

But then, right before he could take another lunge at Kotaga, his eyes went wide, and he glanced up, looking surprised about something.

" _Oh my goodness, Gohan, can you feel that?_ " Mew squealed inside his head, doing a little aerial dance.

"I know, I sense it too, Mew!" Gohan breathed, a small smile forming over his face. "There's a very strong ki approaching this planet!"

"What?" Kotaga sneered. "You're crazy, boy, You can't measure power unless you have some sort of device to do it!"

Gohan smirked and turned back to face Kotaga. "Sorry, my lord, but you're wrong. And from the feel of things, it's the cavalry."

And slowly another shape resolved itself in the azure skies as the grin fell from Gohan's face...

* * *

Down below, amongst the flaming wreckage of debris and skeletal struts of collapsed buildings could be seen two figures slinking along shattered back alleys and side passageways, sidestepping said rubble when they could — and occasionally commenting on the state of the city.

"I don't know about this, I'm not sure that this is a safe place to be, Gabby..." a man with jeans, gray shirt, a cap turned backwards, and a camera muttered, running quickly to keep up with the other person.

"Come on, don't be a wimp, Ty!" a woman, with swept-down bangs, tight pants that showed off her figure, and a microphone shot back as she rushed through the city. "If we're lucky, we can get an interview with the mysterious beings!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Ty retorted, but Gabby ignored him, and Ty sighed, but kept pace easily with her, as if he was used to this.

Finally, they came to an area of broken streets that led out into the remnants of several buildings beneath the place where the two beings were fighting, and Gabby turned to face Ty, straightening her collar with a cough as she slashed her hand downward.

"Roll camera!" she barked, and with another sigh Ty did as he was told, struggling to keep the camera going as he stumbled in hollowed out potholes and smashed pieces of pavement underneath his feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your faithful television news reporter, Gabby Roll from the Hoenn Region, on an extended leave in the Kanto Region," Gabby pronounced, her voice cool and methodical, without emotion and a very professional tone.

And she gestured upward...

* * *

"... as all of you can see, while filming on-site in Vermilion City, the otherwise tranquil and quiet morning erupted into horrifying violence when these two mysterious beings — are they Pokémon? Demons? Some kind of aliens? — started blasting this city into rubble," the woman on the TV continued.

Misty and Brock both watched, mouths agape, as the camera zoomed in on Mew and Gohan, both glowing purple and yellow respectively.

"Preliminary body counts are still unclear — so far paramedics have been given free reign to do their jobs," Gabby went on. "The reasons for this sudden rampage of chaos and destruction remain unknown, although as your faithful reporter, I and my handy cameraman Ty Stone promise to do our best to try and find out why, whatever the risks — in the name of truth, accuracy, and balanced journalism!"

"Look at Gohan," Misty said, her left hand coming up over her chest in concern. "He looks so vulnerable out there, doesn't he? So alone..."

"He's _not_ alone!" Brock yelled angrily, actually grabbing the TV and shaking it a little. "He has Mew and together, they'll stop that horrible alien! They just have to! What's gonna happen to us if they can't?!"

Just then, the Scouter that had been left nearby started chirping, and Misty quickly raced over to it, picked it up, and affixed it to her ear.

"Hold on, Brock..." she muttered with very intense concentration. "The Scouter is picking up a very strong power level approaching rapidly!"

"Huh?!" Brock exclaimed, exasperated. "Oh what now?!"

"Wait a minute, something new has appeared in the sky!" Gabby said, taking note of it. "It... it appears to be a giant Blastoise shell!"

And slowly the object on the screen flew closer to Vermilion City...

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Gohan whispered, his optimism fading.

"Mew, Mew?" the little kitty questioned, reverting back into "Pokémon" language. " _Have you ever seen something like this before, Gohan?_ "

"Yes, a few times ago..." Gohan murmured grimly, his frown darkening. "That... that looks like Frieza's spaceship!"

"MEW?!" the New Species Pokémon exclaimed, swiveling to face the ship, then turning back to Gohan again. "Mew, Mew? MEW! Mew!"

"It might be black and gray rather than yellow and purple, but that is definitely the exact same design," The Super Saiyan growled. "If Frieza — or somebody like Frieza — is coming here, it can't be good news!"

"Mew..." Mew whimpered, holding its small arms close to its body.

"Oh blast it all!" Kotaga snarled, turning a gimlet stare upon the craft which had started to descend to the ground below. "The Galactic Peace Forces, here?" He whipped back to face Gohan with a smirk. "You did this, didn't you, boy? Captain Argo betrayed me! Heh. So much the better."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gohan demanded. "Captain Argo? Galactic Peace Forces? What on Earth are you talking about, you monster?"

"Why don't you ask your Saiyan friends down there!" the space marauder said with a nod towards the newly landed vessel.

And just then, the hatch cycled open, and another army poured out.

"Oh my gosh!" Gohan burst out. "Those... they... they look like..."

* * *

"Saiyans," Brock answered, sounding flabbergasted. "They're Saiyans all right, no mistaking it — they have tails like the one Gohan has!"

"... you can see, another group of aliens is coming down out of the spaceship," Gabby drawled on, keeping to her professional air despite the enormity of their situation. "They seem to be wearing separate sets of armor, and hold up..."

"Misty, can you scan their power levels?" Brock requested.

"... tails! One of the groups has tails, just like the Gold Fighter floating high above our heads..." Gabby went on, still sticking to the story.

"Sure thing, Brock!" Misty replied, aiming the Scouter towards where the invading army had landed.

After pressing a few buttons the Scouter beeped several times, wobbling dangerously due to the high power levels it was reading before finally settling on solid numbers while Misty watched on.

"They range anywhere from a little over a thousand to as high as ten million," Misty reported back, shutting the Scouter back off again.

"This doesn't make sense at all," Brock pondered. "Why are the Saiyans here? Don't they come from Gohan's dimension?"

"You know what Gohan said," the orange-haired girl reminded him. "The Saiyans were space pirates working for Frieza. Maybe they just found a way to cross over into this reality — the same way he did?"

"But that doesn't make sense either!" Brock stated. "Gohan said that the Saiyans were all wiped out by Frieza. None of them survived."

He turned back to face the TV screen, frowning again.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

The Saiyans took to the skies, rising to greet the gold and glowing warrior, led by the noble Cabba, who smiled when he caught sight of Gohan, as though he were meeting an old friend he had forgotten.

"So you're the Saiyan Lord Frost was talking about," he said cheerfully. "You've done a good job holding off Kotaga!"

"Who are you?" Gohan said, not in the mood to speak; he wanted answers, not pleasant conversations. "And why are you here?"

"Mew!" Mew chirped, nodding in familiar agreement.

Cabba seemed taken aback. "But surely you know? I mean, you're a Saiyan, right? Then again..." He eyed Gohan. "I've never met a Saiyan who could turn his hair yellow like that. What kind of power is that?"

"I must confess, I've never seen a similar power in all the years I've been in the Saiyan Army," another Saiyan admitted softly.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone, Captain Renso," a sly, sinuous voice chimed in, and like that, Frost hovered up into frame. "The important part is that he has held off Kotaga before he and the Galaxy Marauders could further hurt the people of this planet! He should be commended for his actions!"

"You!" Gohan hurled at Frost, shocking the tiny creature with his venom. "I should have known with a disaster like this, I'd find you involved in it, somehow! What are your plans this time, Frieza?"

Frost's mouth dropped downward into a large O shape, and he pointed at himself, as if he was in shock from Gohan's hate-filled accusation.

"Me?" he put forward, sounding totally devastated. "I think you have me confused for someone else, boy. I don't know who this Frieza that you're speaking about is, but my name is Frost, overseer of the Cold Federation and commander of the Galactic Peace Forces! You must believe me!"

"He's telling the truth!" Cabba insisted. "We're just here to stop Kotaga from ransacking your world and then selling it on the black market!"

Gohan felt confused. "But... but... you're Saiyans. Why would you do this?"

"Why do you got to ask that?" Captain Renso demanded, sounding surprised. "You're Saiyan! It's our job to promote peace and order in the universe, stopping all sorts of vile threats from hurting people."

"So, I come to see a Saiyan child here, and then the Galactic Peace Forces arrive shortly after," Kotaga chuckled, drawing their attention back to him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone orchestrated this to their advantage."

" _Gohan, I think he's right..._ " Mew told him. " _Despite their seemingly pure intentions, I sense a dark aura in their midst._ "

Gohan whipped back to Frost, his skepticism returning full force.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he said angrily. "You set this up so you could buy this planet at a cheaper price, didn't you? You may not be like my Frieza, but I know what he was like, and I'm willing to bet you're the same way!"

"You're wrong!" Cabba hollered, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook his head from side to side, as though in denial. "Lord Frost is a great man! He's saved the universe so much! I just won't believe he could do the things you're accusing him of!"

"Cabba..." And here Frost's lips turned up in a dangerous smirk. "I would not be so quick to dismiss this young Saiyan's claims."

The rest of the Saiyans gasped, pulling backward, as if they had just been slapped.

"But Lord Frost..." Cabba said slowly. "It... it can't be true... it just can't be!"

Frost held up his arms in a mock display of innocence, even as those other aliens dressed in differing armor leered down at the Saiyans.

"I'm afraid our young friend is correct, though how he came to learn this, I have no idea," he responded smugly. "So you can imagine how thrilled I was to purchase the service of Lord Kotaga and the Galaxy Marauders here — one of the best proxy agents I could ever have possibly acquired to spread so much destruction, and then once the planet was left in complete ruins, the proper people could be paid off to buy it at a premium price. For reconstruction efforts and possible planet colonization!"

"Then all this time..." Cabba whispered, the tears now sliding freely down his cheeks. "You've been deceiving us all this time!"

"Yes, I play a real good game of pretend!" Frost said proudly.

"You bastard!" one of the other Saiyans hurled at the alien. "You mean all this was to line your pockets?"

"I wish I could say it was for a greater purpose, so that perhaps that would make it easier for all of you... but in the end, that's what it's all about." Frost glanced up as a sick grin crossed his face. "Money, my dear man... money."

"You..." that same Saiyan growled, his fists clenching up.

"I knew it..." Gohan hissed. "You're too much like your counterpart to be a good person! Just like Frieza! You're both rotten to the core!"

Frost tittered. "Sticks and stones, Saiyan. Sticks and stones."

"But if you're telling us this now," Captain Renso said as a grave expression dawned on his features, "then how do you expect us to keep our mouths shut about this, eh? We know too much now."

Frost turned to the Saiyan officer with a devilish smirk. "Do you honestly think you were the first to uncover my secret operations? Really... how did you _think_ I expect to keep your mouths quiet?"

"NO!" Gohan screamed, his aura flaring as he dived for Frost, visions of Frieza passing through his mind in hot waves. "I won't let you!"

Just then another shape came barreling into him like a train.

"You're fighting _me_ now, boy!" Kotaga spat, plowing into Gohan and carrying him out of the city into the lush countryside.

Frost regarded the Saiyan warriors with a cold, predatory gaze.

"Kill them all."

* * *

"They're on the move," Misty said, tracking them with her Scouter.

Just then, a series of intense detonations rocked the house as it felt as though the ground itself were trying to shake them off of the planet.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Misty and Brock cried out, steadying themselves, before Brock stood up, a deadly glimmer burning in his eyes.

"That's it, I just can't put up with this anymore!" Pewter City's Gym Leader declared, heading out the door as he touched the Poké Balls at his waist. "It looks like we need to take the battle to them — now!"

Misty gasped and reached forward, grabbing onto Brock's wrist.

"No, Brock, you can't go!" she urged him. "It's too dangerous to get involved now!"

Brock shot a fierce glare at her. "And let so many innocent people and Pokémon die? I dunno if I could live with myself over that, Misty..."

"You said it yourself, Brock... we just gotta have faith in Gohan," the fiery tomboy replied, all traces of her usual passion and energy now a faint memory, looking as grave and resigned as Brock had ever seen her. "He is, as much as I hate to admit it, our only hope now."

Brock scowled, annoyed, but ultimately nodded, as the two returned their attention to the TV screen.

* * *

Kotaga dragged Gohan further and further into the country, plowing him through mountains that exploded, blowing out shrapnel and rocky debris in their wake, but doing little to slow the space warrior down.

"I hope that you enjoy it, Saiyan!" Kotaga shouted eagerly. "This is a gift to you, the mightiest among the warrior races of the universe!"

Gohan's eyes shot open and he flared his aura, throwing Kotaga off, who recovered himself, hovering there with a haughty glare.

"You are strong..." the hybrid began slowly, breathing heavily as the signs of battle damage became apparent, even to him. "Stronger than I gave you credit for in the beginning. But I haven't even shown you my full power yet!"

"So you have been holding out on me!" Kotaga cried gleefully. "Show me, Saiyan! Show me that wonderful power of yours and I'll give you a fight you'll always remember — to the next plane, and far beyond it!"

Gohan growled, pulling both his arms inwards, his face clenching, as his aura exploded all around him, hair spiking up, arms bulking, and a single lock dangled down over his facial features while electrical arcs danced around his body like a blazing thunderstorm.

He had become a Super Saiyan 2.

* * *

The battle was raging all throughout the skies of Vermilion City as Saiyan warriors engaged with the regular members of the Cold Army — allies in the Galactic Peace Forces... and now deadly opponents.

Cabba grunted as he was shoved through a skyscraper that crumbled after him, collapsing to the ground in a shower of glass and rubble.

"Didn't you ever wonder why the Cold Army always sent its Elites with the Saiyans we dispatched to war zones?" the other alien asked him.

Finally, Cabba was smashed directly into hard concrete, letting out a spit of blood as he did so, before another alien, this one with long hair tied in a ponytail and an effeminate style and posture, grabbed onto him and started twirling him around the air.

"It was so that we could always have insurance should the Saiyans ever find out the truth to Lord Frost's empire!" the sensitive-looking warrior laughed, twisting him around, before finally sending Cabba flying back up into the air.

Right then, Frost himself came barreling down on the helpless young fighter, intending to crash directly into his back, but before he could do so, he was intercepted by another Saiyan, who caught him off-guard and sent him on the defensive, and he smirked.

"Well, well, it seems I have underestimated you Saiyans," he uttered arrogantly. "But then, you have been working for me all this time."

Cabba's rescuer, Captain Renso, caught him by the leg, then straightened him up as the battle continued around him.

"Cabba, pull yourself together!" he said gently.

"How... how could it be true...?" the black-haired boy wondered, sounding broken. "How could Frost be just like our enemies?"

"You have to get it together!" Renso barked, knowing that right now, only discipline would shake Cabba out of it. "On your feet, recruit!"

Cabba snapped up, assuming the position he had various times.

"Yes sir!" he reassured him, face locked in obedience.

Frost laughed again. "How amusing. You Saiyans always are a delight to behold, but I'm afraid my amusement has run dry, my friends."

Just then, a blinding light surrounded the tiny alien, dissolving the sights and sound and smells of battle away for a brief moment while new dimensions sprouted all over his arms, legs, and torso, and when the light had faded there he stood, bigger than before, hulked out to insane proportions with a pair of horns spiked up above his head.

"That's Lord Frost's Combat Form!" Cabba breathed.

"Yes, and you won't live longer to see another one!" Frost snarled, leaping forward for the both of them. "It's lights out, Saiyans!"

But his Scouter beeped, and Frost came to a complete stop in the air.

"What is it?" he replied. "Can't you see I'm busy here, you fool?!"

The voice on the other end sounded nervous. "I apologize, Lord Frost, but the the computers are picking up a nearby power level in excess of one billion, and I thought it was something which you should know..."

"WHAT...?!" The icy emperor burst out, sounding shocked. "That's impossible! With a power level of a billion, you could destroy this sun and all the planets in the solar system! Scan it again, you moron!"

"W-We have, Lord Frost," the soldier stated, gulping a bit. "But the computer readouts confirm it. There's a high power level nearby."

Growling slightly to himself, Frost faced Cabba and Captain Renso with a savage grin, chuckling lowly to himself, as if he were very amused.

"It seems your execution has been postponed," he told them, his already impressively deep voice shifting to an even lower pitch, "but rest assured, I will be back to finish this deed, Saiyan monkeys!"

And he shot off flying into the distance, a trail of energy oozing off his rapidly departing shape while he left behind an astonished Cabba...

* * *

Once he had gone Super Saiyan 2, the battle had turned.

"Do you think you can bully me around now?!" Gohan demanded, locked in an intense arm-grappling contest with Kotaga that he was surely winning as Kotaga felt his bones creaking and his strength slowly cracking under the pressure.

"Damn fool!" Kotaga retorted, seemingly having lost his cool. "Don't make me show you what true power is, you pathetic little child!"

And Gohan bent forward, savagely smashing into Kotaga's forehead with a powerful headbutt.

"Do you like that?!" the Super Saiyan 2 taunted him.

And he smashed his head into him again, and again and again.

"Oh, you wonderful child!" Kotaga cackled, now sounding truly insane as he clutched at his damaged and bruised forehead. "You truly live up to your race's legacy, don't you? Yes, you have the fire of a thousand years of warriors burning in your blood!"

"Don't try and compliment me!" Gohan hurled at him. "After all the people that you killed, kind words won't make me reconsider."

"You don't understand me, do you?" Kotaga said, sighing theatrically.

"No!" Gohan insisted, his aura blasting across the meadow around them. "And I never want to, either!"

"Very well then. I guess I will just have to educate you!" Kotaga hollered.

And like that, he started powering up, hulking out to insane levels while his skin turned a yellowish-green color and pretty soon he had grown to Broly dimensions as he stood there, panting and surrounded by his own ki, as Gohan favored Kotaga an unimpressed expression.

"So you can transform, like I can," The green-eyed Super Saiyan observed. "It doesn't matter. It won't change this outcome!"

He assumed a battle posture, arms raised up, and legs spread wide.

"I'll destroy you and then go take down Frieza!" Gohan promised.

However, without warning, a suddenly sharp pain shot through his body, jolting through him like an electric shock, his legs quivering like jelly before he finally fell to the forest floor, face buried in the pine needles.

"What... the...?" he muttered, sounding extremely weak.

"Huh?" Kotaga said, eyes going wide as he caught sight of Frost, standing there, clutching tightly onto the young Saiyan's tail.

"Oh my, you've had a good game, Saiyan, but didn't you think I'd know about this little weakness of yours?" He smirked, tightening his hold on the furry appendage. "Now your fate is in my hands, boy."

"I... am... g-getting... sick... and tired... of people... grabbing... m-my tail..." Gohan whimpered, gritting his teeth against the sheer agony.

"So you do have a weakness!" Kotaga roared. "How dare you?! That just takes the fun out of the whole thing! Now you owe me, child!"

Frost turned his head up, smirk widening.

"Then perhaps we could take turns, my dear friend?" The blue alien said, leering hungrily over at the Galaxy Marauders' commander.

"Hmp, never thought a cosmic do-gooder like yourself would know the simple pleasures of this life!" Kotaga grinned, accepting Frost's offer.

_And suddenly, Gohan was five years old, his face buried in the dirt as the evil tyrant stomped down on his face in excruciating pain..._

"No..." he moaned. "No..."

_No..._

* * *

RING, RING. RING, RING. RING, RING.

Misty blinked, feeling surprised.

"Who on Earth is calling us at a time like this?" the orange-headed girl pondered while Brock got to his feet and headed over to the phone.

"Only one way to find out," the older boy said grimly as he answered the call.

A brown-haired woman appeared on the other end.

"Hello, Gohan?" the elderly lady said tentatively. "Or are you Brock?"

"Er, it's Brock..." the black Gym Leader stated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother!"

"AHHH!" Brock and Misty exclaimed, shocked.

"Ash's mother?!" Misty wondered fearfully.

"Yes, Ash gave me this number a few days ago," Delia explained. "He told me that I could get into contact with you whenever I wanted."

"I see..." Brock said darkly, suspecting what this was about.

"Mrs. Ketchum, why are you calling?" Misty questioned.

The kind-eyed woman turned to face her, and at the moment, Misty noticed that her pupils had enlarged with both worry and concern.

"Misty, is it?" she responded. "You see, I just turned on the news and heard that Vermilion City was under attack. Ash is okay... isn't he?"

Both Trainers exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing.

_How much do we tell her about her son? How much should she know?_

"Please, tell me!" The oak-haired woman insisted. "Please tell me nothing bad has happened to Ash! Not to my baby boy!"

"Mrs. Ketchum..." Brock sighed. "Your son... he... he was hurt."

Delia's eyes widened even further than before.

"We have him in a healing tank, but... we don't know if he's going to make it," Misty added, feeling terrible to have to deliver the news.

And just then, Delia stood abruptly. "Please stay right where you are. I'm coming to Vermilion City myself!"

And the screen went black as she cut the connection.

Brock turned to Misty. "What should we do?"

Misty said nothing, instead walking back to the window and turning her head to face the battle which was still taking place in the ruined city.

 _Please, Gohan..._ the ten-year-old girl thought, eyes quivering.

She was silent for a few minutes, and then sent out a silent prayer.

_Win..._

* * *

Gohan panted and gasped as Kotaga and Frost beat at him, bruises appearing all over his body, blood dripping onto a pool on the mossy carpet beneath him, as he whimpered and cried out each and every time, cursing himself for acting like that five-year-old child again.

"What's wrong, Saiyan?" Frost demanded. "Tell me you aren't enjoying this? I thought you Saiyans loved a good challenge, right, little boy?"

"Damn... you... Frieza..." Gohan stubbornly grated.

"Stupid child!" Frost said, whacking the half-Saiyan across his cheek. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? I'm not Frieza!"

"This is getting boring..." Kotaga sighed. "What say we finish him off?"

Frost reared his fist back, as if to beat him some more, before finally letting it down and sighing in a similar way.

"I suppose there's little point in letting the Saiyan live," he agreed.

A thrill of terror went through Gohan, and Frost smirked, holding up his hand as blue ki gathered within his palm.

"Now pay attention, Saiyan, because I can only show you this trick once," the icy overlord smirked.

 _Not this way!_ Gohan thought desperately, even as the energy glowed so brightly it was almost blinding. _Not... not this way!_

Just then, there was a flash of movement as someone kicked Frost, sending the manipulative emperor flying.

"Huh?" Gohan said as instantly his strength returned.

"So, you've followed us here, boy!" Kotaga sneered. "For such fiery will and bravery, I shall reward you with an agonizing end, rest assured!"

Gohan turned, and standing there was the Saiyan boy from earlier, hair spiked up, in ceremonial armor, tail wrapped near his belt.

"B-But... it's you... but why?" Gohan wondered, clearly stunned. "Why have you come to save me after all the things I said to you before?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Cabba demanded. "You're a Saiyan like me! And we look out for one another! It's my fault for not spotting the way Lord Frost was. This is my mess to clean up! I have to help you put an end to this!"

Gohan blinked a few times, then nodded, deciding he liked this Saiyan youth. "Then, let's avenge all those people together... you and me!"

And he stood up, aura flaring as he powered right back up to Super Saiyan 2, the electricity crackling all around him.

"Now, let's finish this!" Gohan declared, smirking in a cool, confident way.

But then there was a bright flash of light that enveloped the area...

* * *

Captain Renso grunted as he locked arms with another alien warrior, pushing and shoving back at him, to no avail.

"It's no use, Saiyan!" the other fighter grumbled. "You can't take us all on — there's more of us than there are you! You can't possibly win!"

Renso cried in pain as the alien squeezed, putting pressure on them.

"You can feel it; the way your bones are starting to break!" the enemy laughed.

And just then, with Captain Renso distracted, another alien slammed into his back, and he went sprawling to the ground.

"And that is the last of 'em!" an orange-skinned fighter with an Australian accent simpered. "Though they fought a bleeding hard battle — they only left three of us to deal with the rest of 'em!"

"That's more than enough," the one who had been fighting Captain Renso retorted, raising his fist. "And now, to finish this one off!"

 _At least Cabba is safe..._ Captain Renso thought groggily, ready to die.

But, before he was able to slash it downwards, without any warning a faint purple aura surrounded him, and he was yanked clean off his feet and sent flying through several buildings, exploding into dusty debris.

"Huh?" the red warrior muttered, confused, before he turned to find a small catlike creature floating there, eyes glowing with a blue light.

" _You... you vile, poisonous beings pollute this planet with your evil!_ " the Legendary Cat threw at them angrily. " _You contaminate it with all your murderous ways and destruction! And by Arceus, I'll do whatever it takes to stop the chaos here, and now, so you can't infect anybody else!_ "

Captain Renso made his way shakily to his feet, feeling surprised.

"You... were the animal that was with the Saiyan boy," he said dumbly. "The one with the glowing aura and golden hair."

" _Yes... and I can feel that you possess noble intentions!_ " the Mew informed him. " _If we don't stop them here, they'll kill everyone! We have to fight them to save the entire planet! Please help me stop them!_ "

Captain Renso nodded, smiling gratefully. "Then just know I've got your back! Together, then! We'll save the people of this world!"

And they turned back to face the last remaining soldiers...

* * *

Gohan dodged the ki blast, and once he had he whipped his head around to face Frost, who stood there now in a small, sleek, slender shape that resembled the way Frieza had looked in his final form.

"Forgetting something?" the blue-skinned fighter sneered.

"Frost, how could you?!" Cabba snarled. "The people trusted you, believed in you! And you betrayed them so callously like this!"

"Comes with the job, dear boy," Frost said lightly. "You were always my most valued lieutenant but you are, after all, easily replaced."

"We'll see about that!" Gohan insisted as he leaped into action, charging himself at Frost with great furious anger.

Cabba was about to follow as, suddenly, something large, green, and orange got in his way, and he felt a fist ram itself into his stomach.

"You're fighting me now, boy!" Kotaga shouted. "Let's see how well you take a beating!"

Meanwhile, Gohan was pounding upon Frost, pummeling every square inch of the tiny creature he could find.

"You won't get away this time, Frieza!" Gohan vowed. "I'll make you pay for every one you hurt!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Frost fired back, connecting solidly with a blow to Gohan's chin. "I'm — not — Frieza!"

And it was Frieza beating his father that struck out at him as Gohan was sent flying, his mind foggy and unfocused...

Back with Cabba, he was struggling desperately against Kotaga in his transformed state.

"What a pathetic weakling you are!" the space marauder growled as his fists connected with Cabba's torso. "Not like that other Saiyan with fire and will! I think I'll return this favor with the quickest death you can imagine! You are not fit to shine my boots!"

And with a savage punch, he sent Cabba barreling through a bunch of trees, displacing the local Pokémon and leaving broken bark behind.

 _No, I can't fall here, not now!_ the spiky-haired boy thought. _If I fall, then this entire planet... my race... falls with me!_

And Kotaga appeared directly above him, smashing into his chest as Cabba was rather violently reacquainted with the forest floor.

 _Frost, he's a monster..._ Cabba kept thinking, awash in a current of pain. _He was responsible... for all that suffering, all those lives..._

Visions of all those he had seen before, mothers torn apart from their children, siblings separated, broken and bleeding bodies, people calling out for help, pain, horror, swept past his mind as if they were flames.

_"Help me, help me!"_

_"Mommy, I'm so cold... it's horrible, Mommy..."_

_"Stop him! He's going to destroy us all!"_

_"No, spare me! Spare me!"_

_"Praise Lord Frost! He always arrives in time to save the day!"_

Cabba grit his teeth as that newfound sense of fury rose up within him, building up higher and higher like a volcano inside of him.

 _He... he was just_ using _us..._ Cabba thought pain blurred his senses from the barrage of blows raining down on his body. _We were loyal to him, and he never felt the same way for us... how could that be...?_

He was seeing the laughing face of Frost in his mind's eye, completely at odds to the Frost he had thought he'd known, kind, gentle, warm.

 _"You are, after all, easily replaced."_ He leered down at him.

He was grounding his teeth together so strongly he was sure they would break, even while he felt that billowing rage rising higher, and his fists clenched hard enough to draw blood, blinded by fury, latching onto this new sense building up in him as though it were somehow a physical entity.

 _What will happen to my people if I fail here?_ Cabba thought, his love for his people overwhelming him almost in intensity as the same as his rage at Frost until it all had blurred together into... love, rage... love, rage... love, rage...

His eyes shot open, morphing into a bright emerald.

 _If I don't stop Lord Frost here... make sure that he never comes back again, then... then... all of our hard work, all of the innocent people we fought for, my family... my friends..._ he mused, the realization nearly too painful to bear.

Renso, Turles, Caulifla, Kale, all the Saiyans he had ever known passed through his sight as if he were possessed, his hair changing into a golden yellow coloration as a yellow aura surrounded him.

_I'M GOING TO LOSE THEM ALL!_

And with a ferocious scream, Cabba let the power out as the whole area exploded around him...

* * *

The rubble blew outward, and Gohan stood there, panting and gasping and regarding Frost with an angry gaze, trying to keep himself calm.

 _Get it together, Gohan!_ he berated himself. _This is Frost, not Frieza, that you are fighting! Even if they are the same way! You can't battle him in this way — it... will... make... you... sloppy! Remember Cell?_

_"Goodbye, son. I love you."_

_"Yet another fighter... you could have saved."_

Gohan shook his head, clearing it of the emotions that gathered there.

"My, my, it seems I struck a nerve..." Frost said, throwing his arms upward. "You, boy, seem to be of a different stock than the Saiyans I deal with — you seem... more _aggressive_... and far more _ruthless_."

"Try and taunt me, it won't work!" Gohan roared, launching himself at Frost again, who retaliated, and the battle was rejoined.

* * *

Cabba stood there once the dust had cleared, surrounded by a golden aura and extremely wide eyes, hair yellow, eyes teal.

"That again?" Kotaga said, looking surprised before grinning widely. "Perhaps you are far more worthy than I had first suspected."

"I don't care about you, Kotaga!" the newly ascended Super Saiyan exploded, shocked by the power and fury that he felt coming from his own voice. "But I'll give you a chance to leave here now before I do something I might regret to you."

"And miss the carnage of war?" Kotaga laughed. "Never!"

Cabba's eyes tightened, as though the answer had personally offended him, as if... he were struggling against something dark inside him.

"Very well then!" he screamed, sounding quite deranged. "I gave you your chance! NOW DIE, YOU MONSTER!"

And the battle resumed.

* * *

Gohan traded blows with Frost, smashing into him with all the fury and power of a semi, the air rippling from near-misses and accurate hits.

"How... can... you... be... this... strong?" Frost questioned Gohan, quickly losing ground to the superior fighter.

"Those who fight for justice will always surpass those who fight for evil or other horrible motives!" the Super Saiyan 2 shot back.

And he lashed out with a powerful punch, sending Frost flying into a nearby mountain, and Gohan countered by opening up a hundred blue ki blasts on him, smashing into the rocky outcropping and exploding with immense power.

Again, he raised his arms above him in an X pattern. " _Masenko-HA!_ "

The yellow beam slammed into the mountain, which promptly blew up.

BOOM!

For a few minutes, Gohan stood there, panting and gasping, having spent up an enormous store of energy.

 _And here I'd thought I was learning how to control my Super Saiyan 2 ki a lot better..._ he thought to himself, feeling exhausted.

And then, the debris blasted apart, and Frost emerged from within, coming to land directly in front of the hybrid.

"You... you're stronger than any other Saiyan I've fought!" Frost cried furiously. "How... how can you be this strong? It's not right, boy!"

"You have the nerve to claim what I do isn't right?" Gohan snarled. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

And with that he charged right for Frost who at the last second swept to the side as he nicked Gohan's arm.

"Ah!" Gohan yelped, stepping away to the side. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, you'll see, boy," Frost smirked. "You'll see."

And Gohan's vision began to swim in front of his eyes...

* * *

Cabba smashed into Kotaga, battering every inch of the Galaxy Marauders commander he could find with his powerful fists.

"Oh, I commend you!" Kotaga sneered at him. "What a feisty little warrior you are! It appears I have totally misjudged you, boy!"

"What's that?!" Cabba demanded. "Can't you keep up with my speed? Does it hurt?! Well, that's what you get for being such a monster!"

Kotaga suddenly blocked his attacks, then smashed his elbow into Cabba's face, grabbed onto his leg, and sent him hurling up, though Cabba caught himself in midair and, before he could catch him, he pulled his arms to the side.

"LET'S SEE YOU EAT THIS!" he bellowed as purple ki gathered within his cupped-together palms, shining bright as a star. "GA —"

 _NO!_ Cabba screamed inside his head. _What... what's happening to you?! You can't fire from this angle! You'll destroy this world!_

That short hesitation cost him as Kotaga blasted up and rammed his head into his stomach, propelling him higher.

"You call me a monster, yet look at how fiercely you fight, _Super Saiyan_ ," Kotaga spat — and then he grinned wickedly. "What's the matter? Don't like the idea of spilling a little blood to accomplish whatever goals you have?"

"No you're wrong!" Cabba insisted, as if to convince himself. "I haven't changed! I'm the same person I always was... I still fight for justice!"

"Oh do you really?" Kotaga laughed. "You seem like just a posturing child to me."

WHAM! BAM! WHAM! BAM! Kotaga unleashed a furious series of blows on Cabba's back, taking advantage of his delay to pummel the boy.

"That other Saiyan knows war, he knows battle," Kotaga stated. "He has earned my respect. BUT YOU'RE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS!"

Flipping Cabba upside down, Kotaga came shooting down towards the ground like a meteor, smashing his full weight into Cabba.

KABOOM!

An explosion blew up around them, obscuring their vision for miles...

* * *

"Mew..." Mew whispered, panting deeply as it sunk to the ground, sweat rolling off its forehead.

Captain Renso set down next to the Legendary Pokémon, looking just as tired, yet perhaps better at controlling it than the tiny Mew was.

"Are you well?" he asked it. "Do you need medical attention?"

Mew shook its head side to side. " _No. But that... that's the last one. We did it. We took them all out._ "

"You fought well," Renso praised it. "You have proven that you have the true heart of a Saiyan, and you're a credit to this world."

Mew looked up with a smile... which suddenly vanished a moment later as it jerked its head off to the side.

"MEW!" it squealed in distress, gathering the last of its failing energy reserves to float up into the air.

" _It's Gohan!_ " she yelled, sounding terrified. " _He's in trouble! I can sense it!_ "

"Whoever that mysterious Saiyan boy is," Captain Renso said slowly, weighing the situation in his mind, "he's fighting Frost and Kotaga, two of the strongest beings in the universe, and they're far stronger than you and I could ever hope to be. Let's leave it in his hands."

" _No, I can't just abandon him!_ " Mew screamed. " _Gohan... if I don't go to save him, he'll die! I'm not willing to let that happen! Not him!_ "

And the tiny cat took off, flying off into the skies.

"You can't win!" the Saiyan veteran pressed on, but Mew paid him no heed, and Captain Renso sighed. "I guess it's useless to argue..."

And the seasoned warrior limped his way off in pursuit.

_Cabba, hold on! I'm coming for you!_

* * *

Kotaga stood there, waiting for the dust to clear, for some sign of the Saiyan boy to emerge, and when the smoke had dissipated and he saw that nothing remained, in a split second he had turned, but it was far too slow as Cabba's punch sent him flying into the forest, scraping along the floor as he crashed into several trees.

Cabba set down, glowing and folding his arms together, staring down at Kotaga with a serious, determined expression over his features.

"You're wrong, you know," he told him. "The fact that I can feel anger this way does not make me a monster. It makes me a hero."

"Oh?" Kotaga whispered, smiling weakly. "And how is that, child?"

Cabba uncrossed his arms and made his way closer to Kotaga.

"It is not a sin to feel anger over injustice," Cabba stated slowly, as the young Saiyan soldier put his soul on the line, and when he spoke next, it was with a passion rarely heard from someone of his years. "What matters is what you do with that rage and the kind of feelings you have inside your heart when you act upon it! And my heart is filled with justice, to see you answer for your crimes, not hate or revenge!"

Kotaga stood, smirking again, as he clapped grandly.

"Magnificent, boy," Kotaga said. "For your dedication and bravery, I think you'll bring you back home with me to make my own pet!"

Cabba assumed a battle stance. "Go ahead and try!"

Just then, a pink comet shot by overhead, drawing their attention to the spectacle.

"What's that?" Cabba said rhetorically. "Wait, that looks like the creature that was with the golden-haired Saiyan!"

"Fool!" Kotaga scoffed. "I'll crush you!"

And he shot off into the skies in pursuit as Cabba's eyes went wide.

 _NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!_ he realized, and once again pulled his hands to the side as purple ki once again collected inside his cupped palms.

" _GALICK GUN!_ " Cabba roared, shooting off the concentrated energy beam, straight for Kotaga.

The space warrior turned as his own arrogance caught up him.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed, reaching down to try to correct for his mistake, to tank the oncoming blast with his palm, but all was in vain as the energy wave had been fired too quickly, and pretty soon he was swept up by the rush of energy. "MY SPIRIT WILL SEEK YOUR DEATH, SAIYAN, ARRRGGHHHH..."

And like that, he was incinerated, burned down until his very molecules had ceased to exist, and the wave zoomed past the Mew harmlessly, exiting the atmosphere and into space, where it could do no harm unless by a freak chance it traveled by an inhabited world.

Cabba wiped some sweat off his brow, exhausted but satisfied.

"And so, that's the end of Kotaga," he sighed, his hair turning into black again, almost falling flat to his face right there, before his eyes went wide again. "I never thought I could defeat him on my own."

He held his hand up, staring at the palm.

"What was that?" he muttered. "I've never felt such a strong rush of strength and hate. It's like I was another person. Is it the same kind of power that the other boy had..." His eyes went wide. "Wait a tick..."

He shot upright, legs wobbling, bit his mind focused and clear.

 _That pet was the other boy's!_ he thought desperately. _He was fighting Frost... what happened to him? I have to make sure he's all right!_

And Cabba leapt off the ground in pursuit of the tiny Mew.

* * *

Gohan slumped to the ground, his transformation fading, his eyes swimming, as he fought for breath, which was suddenly painful.

"What... did... you... do... t-to me...?" he asked, laboring where he lay on the carpet of moss and pine needles even as Frost moved closer.

"Dear, dear, what a slow child you are," the blue emperor said, amused. "You're getting slow, sluggish, and your body systems are failing. What do you think I did to you, my dear Saiyan youth?"

 _He... he poisoned me!_ the hybrid said with rapidly dawning realization. _That's the only explanation for all this! He... he really is like Frieza!_

And Frost reached down to grasp at his chin, pulling his head up to stare at him.

"Let's see, pupils unresponsive," he said, as if he were examining a fascination specimen of exotic plant life. "Pulse is weakening. Yes, I do believe that you only have a few minutes to live, though I'm rather shocked by your resilience."

He let go of the slowly failing Gohan, smirking again as he stood up.

"Usually, the venom is instantaneous!" Frost declared. "Yet you still wheeze and gasp and fight for every second you have left. Marvelous! Simply wonderful!" And he clapped both his hands. "You truly are a testament to the might and strength of the Saiyan race!"

"It's... n-not... over... F-F-Frost..." Gohan avowed.

"I'm afraid it is," Frost intoned, laughing lightly. "And now, I do believe I have a planet to destroy and then build for resale on the market..."

He turned, as if to walk away, but before he could do that an energy ball blasted down towards him from overhead, and Frost jumped, only narrowly avoiding the deadly wave of psionic energy that detonated within the field.

"What the devil is this?!" Frost demanded. "Surely not another Saiyan managed to survive! My Elites should have been more than capable against them!"

And he swiveled his head from side to side, before a tiny white kitty settled down, floating only a few feet in front of Gohan.

"M-Mew..." Gohan whispered, wondering if he was going insane.

"You!" Frost snarled. "You're the oh so detestable little creature that was with your Saiyan here back at the city!"

" _I won't let you hurt him!_ " Mew promised. " _A boy as precious and pure-hearted as this one won't ever fall to the likes of you! What he represents cannot be destroyed and I won't let you taint him with unearthly evils!_ "

"So the creature speaks," Frost said, throwing his arms up in that way that seemed to be his habit. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid it is. See..."

And at that moment, Mew launched itself forward, apparently sick and tired of hearing Frost speak.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that?!" Frost growled. "So be it, feline!"

"No, Mew... y-you'll die..." Gohan said, reaching for it weakly.

Frost reared a fist back and punched Mew right across the cheek before it could even get close, sending the Legendary Cat spiraling through the trees, which snapped and broke into half in its wake.

Frost spat. "Foolish creature — did you believe you could hope to win against me? I am Lord Frost, the strongest being in the universe!"

"No..." Gohan whispered, inching closer to Mew as he dragged himself closer despite the poison coursing in his veins. "St-Stop it, Frieza..."

"How fitting that at the end, you still think of me as this Frieza," Frost sneered. "Kind of bookends this whole thing, don't you think?"

And then, without warning, a savage punch rapped itself across Frost's cheek, as he flew, flopped about in midair, and corrected for himself, landing catlike in front of them.

Cabba touched down, a dark look now crossing his face.

"Frost, let him go, and leave this planet right now!" Cabba ordered his former mentor. "Take your spaceship and go. Leave us right now."

"Oh, and do you presume to tell _me_ what to do, little Cabba?" Frost chortled. "But then, you always were an amusing Saiyan."

"I mean it!" Cabba hollered, taking a step closer to the evil alien overlord. "Go now! You won't like what happens if you stay!"

"Given what you have to fight me with and the meager resistance I've encountered so far, I think I'll take my options here," Frost smirked.

Cabba growled, and as he did so, his ki exploded around him in a powerful aura.

"That's where you're wrong!" he shouted. "I'm not the same Saiyan that I was anymore! I'm different! And if you won't leave, then I'll just show you that I'm not that scared little boy you can order around!"

A wave of yellow enveloped Cabba, his muscles bulked out, his hair transformed to gold, and his eyes morphed to a cold shade of emerald as he stood there, glowing in the center of the clearing, and staring daggers at Frost.

Frost took a step back, looking shocked.

"But... what... you... how...?" he wondered dumbly.

"I've changed," Cabba smirked. "And now, I'll use my power to take you down, for the innocent lives who died in your secret wars!"

And he charged Frost head-on, exchanging blows faster than the eye could follow, even as Mew stumbled its way back from the forest, wobbling and nearly tipping over, to flop next to Gohan.

"Mew..." it cried, its former innocence now a long-distant memory.

"M-Mew..." Gohan whispered, as his whole body seemed to have gone numb. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to get you involved in this..."

" _Gohan, it's okay!_ " the little feline reassured him. " _There is nowhere else I'd rather by than at your side._ "

Gohan reached out, laying his warm hand on its forehead.

"Mew, I love you..." he slurred. "You're the first real Pokémon I ever had, and I'll..." He coughed up blood. "I'll always treasure you..."

Off in the distance, Cabba was getting his butt handed to him by Frost as the alien emperor pounded the living snot out of his subordinate.

"You've got a lot stronger — but you're still no match for me!" Frost hurled at the Super Saiyan savagely, and soon Cabba was covered in bruises. "Why do you think I was the one to lead the Galactic Peace Forces all those years? Because there is no being in the universe cunning enough or strong to deal with me!"

"I won't let you hurt the people of this world!" Cabba insisted, fighting the pain to trade yet more blows. "I won't let you use us anymore!"

"A brave sentiment!" Frost insisted as he smashed Cabba facefirst into the dirt. "But it's a bit hollow at the moment, I'm afraid."

Cabba glared up at Frost, who leered down at him, and suddenly lifted his index finger up with a crackling energy ball gathering on it.

"In fact..." Frost said thoughtfully, rising further up into the air. "I don't think I particularly need this planet, do I? It's far more trouble than it's worth! And after all..." He grinned. "I do like to tie up my loose ends!"

"Y-You wouldn't!" Cabba uttered frantically. "There are millions, billions of people on this planet! You can't just kill them all!"

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, my friend," Frost said, a truly dark look now on his face. "The people here mean nothing to me. It's true to say that you never knew me... such trifles like this don't bother me in the slightest. And unlike you, I can survive in space, so there's little point in keeping this charade going."

"So that's it!" Cabba said. "You know you can't beat me, so you're just going to blow up the planet instead! How could you be so... cruel?!"

"I'm afraid it's no matter of cruelty, my friend," Frost said as he hovered higher. "It's just business and business is business."

The tears flowed freely down Cabba's face as he realized there was nothing he could do, no way to stop this disaster.

"You're right..." he wept, turning his head down. "I never knew you at all, and if this is you are, then I think I don't want to live with that."

"D-Don't... s-s-say... such things..." a soft voice moaned nearby.

Cabba turned to find Gohan standing there, knees bent, splayed up against a tree stump, panting deeply but otherwise determined.

"What... are you doing?" Cabba said, blinking stupidly.

"What... I-I've done m-my whole life..." he said, bringing his palms together to cup them at his side. "What... m-my father taught m-me b-before... he died... I am not going to j-just... ach! Give up! Not a chance!"

Blue-white energy gathered within them, shining brightly though with a definite quiver to them as though he couldn't maintain the power.

"I..." Gohan said, gasping for breath. "I... won't let... my father's sacrifice... b-be in vain! Not this way! Not... not this way!"

And with a roar, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Cabba simply stared at the youth for a few seconds feeling inspired, before he nodded and made his way back up, limping his way over to the other Saiyan and bringing his palms to rest above and below his own.

"TOGETHER THEN!" Cabba shouted. "You and me... let's do this together! Let's protect this world from that horrible traitor!"

Gohan nodded once, then put his energy into a chant.

"K-Ka..." he said. "Me... ha..."

The energy vibrated within his palms, so strong the air around them seemed to shimmer with power like the heat haze off a highway.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, is it?" Frost sneered, as the Death Ball enlarged. "Very well. To the death then, Saiyans!"

"M-M-Me..." Gohan stuttered, an eye going shut as his head dipped.

"Hold it together!" Cabba urged him. "We have to stop him!"

Gohan nodded weakly, and then staggered up right.

"HERE YOU GO, SAIYANS!" Frost roared, shooting the ball down at them. "A LITTLE GOING-AWAY PRESENT FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed while Cabba helped him shove his cupped-together palms upward, shooting off a huge energy beam!

The strong ki blasts collided in midair, and it was as though a nuclear explosion had gone off as mountains crumbled under the force of their struggle, rivers emptied their contents all over the forests, and many Pokémon fled in terror.

"Powerful, Saiyans, but not powerful enough," Frost remarked, eyes glowing within the spectacle of all that light and energy shining.

"It's not enough!" Cabba said, sounding horrified. "We're faltering. He... he's gonna overpower us!"

"What would you think of me now, Dad...?" Gohan whispered, vision blurring even more as darkness trailed at the corners of his sight.

"Keep it up!" Cabba insisted desperately. "We... just... have... to... keep it up!"

"I... I can't..." Gohan said feebly. "I can't focus..."

The Death Ball had closed the distance between them, blowing out intense winds that shook the countryside, disturbing Misty and Brock in their capsule house, Captain Renso as he tried marching toward the source of the disturbance, and many, many more in the remnants of Vermilion City.

"Ah, what is that, Brock?!" Misty exclaimed.

"What a battle!" Brock put forth as nothing but a steady stream of light seemed to be shining in their windows, rattling them.

"Cabba, was it...?" Gohan wondered vaguely. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"We can't hold it!" Cabba said, as the Death Ball was now only feet away from burrowing into the earth and carrying them along with it.

However, before it could make contact, a thin purple light enveloped their beam, stabilizing it, and the Friendship Kamehameha was no longer giving ground.

"But... what... who?!" Cabba wondered, swiveling his head around.

But to Gohan's eyes, it was suddenly not Frost standing above him, or even Frieza — it was...

"YOU!" Gohan screamed, straining against the force of the Death Ball with renewed vigor that shocked Cabba from the sheer intensity.

"Yes, Gohan, keep struggling!" Cell laughed. "Put up a good fight! It'll only delay the inevitable!"

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Gohan hollered back to him, and now only one thought consumed his poison-addled thoughts.

"What power!" Cabba observed, even as he poured more energy into the beam that was slowly but surely ascending higher and higher!

"MEW!" Mew cried, sagging close to a tree. _Just a little further, Gohan... just a little further... I don't know how much longer I can keep up this hallucination of your darkest memory... please..._

The beam was now definitely shaking the forest furiously, even as Frost pushed and strained with all his might to shove the beam back down onto the two Saiyans, but to his horror, he found that all his efforts were useless!

"This... can't... be..." he groaned to himself. "NO! No way that I, the Emperor Frost, can be brought down by two Saiyans! No... I-I..."

The trailing edges of the beam were sweeping him up in it, and he loosed one last, agonizing scream.

"I CAN'T DIE HERE!"

But too late, for the blast had overwhelmed him, and Frost vanished into the Friendship Kamehameha as the ki wave shot up, past the atmosphere, before dissipating harmlessly in space.

The light show had faded, leaving behind only blue skies, shattered forests, and empty lakes, as the nearby ocean settled itself down with hundred-kilometer waves no longer rushing through Vermilion Bay.

"We... we did it..." Cabba said, sounding stunned. "We beat him."

And then, slowly, a huge grin formed upon his face as he dropped the Super Saiyan transformation, jumping up and down like a five-year-old child, even as Gohan fell to the ground, smiling somewhat uncertainly up at the other Saiyan.

"Mew..." Mew whimpered, sliding down the tree to rest on its bum on the dirt floor. _We... we finally did it, and it's all thanks to Gohan..._

Just then, there was a very loud roar, nearly deafening, as Cabba turned his head from side to side, trying to search for it.

"By the stars above, what is that awful noise?!" the spiky-haired boy questioned. "It's... it's so loud!"

But he no longer had to question where when the shell-shaped ship they had arrived on had lifted off from ground, opened up on the late Kotaga's ship with its weapons, and once it had been blown to dust, turned on its axis and made a beeline for outer space.

"The pilot!" Cabba burst out, almost slapping himself. "I forgot about him! That's my only ticket out of here! He... he's getting away!"

"L-Let... him g-go..." Gohan muttered, straining himself against the numbness now descending on him, trying to stay conscious for these last few minutes. _My friends... still... need... s-somebody... to train them... and protect them._

"Hey, are you okay?" Cabba asked, now looking worried.

"There will... be... another... time..." he gasped as he finally succumbed and lost consciousness, fading away to black.

 _Misty..._ was the last thought to go through his poisoned brain...

Mew jerked bolt upright, and shot over with tears in its eyes.

" _GOHAN!_ "


	19. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

"... and as you can see, all signs of the battle seem to have run their course in the heart of the once-bustling downtown metropolis," Gabby Roll was droning on from the television set. "No further disturbances have rocked the landscape ever since that last great burst of light and we can only hope whoever was behind this, whatever petty reasons they were fighting over that cost so many people their lives..."

But then, Brock shut off the TV, which disappeared in a haze of static.

"So what do you think, Brock?" Misty wondered, her eyes quivering.

"It seems quiet..." Brock mused, putting a hand to his chin. "Too quiet. But then again, I think the end of the world would have had to make a little more noise, so... who knows what's going on now?"

"I had no idea that Gohan was _this_ strong," Misty said, giving a soft sigh as she slumped against the wall. "I mean, I knew he told us and everything, but still, there's telling you and then there's seeing it in action..."

Brock pondered a bit more, but then his eyes widened, and he pointed out their window. "Hey, look! Isn't that one of the Saiyan warriors?"

Misty turned, and to her shock she found one of the armored fighters from before limping past the house.

"You're right, Brock!" she said, taking off towards it. "I think it is!"

"Hey, wait up!" Brock grumbled, making sure he was not left behind.

The two rushed out of the house and made their way over to him.

"Hey, you!" Brock called out, running fast. "You! Hold up a minute!"

Captain Renso froze, not having expected to have to deal with the locals, and turned to face the two children.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked warily.

"You're one of those fighters that was in Vermilion City, right?" Misty questioned as both of the Gym Leaders came to a stop before him.

Captain Renso looked slightly taken aback. "Why, yes, I am. How did you... please don't panic, but I'm not from this world, however, I don't have any intention of harming you, though right now, I must find my protégé, Private Cabba!"

As though in response to his statement, a voice suddenly called down from above.

"Captain Renso!" it shouted urgently.

The three glanced up to find a tailed boy setting down near them, carrying the limp and inert form of Gohan with him, as a second later a weary, exhausted, and worried-looking Mew set down with him.

"Gohan!" Misty burst out, rushing over to Cabba.

The spiky-haired child turned to face her, showing nothing but genuine curiosity. "Er... hey there, miss. I take it you know this Saiyan boy?"

"Yes, I do!" Misty said, placing her hands on his skin, but a second later she had recoiled. "He feels so icy and cold to the touch!"

Captain Renso stepped forward, his eyes tightening.

"Private Cabba, what in the devil happened?" he demanded. "What about Kotaga? And Lord Frost? Has the situation been resolved?"

Cabba sighed. "Yes, it has, but..."

Before he could finish, however, Mew chimed in.

" _That can wait till later!_ " she insisted desperately. " _Gohan needs immediate medical treatment right now or he's going to die!_ "

"No!" Misty screamed, as her hands went to her cheeks.

"Yes, it was Lord Frost," Cabba said gravely. "He poisoned him!"

"But what can we do?" Brock stated reasonably. "We don't have any Antidotes on us, and this could be an alien toxin, so there's no way of knowing whether any kind of Earth medicines will be effective on it."

"No, Gohan, no..." the cute redhead whispered, her eyes tearing up, voice cracking. "I can't lose you, Gohan, please... not like this..."

Brock hung his head, feeling as equally hopeless as Misty was while Mew actually started crying, but then, to their surprise, the older man with the tail suddenly spoke up, snapping them all out of their funk.

"Don't lose hope, young lady!" the older Saiyan told her passionately. "There might still be a chance to save him. I happen to have on hand a number of reactive compounds that may work on whatever he's been infected with!"

"YOU DO?!" Misty exclaimed loudly, eyes wide.

"Then there's no time to waste!" Brock added hurriedly.

"Let's get this boy inside, now!" Cabba decided.

"Mew!" the Cat Pokémon agreed with a nod.

And all five of them, Saiyan and human, raced into the capsule house in the hope that they would be in time to save their fallen friend...

* * *

Delia Ketchum sat in the airplane seat, fidgeting nervously as they passed by rolling green hills and lush yellow meadows beneath.

 _Oh Ash, my baby..._ she thought. _Please be okay. I can't lose you. Ever since I lost your father you were my whole world... please, hold on..._

Just then, an announcement sounded throughout the back cabin.

"Attention, all passengers," the captain's voice sounded. "The Indigo Council has just issued a region-wide alert, and so in compliance with air travel regulations, we will be putting down at the nearest airport, which will delay our arrival time in Vermilion City by..."

Delia's heart skipped a beat. _Delay our time? No, I can't let this happen! I have to make sure my baby boy is still all right!_

Unbuckling her seatbelt, the Ketchum matron hurried past rows and rows of passengers.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but you're not allowed —" one of the flight attendants piped up, but Delia shoved past her into the cockpit.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?!" the Captain demanded, his jaw going slack at the sight of Delia.

"Oh Captain, please, I have to talk to you!" the bark-haired woman pressed, walking over to him as the stewardesses desperately tried to hold her at bay and urging her to return to her seat, but to no avail.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" the copilot snapped. "Save it for when we touch down, lady!"

"Captain, please, you can't delay our arrival to Vermilion City!" Delia pleaded, fighting off the two flight attendants as her eyes sparkled.

The Captain snorted, a bit unnerved. "I don't make the rules, lady, I just follow 'em. And when they say we set down, we set down."

"Captain, PLEASE!" Delia begged, the tears now flowing freely. "My son was close to Vermilion City! I have to get there!"

"You wanna fly over to Vermilion City now, when it's a war zone near there?" the copilot sneered. "Lady, you are a special kind of crazy!"

"Please, Captain, don't you have kids?" Delia appealed. "He is my whole world! I... I don't know if I could forgive myself if something ever happened to him! I... I just have to find out if he's all right!"

The Captain hesitated, but the copilot just scoffed.

"Remove her," he said of the stewardesses.

"Captain, please, he's all I have left!" Delia said frantically.

And staring into her eyes, the Captain sighed suddenly.

"All right, to hell with regulations," he stated forcefully, turning to his copilot. "Johnson, you heard the lady! It's back to Vermilion City!"

"What?!" Johnson scoffed. " _You_ are crazy!"

"Maybe I am, but I call the shots!" the Captain shot back.

"Oh Captain, thank you!" Delia said, her voice grateful.

The Captain snorted again. "Take your seat. We'll be landing in Vermilion City in about twenty to thirty minutes from now."

Delia nodded, letting the flight attendants escort her out.

_Hold on, Ash! I'm on my way!_

* * *

Gohan was gently laid out on the sofa, his breathing shallow, his skin flushed and deathly pale; it was clear he was in pretty bad shape.

"What are some of these reactive compounds you have?" Misty questioned, shooting a sideways glance at Captain Renso.

Captain Renso fished around inside his breast-plate.

"I'm going to assume Lord Frost poisoned him with some kind of broad-spectrum venom which is effective on most humanoid species," the Saiyan commander explained. "To counteract the effects, I have in my possession _ngome-X_. Mix it with a hydrogen element and shock it with electricity, and it will neutralize the effects."

"But where are we going to find hydrogen?" Misty wondered.

"H20!" Brock exclaimed, sounding as if he had just won the answer to a million-dollar question, and his eyes gleamed, despite being shut.

"Excuse me?" Misty said, blinking rapidly.

"I'll go get some water, hold on, be right back!" Brock replied.

And he rushed off into the kitchen, leaving Misty behind.

"I guess electricity means we need Pikachu," Misty sighed, making her way back to the side room where the little Mouse Pokémon may be.

And sure enough, once she'd entered, she saw Pikachu still plastered in front of the healing tank, eyes focused on Ash's submerged face.

"Chu..." it whispered. "Pika Pi... Pikachu..."

"Hey Pikachu, we need your help!" Misty announced to it.

"Chu...?" Pikachu wondered, turning its head around.

"Pikachu, Gohan... Gohan was hurt, badly," she said, eyes shining. "We need an electric charge to save him. Please, will you help?"

For a few seconds, the little Electric type just stared into Misty's eyes, brimming with unshed tears, before it nodded, looking determined.

"PIKA PIKA!" it declared, holding up a fist.

Misty hugged it tightly. "Oh thank you, Pikachu! You're a real friend!"

Pikachu grinned, and then followed Misty once she set it down.

"Mew, Mew! Mew?" the white kitty squeaked to Pikachu.

"Pika Pika, Pi!" Pikachu responded.

"Here's the compound," Captain Renso said.

"I've got the water," Brock added, nodding to his cup.

"And here's Pikachu!" Misty chimed in hopefully.

"Then let's do this!" Cabba stated.

Captain Renso reached forward and let several drops dribble into the water, which instantly turned a lighter shade of purple as the contents swilled with the chemical and mixed them together till soon it spread to the edges of the cup.

"Okay, Pikachu, it's your turn!" Misty prompted it.

Pikachu nodded, and then held its hands very close to it.

"Pika Pika!" it cried out loudly. "PIKA... PIKACHU!"

And let off a jolt of yellow electricity, which made contact with the glass until soon the purple liquid had morphed into a dark pink.

"That should do it," Captain Renso said. "Now just pour it down your friend's gullet; that should do the trick. He'll be cured in seconds."

"But what if you're wrong?" Misty asked, suddenly pessimistic. "What if he was poisoned with something else? What if we don't have a cure?"

"Misty," Brock said seriously, bending over Gohan, "this is our only shot. If this doesn't work, he's a goner."

"Mew..." Mew whispered, settling down as it aimed its gaze on Gohan.

Brock dipped the glass across his mouth, letting the liquid slide into Gohan's throat and within minutes he had drunk the whole thing.

Brock stepped back, looking grim. "Now we wait."

For a few seconds, it seems nothing was happening, but then, slowly...

"Hey guys, look!" Cabba shouted, pointing at the inert half-Saiyan. "Color! There's color returning to his skin!"

Mew came up close to him and pressed its head up against his chest, and then, without warning, it shot off into dizzyingly rapid flight.

"MEW, Mew! MEW! Mew Mew!" it squealed, doing a happy dance in midair. " _His heartbeat is stabilizing! He's gonna be okay!_ "

"Oh what a relief!" Brock said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu..." the yellow Pokémon said, offering a brief smile, but then glancing back down the hallway towards the healing room.

Misty smiled as she gazed at the tailed boy she had come to know and care about in a very short time, her eyes bright with many emotions.

 _You're really going to be all right..._ she thought. _Oh, Gohan..._

Just then, Gohan's eyelids fluttered and slowly he had roused himself as he raised himself into a sitting position, blinking in puzzlement.

"Um, where am I?" he wondered. "What happened?"

"GOHAN!" Misty shouted joyfully.

Gohan reacted with complete shock as the orange-headed tomboy shot her arms out and pulled Gohan into a close hug, laying her head down on his shoulder, and her voice broke when Misty spoke next.

"Oh, Gohan... I-I was so scared!" Misty said, sounding close to tears. "I thought I was gonna lose you! I can't... please don't leave me..."

"Am I missing something?" Gohan asked, but then in a flash Misty was right back to her old self, beating him over his chest in furious anger.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Don't do that again, idiot! If you try that again, you'll regret it!"

"Gosh, Misty, I'm very sorry..." Gohan said simply, eyes full of the compassion she so loved in them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, but... what happened to me? I can't remember much well..."

But words had apparently failed Misty for when the fiery redhead had glimpsed the look in Gohan's innocent pupils, her anger left her as she just held him close, her very posture and actions radiating a sense of immense, palpable relief.

"Misty..." he uttered softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"Ahem," Brock said, smirking in a superior way as he folded his arms. "Do you want us to leave or would you two prefer your own room?"

For a second, Misty glanced up, staring right into Gohan's eyes, as she blushed, released him, and sat off to the side, fuming.

 _What IS it about this boy?_ she raged to herself. _Why... why is it that I care about him so much? Sure, he's cute, but is he... really..._

And she gasped at the direction her thoughts were turning, blushing still more deeply.

"MEW, MEW! Mew!" the Legendary Pokémon chirped, settling down in Gohan's lap as it smiled up at him.

"MEW!" Gohan cried, reaching out and holding it close, while Misty, despite her embarrassment, sent him a small hint of a smile.

" _Oh Gohan... you nearly died..._ " it said as wet tears slipped down its puffy cheeks. " _I could never forgive myself if I couldn't save you. I am not complete without the purity in your heart. Gohan, please forgive me..._ "

"Mew, you have nothing to apologize over, okay?" Gohan said encouragingly, patting it on the head in a soothing manner.

"Mew..." it purred, sounding content. "Mew..."

"OH!" Gohan burst forth, standing up. "Where's Frost? What happened to Kotaga?! How did I end up this way? Did someone beat them...?"

"Whoa, calm down, little man!" Captain Renso said easily. "Let me get to that. Before you could beat him, Lord Frost poisoned you..."

And Gohan could see it in his mind's eye; _charging Frost, who nicked him with his arm as he felt the strength leaving his body..._

"I remember," the hybrid said quietly.

"Will you please let me finish?" Renso asked politely, and at Gohan's nod, he pressed onward. "And although it was a dirty tactic, somehow with Private Cabba's help, the two of you were able to defeat Kotaga and Frost while your pet and I took care of the soldiers back in the town."

"Oh, I see!" Brock commented with a smile. "So it's really thanks to the four of you that those terrible murderers were finally beaten!"

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu added. "Pika Pi!"

"Well, you don't have to praise us..." Captain Renso said humbly. "A Saiyan's life is sacrifice, after all, and considering Kotaga had done to your city and many other planets all over the universe, I'm just glad we were finally able to bring him to justice."

Misty actually giggled at that. _Such a noble man!_ And she sent Gohan a glowing expression with his back facing her. _Just like my Gohan..._

"So your name is Cabba, huh?" Gohan said interestedly, turning a grateful eye on young Saiyan, who blushed. "Thanks a lot! I'm sorry about what I said before back in Vermilion City. I misjudged you."

And he bowed low while Captain Renso smiled approvingly.

"It's no problem, really..." Cabba stated shyly, before his look turned serious. "But really, Gohan, who are you? Are you a regular member of the Saiyan Army? How did you get here to this planet? A Saiyan with your kind of strength is unheard of on Planet Salad."

Gohan thought it over. _So they really are Saiyans, but not like the Saiyans in my home dimension. How do I explain it to them...?_

"Well, you see, it's like this..." Gohan began hesitantly.

Before he could elaborate, however, the phone started ringing.

RING, RING. RING, RING. RING, RING. RING, RING. RING, RING.

As one, they faced the phone, looking puzzled, before Brock suddenly burst out loud. "Oh, I know! I bet that's probably Ash's mother!"

"WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed, sounding worried/confused.

"CHA?!" Pikachu squeaked, sounding, if anything, even more scared.

"She said she was coming to Vermilion City!" Misty remembered as she made her way over to the phone and answered Delia's call.

"Misty?" Delia inquired. "We've finally landed in Vermilion, but I don't know where to go from here! Can you please tell me where Ash is?"

Misty glanced sideways at Brock, who walked over to the phone.

"We're just outside the front entrance to Vermilion City, Mrs. Ketchum," the dark-skinned Trainer responded. "Just keep walking until you locate the small, pink house with the dome shape."

Delia nodded. "Understood." And the phone winked out.

"Brock, are you sure that was a good idea?" Gohan questioned him. "Ash, well... he..."

"Pikachu, Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed, plopping down on its bottom.

"I know he was hurt pretty bad, but she's his mother, and she has the right to see him," he replied, completely unfazed by what they said.

Gohan nodded slowly. "Perhaps that's for the best."

"Mew..." Mew said, as it slipped down the wall it was leaned up against with its eyelids drifting closed as the day's events catching up with it.

"Oh, Mew..." Gohan whispered, aiming his Poké Ball at it. The beam caught Mew and drew it back into the red-and-white sphere. "Rest, my friend. You earned a nice, long sleep after what we've been through today."

Misty turned to face the two Saiyans with a coy, haughty expression.

"Well, while we're waiting for Ash's mother to show up..." the red-haired Gym Leader said, throwing up both her arms. "Maybe the two of you could explain who you are and why you've come to Earth?"

"Oh, we're Saiyans!" Cabba piped forth eagerly. "It's our job to travel through the universe and take out evildoers!"

"We're typically well-paid for our services, but for most missions, we tended to side with Lord Frost's army," Captain Renso added. _But now that Lord Frost is gone I have no idea what kind of future we have..._

"But I thought the Saiyans were all wiped out!" Brock said before Gohan could shoot him a look telling him to shut up.

"WIPED OUT?!" Cabba exclaimed, sounding completely floored.

"Who on Earth told you that?!" Captain Renso demanded, sounding equally confused and shocked by what it was that he was hearing.

As one, Misty and Brock turned to Gohan, who sighed.

"Well, see, it's like this," he explained. "Where I come from, the Saiyans were an elite pirate organization that traveled from world to world plundering it for sale on the galactic market in service of an evil alien overlord who looks like Lord Frost." His expression was serious. "His name was Lord Frieza."

"But how can that be?" Cabba questioned, eyes blinking.

"And if that's true, how did you get here now?" Captain Renso agreed.

"Back in my universe, one of my friends, Bulma, invented a kind of device that you can use to travel between dimensions," Gohan stated easily. "However, I didn't expect to find other Saiyans when I came here."

"I had no idea..." Cabba whispered, awed by what he'd heard. _Does he know the General? He claimed he'd come from another reality too..._

Just then, there was the sound of a soft chiming, and the group turned to the front door.

"I bet that's Ash's mother!" Misty realized, freezing up from nerves.

Gohan headed over to the door and let it open, with Pikachu trailing in a slow slump after the Saiyan Trainer, eyes downcast with shame.

"Pika, Pika Pika..." it muttered, its ears drooping. "Cha..."

However, the reaction was not one anyone had ever expected...

"Ash?!" the woman on the other side exploded. "OH, ASH!"

And without warning, she had reached forward and pulled Gohan into a very tight embrace, pressing him up close to her ample bosom.

"PIKA?!" the Electric Rat said.

"What the heck?" Brock murmured with a big sweatdrop.

"I'm happy to know you're okay," she cooed gently.

"Excuse me, miss, but... that's not Ash," Misty said, sounding incredibly annoyed for some reason.

"Yeah, that's Son Gohan," Brock confirmed readily.

"Impossible!" Delia said, but she let go of the boy, staring at him in stupefied amazement. "But, you look so much like my little boy!"

"Well, I'm not Ash..." Gohan mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "However, if you'd like, we can take you to him."

Delia nodded, a determined look coming over her face. "Yes, please take me to see him! I just have to know how my baby's doing!"

"Then follow us," Brock told the Ketchum matron grimly.

He turned on his heel and led the group into the small room where the healing tank was located, but as he was doing so, Delia couldn't help but keep sending furtive glances towards the other Saiyans.

 _They have tails, just like..._ She shook her head. _No, this can't have anything to do with him... can it? Er, should I finally tell Ash the truth about his father?_ And her eyes misted as happy memories flashed past her mind. _I don't know why you left me, dear, but... if you were here, would this still be happening?_

They entered the little space as Delia raced over to the small pod.

"Oh, Ash, honey!" she said as she pressed her face against the glass. "Is he all right? What happened to him? Please, someone tell me!"

"It's a long story, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock admitted, who burst out into tears.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, head hanging with a very sad expression.

Gohan, feeling sorry for her, walked up to the distraught woman and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum," he said sincerely. "I think your son will be fine. We just have to sit back and let him heal."

Delia turned to face them, wiping the stray tears away from her face.

"Please, tell me," she begged.

The group all turned to face Gohan, who sighed again.

"Well, you see, the whole story begins like this..."

* * *

"... and with Frost defeated, I rushed Gohan back here to get medical treatment, which is when we learned who he was and where he comes from," Cabba finished, picking up a thick slab of roast and gnawing at it with his teeth.

It was dinner time, and the group had all gathered around the kitchen table, where Brock had cooked every one of them a fantastic meal.

Delia was floored. "I... I didn't know..." She glanced to Gohan. "So, you're a Saiyan... but from another parallel reality?"

"Yeah," Gohan said, only barely picking at his food; it was clear he was quite worried about his friend. "But, in my dimension, Saiyans were mercenaries who sold their services to Lord Frieza, not galactic peacemakers."

 _He... he sounds like he might be from that other universe..._ Delia mused to herself. _And he looks like my Ash... are they related?_

"Hey, I never brought this up earlier, but when are you two planning to head home?" Brock inquired, facing Cabba and Captain Renso.

"Well, we'd like that very much," Cabba answered back with a sad smile, "but when the last remaining Frost Force soldier took off in his ship, he left us behind, and he destroyed Lord Kotaga's ship, so for the moment it seems like we're stuck here... at least till help can arrive."

"Oh my goodness, I'm very sorry!" Misty stated, favoring him with a sympathetic expression that had Gohan scowling. "Do you know where you'll be staying until the other Saiyans come here looking for you?"

"I don't know..." Cabba said uncertainly. "This isn't something that we really planned for, and it could be a long time before reinforcements make it here."

"Well, you'll always be welcome here!" Misty chirped with a smile.

Cabba blushed while Gohan winced, feeling ashamed of myself. _I shouldn't be feeling so horribly towards them when they're trapped here on this world!_ And then a rush of realization came over him. _They're like me... alone and isolated in a strange land._

Just then, there were a series of soft noises.

BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP.

"What's that noise?" Brock wondered, turning his head up.

"ASH IS HEALED!" Gohan shouted excitedly, and in a flash he was up from his seat and running back to the tiny room with the capsule.

"PIKA!" the Electric Rodent said, sounding just as relieved and happy as Gohan, and in seconds it was up and taking off after him.

"Hey, Gohan, wait a minute!" Misty insisted angrily.

The group followed behind Gohan as the half-Saiyan burst into the healing room and entered a series of commands into the healing tank and just like that, the water was draining out of the dome as Ash's eyelids slowly fluttered.

"It looks like he's waking up!" Misty said, sounding genuinely relieved.

"It seems the treatment was a success," Brock said, just as relieved. "But man, if we'd been just a little later in bringing him here..."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu..." Pikachu muttered, tears welling in its eyes.

"Oh Ash!" Delia exclaimed, bringing her hands up to her chest.

The hatch to the capsule flipped up, and Ash's eyes slid open as the young Pallet Town Trainer blinked a few times, slowly making his way up and out from the tank, groggily taking stock of his surroundings.

"Ugh, where am I?" Ash wondered.

"PIKA!" Pikachu wailed, throwing itself at Ash...

... only to find itself tackled as Delia came up from behind and pushed Ash into her chest, smooshing Pikachu in between the two of them.

"Oh Ash, my baby, you're really okay!" Delia wept. "I was so worried about you!"

"Uh, Mom, what are you talking about?" the skinny child asked.

"Pika, Pika... Pi... Pikachu..." Pikachu growled as it grew slowly more and more annoyed at the way it was being groped in between them.

"Er, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm not so sure Pikachu is..." Misty began.

"Ash, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Delia blabbered on, completely oblivious to Pikachu's escalating sense of irritation.

"Oh boy..." Brock remarked, taking a slight step back.

"What?" Cabba inquired, his eyes blinking to take in this news.

"Pika... Pikachu... CHA!" Pikachu roared, and in an instant a blast of powerful electrical tendrils splashed over every single one of them.

"I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" Brock shouted.

"WHAT A SHOCKING EXPERIENCE!" Misty quipped despite the pain.

"OH MY IS THAT STARS I AM SEEING?!" Delia asked to no one.

"PIKACHU CUT IT OUT!" Ash admonished, taking the shock waves even worse since he was sopping wet from the healing capsule.

And like that, Pikachu cut off the waves of electricity, as the entire group sans Gohan fell over, their limbs twitching and convulsing.

"Mommy, please, tell me, am I dead?" Ash groaned pitifully.

"Yes, dear, I think we've both gone to Pokémon Heaven..." Delia answered in a manner and tone very similar to that of her son.

"Wow, Pikachu sure packs a lot of punch into its attacks," Misty complained as she made her back up, rubbing her butt.

"No kidding!" Brock agreed.

The Saiyans, of course, were completely unfazed.

"Wow, that smaller animal sure has a temperamental personality!" Captain Renso observed, sharing a side glance with his recruit.

"Kinda like girls, you mean?" Cabba chuckled.

And Misty drew up behind the armored Saiyan, cloaked in shadow and looking over a thousand times scarier than Frost had during the end.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the Cerulean Trainer rasped as though it were the drawl of some otherworldly entity.

Cabba gulped and swallowed nervously. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Captain Renso laughed and slapped his hand across Cabba's shoulder. "Boy, I could tell you a thing or two about the ladies, believe me..."

Cabba just slumped his shoulders and sighed.

As Ash had finally recovered from the Thunderbolt, he stood back up, clad only in his shorts, looking around the room in total confusion.

"This is the capsule house, isn't it?" he said. "But what am I doing here...?"

"ASH, SHAME ON YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Delia scolded him harshly.

Wincing, Ash turned toward her, looking both puzzled and sheepish.

"How dare you do something so dangerous?" she reprimanded him, placing her hands on her hips as she glared down at the ten-year-old. "Getting involved with aliens from another world! Why, you're lucky you're still here in one piece!"

"That's right!" Ash exclaimed, shifting to face the others. "What about those aliens? What happened? Did you guys manage to beat them?"

Brock stepped forward, intent on explaining things over.

"Relax, Ash..." he reassured him in a comforting tone. "After Kotaga blasted through you, we rushed you to the capsule and put you in the healing tank. It was really touch and go there for a while, let me tell you."

"Once we brought you here, that's when help arrived, but not from someplace you might expect," the orange-haired girl told him.

"That's where we come in," Cabba said as he and Captain Renso moved forward into the center of the room.

"Huh, who are you?" Ash said, blinking his eyes from bewilderment.

"We're Saiyans," Captain Renso explained, waggling his tail a bit.

"Ach!" Ash burst out, falling backwards onto his butt. "You have a tail! You really are Saiyans! But I thought the Saiyans were destroyed?"

"Pikachu, Cha..." Pikachu said, grabbing its face in exasperation.

"To clarify, we are not like the Saiyans that your young friend here is," Captain Renso went on, throwing a furtive glance towards Gohan.

"While he comes from another dimension, we live here in the same universe," Cabba piped up. "We go around the universe answering the call in stopping wars and defeating evil bad guys! We used to serve Lord Frost, but..." He frowned darkly. "Now we're not so sure."

"But... who's this Lord Frost person?" Ash wondered, sounding, if anything, even more confused than he had just a minute ago.

"Frost is, apparently, the counterpart to Frieza from this dimension," Gohan informed him. "He looked just like him, except that he was blue and instead of controlling the Saiyans, he tricked them into fighting wars that he started in secret just so he could profit better."

"Um..." Ash said, rubbing his head as an embarrassed look crossed his features. "I'm still confused — can you explain that again, please?"

The group fell over, all except for Gohan.

"Oh yes, Ash is back to normal," Gohan said, laughing in relief.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty mumbled. "Still as clueless as ever..."

"I don't know why we even bother..." Brock added.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Delia said.

"But Mom, whoever those guys were, we had to fight them!" Ash maintained. "They were killing so many people..." Ash shivered, still haunted by the memories of what he witnessed. "I've never seen anything so horrible in my life, and I never want to again..."

Delia's eyes misted, and she looked upon Ash with a new light.

 _Oh, my poor little boy..._ she thought. _You were never meant to see this. Not this way — your father was supposed to be the one to teach you this._ And for the second time, she questioned her motives. _I know he made me promise we would tell you together... but is he even still alive? What if he never comes back?_

"Ash, honey..." Delia said, her eyes bright with tears. "I understand."

"You do?!" Ash exclaimed, looking back up at his mother.

"Well, of course I do, sweetheart!" Delia laughed. "After all, didn't I always tell you to follow your heart, do what you think is right?"

"Yeah..." Ash uttered, blinking slowly to take in this new information.

"Then there's no problem!" Delia said simply. "You're still alive and that's all that matters to me, Ash, nothing else."

"Wow, super!" Ash burst out. "Thank you so much, Mom!"

"That's great, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said happily.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, nodding. "Cha!"

Suddenly, Ash yawned, looking totally wiped out.

"Wow, I'm sleepy," he said. "Hey Gohan, mind if we call it a night?"

"Sure, we can talk more tomorrow!" Gohan vowed, and then he cast a smile on the other two Saiyans, who were looking very out of place.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, tilting its head up at the two of them.

"Hey, you guys can spend the night here if you want!" Gohan offered them cheerfully. "One thing's for certain, we have plenty of room!"

"Oh, are you really sure we wouldn't be an imposition?" Cabba said worriedly.

"Nonsense!" Misty chimed in. "It's like Gohan said... we have enough bedrooms for all of us here!"

"And besides the more the merrier!" Gohan said happily.

"What they said," the black Breeder said, nodding in their direction.

Cabba glanced upward at his mentor and martial arts master.

"What do you think, Captain?" he asked him.

Renso laid a gentle hand on his subordinate's shoulder.

"I think it is a very generous offer and we would be foolish to refuse, Private Cabba," he replied. "They saved our lives. We owe them."

Cabba nodded, and faced them again with a smile.

"Excellent!" he chirped. "So we're staying here for the night!"

Gohan made his way out of the small healing room.

"Follow me, we'll find some beds for you..."

As they all left, Delia stayed behind, torn and conflicted.

_Ash, my son... if I tell you, will it make a difference?_

And she departed the room along with the others.

* * *

The screen switched on, turning from black to brightly illuminated, showing off the same shadowed man from before as Team Rocket all huddled around the laptop, prepared to give the boss their report.

"Well, what news do you have?" Giovanni demanded.

"It's unbelievable, Boss!" Jessie burst out, sounding horrified. "Just like that, bam! That brat was fighting and Vermilion City was blown up!"

"Just like something out of a war movie," James added. "I don't think we can even guess at how many people died today."

"Not to mention all dem rare and valuable Pokémon that could have been swiped on board da ship," Meowth purred with a soft nod.

"FOOLS!" Giovanni roared, and they shook where they knelt. "Do you think I care about a few civilian casualties? What did you learn?"

They all exchanged horrified glances, looking nervous.

"Well, it seems da brat met up with some other Saiyans," Meowth explained, with lots of sweat running down the feline's forehead.

"Yes, they all had tails, just like the Super Brat!" Jessie said.

"Oh?" Giovanni intoned darkly. "This could be interesting... what were their reasons for coming here? Did they seem to recognize the boy?"

"We don't know, sir," James put forth. "We haven't really been able to get close. We were too busy hiding..."

"I see..." Giovanni growled. "Regardless, this could prove to be a potential boon for gathering intelligence. I want you to continue your assignment. Follow them, find out more about this, then report back to me once you've discovered anything more regarding these 'Saiyans.'"

"We will, Boss!" Jessie avowed.

"You can count on us, sir!" James confirmed.

"Or Meowth's not da name!" Meowth said.

"As for our current plans... for now we shall have to put the St. Anne operation on hold," the Team Rocket Leader said. "Well, you have your orders, the three of you, and I expect you to get to them. Base out."

And just like that, the line went dark while Team Rocket slumped.

"Wow, I had no idea the Boss could be so... ruthless," James whimpered. "I think I want my mommy..."

The redheaded vixen whacked him over the head. Hard.

"OUCH! Stop doing that!" James insisted angrily.

"Of course he's gotta be ruthless!" Jessie stated haughtily. "He's the Boss, and he's got many important plans for world domination!"

"I don't know, Jessie," the purple-headed man said softly. "Look at those Pokémon who lost their Trainers, or the children who lost their mothers and parents who lost their sons and their daughters; isn't this what world domination means? Killing people who stand in our way?"

For a moment, Jessie looked momentarily flummoxed.

"Well, er, maybe, um, uh... perhaps you've got a point!" she admitted.

"Meowth!" the Scratch Cat Pokémon yowled loudly. "Da Boss is da Boss, and we follow him! End of story!"

"Yeah, Meowth is right!" Jessie added. "We just have to have faith the Boss will take the necessary steps to avoid bloodshed."

"I suppose you're right..." James said reluctantly, hanging his head.

"Good!" the bossy woman said, and with that, she was off dragging Meowth and James out of the secluded alley and off through the ruins of Vermilion City. "The first step will be finding out all we can about these new Saiyans!"

James sighed as he looked out upon the ravaged soul of the port town, his heart weighing heavy over what transpired in the last few hours.

_I hope Jessie and Meowth know what they're doing..._

* * *

It was night, and in the many bedrooms across the capsule house could be heard the sounds of peaceful snoring... except for two.

"Gohan?" a voice called in the darkness.

"Hm?" his gentle baritone answered her back.

"Are you sleep?" the redheaded girl asked.

"Not really..." Gohan told her.

"I didn't think so," Misty admitted softly.

Silence for a few more minutes, and then, she spoke again.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

"Just all those lives," Gohan replied, his voice barely more than a whisper; she almost couldn't hear it. "Just how... if I had taken out Kotaga a little sooner, maybe none of it would have happened..."

"DON'T YOU DARE," Misty growled back fiercely, and Gohan winced. "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for that monster did! Gohan, you were very brave in fighting him... and if it wasn't for you, Ash might have died, so... you have a lot to be proud of."

"Maybe," Gohan agreed quietly. "But that can't stop my guilt, the feeling that I should have done something before he did that."

"It's natural," Misty assured him. "I'll bust you over the noggin if you tell anyone this, but... Gohan... I think... you are one of the purest and kindest boys I have ever met. You're very special, and of course good people are going to feel guilty about all the lives lost when they have the power to stop it. But just remember, you did stop it. He took those lives. You made sure their deaths weren't in vain. Don't forget that."

He could practically hear the angry, embarrassed blush in her voice, and he smiled, suddenly feeling much closer to Misty than before.

"So, why are you up, Misty?" he wondered.

"Why do you think?" she said shrewdly, and Gohan didn't say any more.

 _Of course she's gonna be feeling this way..._ Gohan realized with another pang of guilt and shame. _It was her first time seeing death and destruction on such a large scale..._ And here a horrified thought went through his brain. _Is this due to my experience or is it getting easier for me?_ He shook himself. _I don't ever want to get used to seeing people dying!_

"Tell me what you're feeling," Gohan urged her softly.

"Nothing," Misty evaded, carefully dodging Gohan's question. "I'm just being silly is all. I mean, look at you — you've been doing this kinda thing since you were a little boy. Just forget it, Gohan."

Her words echoed what he had been thinking a few minutes ago, and Gohan felt even worse than he had before. _I just have to do something to cheer her up! I don't know if I could live with myself if Misty ended up... like me..._

Shaking off the dark musing, he called out in the darkness again.

"Hey, Misty, what's something you really want to do?" he asked her.

"Hmm...?" the tomboy responded. "What do you mean, Gohan?"

"I mean, if there was one thing in the world that you wanted to do more than anything else, whatever that may be, what is it that you'd wanna do?" the charcoal-eyed boy pressed, and for a few minutes there was silence.

Then...

"Oh, I don't know... no, wait!" Misty erupted. "I know what I want. There's a cruise leaving Vermilion tomorrow on the St. Anne, and I'd love to be on it! They say it's the Ship of Love, you know, and that it's meant to soothe broken souls and bring people together, and that you never truly know love until you've sailed aboard the St. Anne at sea." She sighed. "The happiest, most successful couples all found each other on the St. Anne..."

Her voice had taken on that oh so wonderfully dreamy tone she got whenever she was feeling particular romantic, and Gohan giggled.

"Okay then, Misty — if that's what you want, I think I can go out and buy some tickets for us," Gohan said as he pulled back the covers.

"S-Seriously?!" Misty gasped. "Oh Gohan, you're such a doll!"

Gohan blushed deeply as he hopped out of bed and made his way over to his slippers. "Er, thanks, Misty." He exited the door. "Anyway, be right back."

Misty sighed gratefully as she leaned back in the bed, but if she had been paying closer attention, she would've noticed that she and Gohan were not the only two who were having trouble sleeping that night...

* * *

Gohan walked through the blasted-out husks and collapsed shells of the many buildings and smaller structures that had been blown to hell during Kotaga's attack earlier in the day. Off in the distance, the sound of firefighters shouted, and the cries of thousands of Pokémon helping their Trainers to restore order added to the din.

But far more horrifying than the chaos and pain were the whispers of conversation he heard while he made his way past Vermilion Ruins.

"... boy with golden hair, and he had a tail..."

"The Gold Fighter is a monster! Who is he to do this to our city?"

"My Rattata! My Rattata is dead! Curse the Gold Fighter!"

"... wonder where he plans to strike next...?"

 _It's all my fault,_ Gohan thought to himself. _I don't care what Misty says, I should have attacked him sooner, before it happened..._

Making sure that his tail was tucked snugly away so that the Trainers could not see it, Gohan pressed on, suddenly realizing something.

"Where do I find tickets for the St. Anne?" he asked out loud.

"Ohohoho!" a voice called out slyly.

Gohan turned, and to his complete shock, he found the boy he had encountered in Mt. Moon standing there behind him with a smirk.

"You!" Gohan exclaimed. "You're that kid from before!"

"Yes, of course, Josh Dylan was just here pilfering what was left behind, broken in the tears of death, wilting and rotting like a dead corpse!" he snickered, and then burst out into raucous laughter.

"It's not funny!" Gohan snarled, clenching his fist till blood seeped down his fingers. "Thousands of people lost their lives today!"

And then he blinked, his brain catching up with him.

"Wait a minute, did you...?" He pointed at him. "You've been looting people's stuff! This makes for the perfect distraction, doesn't it?"

Josh's sunglasses glinted in the moonlight. "Yes, and like a newborn Taillow, you are grasping at intelligence that eludes your senses from your higher wisdom, for that, dear child, is precisely why Josh Dylan is here! To breathe like anyone else, lungs filling up with green balloons, and to loot and steal! Like any sane person!"

"You're crazy," Gohan spat. "Just like Kotaga. You have no right to steal other people's things!"

"Not even for these?" Josh asked innocently.

And with that, he waved several tickets in front of Gohan's face.

The black-haired boy gasped. "That! Are those... are they...?"

"Yes, tickets for the St. Anne, acquired fairly from the ruins of life and liberty!" Josh said. "And yours at a bargain price of 10,000 dollars!"

But, before he knew it, Gohan had grabbed Josh Dylan's collar and yanked him closer to him.

"The scruff, the scruff, the scruff!" Josh wheezed. "Get your cat-stained paws off me! Do you want me to get a dog-freeze?"

Then Gohan leaned in close, and Dylan turned blue.

"No deal," he purred quietly, dangerously, with a hissed venom. "I'd never pay for stolen merchandise. However, you are going to give me those tickets, to help bring a bit more joy back to some of the many people who suffered today!"

"Not cool! Totally uncoolio!" Josh panted. "Let go, let go, let go or Dylan will throw rice at your face, dude!"

"Give them to me," Gohan growled. "Now. Or I'll take them from you."

And, his hands trembling, his sunglasses tipped, looking very scared, Josh Dylan reached down into his burlap sack, grabbed a handful of St. Anne tickets, and tossed them to the ground. Gohan instantly let him go.

"Now leave town, and don't let me catch you stealing here again, or you'll regret it," Gohan promised darkly, snatching at the tickets.

And Josh Dylan sped away, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"This isn't over, egg-brain!" Josh Dylan vowed. "We'll meet again!"

And as he departed, Gohan winced, suddenly feeling very, very ashamed. _I shouldn't have snapped at him so badly! Yeah... he_ was _stealing, but that's no reason to scare him so horribly._ And he sighed, feeling utterly, utterly beaten. _It's not his fault that so many people died... because you were too stupid not to protect them._

And he trudged on back towards the capsule house on the outskirts of Vermilion Ruins to the sounds of people screaming and crying off in the distance.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear as Gohan left the comfort and safety of his blanket and bed to make his way into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning, Gohan!" Brock said, adorned in pink apron and hard at work cooking up a meal as usual.

"G-G-G-Good morning, Brock..." Gohan said, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I figured after yesterday a delicious meal might put everyone's minds at ease," Brock said, flipping some eggs in the pan with perhaps too much cheer. "I mean, you can't stay in the past forever! Right? A man's gotta live a little, so just live it up!"

 _He's just trying not to think about all those people who died,_ Gohan noted wisely. _And we don't have the Dragon Balls in this reality, so it's not like we could just wish them all back like we usually could..._ As he sat down, the demi-Saiyan sighed. _And here I thought I could leave all my problems behind in this strange new world..._

"That's very thoughtful of you, Brock," he commented kindly.

Brock nodded and returned to his work. Pretty soon, the kitchen was filled with hungry people who had awoken to the wonderful smells.

"Hey, do you think you can fix me up something...?" Cabba said sleepily, stumbling in through the door.

"Does your new friend have any experience with how much Saiyans eat?" Captain Renso wondered as he took his place at the table.

"Oh sure!" Brock chirped. "With Gohan, you always know how much Saiyans eat!"

And he laughed as he threw some seasoning all over the goop in a pot.

"Hi, Gohan..." Misty muttered, rubbing at her eyes, still half-asleep.

"I need a cup of coffee..." Delia whimpered pathetically.

"Pika, Pika..." Pikachu sighed. "Cha..."

And in short order, breakfast was ready and Brock was setting it all down in front of the hungry Saiyans and the three human beings.

"It looks tasty!" Ash said, now fully awake from before.

"I'll say!" Gohan agreed, licking his lips.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Brock sat himself down at the kitchen table and had whipped out his chopsticks. "Well, what on Earth is everyone waiting for? DIG IN!"

And with that, soon there was simply the clatter of dishes, the gnashing of teeth, and tearing of meat as no words were exchanged between the consumption of their morning meal — though soon, Misty had remembered something Gohan had said from the previous night.

"Hey, Gohan?" Misty inquired.

Gohan swallowed his food, and looked at her. "Yes? What is it, Misty?"

"Did you ever get those tickets for the St. Anne?" she asked, her eyelids fluttering girlishly.

Gohan laughed. "You know it! Just like you wanted!"

"Oh Gohan, thank you so much!" Misty squealed, now surrounded by clouds of happiness as Gohan giggled. "This is going to be so romantic, just a nice, long, relaxing cruise where we can forget everything that happened yesterday... oh, I can't wait to get on board!"

"What are you talking about, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu added, engrossed in his Pokémon food. "Chu?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Misty stated, offering Gohan a coy smile which had him blushing. "Gohan got us all tickets to go on the St. Anne!"

"You're kidding!" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh, what a fun little adventure that sounds like!" Delia stated.

"The St. Anne?" Captain Renso queried. "Is that a ship?"

"It's an ocean liner, Captain," Gohan said respectfully. "Not a ship. So there's no way you could ever use it to get back into outer space."

"I see..." Captain Renso answered, disappointed.

"Then let's finish this meal so we can get going!" Brock said eagerly.

And the group dove right back into their meal as Captain Renso found himself favoring Cabba with a few side looks, thinking to himself...

* * *

In a darkly lit room, the screen switched on, revealing a man in a trench coat, with sunglasses, dark hair, and peachy cream skin.

"Well, what do you have to report?" the short, round little man hidden in the darkness asked of the operative on the other end of the line.

"I have tracked the source of the disturbance to the Kanto Region," the agent replied. "It was as you suspected, Master."

"The Kanto Region would mean that Team Rocket is also on the case," the short man muttered, as though speaking to only himself.

"Team Rocket?" the operative snorted. "What are they? A gang of petty thugs and thieves... they do not aspire to grand ambitions the way you do and they're absolutely no threat to our organization."

"Perhaps, but if they acquired information about the boy first, that could always lead to leverage that they have over us," the little dwarf of a man mused, then he snapped up straighter. "As of this moment, I am putting you on the case; follow the boy and find out what he does next. And keep me up to date on Team Rocket's activities."

The agent bowed as the line went dead, but his last words rung in the short man's ears.

"As you command, Master Greevil..."

* * *

Outside the capsule house, Gohan released the button on the capsule house, and it changed back into the same tiny capsule as before.

"So, shall we get going?" Misty said with a cute smile.

Gohan returned the smile. "Yes, the St. Anne is waiting for us."

"Well, thank you for your kind hospitality, but I think this is where Captain Renso and I should be leaving you," Cabba announced.

The rest of the group reacted with shock.

"You're leaving?" Brock demanded.

"So soon?" Misty questioned, looking quite sad.

"But you just got here!" Ash burst out.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added.

"Cabba, I think you should stay with us," Gohan said seriously. "You're alone on this strange new world, and you could use all the help you can get. Plus it might be fun traveling with another Saiyan!"

"You could help us train better!" Misty put forth.

"Who knows, someday you may get your own Pokémon!" Brock said.

"Besides, it's great having so many friends around!" Ash finished.

"I..." Cabba said, looking hesitant.

But then, Captain Renso decided to interrupt.

"Private, I think you should go with this young Saiyan and his friends," the Saiyan commander said, glancing down at Cabba with a smile.

"But... but... Captain!" Cabba protested. "Why?"

"Because there is a lot you can learn from this alien planet and just living in the real world which you can't learn from me," Captain Renso told him solemnly. "It's life, Cabba, and you can miss it if you don't open your eyes."

"But what about you?" Ash said. "Aren't you coming along with us?"

Renso turned to face the boy, shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid that I would just get in the way. I can always survive well on my own, going from place to place, trying to find a new way back home or some way to contact Planet Salad, fighting for justice and restoring the Saiyan reputation for integrity whenever I can along the way."

"Oh, how inspiring!" Delia said, popping her foot up happily.

"Well, if you're really so sure, then I guess this is where we say goodbye," Cabba said, reaching up to shake Renso's hand.

"Not goodbye, Cabba," Captain Renso told him. "If you ever need me, just raise your power level and I will be here to help all of you out."

And like that, Captain Renso lifted off the ground, smiling down.

"Goodbye!" Gohan said, waving.

"Good luck out there!" Brock encouraged him.

"And if you get lonely, stop by sometime for dinner!" Misty said.

"You'll always have friends here, Captain Renso!" Ash yelled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called loudly. "Pikachu Pi, Pika!"

With that, he turned and shot off into the sky and the great unknown of an alien environment and the adventure he was setting off on.

Cabba sighed, staring at the spot he had vacated for a few moments, before turning with a smile to face the others.

"Well, shall we get going?" he invited them politely.

"Yes, lead the way!" Delia giggled, sounding like a schoolgirl.

The others reacted with total surprise, but Ash out of most of all.

"What?" he questioned. "You mean you're coming too, Mom?"

"Yeah, are you sure you want to?" Brock said curiously.

"Oh yes!" Delia insisted with a bright smile. "You see, I was already planning to visit Acapulco in the wonderful city of Porta Vista, so this would be a convenient way for me to travel there, don't you agree?"

"Mom..." Ash whispered, blinking a few times.

"All right!" Misty said, raising a fist. "Then it's off to the St. Anne!" She giggled as she stomped forward. "ALL ABOARD THE SHIP OF LOVE!"

"I swear, I'm never gonna understand her," Ash mumbled.

Brock laughed. "Trust me, Ash, when you get older, it doesn't grow any easier, but that doesn't mean that it's not worth trying!"

"If you say so..." Ash replied skeptically.

"Pika, Pika Pika! Pikachu!"

Gohan just smiled, gazing at Misty fondly as the mother, the Gym Leader, the two Trainers and all their Pokémon followed behind the determined, fired-up, romance-obsessed redhead tomboy in their wake.


	20. All Aboard the Ship of Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

The group walked past the rubble and the debris as it seemed the events of the previous day in Vermilion City had been contained with the fires put out, and no more signs of wounded people and Pokémon — but that seemed likely due to the fact that that many of them had been rushed to both hospitals and the Pokémon Center en masse.

In fact, there were very few people out and about as they made their way past the scarred sections of Vermilion Ruins toward the harbor.

"I just can't believe it..." Misty whispered, looking stricken.

"This place is so quiet..." Ash commented. "It's like a ghost town."

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," the Electric Pokémon agreed with a nod.

"It's a big change from yesterday morning," she sighed.

"I don't know what we would've done if you guys weren't around to take down those aliens," Brock told Gohan and Cabba seriously.

"Oh, it was nothing, you know..." Cabba said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "The real thanks goes to Gohan and the Captain."

"I just wish I could have saved everyone much sooner," Gohan said sadly, obviously still troubled by all those deaths.

Misty sent Gohan a sad look, and soon, they were in the harbor.

"Wow, is that the St. Anne?" Ash gasped, seemingly in awe.

The group turned to find a luxurious-looking ocean liner moored to the dock, seemingly far larger and grander than they had expected, with tons of pools, party hangouts, and various other facilities.

"WHOA!" Brock shouted. "That's huge!"

"Pikachu!" the Electric Rat remarked, jaw dropping.

"Well, of course," Misty said haughtily. "The St. Anne is the most luxurious cruise ship in the world! At 362 meters long with eighteen decks, the St. Anne is basically a floating city on the water, capable of reaching speeds up to twenty, twenty-five knots, and weighing over two hundred thousand tons!"

"Wow, I didn't even follow half of that!" Ash mumbled, pointing both his fingers together as his eyes turned to Xs in sheer puzzlement.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed as little clouds formed over its head.

"That's incredible!" Gohan praised her, having understood everything she just said. "What else do you know about the St. Anne, Misty?"

"It's got many types of resorts and facilities, some especially for Pokémon," Misty went on. "There's an arboretum for Grass Pokémon and an aquarium for Water Pokémon... not to mention a turbine which generates tons of electricity for Electric Pokémon which powers them up! There's a single Pokémon Center on board operated by its very own licensed Nurse Joy and a massage center! Oh! And, there is also swimming pools, parks, ice rinks, movie theaters, restaurants, casinos, pretty much everything you could ever possibly hope for, and more!"

For a few minutes, everyone simply stood there sweatdropping at the extremely dense jargon while Misty floated among a cloud of hearts before finally coughing and bringing herself back to the present.

"Wow, Misty, since when did you become an expert on the St. Anne?" Ash wondered, rubbing the back of his head to relieve the tension.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added, nodding its head.

"Well, I built my own St. Anne model when I was a little girl..." Misty explained. "And I collected all sorts of books about it and watched a lot of documentaries. Ever since I was a child, I've wanted to sail on the St. Anne."

"Well, I think it's good that you've got a little hobby!" Delia said.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes after those words.

"Anyway," Brock said, bringing the small group back on track, "I think now's the time that we should be boarding the St. Anne, you guys."

"I'm with you, Brock!" Ash said. "We've wasted enough time!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

The group made their way up the stairwell toward the ship proper.

"Doesn't seem like there's that many people here," Ash noticed.

"After what happened yesterday, can you really blame anyone for having more important things to worry about?" Brock put forth.

"It's always quiet after so much death and suffering," Cabba said sagely, nodding wisely, like he was speaking from experience.

Delia turned a curious eye on the short Saiyan. _He sounds like_ him _... was he unfaithful?_ She shook her head. _No, he promised that he would return, and I trust him. I love him. He... he_ will _come back someday._

"Oh Gohan, I've been meaning to ask you," Misty chimed in.

"What is it?" the hybrid wondered, blinking his eyes.

"How did you get St. Anne tickets anyway? After what happened yesterday..." she said, her eyes trailing off from the memories.

Gohan hesitated. _How much do I tell them? What would they think if they knew these tickets were stolen goods that I took from that creepy thief kid?_ He shivered, but it wasn't cold. _I don't want them to know about that! They've already seen enough of me at my worst._

"I have my ways," Gohan said simply, hoping they'd leave it at that, which they did, although Cabba did send Gohan a concerned look.

They had finally made it to the top of the railing and were met by the bellboy before they were able to make their way out onto the deck.

"Good day," he said pleasantly, bowing his head. "If I could just have your tickets, please, then you should be all set and ready to go."

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out the six tickets he had chosen for his friends. "Here you go, mister!"

"Ah, I see," the bellboy said, his eyes widening slightly. "Six tickets for the lavish accommodations. I must say, I certainly didn't expect this from a handful of children."

He gestured forward.

"If you'll please follow me this way..." he ushered.

"Um, excuse me, but what does lavish mean?" Ash whined, sounding typically lost in the manner in which Ash Ketchum was famous for.

Brock shrugged. Delia just hummed cheerfully as they went on.

After what seemed like a very long time walking the bellboy stopped before a fancy-looking door and opened it, leading directly into...

"WOW, NO WAY!" Brock exclaimed.

"LOOK AT THIS ROOM!" Ash cried out, eyes exploding.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu gasped, its head spinning.

"I've never seen so many bright and shiny things in my life!" Delia added, looking as equally blown away by the room as the others.

"When he said lavish I didn't know he meant _this_ lavish!" Misty finished, surrounded by tons of hearts.

It was a spacious room with a stylized living area, a stairway, several sets of doors leading off into finely upholstered rooms, and many crystal and antique structures in several Pokémon designs.

"I can't believe it!" Brock said quietly. "This is... so incredible!"

 _What's the deal?_ Cabba mused, blinking confusedly. _It's just a room. Easily child's play for the high-ranking Elites of the Saiyan Army._

Misty threw Gohan a side glance, now looking more perplexed than ever.

"You managed to buy us tickets for a place like this?!" she asked, though it did sound more flattering than it was accusatory.

Gohan grit his teeth. _I guess some things are inevitable. How much do I tell them? You... you mean so much to me, Misty, and I don't ever want to lose your respect._

But before he could say anything, the bellboy provided an excellent distraction when he tipped his hat and bowed deep before them.

"Enjoy your accommodations, please... oh, if you can, the Captain would like to invite you all to attend a gathering for Pokémon Trainers in the main ballroom later this afternoon," the bellboy stated in as refined a voice as ever.

"Like a party?!" Brock burst. "That would mean tons of pretty girls!"

"And lots of other Trainers to battle!" Ash agreed with a familiar determined glint shining within his eyes.

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu added, nodding its head.

Misty threw up her hands with a sigh. "Flirting and battling. That's all that you two ever think about. Why can't you be more like Gohan?"

And here the redheaded tomboy sent him a glowing look with a coy wink that had Gohan feeling all flustered and embarrassed.

"Er, uh, th-thanks, Misty..." he grumbled. _Why is it so hard to speak when she does that?_

"A good day to you all." And with that, the bellboy left the room.

"Oh, look at this place!" Delia gushed as she came out of what appeared like a very elaborate bath. "We have a Jacuzzi here... six bedrooms, and there's even a little play area for Pokémon and small children! Oh, and there's also 24-hour room service! Young man, I don't know how you got these tickets, but thank you!"

And Delia smiled at him, holding both hands up to her right cheek.

"Uh, sure thing!" Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck while looking very awkward.

"Well, I think we should begin exploring the rest of the ship!" Ash interrupted, not one to be ignored. "I'm sure there's gotta be tons of other Trainers here with Pokémon from all over the whole world!"

"Ash Ketchum, is that how I raised you?" Delia scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"But... Mom... what did I do?" the Pallet Trainer wondered, blinking rapidly like a stunned Stantler in the headlights.

"You know good and well that we should at least decide on the order of rooms first before going out and having fun," Delia responded. "We will be on the ship for a couple days, so that's very important, Ash!"

Ash laughed, ducking his head. "Oops! I guess you're right, Mom!"

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu said, shaking its head in exasperation.

"Well, that's easy to decide, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty put forth with a confident smile. "I think you and Ash should get the same room while we're here! I mean..." And here she smirked. "You two are family, after all!"

Ash looked horrified at the suggestion, but Delia popped her leg and locked her arms. "Ooh, it will be just like old times, won't it, Ash? Before you went out and became a big, grown-up Trainer."

"Yeah, just like old times..." Ash muttered, sending Misty a glare.

"Cabba and I should take the second room," the close-eyed Gym Leader suggested reasonably and Cabba shot him a quick, inquisitive glance; Brock draped a warm hand on his shoulder. "You've only been on Earth for a day — you need someone who has more experience to look out for you. I'd like to volunteer."

Cabba just stared at him for a few minutes, then he nodded, eyes shimmering from emotion. "You mean like a... a big brother?"

"Sure!" Brock said amiably. "Who else do you have to turn to?"

"Well... okay, I accept," Cabba uttered with a thick voice. _I guess it's not so bad being trapped here on this alien world when you have such exceptional friends willing to watch after you standing alongside you!_

Brock turned back to face the others, still smiling.

"Then Misty, that means you and Gohan get the third and last room," the Pewter Trainer stated, even as Misty's eyes widened angrily.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Misty protested heatedly. "I never agreed to that! Why don't you stick Cabba with him and be done with it? I mean — they're both Saiyans, after all, so they should get along better!"

Gohan favored Misty with incredibly sad eyes that had her heart recoiling in shock, fear, and... was that a small hint of shame?

"Don't you want to sleep in the same bedroom as me, Misty?"

"I... er... that... uh... doesn't matter!" Misty insisted. "But what must Mrs. Ketchum think regarding all of this? It just isn't proper at all!"

"Oh, that's all right with me!" Delia said cluelessly, and Misty turned blue. "After all, Son Gohan seems like a nice boy, quite like my Ash! I know that he would never take advantage of a young lady like you!"

Misty sighed, already resigned to the inevitable. "I guess if it's okay with Mrs. Ketchum here, then I should have no problems with it."

"SUPER!" Gohan exclaimed, looking very happy as he actually jumped up and down for joy. "I can promise that you won't regret it, Misty!"

Misty actually smiled. _I guess sleeping in the same room with Gohan isn't quite as bad as it sounds..._

And just like that, Delia made her way towards the door.

"Well, I'm off to go sunbathing!" she announced cheerfully. "Please behave while I'm gone, Ash — the same goes for Pikachu, too!"

And with that, she was gone, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Mom, why are you always embarrassing me wherever I go?" the brown-eyed boy groaned, grabbing at his face from mortification.

"Pika..." the yellow Pokémon added, hanging its head.

"I understand," Cabba said, looking at Ash with sympathy. "I know I wouldn't like it if my mother came along with me on my missions!"

Ash actually chuckled a bit, poking his index fingers together.

"Anyway, did you want to explore the ship, Ash?" Brock questioned.

"Oh, YEAH!" Ash exploded, building back into a full head of steam. "It's going to be totally awesome! All those Trainers and their Pokémon!"

"Why don't you come with us, Cabba-kun?" Gohan said with a smile. "We can teach you all about the new planet you've ended up on!"

Cabba jerked back, blushing furiously, though whether it was from the offer itself or how Gohan had addressed the boy remained uncertain.

"Oh do you really think I should? I mean, I won't be a burden to you, will I?" the spiky-haired Saiyan said anxiously.

"Oh nonsense!" Brock insisted dismissively. "You're here now and you're trapped on Earth. You might as well make the best of it!"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Ash broke in, pumping his fists.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, nodding its little head in agreement.

"Well... okay..." Cabba said nervously, and he bowed low. "I promise to pay you hospitable people back for all of your troubles one day."

"So polite!" Misty sighed. "He's just as friendly as Gohan!"

And Cabba just blushed from all the attention as he, Ash and Pikachu, Brock, and Gohan all made their way toward the polished oak door.

"Aren't you coming with us, Misty?" Gohan inquired as he finally realized the fiery tomboy was not following after them.

"You guys go on and have fun!" Misty said with a casual tone. "I think I'm going to stay here and check out this marvelous room for a bit!"

Gohan stared at her in deep concern, but Ash just laughed.

"That's just like a girl for you, wanting to stay indoors when there's a whole ship to explore!" he stated brusquely. "Suit yourself, Misty!"

"Keep talking to me like that, and I'll give you a few new bruises to explore!" the orange-haired Gym Leader said with a _harrumph_.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Brock stated, and with that, the four boys and the little Electric type left the room, and Misty sighed wearily.

 _Well, they bought it..._ she thought. _Now what do I do?_

She glanced up at the door leading into the bath, at the sparkling clean surfaces and the glimmering black-and-white floor tiles.

_That Jacuzzi sure looks nice..._

Decided, she made her way up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

"So how many different Pokémon types are there?" Cabba asked, eyes wide as he took in all of the various wonders that Earth had to offer.

"Fifteen," Ash explained easily. "There's Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Normal, oh, and then Grass, Poison, Electric, uh... what else... and Ice and Ground, Psychic... Rock, Bug, Dragon, and, er... I think Ghost is pretty much all of them."

"Actually, Ash, from what I've read, there are three more types than what you listed," Gohan interrupted. "Dark, Steel, and Fairy type."

Ash hung his head as a dark cloud surrounded him. "Oh, when am I ever going to know something that you don't know...?"

"In all seriousness, Gohan, I've never even heard of those types before," Brock said simply. "Where did you hear about them?"

Gohan chuckled softly. "I read about them in _All You Need To Know About Pokémon_."

"OH! OH! There's another one!" Ash burst out, aiming his Pokédex at the Pokémon in front of him, which looked like a brown raccoon.

"No data," Dexter chirped, flashing a big red question mark.

"What?! Again?!" Ash complained. "But that's the fifth time this has happened, urgh... I think I need to update my Pokédex soon..."

 _Probably mine too,_ Gohan realized, staring down at his own.

"Pika Pikachu, Pi Pika!" Pikachu said, happily strolling along. "Pika!"

"So, Gohan," Cabba said, sidling up next to Gohan, his face radiating an intensely burning curiosity. "Can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Um, okay, I guess..." Gohan said with a shrug.

"COOL!" Cabba shouted, and then calmed himself down, but his eyes were still glimmering curiously in that way that Gohan felt was familiar to his own passion for knowledge. "Anyway, you said you come from another world like this in a separate dimension, correct?"

"Yes," Gohan said with a simple nod.

"Are you a full-blooded Saiyan, or a half-Saiyan like me?" Cabba said.

"You're not all Saiyan?" Gohan asked, blinking to take in this new information.

Cabba laughed easily. "Nah. My father was a full-blooded Saiyan, but he married somebody from an alien race we helped out... a Tuffle."

Gohan actually started, shocked to hear these words from him.

 _A Tuffle? But in my universe, the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffles!_ the raven-haired boy thought, and then he shook his head to clear it. _He's so eager, so pure, so kind... I don't think he deserves to know what happened to his people in my reality..._

"I'm a half-Saiyan too," he answered instead. "My mother was Princess Chi-Chi, a human and heir to the Ox Kingdom of Pleasant Mountain."

"Oh, I see..." Cabba replied. "These humans don't impress me much, but their pet creatures are another story."

"You bet!" Ash piped up. "Pokémon are awesome, right, Pikachu?"

"PIKA!" the Electric Rodent responded enthusiastically.

"So, you said the Saiyans in your universe were pirates?" Cabba said. "If that's the case then how did you ever become so nice like this?"

Gohan tensed up, wondering what on Earth he should tell the other half-Saiyan youth. _He's way too innocent and way too trusting... just like I used to be. He has no idea what the Saiyans were guilty of..._

"Ask me some other time," Gohan said, dodging the question as he turned to head back towards their room.

"Hey, Gohan, where are you going?" Brock demanded.

"Back on the room to check on Misty," he called back distractedly.

Soon he was gone, leaving Ash and Brock alone with Cabba.

"What was all that about?" Cabba asked. "Did I say something to offend him? He... he looked so upset when I asked him that..."

Brock sighed. "Well, it's a long story, Cabba."

The noble-hearted boy glanced at Brock through the corner of his eyes.

"Can you please tell me what all that was about?" he said as he now faced the dark-skinned boy fully. "Please. I... would like to know."

"OH BOY YOU GUYS, LOOK!" Ash burst in again, looking at Dexter. "It's almost two! I bet that Pokémon party will be starting soon!"

"Oh wow, can't miss that!" Brock agreed. "This will be Cabba's first time seeing a Pokémon battle!"

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a nod.

And so the group turned and headed towards the ballroom.

"So, why did Gohan react so badly when I brought up the other Saiyans?" Cabba pressed, apparently not one to be deterred.

Brock sighed again, apparently bowing to the inevitable.

"Well, you see, Cabba, it's like this..."

* * *

 

Misty emerged from the bathroom, clad in a bathrobe with her hair down and running a thick hairbrush through the orange strands.

 _Ah, that Jacuzzi bath was heaven!_ she thought to herself, descending the staircase and making her way over to the luxurious couch with Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle plushies.

She sighed as she sat down on the sofa, still brushing her hair.

"That bath was so relaxing, so why do I feel so... empty inside?" the Cerulean Gym Leader asked herself, throwing the hairbrush aside.

 _Maybe it's just because you know how many people and Pokémon won't be joining you on this romantic cruise,_ Misty thought sadly. _All those people... I've never seen anything so horrible, and I never want to see that again for as long as I live._ Her eyes scrunched up as she struggled not to give in. _Why... why did they have to die just so I could survive?_

"Misty?" a soft voice said nearby.

Misty jumped, the bathrobe almost falling off her, as she turned to find Son Gohan standing there, and in a second, her anger built back up.

"Gohan?!" she demanded furiously. "What are you doing in here, you creep? Did you sneak back here just to catch me in the bath, huh?"

Gohan held up his hands in an attempt to try to placate the angry redhead. "Whoa, whoa, Misty, please calm down! I had no idea you were even in the bath, promise! You know I'd never try and peep, honest!"

Misty sighed, lowering herself back down onto the couch. _It's just so hard to stay mad at you, and I don't even want to try anymore..._

"I believe you," she said quietly, sounding as distracted as Gohan was.

The human hybrid sat himself down next to her but his face showed nothing but weary sympathy and deep concern for the young girl.

"Misty, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "Everything. I don't know. But ever since we left the Vermilion Ruins, I... I've felt hollow inside. Cold. Like... like..."

"Like you don't belong with all of the other people around you," the kind-hearted Saiyan finished for her, nodding with understanding.

And Misty faced him, her eyes overbright, shining with unshed tears.

"How can you stand this, Gohan?" she whispered, her face now as naked and exposed as she herself was underneath her robe. Helpless and vulnerable. "So much death and suffering... it's... it's awful..."

"And it never gets easier," Gohan said softly, reaching out to place both his hands on her shoulders, his own eyes shimmering. "Misty, I never wanted any of you to see this; you, most of all. All that fighting and chaos, it's... it's who I am. Ever since I was old enough to crawl, I've been fighting monsters like Kotaga and Frost. It — it's something that needs to be done, but it's not easy and I hope it never will be."

He hung his head, his pain obvious, as Misty's heart broke for him.

"I wanted to spare you from that, so that you would not suffer along with me, and I... I was wrong," he said, his feelings clear as day in his voice as he finally turned his head up, the tears now flowing. "Please forgive me, Misty. I wasn't strong enough to protect you..."

"Not you, Gohan!" Misty insisted passionately, her tough front now a distant memory, reaching out to grab hold of his arm. "It was not you! You have to keep on telling yourself that! You didn't fail anyone! You _saved_ us all, including me!"

"R-Really?" Gohan said, looking surprised.

Misty nodded. "Gohan, you stood up to that monster when everyone was too terrified to help you out, including me. You were brave."

"Oh Misty..." Gohan breathed as he hugged the girl in front of him.

Misty blushed DEEPLY as his powerful arms enfolded her slender frame, and she remembered that she wasn't really wearing anything underneath her bathrobe. _He... he has such strong arms... and he was so noble and courageous standing up to Kotaga and Frost like that..._

Slowly, Misty returned the hug, laying her head against his chest.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you," Misty confessed, laying her heart as bare as she was under her robe. "They were so strong, and so cruel, but you never faltered. You were quite selfless, but it was also very dangerous. Please... next time, don't be so reckless."

"You're a special girl, Misty," Gohan choked out. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Ever since the moment I was trapped in this world, you've become very important to me, and I... I like you."

Misty actually jumped a bit. _That... sounds like he cares about me..._

Now feeling very awkward, Misty broke the hug and stood up, turning her back to the tailed boy as she stood there, now deep in thought.

"M-Misty?" Gohan stammered, feeling confused. _Did I hurt her?_

Misty, for her part, stood there, now feeling every inch of her bare skin beneath the bathrobe, as she clutched at the collar, blushing deeply.

 _He's so kind... and I've never felt this strongly for anyone..._ the Cerulean Trainer thought. Almost unbidden, the thought of his bare body intruded upon her thoughts, sleeping so soundly after his change into the Oozaru, and her hand went up to her cheek as she gasped. _Does... does Gohan have those same feelings for me?_

"Misty, is something the matter?" Gohan asked, now concerned.

And then, Misty spoke up, sounding uncertain, stammering, as if the confident, self-assured Water Trainer was no longer sure of herself.

"G-Gohan..." she uttered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Huh?" Gohan asked worriedly. "What is it, Misty?"

"I've seen you naked before," she remarked dreamily, in a voice that was quite unlike her own — strange, alien, and very, very nervous.

"Wh-What..." Gohan said, blushing too. "What do you mean, Misty...?"

 _What is she up to?_ Gohan wondered. _Where is she going with this?_

And Misty lowered her hand towards her belt, the last flimsy barrier between her concealment and total exposure before Son Gohan.

"After you transformed... back at Mt. Moon..." Misty whispered, cheeks now flaming. "You grew too big for your clothes, so when you turned back, you weren't wearing anything, and I saw you, all of you..."

And she pulled at the wrapping as the front of her robe slipped open...

"Wh-What's g-gotten into you, M-M-Misty?" Gohan stuttered. _I've never seen her like this before!_

The last thoughts to go through her head were, _Does Gohan like me? Is he interested in my body? Does he think I'm pretty?_

And the robe dropped, leaving Misty standing there, completely naked.

For a few seconds, the poor boy could only sit there, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull as he beheld the sight thus revealed, drinking in the beauty of Misty's slim legs, curving upward into a cute butt, firm and plump and full of baby fat, all of the lines and stretching tendons leading up her well-toned backside, the velvet texture of her peach cream skin...

 _She's beautiful..._ Gohan realized.

And she turned to face him fully as it struck Gohan just how _young_ Misty looked — this was no full grown woman standing naked in front of him, but a girl's body with only the faintest hints of puberty, like her oh so adorable belly button, the final imprint of her mother's touch, a pair of flat, barely bulbous bumps around her perked nipples, a thin, skinny frame leading from her bare shoulders all the way down to her feet, and a bulge of flesh poked out in a smooth V shape with traces of orange peach fuzz, the fruit of life and love and all that was good and pure and innocent in the world.

"Well?" Misty asked, her face as red as a tomato, looking embarrassed beyond belief. "Wh-What do y-you th-think of my body, G-Gohan?"

"I... what... I..." Gohan managed, his brain frozen, locked into place, eyes gaping at her. "What... wh-why are y-y-you naked, M-Misty?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Misty cried angrily, fed up with him.

Anger was very good — she could use that, rather than the confusing emotions tearing through her body, and the naked tomboy stormed up to Gohan, grabbed onto his shoulders, leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

"Misty, wha — oomphf!" he said before losing himself to an ocean of sights, sounds, smells, and sensations, and soon he was swept up as Misty had pulled him up off of the couch and was pushing him down the hall, still kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Gohan..." Misty breathed, very close to him, nibbling on his lips, playing her tongue all around his mouth, tasting his cheeks...

" _Misty_..." Gohan whispered back, instincts urging him on, as she kept shoving him back further toward the door which led to their room...

* * *

 

Once they were inside the room Misty slammed the door shut with a resounding thud and, not a second later, had thrown her arms around the half-Saiyan, wildly attacking his mouth with a series of furiously passionate kisses as a wave of heat spread through his body.

"Ohhh, Misty..." Gohan moaned through the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and started rubbing his hands all over her exposed backside. Misty squealed in sheer joy from all the electric sensations shooting through her body as Gohan worked those strong but gentle fingers of his across Misty's smooth, tender flesh.

"Hmmm, _Gohan_..." the fiery tomboy sighed as a flock of Butterfrees soared inside her, confusing, frightening, and exciting at the same time.

For a couple minutes, the young teens just stood there, locked in an embrace as their soft, velvety tongues blazed a burning furnace of hot fire through their mouths with both bodies pressing tightly together... and then they went to a level beyond kissing with Misty guiding Gohan back towards the bed positioned directly behind the hormonal teens.

Gohan squirmed in her grip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Misty, are you _sure_ —?"

" _Shut up_ ," the redhead growled fiercely as she straddled his shoulders.

And then she shoved him back onto the bed, throwing herself on top of him a second later as she slid her tongue inside him, digging deeper and deeper, teasing tongues, playing with his mouth, connecting the two on a deep, personal level.

Misty grabbed at his shoulders, coming at him from all of the angles, pushing herself up close to him, giving it her all, caressing his tasteful lips with the rich flavor of sweet-honeyed nectar, her hands roaming all up and down his muscled, solidly built frame...

For Gohan, this was heaven, to be nestled up so close to the fiery redhead who had come to haunt his dreams in such a powerful way, with his hands rubbing down her smooth stretch of bare backside even as he teased at the tops of her butt cheeks, pinching the naked skin while the exposed flesh popped back up, like a wet sponge...

And suddenly, Misty had stopped, had ceased sucking, licking, and nipping on his mouth as she reared back up to her full height, green eyes now piercing emerald gems down at him as she fumbled with Gohan's clothes.

"M-Misty...?" Gohan queried, wondering why she had stopped.

From his vantage point, he could see every inch of her nude torso, laid bare for his eyes to see, every bit as lovely and tantalizingly close as that of a forbidden fruit, to be so near to, yet never to touch...

 _I... I've never seen a girl this way!_ he realized with a mental moan.

"Sh-Shut up..." Misty growled, her face a flaming tomato, obviously embarrassed beyond belief as she tried, in vain, to get his clothes that were hindering their closeness from getting into their way, to budge when she tried to get them to...

Feeling his heart go out to the naked girl on top of him, Gohan reached out his hands to assist Misty in her desperate task.

"Hey, shh, shh, Misty, it's all right," he assured her.

"Got to... to... get this... off..." she insisted, still pulling stubbornly despite the fact that she had accomplished very little in doing so.

With his gentle caressing touch, Gohan had gotten his fingers placed around the edges to his shirt to finally pull, slipping the piece of fabric up and over his head, leaving him clad there in his beach shorts, his sturdy chest now on display.

"G-G-Gohan..." Misty mumbled, her eyes wide as she gazed the sight now beheld, no longer having to shy her eyes away or recoil from herself and her own burgeoning feelings for this boy.

 _He's so beautiful!_ With a strong upper torso complete with rippling muscles, like that of a miniature bodybuilder, two hardened pectoral abs, and beefed-out arms, Gohan's body was truly quite the spectacle for her to gaze down on, and Misty now felt akin to stumbling onto a pool of water while drowning in the desert.

"Misty, you don't have to be so nervous," Gohan stated earnestly, his likewise gorgeous onyx pupils now boring into her, leaving her feelings as bare and helpless as she had felt from the moment she'd first met this amazing tailed boy who had changed her whole world...

"I... what... what do you take me for, ya big lug?" Misty stammered with a vague trace of the usual heat she had once possessed, the rage and strength which had kept her isolated and on top for so long, yet had left her feeling very, very lonely indeed. "I'm not nervous!"

"Misty..." Gohan breathed, reaching up to lay his warm, rough-hewn hand gently, ever so gently, upon her cheek, as she gasped aloud.

"G-Gohan..." she whispered, as she could feel her defenses crumbling...

"Misty, I care about you a lot..." he confessed. "I think I always have, ever since the moment I first met you... please... m-my Misty..."

Thus he pulled her down to bring their lips crashing into one another again, locked in a passionate kiss with liquid fire spreading throughout their insides, burning so hot and deeply and intensely that Misty was terrified to how faint she felt, with her knees like limp jelly...

And like that it was over, as Gohan had broken the kiss, and to her shock now felt that he had removed his shorts as well, leaving him to lay there on the bed in absolutely nothing but himself, with no barriers or any kind of outside impediment to get into their way, to keep their torrid union from really taking place...

"Please, Misty..." Gohan pleaded, his heart as bare to her as his body now was, at a contrast to how strong he looked, for the emotions were written plain on his face — vulnerable, bare, helpless, hopeful, naked and exposed. "Please make love to me now..."

For now it was Misty who was the one who seemed to be having second thoughts, as she turned her head away from Gohan.

"I-I'm not so sure about this..." she mumbled.

Slowly, gently, Gohan turned her head back to face him, connecting their eyes as it felt as though a new link had formed between them past the need for words and other flimsy ways of communication.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to know of the reason that she felt herself unworthy of the prize of claiming this wonderful boy as her own...

"You're so _beautiful_ , Gohan..." Misty uttered. "You are... such utter perfection that it hurts me to look at you... how could a loud, scrawny and annoying tomboy like me hope to measure up to someone like you?"

Gohan reached upwards to pull the Cerulean Trainer into yet another blazing kiss, and her eyes went even wider when she felt the complete length of something very hard and long poking into her leg while the full weight of the situation she was now in hit her completely...

 _Gohan... Gohan wants_ me _..._ she thought in a daze.

With his erection pressed up against her, Gohan held her close, sucking on her tongue, as Misty moaned deep into the soulful union, running her hand up to caress him along his scalp, feeling up the silky softness of his wavy, velvet-black hair, kissing and nibbling and tasting on the boy smelling of nature with the rich tang flavor to his mouth...

And again, Misty and Gohan broke their kiss, as the half-Saiyan stared up at her with eyes glimmering brightly from raw desperation, plainly telling Misty he needed release, needed to vent the total experience to what was going on in his groin, or he would surely explode...

"Okay, Gohan, you ready?" Misty whispered huskily.

Gohan nodded frantically, eyes lingering upon the soft curves of her waist and the slender nakedness of her petite torso born of the purest, most wonderful form of girlhood which he had ever lain witness to...

 _Please, Misty, please, please, please!_ he begged internally. _I just... I just want to be inside you so much... don't know how much longer that I can withstand this..._

Then his eyes almost popped out of his skull as he realized how the lovely, nubile young girl before him had aligned her entrance with his throbbing, pulsing member that was aching, burning, screaming for sweet relief...

"Okay then, Gohan, h-h-h-here I come!" Misty promised, while a thousand terrifying sensations flooded her body; fear and confusion, excitement, longing, passion, various kinds of foreign, alien lusts, and above all else, puzzlement, and a strong urge to want to feel what it would be like to have the fullness of Gohan's rod within her at the same time she thought she might die from all of the horrible embarrassment...

And just like that Misty sank down as he slipped inside, intense heat squeezing him in the most delightful way, and soon, he was enfolded by what felt like a snug wet glove, narrow to the touch, and so very, very tight as he plunged deeper and deeper into the moist tunnel tickling at every inch of his head and he fought not to let an unmanly giggle escape from his throat as Misty herself groaned with a very soft whimper as the pure hardness of his manhood was absorbed into her, stretching out the walls of her love hole and merging the two together as one in the most intimate way possible.

"M-M-M-Misty..." Gohan grunted, the raw pleasure evident in his voice.

"G-G-Gohan..." Misty whimpered. "It's... huge! S-S-So huge! It... it feels like you're going to split me in two, Gohan...!"

"Do..." Gohan breathed, fighting every screaming, yammering, animal urge in his body. _Don't ask her! Don't ask her! Start moving! Relieve yourself!_ But common decency won over, as Gohan stammered his response. "Do... d-d-d-do you... w-w-want... to quit?"

"N-No..." Misty whispered, shaking her head. "But..." She cracked an eye open, the pressure obvious in everything she said and did. "I... I-I kind of would like it if... if y-y-y-you'd let me be the one to do all the moving..."

Gohan nodded his assent. _Please start moving soon, Misty. I need this... need_ you _... more than anything else in my life..._

And, slowly, tantalizingly slowly, she rubbed herself enticingly against him, rocking back and forth in position, dragging him along for the ride as tiny mews of complete and total bliss accompanied Gohan for each and every time she bobbed forward and back, getting the feel for the way he moved within her, clenched so tightly Misty felt as though she would lose control of her bladder, but more than anything else was a strong sense of friction building for all her pivots back and forth.

"G-G-Gohan..." Misty cried, a blush resting upon her rosy cheeks.

" _Misty_..." Gohan gasped, reaching out to plant his hands upon her bare hips, fingers digging into the moistness of her ripe buttocks, his loins on fire, heart pounding, blood racing, linked to her as he assisted her thrusting deeper and deeper with each new movement backward, raw, pulsing, and throbbing.

"Gohan! Oh, Gohan!" Misty yelped, now losing herself to the carnal sense as she bucked her hips on top of him and was off and riding on him like a cowboy, allowing this one special boy who meant everything to her to unite with her in this way plowing through her folds and into the core of life and love and burning heat as he tore a scorching trail of pure fire through the swollen walls of her birth canal, stirring up an intense heat in the pit of her stomach, trailing out to all of the edges of her toes and fingertips, tingling in her extremities, her face scrunched up in helpless joy with tiny moans passing through her lips...

"Misty!" Gohan whimpered, plunging faster and faster with every movement that she took, pleasuring her deep for every new thrust that he'd took, building faster, temperature escalating, heat now consuming every inch of their bodies...

Their hearts beat loudly like the roar of thunderclaps within their ears, electricity surging in their veins, sweat pouring down their backs, as finally, both knew, the moment was close, very close at hand.

"G-G-Gohan... I-I'm going to... to..." Misty cried, the fever pitch reaching a crescendo.

"MISTY!" Gohan shouted as he latched onto her tightly.

And, just like that, he exploded inside her, his wet juices mixing with hers to form a loving cocktail to be absorbed into her womb as symbol and result of the intimate union the two young teens had shared and at that moment, as Misty fell panting and gasping onto the bed, her flesh quivering, every neuron alive and firing at full intensity through her body, only one thought went through her weary lust-filled head.

_They were right... Daisy, Lily, Violet, you were right..._

The realization made her smile as she gave herself fully to the heat of the moment, feeling whole in a way she had never thought possible.

 _He_ is _my boyfriend..._

* * *

 

"... and once Goku lost his memory, he turned into a peaceful child," Brock finished, as Cabba looked to be hanging on his every word. "He forgot the original mission from Frieza, then went on to live his life."

"I had no idea..." the spiky-haired hybrid uttered softly, and then he shivered slightly. "To think the Saiyans from other realities could be so barbaric. No wonder Gohan was too embarrassed to be tell me this."

"You're not going to blame him, are you?" Ash said worriedly. "I mean, it's not his fault his people were that way, and he's much nicer than they are."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said with an urgent agreement, imploring Cabba.

"Oh no, don't worry about all that," Cabba said. "I don't think a child should be held accountable for the sins of his others and if there's one thing my father taught me, it's that you're whoever you want to be."

"Wow, that's deep," Brock commented, nodding with approval.

"Most of that just flew over my head!" Ash admitted, rubbing his neck.

And just then the three entered the main ballroom and both Ash and Brock gasped at the sheer dimensions and opulence of the space.

"Wow, look at this place!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika..." Pikachu breathed. "Pikachu!"

"What's the big deal?" Cabba wondered, carelessly shrugging his shoulders. "Why, Lord Frost's annual Peace Celebrations took place in a much larger area than this space, and far more decorated too."

"Are you serious?" Ash queried, and then he hung his head.

Meanwhile, Brock was floating in a cloud of hearts.

"Blonde! Brunette! Redhead!" he said, high on his own love-obsessed aroma. "Oh, there's so many, which one do I go say hello to first?"

"What's with him?" Cabba asked, blinking in confusion.

"OH WOW, LOOK AT ALL THE TRAINERS!" Ash exploded, sounding positively delighted while he took off towards a small gathering.

Cabba sighed, shaking his head slightly as he followed along with the brown-eyed Pokémon Trainer.

_At least now I can see how the inhabitants of this world battle with their pets._

* * *

 

For the longest time, he lay there, only vaguely aware of himself and his surroundings, but slowly, memory returned to him, interrupting his bliss as the boy —  _Gohan,_  he recalled,  _I'm Gohan_  — became more in tune to where he was, suddenly learning he was pressed up against something very warm, hot to the touch, and the texture was smooth and silky, as if this other form were simply melting into his flesh...

"Gohan...?" a soft, confused voice called to him.

Recalling where he was with an instant clarity, a flash of recognition, Gohan recoiled from their shared hug, as if she were a live Ekans, and flopped onto the other side of the bed, now too embarrassed to truly think straight while his cheeks started burning bright and pink over what he'd just done.

And then he almost jumped when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his solid waist when Misty pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Silly boy..." she giggled. "What do you think you're doing?"

She leaned in to kiss him, but Gohan jerked back from her touch.

"Misty, I'm so sorry," Gohan muttered. "I-I was just confused."

"Now, now," Misty said, sounding both very worried and a little hurt. "You're not regretting what happened between us now... are you?"

And finally, Gohan turned to face her, seeing her green eyes quivering.

"Don't... don't you?" he said, his reaction making it clear that he had expected her to, and that it was tearing up at his heart, seemingly at a loss on how to interact with her now. "I mean, sure, it was very nice, but it also felt kind of... awkward."

"Idiot!" Misty hissed, smacking at his bare shoulder. "It's supposed to be awkward the first time! But I don't regret it, not even a tiny bit."

"But why?" Gohan asked, blinking owlishly. "I mean, aren't we... isn't this stuff supposed to be for older people than us?"

"Maybe," Misty admitted, before building back up to a head of steam. "But we're aboard the Ship of Love, on the most romantic cruise in the world, and we've been through so much together in just such a short time... you stupid boy! Can't you tell that I have feelings for you by now? And, after what happened yesterday, maybe we just grew up a little faster. But that doesn't matter... I wouldn't change a thing, so don't you dare start thinking that way, or I'll slug ya again!"

And, finally, Gohan laughed for the first time. "And that's the Misty I know, scolding me for being stupid." And he hugged the orange-haired tomboy back, relishing the feel of her naked skin pressed up against his bare chest. "You're right, Misty. I shouldn't regret a thing, because... well, I have feelings for you too."

"Oh Gohan..." Misty whimpered, her defenses falling once again as she leaned in for a close kiss, mixing their tongues together and savoring on the rich flavor of the other's mouths.

Once they broke the kiss, they just lay there for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling, before Gohan ventured forth a tentative question.

"Misty?" he put forth hesitantly, sounding nervous.

"Hm?" she answered. "What is it, Gohan?"

"Are... well, what I mean to say is... I..." he stammered uncertainly. "Do you think... am I... are... are you m-m-my g-girlfriend now?"

"What do you think?" she replied coyly.

And Gohan pulled her close again, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Misty, you're the best girl in the entire world!" he said, feeling as if his insides were soaring upward on a billowing cloud of warm air.

Misty clutched at the tailed boy protectively, smiling happily.

"Just don't expect us to be doing something like this for a very long time," the tomboy warned, as she faced him again. "However..."

And she brought her lips down onto his mouth with another fiery kiss.

"This doesn't mean we can't do something like this," she purred.

Gohan moaned as he leaned into the kiss, planting his hands down upon her buttocks, as his world once again became perfection...

* * *

 

"Excuse me, but are any of you guys Trainers?"

The gaggle of young girls and boys cut off as the voice of Ash Ketchum interrupted their discussion, and they glared down haughtily at him.

"How rude!" one of them, a black girl, sniffed. "What a little kid!"

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" a blond boy demanded.

"We were having a private conversation here!" another boy with red hair said, tossing his long, curly hair back in a dramatic gesture.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ash apologized, chuckling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, and Pikachu threw its arms up in exasperation, like it always would when faced with its Trainer's antics. "I just thought you guys might like to battle me is all!"

"You have to forgive our friend here," Brock offered sensibly, walking up alongside Ash with his right hand raised in a peace gesture. "He has the habit of getting, er, too enthusiastic for his own good."

"Please don't hold it against him, he's just too sincere," Cabba said with a polite bow of his head, and he inclined his torso forward.

"Oooh, he's so noble!" many of the girls giggled, apparently impressed, as Cabba blushed deeply by what they said.

The black girl planted her hands on her hips.

"What do you think gives you the right to butt into other people's personal affairs?" she asked. "Are all Kanto Trainers like you?"

"You're not from the Kanto Region?" Brock questioned.

"I'm from Unova," she answered, holding her nose up in the air.

"You're a long way from home then," Brock stated, amused.

Just then, the black girl pointed dramatically at Ash.

"Hey, you! You there!" she burst out, suddenly all serious. "Little kid!"

Ash pointed at himself, looking angrily shocked. "Hey, who are you calling 'little kid?'"

The black girl ignored this.

"So, you wanted to have a battle, didn't you?" she pressed on, now offering a cool, confident smirk. "Well, let's do this — right now!"

"A battle? Really?" Ash said, eyes glowing cheerfully. "All right! Yeah!"

Brock stepped forward. "If you don't mind, I could be the referee."

"Yeah, sure," the black girl said casually. "Fine by me."

Soon, a small space was set up to allow for the two Trainers to battle.

"So what's your name?" he wondered. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"The name is Iris, Iris Hellfire, and this is my trusted partner, Axew!" the black girl replied.

"Axew!" a tiny Pokémon chirped, poking its head out from her long, wavy mane of purple hair.

"Wow, what's that Pokémon?" Ash said, pointing Dex at the little creature.

"No data," the Pokédex intoned, yet again, for the sixth time in one day, much to Ash's mounting chagrin.

"Not again..." Ash grumbled. "This is really getting old!"

"Ash, if she comes from another location, isn't it logical to assume this girl might have unusual Pokémon you've never seen before?" Cabba asked reasonably. "Like all those other times."

"Uheheh..." Ash said, pointing both his fingers together while a truly silly expression came across his face. "I guess that makes sense."

"Pi Pika, Pi Pikachu," the yellow rat sighed, exasperated that its Trainer had, once again, failed to spot the obvious that even an alien warrior from another planet had been able to understand somewhat easy.

"What a kid!" Iris said, holding her arms up in similar exasperation. "This battle is going to be a walk in the park for me and Axew!"

Brock held up both his arms high in the air and stepped forward.

"Trainers, choose your Pokémon," the shut-eyed boy answered professionally, not commenting on the byplay between them.

"For me, it's no contest!" Iris commanded. "Go, Axew!"

"Axew!" the little Dragon type cried out, hopping onto the field.

"All right, Pikachu, this is your time to shine!" Ash replied steadily, pointing his index finger forward in very dramatic fashion. "Go!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked, leaping to meet Axew.

"This will be a one-on-one battle, no time limits and no substitutions," Brock announced calmly, and then he slashed both his hands down. "Let the battle commence!"

And Ash and Iris both stared one another down confidently as their Pokémon got into position on the other side of the battlefield...

* * *

 

Not so far away on the ship, in one of the corridors leading to the main ballroom for the Pokémon party, a redhead and a tailed boy could be found wandering the decks, walking very close together, with their hands entwined together.

"Wow, everything feels so... so different now," Gohan shared softly. "Walking through this ship after what we've just been through, well, it feels like something has changed in me, with how I see everything."

"Silly, that's how you're supposed to feel around your girlfriend," Misty giggled. "And this is the Ship of Love, after all, where dreams come true!"

Gohan favored her with a happy smile, and Misty noticed that there appeared to be something different about it this time, something less guarded and uncertain, as if Gohan had really found his place in the universe and was totally, completely content with it.

"When I first came here, all I wished was to return home, to be back with my family and the friends I'd made in my own reality," the hybrid confessed. "But now, after what we've done, making friends my own age, and especially, most of all, meeting and growing closer to you, Misty, my goal... has become secondary; all that I care about now is staying here now, with the people I belong to, and to continue making you as happy as you've always made me... no matter what it takes."

Misty grinned back, too caught up in her own emotions to really, truly register what it was Gohan was saying, though it certainly made her feel... nice was a vague word, but the closest she could articulate.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sly, very Hispanic voice called out.

"Hey, you! You there!" it urged with an oily tone. "You kids!"

Misty and Gohan turned their heads around, searching for the source of the sudden and unexpected voice. "Hey, did you hear that...?"

"Over here!" the voice went on, still in the same smarmy way.

They turned as one to find a Mexican man standing there dressed in white, with a white strip around his forehead and very rough facial stubble, like he hadn't shaved in a very long time.

"Were you talking to us?" Misty said, pointing at herself.

"Sure!" the Mexican man said, rubbing both his palms together. "Come closer — I want you lovebirds to have a look at this here Pokémon."

Confused, but cautiously curious, Misty and Gohan walked over to take a look at the Pokémon the salesman had in his tank, and when they got there, they saw —

"Ugh, a Magikarp?" the Cerulean Gym Leader said disdainfully.

"Yes, the king of all carp, Magikarp!" the Latino salesman pitched, evidently oblivious to her change in tone that strongly suggested she was not interested. "Now, you kids, do you see how healthy it is?"

And like that, he handed the Magikarp to Gohan, which began flopping around in predictable fashion, but after a spell, he rubbed it gently.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he urged it, stroking its scales. "Shh, just calm down. It's gonna be all right, I promise! You don't have to be so terrified."

And just like that, the Magikarp settled down in Gohan's arms.

"Look, it responds to you!" the Mexican salesman said gleefully. "You just have to buy this Magikarp! Why look at it! It's like you two are already the best of friends!"

Misty planted her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Who'd want to buy a Magikarp?" she demanded. "All they do is flop around all day. They're totally useless when it comes to Pokémon battles unless you can evolve it into Gyarados!"

Gohan shot Misty a stare, his face falling in disappointment.

 _But you have a Magikarp too, Misty,_ he said to himself.

"Oho, just this between you and me, but a Magikarp is like a Pokémon gold mine," the Hispanic man said carelessly, oh so casually, like he was reluctant to spill this precious information.

"A gold mine?" the redheaded girl challenged fiercely. "How?"

"You see, that Magikarp there lays a thousand eggs at a time," the salesman went on, rubbing his hands together again in his simpering manner. "Then Magikarp lays a thousand more — and then a thousand more to make a million Pokémon... then from those million Pokémon another thousand are laid! That's a billion Magikarp!"

"Gee, who'd want over a billion Magikarp?" Gohan asked rhetorically.

"I am getting to that, my dear child," the brown-skinned man added unctuously. "You see, if you sell each of those Magikarp for a hundred dollars, then in three generations, you'd make billions and billions of dollars!"

"Ha, as if!" Misty said haughtily. "That just brings me back to my first point. Who'd want to buy a Magikarp for a hundred bucks? No one wants to buy a Magikarp!"

 _No one?_ Gohan thought, staring down sadly at the Pokémon which had calmed down within his arms, gently muttering, "Karp, Karp, Karp..." _Doesn't that mean it is more deserving of some special care?_

"Ohohoho!" the Magikarp salesman said, rubbing his hands together some more. "I can see you are quite a feisty, discerning customer, so if you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll find you a Pokémon that may be more particular to your advanced intelligence..."

"Yeah, don't count on it, buddy!" the fiery tomboy shot back.

"Let's see..." the salesman's voice echoed back from deep within his shop. "Where is it, what did I do with that blasted... ah, here it is!"

And he came back carrying another quite unusual Pokémon in his arms with a brown, mottled torso, and four blue fins arrayed around itself.

"Chlchlck!" the Pokémon uttered, flopping about as equally as the Magikarp.

 _Hey, that's a Feebas!_ Gohan realized, recognizing it from _All You Need To Know About Pokémon_.

"Here you go, young lady!" the Hispanic salesman said simply. "If you are not so fond of Magikarp perhaps this Pokémon would be more to your liking?"

Misty looked just as unimpressed as before.

"Doesn't look like any particularly useful Pokémon to me," Misty sniffed. "I know what this is. You're a con man trying to get us to waste all our money on some useless Pokémon no one else wants to buy! Well, I'm not falling for it! Come on, Gohan, let's get going!"

After staring between his girlfriend and the Latino salesman, whose face had seemingly fallen, Gohan finally had made his decision.

"So it's two hundred for both this Magikarp and the Feebas, right?" Gohan asked.

Misty gasped from her stunned surprise. _What's he doing?_

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, two hundred dollars altogether!" the slimy salesman simpered, spotting new hope in what Gohan said.

"Gohan, no!" Misty admonished him. "You're just wasting money! No one wants to buy a Magikarp and... whatever that other Pokémon happens to be!"

"But you have a Magikarp too, Misty," Gohan said sadly. "Remember? You got it from that girl, Melanie. How can you say things like that?"

"Listen, adopting a lost Pokémon to give it a nice home and actually wasting money on a common, everyday Pokémon that can't fight well or looks cute are two totally different things, Gohan!" Misty insisted.

"You know, you shouldn't judge the Pokémon based on looks, Misty," Gohan said earnestly, sincerely, which had her wincing in... was that a hint of shame? "I know Magikarp may not look like much, but I think it's horrible that no one wants to give it a little bit of love."

He reached down to pet the Magikarp.

"Isn't that right, Magikarp?" he cooed in a gentle way.

"Karp, Karp, Karp..." the Fish Pokémon groaned, shivering at the beloved Trainer's touch that it had already fallen in love with.

After a few minutes, Gohan returned his gaze to Misty.

"As you said, if you train Magikarp hard enough, it evolves into a Gyarados, one of the strongest Pokémon there is, and I think that's something me and Magikarp can aim for the top and shoot for!" Gohan said passionately, pumping a fist the same way that Ash always did.

 _This spells trouble, I just know it,_ Misty mused with a huge sweatdrop, and out loud she demanded, "And what about the other Pokémon? Don't tell me you're trying to start your own aquarium!"

"That's a Feebas, and it's indigenous to the Hoenn Region," Gohan said with a laugh. "I figured it would make a perfect present for my lovely girlfriend!"

And he sent her a truly beautiful look with his eyes that had Misty disarmed and in a dilemma, unsure what to do or what to say.

"But, what I am supposed to do with it?" she questioned.

"Trust me," Gohan said, reaching out to grab his wallet, "if you knew what Feebas's evolved form looks like you wouldn't be saying this."

Misty sighed, shaking her head in a weary but loving manner.

 _I can see I'm going to have my hands full with him, but somehow..._ And she smiled as she watched him seal the deal, trading him a couple hundred dollars for what seemed like two useless Pokémon, and she giggled again.

_Somehow, I think it's worth it._

* * *

 

With an explosion, a golden light surged forth, out of the gathered collection of orange orbs scattered near the base, resolving itself into the shape of a green dragon, while the nearby Z Warriors watched with the typical awe they always felt at times like this.

"Amazing, unbelievable!" Yamcha said.

"I swear for as long as I live, this will never get old!" Tien added.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see what it's like summoning Porunga on Namek," Krillin told them all.

Piccolo just stood there with his arms folded, feeling unimpressed.

Finally, the huge, hulking form of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, glared down at them from up above, opening his mouth to speak to them.

"You have gathered all seven Dragon Balls," he said with a loud, booming voice. "Thus, as it is written, I will now grant you any two wishes which are within my power. Now... tell me your wishes."

"All right!" Krillin exclaimed, pumping his arms. "Finally, after all this time, we're going to find out where Gohan is! You can't beat that!"

"Yeah, to be honest, I didn't think we could gather all seven Dragon Balls so soon," Master Roshi mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe we just had a special motivation to do so," Piccolo said.

"Yo, Dragon!" Yamcha called, walking up a bit so that he was standing right in front of Shenron. "We all have a wish we want you to grant!"

"Then speak it, now, so that I can grant it for you and go!" Shenron said impatiently.

Yamcha gulped nervously. "Right. Better get to it then."

Clearing his throat, Yamcha held up his arms.

"Eternal Dragon, please tell us the location of the half-Saiyan child named Son Gohan!" the former desert bandit inquired hopefully.

For a few seconds, everyone stood there, smiling happily, before the next words Shenron spoke brought hard reality crashing down onto them.

"That is beyond my power," the Eternal Dragon informed them.

"WHAT?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"No, it can't be possible!" Piccolo burst out, eyes going wide.

"But I thought for sure he'd know the boy was!" Master Roshi added.

"If Shenron can't tell us, who can?" Tien said, sounding horrified.

"Dragon, please, you've just gotta help us!" Bulma said. "Our friend's missing and possibly in terrible danger! We just have to find him!"

"Yeah, what gives?" Yamcha muttered. "Why can't you tell us where he is?"

Shenron cleared his throat. "As you know, I cannot grant any wish that exceeds my creator's power. Although I am familiar with the boy you know of as Son Gohan, I hold no insights as to his present location and where it is that he wanders now; where Son Gohan has gone... is information which only Son Gohan knows."

Yamcha turned back to the others, now feeling hopeless.

"Well, guys, what do we do now?" he demanded sadly. "Shenron was our last hope, and he doesn't have a clue where Gohan has gone!"

"Surely there must be an answer," Master Roshi pondered.

And just then, Bulma stepped forward.

"Eternal Dragon, please, can you at least answer one more question?" the blue-haired scientist inquired, a wary expression on her face.

"You may ask," Shenron grunted.

"Given your current limitations, where would you guess Gohan might have gone?" Bulma queried, eyes shining with suppressed emotion.

There was silence for a couple minutes, but then, right when it seemed like no one could take it anymore...

"If I had to guess, I would say that the boy has likely traveled to one of the other 150 universes across the cosmos," Shenron answered.

"Other 150 universes?" Tien said, chancing a glance with Yamcha, who shrugged, equally confused.

"Yes, the 150 universes within the multiverse," Shenron boomed.

"Shenron, please, can you tell us more about those other universes?" Master Roshi piped up. "It's absolutely vital that you explain this."

Shenron growled, as if he really hated having so much of his precious time disturbed, but he plowed forward regardless.

"Across the cosmos, there are 150 universes that occupy a unique point throughout space and time," Shenron explained. "Each universe contains within itself an infinite number of possible parallel timelines and other what-if realities but in the end there are 150 universes that remain connected to one another. Each universe that adds up to 151 forms a twin universe, and the universe you're currently residing in would the seventy-sixth universe."

"Wow, I had no idea!" Bulma breathed. "That's remarkable!"

"Now, make a wish!" Shenron insisted, scowling at them.

"Hey, Shenron, you've been really helpful!" Yamcha shouted. "You can go away now! If we need to talk to you again, we will let you know!"

"So be it," Shenron rumbled, as he vanished into a bright golden glow. "Fare thee well."

And like that, the seven Dragon Balls lifted off the ground and scattered themselves about to the far corners of the globe.

"So what now?" Tien wondered. "I feel like we're back to square one."

"Well, he didn't tell us exactly where Gohan went to, but there was a lot of new stuff that Shenron told us which could be useful in future explorations," Bulma said, musing to herself. "Especially when it comes to these 150 universes Shenron talked about..."

"What good does that do us?" Piccolo said gruffly. "If he's gone to some other universe, and there are an infinite number of timelines in each universe, the odds are pretty good we'll never find him even if we had an eternity to spend trying to locate him... which we don't have."

"Not necessarily," Bulma offered simply. "If there are 150 different universes, then there has to be something that makes them different from each other, some kind of special subspace frequency or harmonic distortion, and if I can pinpoint that specific kind of a difference, then our chances of finding Gohan become a lot greater."

Piccolo grunted, staring out at the crystal-blue waves capped off by white foam, his mind working through everything Bulma had said.

_I swear, if it takes me a thousand years, I won't stop searching until I've found you and brought you home where you belong, Gohan._

And he turned and walked away, his cape blowing in the wind.

_I won't give up on you, kid. Count on that._

* * *

 

By now, Iris's former companions were cheering her on.

"Go, Iris!" the blond called. "Show these Kanto Trainers who's boss!"

"Kick him to the curb and go beyond lightspeed!" the red-haired boy insisted. "And send him back to the hick town he came from!"

"We're in this to win!" Iris commanded. "Go, Axew! Use Scratch!"

"Axew, Ew!" the Tusk Pokémon cried, running up to Pikachu.

"Oh, so this is how a Pokémon battle goes!" Cabba whispered quietly to himself.

"Ha, we won't be taken down that easily!" Ash avowed confidently. "Pikachu, dodge that and counterattack with a Thundershock!"

"Pi Pikachu!" the Electric Rodent cried, effortlessly evading the blow.

"Axew, keep it up!" Iris grated with stubborn encouragement.

"Axew, Ew!" Axew said, charging head-on for Pikachu, though it was probably too late as Pikachu started charging up for its signature move.

"Pika... Pika Pika! KACHU!" Pikachu screamed, throwing off waves of powerful electrical energy that hit Axew straight on!

"Oh no, Axew!" the dark-skinned girl said, sounding worried.

"This looks like it could be bad..." Cabba muttered with a sweatdrop.

And like that, the electricity slammed into Axew, shocking it intensely as Axew's eyes bugged right out of its skull from the sheer power.

"Axew, Ew, Ew!" Axew exclaimed, and once the waves of electricity had finally abated Axew fell, smoking like a cinder, onto its side.

"No way!" the yellow-headed boy said. "Axew's down and looks like a heap of charcoal!"

"Wow, that much damage?" Ash said, rubbing at the back of his head. "Sorry, miss, I had no idea your Axew was so weak compared to my Pikachu."

"Oh don't you have any sense of courtesy at all?!" Iris wailed in despair. "Oh dear Axew, can you still battle? Are you all right? That brute of a Kanto Pokémon hasn't put you out for good, has it?!"

"A... xew... Axew... Ew..." the green Pokémon whimpered, making its way back to its feet. And then it nodded once at Iris. "Axew, Ew!"

Iris pointed. "Okay, we can still do this! Axew, go! Use Dragon Rage!"

"AXEW EW!" Axew declared, with a bright blue light forming in its inner core.

"It's already over," the redheaded boy said coolly.

"Yeah, Iris has got this in the bag for sure," his friend agreed.

"Ash, this doesn't look good for Pikachu!" Cabba called.

"Whoa, that's Dragon Rage!" Ash smirked happily. "Should be pretty powerful, eh, Pikachu? Well, don't give it time to power up! Go!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu burst out, diving forward into battle.

"Go, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

"PIKA PI PIKACHU!" the Mouse Pokémon answered back.

"Now Axew, go!" Iris stated. "Release Dragon Rage!"

"AXEW!" Axew chanted, as it opened its mouth to release the blast... but before it could do so, Pikachu sped up at an impressive clip to smash directly into Axew's stomach as its mouth closed.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted determinedly.

"AXEW!" Axew mumbled, as the blast caught within Axew's throat and blew up within its body, enshrouding the battlefield with a thick layer of smoke.

"Wow, that's impressive for such tiny creatures," Cabba mused.

"What was that?!" Iris yelled desperately. "Who won?!"

But once the dust had cleared, it revealed Axew, laying there, eyes swirling with the twin Xs of defeat, having apparently taken too much damage which it could afford to in order to stand and keep fighting.

"Ew... Ew... Ew... Ew..." the Dragon Pokémon groaned, totally beaten.

Brock raised one of his arms. "Axew has been knocked out and is unable to battle, therefore the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!"

"No way!" the blond said, blinking in shock.

"Iris was just beat by a Trainer from the boonies?" the redhead stated.

Iris, for her part, stood there, slowly growling as Ash walked up, still clueless.

"Er, Ash, is this really the best idea?" Cabba wondered, sweatdropping again with nervousness.

"Hey, that was a good match!" Ash complimented her. "We should really get together for a rematch one of these days!"

And just like that, Iris exploded upon him, waving her arms around in dramatic fashion like always.

"What's the point of a rematch if I haven't even won a single time?!" Iris shouted scornfully, frightening Ash and Pikachu, who recoiled.

Just like that, Iris reached down to pick up Axew.

"Don't you worry, Axew," she promised the tiny Pokémon. "Help is on the way!"

And with that, she made her out of the ballroom as her gaggle of friends from before slowly disbanded and went their own way.

"Ash, you did very great," Brock praised him. "I can tell you're slowly growing as a Pokémon Trainer."

"Yes, thank you so much for showing me what it's like to battle with the creatures of this world!" Cabba thanked him, bowing deeply.

Ash rubbed his head and flashed the peace sign.

"Oh well it was nothing, you know..." he murmured as his nose grew to Pinocchio length. "Just the day in the life of a Pokémon Trainer."

And he laughed confidently, as Pikachu shook its head wearily.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi Pika," it whispered exasperatedly. "Cha..."

"Geesh, he sure hasn't let this go to his head, has he?" Brock said distastefully.

"Ash, Brock!" a feminine voice suddenly called out for them. "Cabba!"

The group turned to find Misty and Gohan walking up and holding hands.

"Misty! Gohan!" Cabba said, waving the two of them over.

"Huh? Oh hey, it's you two again!" Ash commented. "Sure took you long enough!"

"Well, you know, it's a big ship," Misty replied with a light giggle.

Ash blinked in confusion. "Well, that's a new one! I thought for sure you'd let me have it, but you seem almost... nice... like a girl..."

"Oh she's definitely a girl, I can vouch for that," Gohan stated with an equally light giggle.

"Pika?" the yellow Electric type wondered, as a sad look of cautious disappointment crossed its features.

"Hey, why are you two holding hands?" Cabba inquired tentatively. "Wait, Misty, and Gohan, you two aren't... I mean, did you...?"

"AH! I knew something was up when you got back!" Brock exclaimed wildly. "You two... you're thick together, aren't you? Hooked up a lightbulb? Connected two hearts? You're an item, aren't you?!"

Misty put her hands on her hips with another _harrumph_.

"Oh leave it to Brock to figure it all out," she said, and then she held her nose up high in the air. "Very well then. Gohan, well... he's my boyfriend now, and I couldn't be happier!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" the others reacted with complete shock.

"PIKA PI?!" Pikachu demanded, bouncing all across the text.

"Oh it figures that if anybody would be finding all the happiness in their hearts, it would be you two and not me!" Brock said, holding up an arm over his face as the tears flowed. "Oh, the curse of being Brock runs deep and I don't know if anyone who's been in love can ever truly understand the pain of the path I now find myself on... woe is me..."

Ash just favored Brock with a horrified/exasperated expression, twitching where he stood over all which Brock had just said.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Cabba said, holding his arms up. "I couldn't be more pleased for you guys. It's just... well, you seem so happy together..."

Misty and Gohan shared a glance.

"We are," the tailed boy affirmed, eyes locked with her.

"Well, I don't really get it," Ash complained. "But if it makes you guys happy then I don't mind it. But I still think girls are nothing but bad business."

"Oh of course you would think that!" Misty burst out. "You're hopeless, Ash. I suppose nothing will ever penetrate that thick head of yours, certainly not love and romance!"

Ash laughed. "Oh yes, Misty is certainly back to normal now!"

And soon the others were laughing while Misty just sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. _Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother..._

"Excuse me, matey!" a voice suddenly barked down at them.

And the group turned to spot who it could be...


	21. Battle on the High Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon.

It was a sailor.

Tall, hulking, and with an immense girth, he towered over them, straining at the fabric of his clothing, though he looked to be clear-eyed so Gohan instantly dismissed any notions this man may be drunk, and looking for trouble.

"Who are you?" Gohan wondered, remembering at the last second to keep his manners and to stay polite like his mother had drilled into him from a young age. "Sir?"

And with that the sailor laughed, and not a little one either, but a big old boisterous belly laugh that curled the hair on Brock's chest and left the Saiyan/human hybrid with a faint whiff of seaweed rankling in his nostrils like some terrible aftershave.

"Avast, me mateys!" He rumbled with a hearty tone. "You there, young lad!"

Gohan pointed at himself. "Who, you mean me?"

"Aye, who else?" The sailor pressed. "You be looking like a mighty powerful Trainer, with muscles like that! And so, I, Yeoman Erickson, hereby do challenge you, young lad, to a Pokémon brawl here and now!"

Cabba glanced between the Ash and Gohan.

"Oh, you mean a battle?" Ash asked, seeking clarification.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu?" the Electric Pokémon murmured.

The sailor laughed again. "But of course, young lad! What else?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Gohan replied, rubbing at the back of his head. "I mean, I don't even know you! Sure you wanna battle with me... sir?"

"Oh, but that be no fun!" the sailor scoffed. "Come on, brawl with me, and I be showing you some of the rare and unusual Pokémon I be encountering in me journeys overseas!"

"RARE AND UNUSUAL POKÉMON?!" Ash burst out, sounding excited.

"Pi?" the yellow rodent said, predicting its Trainer's enthusiasm.

The sailor nodded, that wide smirk still in place on his face.

"Hey, Gohan..." Cabba piped up with a grin. "Why don't you battle with this older man? I have yet to see what kind of magical creatures you have to battle with you on your team?"

"Well... what do you guys think?" Gohan asked of the other two.

"I say go for it," Brock said reasonably. "I mean, how else are going to grow stronger as a Trainer if you don't keep battling and battling...?"

"Yeah..." Misty said, a soft blush resting on her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Go get him, Gohan... and kick his butt for us all!"

Gohan observed Misty with abject surprise. _What's up with Misty? She seemed so happy a few minutes ago... is it something I did?_

With a frown and shake of his head, Gohan turned back to the sailor.

"All right, Mr. Erickson, you have a deal!" Gohan answered back.

The sailor chuckled, as though nothing in the world could've pleased him but to hear that. "Splendid! Avast, me matey, do prepare yourself for an awesome brawl, for me and my Pokémon are not going down easy!"

Pretty soon, another impromptu arena had been sought up.

"This will be a three-on-three battle between Gohan from Mt. Paozu, and Yeoman Erickson," Brock announced, having once again taken on the role of referee. "This battle will conclude when the other Trainer runs out of Pokémon. Let the battle commence!"

 _I've been using Mew way too much in recent fights,_ Gohan realized. _Let's see what the other Pokémon on my team are capable of!_

"Go, Staryu, I choose you!" Gohan called out.

"Come out, Wingull!" Erickson ordered.

Just like that, Gohan's Staryu emerged with a flash, while on the other side, a Pokémon which looked very much like a seagull popped out.

"Whoa, what's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, pointing Dexter at it.

"No data," Dexter repeated with another red question mark.

"Not again..." Ash whimpered, with an exaggerated expression.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said. "Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu. Pika."

"I've read about that Pokémon," Gohan responded simply. "Wingull, one of the Pokémon indigenous to Hoenn — it looks very strong."

"Quite, matey!" the sailor boomed. "And now, go, Wingull! Wing Attack!"

"Staryu, dodge it!" Gohan insisted.

The Wingull flew up to the top of the ship and then dropped down in a blaze of energy, divebombing Staryu, who spun away rather quickly.

"Wow, Gohan's Staryu is looking pretty agile," Ash commented. "It might be able to give your Staryu a good challenge sometime!"

"Maybe," Misty admitted, still blushing deeply.

"Okay, good!" Gohan stated. "Now use Spinning Tackle!"

"Hiyah!" Staryu replied, swooping around towards the Wingull.

"Not likely!" Yeoman Erickson said with a smirk. "Wingull, dodge too!"

"Wingull, Gull Gull!" the little Seagull Pokémon said, obeying the command as Staryu flew right past it.

"Now use Supersonic!" the sailor said confidently.

"Oh no!" Gohan groaned, holding his hands up to his ears.

Like that, the smoke cleared, and there stood Staryu wobbling about in one position, dancing like a puppet on strings in its confusion.

"No, it's confused!" Ash gasped, recognizing the signs. "Cabba, did you see that move... er, Cabba?"

For when he glanced at the Saiyan/Tuffle hybrid, he found the youth sprawled on the floor, eyes swirling as he murmured vaguely in a disoriented way.

"What's with him?" Misty queried.

"No... Daddy... please don't make me weight the lifts," he slurred. "I'm only supposed to do that on the second purple of the third hot day..."

"Did something happen to Cabba?" Ash ventured.

And in a flash, Cabba had returned to normal, and he was making his way up to his feet again. "Oh wow, talk about embarrassing..."

"What happened to you?" Misty put forth.

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Oh well, Saiyans can hear in higher frequencies than you humans do," Cabba admitted bashfully. "It's be a pain sometimes, but it also has advantages."

"So you _were_ confused!" Misty realized. "I had no idea..."

Cabba shrugged his shoulders, indifferent. "You get used to it."

Back with the battle, the Wingull had risen high in the sky.

"Good, Wingull!" Erickson commanded. "Now use Quick Attack!"

And, with that, the Wingull zoomed in, accelerating rapidly.

"Who would have thought something so small could be so quick?" Cabba noted, sounding impressed with the opposing Wingull.

"Staryu, please, snap out of it!" Gohan cried.

"Hiyah... Hiyah..." Staryu mumbled, clearly too out of it to hear.

And like that, the Wingull slammed the Staryu into the wall.

"This battle be ours!" Yeoman Erickson gloated.

However, before anyone could say anything, the smoke had cleared, revealing Staryu, who had caught the little Wingull in what looked like a field of glowing energy surrounding its small body, as it seemed to be confused no more.

"WINGULL!" Erickson shouted, now worried.

"What attack is that?" Cabba wondered, glancing over at Misty.

"Huh?" the orange-haired girl said, seemingly distracted. "Oh, that's Staryu's Psywave attack. I-I guess it's something Gohan's Staryu knows..."

With that she went back to her brooding thoughts. _Oh, I should be supporting Gohan in his battle, but I..._ And here she shook her head as Cabba shot her a concerned look. _Is this the time to be thinking about something so personal?_

"Good, Staryu!" Gohan praised. "Now, Psywave!"

"HIYAH!" Staryu said, tossing the Wingull to the side.

"Wingull, shake it off!" the sailor pleaded with it.

"Now, Staryu, SPINNING TACKLE!" Gohan roared passionately.

The Star Shape Pokémon took off spinning, ramming directly into the Wingull and careening down into the floor, where it appeared a few seconds later, twirling Xs in its eyes.

Brock raised his hand. "Wingull is down, making this one-to-zero!"

"All right, go, Gohan!" Ash declared, raising his arms cheerfully.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said, bobbing its head up and down.

"You fought well, me matey." Erickson now recalled Wingull, pulling out another Poké Ball. "But that just be making this brawl here all the more important! And now, emerge forth... I choose you, Wurmple!"

And like that, a tiny Pokémon with pink skin and a rough, spiky body came out, wiggling its many legs where it stood with a excited cry.

"Wurmple!" it giggled, squirming about with its feelers.

"Whoa, what is that Pokémon?" Cabba inquired curiously.

"It looks like my Caterpie!" Ash said with a sharp gasp.

And with that, Misty had taken a step back.

"It's a bug, I can see it right now!" she said, sweating bullets where she stood. "Not another bug, I can't stand it. Please go away..."

"WURMPLE!" the Bug Pokémon screeched, and with that, it was off and running towards Misty, suddenly rubbing up against her quivering leg.

"Oh wow, his Wurmple really likes you, Misty!" Gohan said happily.

"Bugs, bugs, bugs..." Misty whimpered, her face going white, and she took off running, screaming the whole way. "I CAN'T STAND BUGS!"

"What's up with her?" Gohan asked, sounding very hurt.

"Oh, hahah, didn't you know?" Ash said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Misty can't stand Bug Pokémon! I think it's rather silly, honestly."

"Pika Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said, holding up both of its arms.

"I see..." Gohan said, staring after the spot she had departed. _Is that the real reason you left, Misty, or is it something more?_

"Wurmple, return, me loyal bug!" Yeoman Ericksan ordered.

In an instant the Worm Pokémon made its way back to its Trainer.

"Ready, lad?" Erickson said, smirking across the field at Gohan.

"Yeah," Gohan said, nodding his head once.

"You've given me quite the challenge, me lad!" the sailor said with another of his hearty laughs. "But this be where the brawl ends! Now go, Wurmple, and use your String Shot on that infernal Pokémon!"

"Staryu, dodge!" Gohan insisted, pointing his finger outwards.

And Staryu took off careening around the room, easily evading the gunky web that the tiny Bug type had shot toward his Pokémon.

"Don't give up now, Wurmple!" Erickson stated determinedly.

"WURMPLE!" the pink Pokémon said, shooting off another String Shot.

"Dodge, Staryu, and use Psywave!" Gohan commanded readily.

"Gohan's got this in the bag!" Ash said, sounding assured.

"HIYAH!" Staryu cried, spinning around as a light sheen surrounded Wurmple, and it lifted off the ground as Staryu came flying at it.

"Good, Staryu!" the raven-haired boy said. "GO!"

"Ah, me matey, now you be falling into me trap!" Erickson chortled.

Gohan gasped. Had he been reckless sending Staryu in so close?

"POISON STING!" Erickson shouted with a knowing smirk.

"That does not sound good..." Cabba said with a huge sweatdrop.

"Wurmple!" the spiky Pokémon chirped in response, shooting out a spray of poison barbs directly towards the incoming Pokémon!

"Staryu!" Gohan yelled concernedly.

With that the barbs impacted before Staryu could even attack it and sending the Water type falling to the floor, looking weary with its limbs drooping, and the effects of Psywave faded as Wurmple was let back down to the ground.

"Oh no!" Ash said, blinking in confusion. "What's wrong with Staryu?"

"I don't know..." Cabba said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"It's poisoned!" Gohan gasped. "Staryu, are you okay?"

"Yah... hiyah..." the jeweled Pokémon groaned, obviously weak from the effects of the status affliction that Wurmple had infected it with.

"Now go, String Shot!" Erickson burst out.

And without any delays Wurmple got off a spray of a light, white-colored mist that within seconds had completely enveloped the larger Pokémon in a cocoon of web strands, leaving it utterly powerless.

"Staryu!" Gohan cried, feeling even more worried for it.

"Go, Wurmple, Tackle!" Erickson told the creature.

With that, Wurmple reared up and was soon off and rushing across the floor, where it smashed into Staryu and sent it flying into the wall, as it fell to the floor, obviously beaten.

Brock raised an arm. "Staryu goes down, therefore the victory goes to Yeoman Erickson of the St. Anne, bringing the score up to one-to-one."

"Wow, this sailor's good!" Ash noted. "He beat Gohan's Staryu!"

Gohan held out his Poké Ball. "Good work, Staryu. Take a long rest."

And he turned his gaze on Erickson, who was smiling confidently.

"Aye, you be feeling like throwing in the towel, me lad?" he inquired.

"Not a chance!" Gohan replied back. "I'll make sure Staryu's loss won't be in vain!" He held up another Poké Ball. "Now this gets serious! Go, Charmander!"

And out popped the fire lizard, smiling cheerfully.

"Char Char, Mander!" Charmander sang.

"Woo-hoo, way to go, Gohan!" Ash responded. "Fire types are super effective against Bug types! You go show that sailor who's boss!"

Yeoman Erickson looked more than a little unnerved by this.

"Aye, lad, I didn't know that you had a Fire type," he said worriedly. "This could get messy. Wurmple, keep your guard up, me boy!"

"Go, Charmander!" Gohan called. "Use Ember!"

"Wurmple, dodge and counter with Poison Sting!" Erickson ordered.

Wurmple did as told and managed to — just barely — scoot away from the jet stream of flames barreling down upon it, and then opened its mouth and let off another spray of poison barbs.

"Charmander, dodge!" Gohan shouted.

Charmander did as told, jumping to the side easily.

"I know what you're trying to do," Gohan said with a coy smirk. "Poisoning Charmander increases your chances of winning."

"I must admit, lad, you've caught me with my hand in the cookie jar," the sailor admitted with another of his loud boisterous belly laughs.

"But I won't give you the time you need to do that!" Gohan vowed. "Now go, use Ember!"

"Mander, Char, Charmander!" the small Pokémon declared, shooting off another stream of flames heading directly for the Wurmple!

"Wurmple, get out of the way!" Erickson pleaded.

But it was no good, for despite Wurmple's efforts to dodge, some of the flames managed to catch the Wurmple, rendering it helpless.

"Wow... that looked like it did a lot of damage," Cabba noted.

"Wurmple, no!" the yeoman gasped, sweeping his arm to the side in a slashing gesture born of the man's pure desperation. "Just get up!"

"Now go, Charmander!" Gohan stated. "Use Skull Bash on it!"

"Char, Char, Char!" the orange-skinned Pokémon cried, running up and smashing its head up against the little Wurmple. "MANDER!"

"Now, strongest fire attack!" Gohan said. "FLAMETHROWER!"

A dark look crossed Erickson's face as if he knew the fate which was coming, for Charmander opened its mouth and let out a huge barrage of flames that slammed straight into the Wurmple, and once the fire had died down, there it lay, with Xs in its eyes.

"Wurmple is unable to battle, making Gohan the winner!" Brock announced.

"You did a good job, matey!" Erickson said. "Now take a good rest!"

"Charmander, great job!" Gohan complimented it, smiling widely.

"Char, Char, Charmander, Char!" the Fire Pokémon replied.

"That Charmander fights so well, I wonder what it'd be like as a member of my team," Ash mused, putting a hand to his chin.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," the Electric type remarked cheerfully.

"This battle ain't over yet!" Yeoman Erickson promised. "Go, Rattata!"

And out popped the Pokémon, though unlike usual Rattata that the others had seen...

"Wow, what's up with that Rattata?" Gohan wondered.

"It's black!" Ash stated. "But I thought Rattata were usually purple."

"Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said, sounding very interested.

"Ahoy, me mateys!" the sailor boomed. "I be spending some time in Alola, and while traveling there, I caught and befriended this here Rattata!"

"So that Rattata is actually from the Alola Region?" Gohan inquired.

"Correct, my lad!" the overweight man laughed, pointing forward. "Now go, Rattata! Take down that Charmander!"

"Rattata!" the Dark Pokémon cried, assuming a battle stance.

"Charmander, go!" Gohan commanded. "Use Ember!"

"Charmander, Char!" the baby lizard cried, gushing forth a torrent of crackling flames towards the smaller, dark-skinned Rat Pokémon.

"Rattata, dodge!" Erickson stated.

"Rattata!" the Dark Pokémon howled, evading the flames easily.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" Erickson added with a cool confident smirk.

"RATTATA!" Rattata said, leaped forward as it crashed right into Charmander.

BAM! Rattata smashed into Charmander's stomach.

"Mander, Char Char!" the Fire type groaned.

"Don't give up, Charmander!" Gohan insisted. "Now use Skull Bash!"

Charmander's eyes flashed open, and it brought its head down.

"Dodge, Rattata!" Erickson countered, already prepared.

The Mouse Pokémon nimbly leapt to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Now use Quick Attack, again!" Erickson told his faithful Pokémon.

"Charmander, protect yourself with Fire Spin!" the Saiyan Trainer ordered.

"Char, Char, Char!" Charmander shouted. "MANDER!"

And like that, it let out a gush of orange-yellow flames surrounding its body with a circular inferno, making it impossible for Rattata to pass through in order to get to it.

"Wow, that was quite a creative defense," Cabba praised.

"Maybe Gohan could me a thing or two once he gets done with this battle," Ash realized, laughing with his typical carefree manner.

"Now, counter with Leer!" Gohan added.

"CHARMANDER!" Charmander said, giving the Rattata a scary glance.

"Ha, like that's gonna work on Rattata's defense!" Erickson replied. "Now go, Rattata, use Hyper Fang!"

"Rattata, Ta, Ta, Rattata!" the Dark type said, rushing forward as it bit down on Charmander, who cried out from the raw pain of the attack, which had both Cabba and Ash wincing where they stood.

"Charmander!" Gohan yelled in concern.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Erickson commanded.

There was no stopping the Rat Pokémon from slamming headlong into Charmander, pushing it back into the wall, where it collided with a rather violent thud, and slipped down, Xs swirling in its eyes.

"Wow, that Rattata is pretty powerful," Cabba remarked.

"No, Charmander, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Charmander goes down, bringing the count up from two-to-two," Brock announced, holding up his hand to add to what he said.

Gohan recalled the little Fire type, smiling down at the Poké Ball.

"You did your best, and that's all that matters," he said to the object, then turned to face Erickson. "Well, since you're using your Rattata, why not up the stakes a little bit?"

"Aye, me lad?" the sailor questioned, crossing his arms at the statement. "And what do you mean by that, me matey?"

Gohan pulled out another Poké Ball. "Go, Rattata!"

And out popped Gohan's own Rattata in a flash of light.

"Rattata!" the purple-skinned Mouse Pokémon cried.

"So it's Rattata vs. Rattata!" Ash said, pointing out the obvious.

"Ahoy, me matey!" the sailor said with a smile. "I had no idea you had a Kanto Rattata on your team — this here promises to be quite the brawl indeed!"

"The Trainer, Gohan, chooses Rattata," Brock said dispassionately. "With both sides down to the last Pokémon, this is for the win!"

"Go, Rattata!" Erickson said. "Use Bite!"

"Rattata, dodge!" Gohan told the Mouse Pokémon.

Gohan's Rattata tried to follow these instructions, however, halfway through, it seemed to trip, falling flat on its face where it stood.

"What's wrong with Rattata?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"Rattata, what are you doing?" Gohan wondered. "Get up please!"

"Rattata!" the Kanto Pokémon stated, working its way back up to its feet, where it glanced down the oncoming Rattata with a nervous expression on its face.

"Now dodge!" Gohan insisted.

The Rattata did as Gohan had told it, however, it spun on the floor briefly, having once again gotten tangled up in its own two legs.

"Rattata, are you okay?" Gohan queried. "Are you scared?"

The Rattata made its way back up to its feet and nodded towards Gohan.

"Rattata, Tata, Ta, Rattata," it said simply.

"Well, that's alright," Gohan responded. "Being afraid is natural."

"Gohan, look out!" Ash shouted with a warning, far too late.

And just then, that other Rattata bit down hard upon it and Gohan's Rattata started running around on the deck, trailing the other Rattata after it and yipping wildly from the agony of the Bite from Erickson's Rattata.

"Rattata!" Gohan said. "Just shake him off, please!"

"Rattata, Rattata, Rattata!" the purple Rattata cried, running around.

"Rattata, go!" Erickson yelled eagerly. "Use Hyper Fang on it!"

The sailor's Rattata removed its fangs, but before it could bite down again...

"Go, Rattata, dodge!" Gohan ordered, pointing his finger outward.

Rattata obeyed, evading the blow as best as it could but nicking the other Rattata, which fell to its knees even as Gohan's Rattata had gone spinning towards the wall and slammed facefirst into it from its own clumsiness.

"Rattata, are you okay?" Gohan called. "Rattata!"

And it seemed the Rattata was okay, for it popped up a minute later, trembling but otherwise seemingly unharmed, even as Erickson's Rattata loped forward, shaking itself of the disorientation.

"Are you able to battle?" Gohan said. "I'll understand if you don't want to. There's no shame in giving up if the battle is too much for you to handle."

"Rattata, Rattata, Tata, Ta, Rattata, Ta, Tata!" the Kanto Pokémon pressed, shaking its head and bounding up and down. "Rattata!"

Erickson, who had been watching the exchange intently, now frowned.

"I see, you wanna keep going," Gohan answered. "Then let's give it everything you've got, Rattata!"

"Rattata!" the Rat Pokémon said, facing down its counterpart.

But then...

"Hold up, me lads!" Erickson said, walking forward onto the battlefield.

Gohan watched in surprise, feeling confused by the sailor's sudden move.

"Huh, what's that sailor doing?" Cabba asked Ash.

Ash shrugged helplessly where he stood, just as confused.

"Pi, Pika Pika?" Pikachu said, blinking in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" Gohan demanded. "Did we do something to upset you, Mr. Erickson?"

"Oh no, you battled finely, me lad," Yeoman Erickson commented. "In fact, that be why I interrupted this here brawl now, to remark on the fine spirit of your Pokémon!"

"So you're giving up the battle?" Brock asked.

"Aye!" the sailor stated with another big belly laugh. "There be more to life than simply brawling on the high seas and having fun during your day! This here Pokémon of yours, this Rattata, has a ton of fighting spirit and passion for such a small and timid creature! Why, even though it's obviously afraid, it still fights on, determined to face its opponent with aplomb and dignity! Such a valorous spirit warms me sailor's heart, and so I propose a trade, lad!"

"A trade?" Gohan said, blinking rapidly to take this in.

"Excuse me, but... what do you mean by that, sir?" Cabba asked.

"Just what I said, lads!" Erickson boomed. "How about we trade our Rattata? I vow to you, I will change your Pokémon into a world-class brawler, and then return it to you when it's sharpened its skills a bit more!"

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Erickson..." Gohan said, rubbing at the back of his head. "I mean, are you truly certain about trading Pokémon?"

"Aye, I'm always certain in what I say, lad!" the sailor replied.

Gohan turned to look back at Ash, Brock, and Cabba, who shrugged their shoulders, telling Gohan that they didn't know what to say.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, sounding equally torn on the topic.

"It's a very generous offer..." Gohan started, deciding to buy a little time so he didn't have to make the decision now, "but can you please give me some time to think it over? I... I need to talk this over with my friends."

"Of course, lad!" the sailor answered. "Take all the time you need, and I'll be waiting here to make a trade with you whenever you want to!"

And with that the sailor walked off, leaving Gohan with his now deeply conflicted and very penitent thoughts...

* * *

In a darkly lit room, the beak-snouted scientist was hard at work, scribbling down notes on his computer console — but a second later, he jumped thinking he had heard something, and he stood up from his chair, eyes scanning the room to look for intruders, fingers hovering close to a big red button.

"Hello?" he wondered. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered him, and he wiped some sweat off his brow.

"You're getting jumpy in your old age, Dr. Komada."

With that said, Dr. Komada returned to his work, his fingers flying over the keyboard to take down the new information, but before he could continue, a loud shatter filled the room, and he leapt up again.

"Hey, who's there?!" he demanded, reaching out to press the big red button.

However, before he could do that, a pair of rough hands grabbed at him and pulled him close before a dark, very angry-looking face.

"Who are you?!" Dr. Komada said. "Unhand me, you brute!"

"Shut up," the voice growled in a harsh undertone, and Dr. Komada finally got a good look at his attacker, with his pupils going wide.

"YOU!" Komada said. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Lord Frost's secret project?" the other man inquired.

"What secret project?" Dr. Komada retorted. "Lord Frost will hear of this atrocity, you crude barbarian, even if you're his pet general!"

"I think not..." the Saiyan General said, tightening his hold on the alien, who paled further under the grip. "Now I'll ask you once again and one time only: Where is Lord Frost's secret project — the one Captain Argo is privy to?"

"How do you know...?" Komada began.

"Never mind how I know about Captain Argo," The Saiyan grunted. "This is your last and final warning: Where is Frost's project?"

"What makes you think he would let a low-level scientist like me in on it?" Dr. Komada uttered fearfully, kicking his legs uselessly where he flailed in the General's grip.

"Please," the Saiyan scoffed darkly. "Don't insult my intelligence. A low-level scientist? Yeah, right! You were the secret brains behind the Gorenja Genocide on Yumat 7, the one which all of the galactic news thought Lord Baroma was responsible for! Lord Frost trusted you with his most valuable secrets, so there is no way you would not remain unaware of something so important!"

"How do you know all this?" Dr. Komada said weakly.

"I have my ways," the General said, cocking his fist. "Now tell me, or die."

"Lord Frost will make your death painful, you brainless monkey!"

WHAM!

And like that, the wet thud of fist exploding against flesh resonated throughout the room, and the Saiyan General removed his hand from the alien's head, flecks of brain matter and liquids still clinging to it.

"Useless to the end..." the General muttered, making his way over to the computer console. "Let's see... Lord Frost wouldn't have given him the information on his project unless he thought he could hide it very well..."

The General scrolled down past screens flashing with information.

"Where is it?" he snarled, banging his hands on the table.

Two minutes later, though, his search yielded results.

"Aha, found it!" the Saiyan said, copying the information down to a disc, and then stepping over the lifeless body towards the door.

_And now... we shall see how well Frost made sure to take care of his 'secret project...'_

And with that, Turles exited the room, leaving the dead alien in his wake.

* * *

Night had fallen aboard the St. Anne, with the ship slicing through the dark waters beneath the white glow of a half-moon and hundreds of tiny stars guiding the way towards the closest port.

"I see..." Misty said, turning her head away. "So, what do you intend to do, Gohan? Trade Rattata or keep it?"

"Um, truthfully, I'm not sure," Gohan said honestly. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't know, trading away the Pokémon you've spent so much time with?" Ash said skeptically. "I don't think I could do it."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, nodding in agreement.

"On the other hand, there is a certain benefit to trading away your Pokémon," Brock added.

"What benefit?" Gohan wondered, turning to him.

"Your Pokémon will get to see more of the world," Brock stated confidently. "And that will help it more than anything else."

"If you say so..." Ash said, still sounding dubious.

"So, what do you want to do?" Cabba asked Gohan curiously.

"Cabba-kun, I'm not so sure..." Gohan admitted. "I don't know. Maybe sleeping on it for the rest of the night will help me make a decision."

"Yes, there's no problem that can't be fixed with a little rest!" Misty piped up cheerfully.

And for a moment, it was such an abrupt return to her old personality that Gohan mused if maybe he had been imagining that there was a problem with her earlier.

"Well, whatever you decide, young man at least you know you have the support of your friends backing you up," Delia intoned brightly.

Gohan laughed. "True. There's always that to fall back on."

 _Yes, it's the right thing to do,_ the brown-haired woman told herself. _This boy, whoever he is, wherever he came from, is a Saiyan just like_ he _was. I can't tell Ash. I made a promise not to tell him until he came back. But... I_ can _tell this young man, and maybe ask him to keep an eye on Ash until I can tell him the truth._

Delia stood up, now looking no longer quite so pleased.

"So, it's been a long day, and tomorrow we put in to Porta Vista," the Ketchum matron stated. "So I think we should all get a little sleep."

"Aw, Mom, do we have to?" Ash whined hopelessly.

"Ash Ketchum, you should be ashamed of yourself," Delia said sternly. "Don't you know that rest means a healthy mind and healthy body? And you know what they say."

"I know, I know..." Ash sighed. "The early Pidgey catches the Caterpie."

Brock got up as well.

"Well, on that note, I think I'll turn in," the Pewter Gym Leader said simply. "Come on, Cabba, looks like we're roommates tonight."

"Sure thing, Brock!" Cabba said, trailing along with him like a lost puppy, or perhaps a younger brother following a much-admired brother.

"I guess that means it's off to bed with Mom, Pikachu," Ash replied, holding his head in exasperation.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu," the yellow rat said with a nod.

Gohan hesitated on his way towards the stairs, noticing that Misty was hanging around on the couch, still unsure if she was going to come.

"Misty, are you coming?" Gohan asked her with a soft tone.

"Huh? Oh, um..." the redheaded girl responded quietly. "You go ahead, Gohan. I-I just feel like spending time alone with myself. That's all."

With a shrug, Gohan walked up the stairs, his heart still heavy.

 _Something is wrong with Misty, I just know it,_ he mused.

Once the room had vacated, Misty sighed, releasing her Feebas from its Poké Ball.

"Chlchklkchk!" the Hoenn Pokémon said, gaping up at Misty.

Misty grabbed the Pokémon and pulled it close to her body, sighing as she hugged it tightly even while the Water type relaxed limply in her arms.

"Oh Feebas..." she uttered. "What am I going to do? I still care about Son Gohan, more than ever, but was it a mistake to start things so soon?"

"Chlcklckchlk!" Feebas muttered, tickling her with its fins.

Misty sighed again. _I'm sorry, Gohan. Sorry that I can't be there for you now the way you always have been for me. But I promise you, I don't care what it takes, I will find the way to be close to you again, and you can count on that!_

Up in their shared bedroom, Gohan was busy looking at the small Rattata as he climbed into his bed, still thinking about the trade.

"What do you think, Rattata?" Gohan said softly. "Do you you want to leave me and go traveling around the world with Yeoman Erickson?"

"Rattata, Tata, Ta, Rattata, Tata," the Mouse Pokémon said.

Gohan chuckled. "Sure, I understand. You need to think about it."

"Rattata!" Rattata said, hopping up onto bed with its Trainer.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll always be friends, right, Rattata?" Gohan told it, stroking its head in a very comforting manner.

"Rattata..." the Normal type purred, relaxing in his grip.

Soon, with the lights turned off, just sitting there and listening to the breeze blowing in off the open seas Gohan remained awake for several hours, unsure on how long he was conscious, or how many hours had passed, but it was long after the door had opened and a certain young redhead made her way back into the room...

* * *

The next morning found the St. Anne pulling into port, and a voice announcement telling the others that it was time for them all to disembark.

"So Axew, you ready for another day?" a certain black-skinned girl told her Pokémon, smiling off in the direction of her mane of purple hair.

And just like that, the tiny Pokémon popped out of it.

"Axew, Axew, Ew!" the Dragon type said, holding out its tiny arms.

Iris smirked, and pointed straight ahead dramatically.

"Well, here we go!" she declared.

And she made her way forward, leaving behind a very spartan cabin...

* * *

Meanwhile, Yeoman Erickson was smiling down at the raven-haired boy who had approached him from the day before.

"Ahoy, what changed your mind, me matey?" Erickson inquired.

"Well, Rattata and I talked about it last night..." Gohan said simply, staring down at the Pokémon next to him.

"Rattata, Ta, Tata, Rattata," the purple Pokémon said, nodding its head, as if to reassure Gohan of the choice it had made.

Gohan turned back to face the sailor. "Truthfully, I think it would do Rattata a lot of good to see much more of the whole wide world."

Erickson laughed in his typical way. "That it would, lad. That it would."

"But, I want you to keep your promise," Gohan told him severely. "I don't want to trade away Rattata for good. Just for a little bit."

"Aha, you have me word as a sailor, boy!" Erickson promised, bowing his head low.

Gohan nodded. "Then how do we do this?"

"Just recall your Pokémon into its ball, me lad, and we'll fire up this here machine to do so!" Yeoman Erickson told Gohan reasonably.

Gohan nodded again. "Whatever you say, Mr. Erickson."

After recalling Rattata into its Poké Ball, Gohan placed the small object in the indent in the machine where it was soon converted into energy particles, and a picture of double Rattatas, one black with the other purple, scrawled across the screen, depositing it where Gohan's Poké Ball had been not a moment before.

"And that be it, lad!" the sailor boomed. "Your Rattata is in good hands with me, rest assured!"

Gohan nodded a third time, and looking down at the ball in his hands, left the room with a soft mutter.

"Goodbye, Rattata. I hope to see you again someday..."

* * *

Gohan and the others made their way down the stairwell and hit the dock at a port town filled with the facade of towering buildings.

"Ahhh, I always love the smell of the ocean when coming to port," Delia commented with her leg popping up from sheer delight.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu breathed, smiling happily.

"So where are we now?" Ash inquired, turning his head around.

"Good question," Gohan agreed, taking in all of the sights.

"According to the map, we should be in, er... Acapulco," Brock stated knowledgeably. "According to this, Porta Vista is divided into two separate cities, Acapulco and and Hutber Port."

"So where are we heading?" Cabba said, turning to Brock.

"The St. Anne will be sailing to a place called Slateport in Hoenn next, so our destination is going to be Hutber Port, where we can take a ferry back to the mainland," the dark-skinned boy answered.

"Awesome!" Ash said, pumping his fists. "And then it's off to get my next badge!"

"Nothing ever fazes you, does it?" Misty asked, shrugging carelessly. "We've just been on the most romantic cruise in the world, and all you can think about is your next Gym battle... you are never gonna grow up, are you, Ash?"

Ash just laughed awkwardly.

"Well, it looks like here is where we part ways," Brock said, turning to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hm-hmm," Delia responded. "But before we go our separate ways, Gohan, there's something I've been meaning to say to you."

"Hmm, with me?" Gohan said, pointing at himself.

"Oh yes, indeed!" Delia commented.

"Well, okay, sure," the tailed boy replied with a shrug. "What is it you wanna talk to my about, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Oh, you see, I was hoping we could discuss that in private," Delia added, rubbing at her hair in a similar awkward way as her son.

"Hey, what gives?" Ash wondered. "What can you talk about with him and not me?"

"Pika Pi, Pikachu," the Electric Rat remarked, glancing between the two.

"Oh don't worry, Ash," Gohan said. "I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"Well, go ahead then," Brock said, scratching at his head.

"That's the spirit!" Delia said. "Now please, let's go over here."

"Right," Gohan said, following the Ketchum matron off.

"Wonder what he's gonna talk to my mother about..." Ash said, still sounding slightly put out.

"Well, wouldn't we all like to know..." a sly voice stated, and the group jumped back as they caught sight of a black-skinned girl standing in their midst.

"Ahhh!" Misty cried. "Who are you?"

"Hey, I recognize you!" Cabba chimed in. "You're that girl who said you're from some place called, um... I think it was Unova, yes?"

"That's right!" Iris said, pleased to see that Cabba had remembered what she'd said. "I'm Iris, and it's my number one mission to become the greatest Dragon type Pokémon Master in the whole wide world!"

"A Dragon Master?" Brock repeated thoughtfully. "You mean like Lance, the most renowned Champion of the Kanto Elite Four?"

Iris laughed haughtily. "Nah, more like Cynthia, that super-cool woman who knows just the way to handle her Pokémon, with such grace, such style, it simply takes your breath away watching it!"

"Oh I see..." Cabba said awkwardly, even though he really didn't.

"Pi, Pika Pika," Pikachu said, with its ears dropping. "Cha..."

"Well, if that's the case, then why are you following us, miss?" Ash questioned, now curious to the reason she had sought them out.

"YOU!" Iris said, pointing her finger at Ash dramatically.

"Me?" Ash said, blinking rapidly at this statement.

"Imagine how surprised I was to find that you, a little kid, managed to beat me, the Dragon Trainer!" Iris wept helplessly. "So until I defeat you, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute, believe it!"

"Wait, you're coming along with us?" Brock demanded.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu," Pikachu cried out, shocked.

"Well, of course!" Iris said. "How else am I ever going to grow stronger and become a Dragon Master? A Dragon Master shouldn't ever lose to little kids like this rookie Trainer here, no way, no sir, no how!"

And Iris shook her head, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Well, well, well..." Misty said, eyes going narrow towards Ash. "Looks like she knows everything there already is to know about you, Ash."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ash demanded heatedly.

Cabba sighed, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Did I miss something here?" a voice suddenly interrupted them.

The group turned to find Delia and Gohan standing there, apparently having finished with their conversation and come back to the gang.

"Oh, Gohan!" Misty said breathlessly, and then smirked in a very superior way. "Say hello to Iris! Dragon Master in training!"

Gohan spared a glance at the black girl.

"She's going to be joining us on our journeys!" Misty commented enthusiastically.

Brock did a double take, while Cabba just looked confused.

Iris blinked, and then twirled around, arms hung loosely by her sides. "Looks like this girl knows something or two, unlike this little kid!"

"Wait, are you really okay with this, Misty?" Ash said.

"Well, of course I am!" the fiery tomboy laughed. "It's going to be refreshing traveling around with someone who knows what a little kid you really are! Iris, I can see you and I are gonna get along well."

"Seems like it!" Iris muttered contentedly.

Ash folded his arms, apparently not impressed with all that Misty had just said. "Hey, if I'm such a little kid, then how come I beat you?"

And Misty now pawed at the air, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, I have no problems with it," Gohan said with a huge smile, and he raised up his left arm eagerly. "The more the merrier, after all!"

And just like that, all dissent was crushed with what he'd said.

"Guess that answers that," Brock said smartly. "If Gohan says she's coming along, well, then I suppose that's good enough for me."

"Works for me," Cabba said amiably, nodding his head.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said, eyes squeezed shut in happiness.

Ash sighed, feeling very exhausted. "Even you too, huh, Pikachu?"

"So, how about it, Ash?" Iris said, planting her hands on her hips. "I hope you don't have any objections with this?"

Ash rubbed at the back of his head.

"Nah, nah, it's fine. I guess it's no big deal if you come with us on our journey," Ash said, pumping a fist with determination. "After all, it's my dream to become the number one Pokémon Master!"

"Now you got it!" Iris giggled, stifling her laughter with her hands.

Just like that the group had made their way into the city, still talking easily among themselves, until soon they found themselves at the edge of the city leading off a distance towards the next town.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye, Mom," Ash said.

"You'll always be my brave little boy, Ash," Delia said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Mom..." Ash said, blushing deeply at the way she described him.

"I know, I know," Delia said simply. "You wanna go and be a big and strong Pokémon Trainer."

"That's right!" Ash announced. "And I won't stop until I catch every Pokémon in the world, you can bet on that!"

"Pi, Pika Pi, Pika Pika, Pi Pikachu," Pikachu uttered.

"That may be easier said than done, Ash," Gohan remarked.

"Yeah, what a little kid!" Iris teased. "Don't you know how many Pokémon there are in the world?"

Ash just mumbled, annoyed, under his breath.

"Go on, Ash," Delia said softly. "Follow your dreams and become the best Pokémon Master that ever lived, but every once in a while, please call your mother, okay? I already have my phone number registered with Gohan, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Ash nodded as Gohan stood there, face grim and resolute.

 _I promise, Ash, to keep an eye on you and your developing powers,_ the Saiyan hybrid promised in his head. _I won't let you down, Mrs. Ketchum._

And soon the group was off and waving goodbye to Delia.

"Keep in touch, Mom!" Ash shouted.

"I'm sorry again for all the problems we caused," Cabba said.

"It was really nice meeting you, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty called back.

"Good luck on your journeys!" Delia yelled. "Take care, Ash!"

And with that, they left her behind, a distant figure upon the raging coastline.

"Cheer up, Ash," Gohan said, spotting how down he looked. "I'm certain you'll see her again soon."

"Yeah, you're right," Ash said, perking himself up.

"So what's your story?" Iris wondered, turning her head in Gohan's direction from what he'd said.

Gohan laughed, rubbing at his neck. "Well, that's kind of a long story..."

* * *

The girl twirled about in the mirror, examining every inch of herself, from her black blouse, to her red skirt, her knee-high black stockings and pink hat — satisfied with her appearance, the girl proceeded to barge out of the room and down the stairs two at a time.

"Mom, I'm ready!" the girl announced brightly.

Her mother, a woman with dark burgundy hair and a wrap around her waist, turned to face the young girl with a sad, wistful expression.

"Well, you certainly got ready in record time..." the woman offered, before her look went more somber, solemn, like she was prepared to fight an old battle. "Serena, are you sure I can't talk you out of this reckless decision?"

"Not a chance, Mom!" the girl known as Serena said, running her hands down her plait of honey-brown hair in an apparently dignified way. "I've made up my mind, and that's final — I _am_ doing this."

"But still, going to Kanto..." And here the woman, Serena's mother, sighed. "It's still so dangerous after what happened over there. Exact numbers remain unclear, but so far, preliminary reports have the body count in the tens of thousands, and that's including Pokémon, too..."

"But that's precisely why I have to go, Mom!" Serena protested, eyeing the purple-haired woman very seriously. "Ash could have been hurt, or worse, maybe he was one of those victims! I... I know it might not make much sense, but I... I just have to go, to find out for myself what happened to him..."

And here Serena turned her head down, not wanting her mother to see the tears that had started welling in her eyes as happy memories from the past intruded upon her thoughts. _Ash... you mean so much to me... I don't think I would ever forgive myself if something awful had happened to you..._

"What are the chances Ash was in Vermilion City when whatever force tore apart the city ripped through it?" her mother said reasonably.

"Around this time, Ash would be ten years old..." Serena whispered. "Right now he'd be starting on his Pokémon journey, like he always dreamed about. I-I know the chances are slim, but still, I-I just have to find out, to see for myself with my own two eyes that he's alive and still breathing... that the death and destruction that visited Vermilion City spared him..."

And Serena winced, struggling not to give in to her emotions.

Her mother shook her head. "Well, if you are really so set on this, I guess I can't convince you."

Right then, a tiny, wedge-tailed Pokémon with an orange head and a black-and-gray body set down on Serena, chirping energetically.

"Fletch, Fletchling! Ling! Fletchling!" the Bird Pokémon cried.

"Hey, Fletchling!" Serena replied, reaching up to pet the Flying type, her mood lightening up somewhat. "Gonna miss me as I'm gone?"

"Fletchling, Fletchling!" the Tiny Robin Pokémon said sadly.

"Awww, I'll miss you as well!" Serena reassured it, lightly stroking it across its plume of feathers of orange-colored feathers. "But I promise I'll come back to see you someday, okay? Just as soon as I get back from Kanto, that is!"

Pretty soon Serena was outside the house, where a Rhyhorn was standing nearby, pawing at the ground uncomfortably.

"Where will you go?" Serena's mother asked her.

"To Lumiose City, of course!" the tan-haired girl exclaimed. "I'm going to see Professor Sycamore to get my very own Starter Pokémon and then it's off to Kanto to find Ash!"

"I see..." Serena's mother said with a second sigh. "But be careful, Serena — if you make it to Kanto, please take great care. Whatever destroyed Vermilion City might still be around, and I... I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Aw, shucks, don't worry about me!" Serena said cheerfully. "I promise I'll be all right, Mom, and I'll be back shortly!"

And with that, she turned and raced out of the front gate.

"Bye, Mom!" she told her helpfully. "See ya later!"

Serena's mother watched her daughter receding into the distance until, after minutes, she had disappeared, and she sighed again.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say..."

As Serena made her way past trees and bushes down the winding path, only one thought went through her head, shoving out all others in her pursuit of the only thing that really mattered to her in her young life — to seek out Ash, and to discover the truth about what had truly happened in Vermilion City.

_I'm coming, Ash. Just hold on, and soon we'll be together again!_


End file.
